Gravity
by DallasWinston98
Summary: WARNING: Mpreg will be in this fanfiction/Rape/non-consensual/abuse. Two-Bit gets Dallas Winston pregnant, the journey of their lives together will be treacherous and hard. Will all the pain be worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_Gravity_

 _Chapter 1_

 _(Two-Bit POV)_

 _(Based in 2015)_

I have felt strange recently about just about everything. I also noticed Dallas becoming more feminine looking, I guess it's just me considering no one else has said anything to him about it. What I mean is that his hair falls over the right side of his face in fascinating, blond, curls. I remember Johnny saying something about him cutting it, but Dallas very stubbornly said no.

Another thing I've noticed about Dallas is that his hips are wider than they used to be. They're not really wide but he definitely has a new curve to him now. It's weird, I want to put my hands on his hips, they look alluring to me. He's noticed me looking at him before, I never look away. The way his hips swayed back and forth hypnotized me. Dallas would blush lightly and look away when he caught me.

Is It wrong I've thought about kissing Dallas? I've even had a few wet dreams with him as the star. We recently had a small gathering for Johnny's eighteenth birthday at the Curtis' house. Dallas and I got wasted before that night was over and I somehow got him in a room alone. We were slurring nonsense at each other then laughing, even if what was said wasn't funny. Dallas kept looking at me funny and I didn't think much of it until his lips were on mine. I didn't know how to react but I pushed him off, harder than necessary.

Dallas caught himself and gave me a hurt expression. This was when I first noticed how attractive he was, but I drunkenly ignored it.

"What the fuck was that, you faggot?" I had asked, angrily.

Dallas faltered when the slur passed my lips, he made himself seem small, sort of like Johnny.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-" Dallas began but I rudely cut him off.

"Sorry? You're fucken sorry?" I chuckled to myself, "I asked, what the fuck was that?"

He has tears in his eyes, a rarity, he whimpered but took in a deep breath.

Dallas slowly released his breath, "I k-kissed you. ." he murmured and took in a shaky breath.

"So, you think you can come and press yourself all over me?" I slurred.

"N-No! I just-"

"Just what? You just assumed I'm a fag like you?" I muttered and stepped up closer to him.

"No. . " Dallas said, his voice was small, another rarity.

"If you ever do that again, I will not hesitate to knock you out," I pushed him against the wall, "understood?" I growled.

Dallas nodded slowly and quickly left the room. I remember later, I glanced at him for a moment and he was standing away from everyone. He was slouched with what seemed to be a cigarette with the butt of it sticking out of his mouth. I don't know if he had done that from being plastered or from pure emotional distress.

I'll be honest, I have no idea why I reacted the way I did. I personally enjoyed it but my reaction deceived my true emotions. Truth is, I enjoyed his lips on mine. I've never felt romantic towards another man, the closest I got was when I liked Darry. I knew that that wouldn't work out because I figured Darry was straighter than a board.

I wondered if Dallas even remembers that, I bet he already pushed the memory into the deepest pit of his mind and refuses to speak of it ever again. Dallas began avoiding me so I haven't been able to ask.

Currently, I was making my way to the Curtis', I had nothing better to do. I reached the house and opened the metal, chained gate, letting it slam shut behind me. I stepped up to the door and pulled open the screen door, I opened the front door after. I slammed the door behind me, something I liked doing.

I saw a familiar blond on the couch, I smiled at him. Dallas was looking at me like I had slapped him across the face, I'm surprised he didn't drop his cigarette. I took a seat by him, he stiffened and shifted awkwardly by me.

"Hey, Dallas. " I muttered and I faintly heard him softly gasp.

"Hi, Keith. ." Dallas said, coldly.

"I've got a question for you. ." I muttered.

"What is it?" he asked, seeming to be bored.

"Well, since you've been avoidin' me, I wanted to break the cycle by taking you to a bar later or something." I said and placed my hand on his shoulder.

Dallas hesitated, he took a drag off his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"S-Sure, when and where?" he asked, forcing his voice to sound normal.

"Around eight at Buck's, I'll meet you there." I said and smiled at him.

"Okay. . sounds good. ." Dallas said and put out his cigarette in the ash tray.

I was happy that Dallas accepted my offer, I sat silently and looked forward to my little date with Dallas.

 _A/N: Sorry this first chapter is so short, the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Two-Bit was making his way to Buck's to meet Dallas, he hoped that the blond wouldn't blow him off. He pulled up to the small bar, his grey eyes ran up and down the building. He parked his small, black car and turned off the ignition, the rusty haired man kicked open his car door. Two-Bit first felt the cool air hit him,he sighed and stood. He stepped aside to slam his car door shut, he began to walk toward the bar.

As he walked, he looked at the many spectacles. He first noticed two men arguing over money, he averted his eyes when a fist fight broke out between the two. He looked around for the blond, he felt anxious whenever he saw no signs of Dallas. Just as he was going to look at the dirt, he saw his 'date' for the night. Two-Bit smiled to himself, happy that Dallas didn't blow him off. Dallas scanned the parking lot until he found Two-Bit, he lightly smiled at the rusty haired man.

"Hey, Dallas," Two-Bit muttered as he approached Dallas, he had a smirk on his face.

"Hi, Keith," Dallas replied. He sounded nervous.

"Ready to have a good time?" Two-Bit asked, Dallas looked into his eyes.

"Sure, let's go!" Dallas exclaimed but looked away, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?" Two-Bit asked and moved his head to the left, wanting to hear what Dallas said.

Dallas jumped, "n-nothing, let's go," he began walking to the bar.

Two-Bit was confused but shrugged it off, he walked beside Dallas. Two-Bit purposely clung to Dallas, trying to get a reaction from the blond. Dallas didn't react other than looking at the older man, Two-Bit only smirked. Dallas' pale cheeks turned light pink as he looked away from Two-Bit. They finally reached the door of the small bar, Two-Bit pulled open the wooden door and motioned for Dallas to go in first. Dallas felt surprised by Two-Bit's actions, he merely glanced at him and stepped into the musky bar. Two-Bit followed and instantly made his way to the bar. Dallas sighed and followed, he wasn't in much of a drinking mood. The blond watched as Two-Bit said what he wanted and figured he could have at least one beer.

"I'll have one too!" Dallas shouted over the loud country music.

He reverted his eyes to Two-Bit, silently wondering why he agreed to come here, but then he remembered. He felt at peace while sitting next to Two-Bit, he knew it would never happen between them considering Two-Bit threatened to knock him out. Dallas winced from the memories but out his focus on the beer in front of him. He wondered how long it had been sitting there as he was practically staring at Two-Bit. He glanced at Two-Bit's glass and noticed it was already close to being empty. He picked up his own glass and took a drink, the liquid tasted strangely bitter to him tonight.

"What's with the face?" Two-Bit asked, his speech was slurred.

Dallas suddenly noticed that he had scrunched his face in disgust. He straightened his face and smiled at Two-Bit.

"The beer just tasted bitter, that's all," Dallas said and took another drink.

Dallas could tell Two-Bit was already drunk, he sighed heavily and let Two-Bit continue to get wasted.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit had about four glasses of beer while Dallas only had two and a half glasses. The blond pushed his glass away and looked over at his date. Two-Bit was heavily slouched in his seat and had a goofy smile on his face.

Two-Bit looked over at Dallas, "h-hey, do I look drunk to you?" he slurred.

Dallas investigated Two-Bit, looking at his squinted eyes.

"More like obliterated. ." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit groaned.

"Shit, that means I can't drive," Two-Bit groaned but looked at Dallas, "can you drive?"

"No, I'm tipsy," Dallas responded.

"So? Since when do you care about driving safety?" Two-Bit slurred.

"Since I saw a bunch of cops driving around while walking here," Dallas retorted.

"Since when do you care about police? You've been arrested before. ."

"I'm not in the mood to get in trouble with the police tonight."

"Then where are we going to stay?" Two-Bit asked while standing, using the bar as a crutch.

"There's rooms upstairs," Dallas said while standing.

"Then show me!" Two-Bit exclaimed and tried to walk to the stairs, stumbling in the process.

"Let me help you," Dallas said and wrapped his arm around Two-Bit's shoulders.

Dallas walked Two-Bit up the stairs; they had to walk through a sea of people to get to the top. The blond led Two-Bit to an empty room and stepped inside.

"Here, we made it without you falling," Dallas said, triumphantly and took off his jacket, placing it on the hook that was on the door.

Two-Bit watched Dallas closely, watching Dallas' hips sway when he walked. He licked his lips in anticipation, he walked up behind Dallas and placed his hands on the blond's hips. Dallas stiffened from Two-Bit's touch and turned around to face him.

"K-Keith, what are-" Dallas was cut off by Two-Bit's lips crashing into his.

Two-Bit pinned Dallas to the wall, forcing his tongue into the blond's mouth. Dallas moaned into the kiss and gingerly licked Two-Bit's tongue in return. Dallas loved being in this moment so much, he forced his arms from Two-Bit's grasp. Dallas wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pressing their bodies against each other. Two-Bit tangled his fingers into Dallas' soft locks of hair, loving the moans and light panting emitting from Dallas. Two-Bit pulled away from Dallas, panting heavily while looking into his icy blue eyes. Dallas wiped the string of saliva away and hesitantly kissed Two-Bit. The rusty haired man placed his hands on Dallas' pants button and undid it. Two-Bit quickly unzipped Dallas' pants and pulled them down. Dallas blushed deeply as Two-Bit turned him toward the wall.

"K-Keith. ." Dallas panted as Two-Bit unzipped and pulled down his own jeans.

Two-Bit grabbed Dallas' wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Dallas, whatever you do, don't scream, " Two-Bit placed his erection at his partner's entrance.

"W-What do you m-" Dallas was cut off by Two-Bit forcing every inch of his erection inside.

"AH!" Dallas yelled and clawed the wall.

Dallas moaned loudly in pain every time Two-Bit slammed into him, he felt hot tears fall down his face.

"Keith, it hurts. ." Dallas moaned.

"Sh, it's okay," Two-Bit cooed and continued to fuck Dallas, harder.

Dallas' natural reaction to the pain was to pull away from it, he began to get off Two-Bit's lap but Two-Bit pulled him back down. Two-Bit's motion caused him to go deeper into Dallas. The blond gasped sharply and sobbed, wishing the pain would subside.

"Let's move to the bed," Two-Bit whispered and pulled out of Dallas.

Dallas whimpered, unsure if he could even walk after the assault he just took. He slowly made his way to the bed as Two-Bit followed. He was facing the redhead when he was pushed onto the bed. The redhead pulled off the blond's shoes and jeans. Dallas shyly looked up at Two-Bit as he repositioned himself at his entrance.

Two-Bit slowly pushed inside, "oh, yes, Dallas," Two-Bit moaned as he thrusted hard.

Dallas arched his back in pain and softly whimpered, he looked up at Two-Bit with tears in his eyes. Two-Bit pinned Dallas' wrists to the mattress, slamming into the younger male. Dallas hated the pain but dealt with it because he was finally having an intimate moment with Two-Bit, he figured it was worth it. There were two things that confused him, the first thing was that Two-Bit pinned him down, reminding him of some horrible moments in his past. The second thing was how rough Two-Bit was to him, he knew he was going to be bruised and sore when he woke up tomorrow. Dallas suddenly felt a warmth in between his legs, causing him to cry out in ecstasy. Two-Bit smirked down at Dallas,

"you gonna cum?" he asked and grabbed the blond's erection.

"Yes!" Dallas gasped and fisted the blanket beneath him. He whimpered from the handjob Two-Bit was giving him.

"Cum for me," Two-Bit muttered, lustfully while quickening his motions.

Dallas mewled and came all over Two-Bit's hand, panting heavily. Two-Bit thrusted a couple more times before cumming inside of Dallas. The warm liquid filling him up surprised Dallas but then he felt scared. Two-Bit pulled out of the blond and some of his semen leaked out.

"Keith, I need to tell y-" Dallas began but was interrupted by Two-Bit shoving two of his fingers into his mouth.

"How do I taste?" Two-Bit slurred and smirked.

Dallas figured Two-Bit was too drunk to even begin to understand. He sighed and licked Two-Bit's cum off his fingers.

Two-Bit pulled out his fingers, "how does it taste?" he asked.

Dallas smiled, nervously, "sweet. It tastes sweet."

"Good," Two-Bit fixed his pants and got under the blanket.

Dallas crawled under the blanket with Two-Bit, cuddling close to him. He noticed the red head had already gone to sleep, he smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Keith," Dallas whispered and sighed contently, he drifted off to sleep.

 _A/N: I decided this fanfic would be better written in 3rd person. This is how it'll be written from now on._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Two-Bit woke up early in the morning, the sun barely over the horizon. He first noticed the horrible hangover he had and how he felt like he needed to vomit. He rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily, he shifted his weight some and noticed someone else was in the bed with him. He looked over at the form under the blanket, slightly hoping it was a girl. He pulled the blanket back some and felt a cold sweat form on his forehead. It was Dallas.

"Oh God!" Two-Bit yelled and violently jumped out of the bed.

Dallas jolted awake and quickly sat up, making himself dizzy in the process and causing pain to shoot through his back. He groaned in pain and looked over at Two-Bit, confused.

"What was that about, Keith?" Dallas asked, tiredly and scratched his head.

"Please, tell me we didn't do anything sexual last night.." Two-Bit pleaded and Dallas faltered and frowned.

"W-Why? Are you ashamed of it?" Dallas asked, softly and Two-Bit fisted his hair.

"Fuck! Damn it, why did you let me?!" Two-Bit yelled and Dallas slumped.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what? It's called telling me to stop but obviously you didn't!" Two-Bit grabbed his shoes and slipped them on.

"You pinned me to the wall and the bed!" Dallas cried and softly sniffled.

"So? Your vocal chords still worked, didn't they?" Two-Bit snapped, venomously and Dallas discreetly wiped away a tear.

"So, you having sex with me is my fault?!" Dallas yelled and tried to stand up, only to gasp in agony and fall back onto the bed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Now get dressed," Two-Bit sat on the edge of the bed, "I can't fucking believe..." Two-Bit mumbled to himself.

Dallas slowly stood and bent down to grab his jeans, the pain was almost unbearable. He slid on his jeans, it was an overly painful task as he buttoned them up. He glanced over at Two-Bit and the redhead had his face in his hand, shame emitting from him. Dallas whimpered to himself, making sure Two-Bit couldn't hear. He slipped his shoes on and went to get his jacket off the hook, slipping it on and stood by the door.

"I'm ready." Dallas muttered, coldly and Two-Bit approached the blond.

Two-Bit flung the door open and walked down the narrow hallway, Dallas noticed that the pain got worse when he tried to walk. He hissed loudly and held himself up using the wall, he was beyond sore. Two-Bit looked back at Dallas and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Two-Bit asked, his voice was icy.

The redhead's icy tone stabbed Dallas in the heart, realizing he didn't care about the fact he did this to him. Dallas took in a shaky breath, forcing the tears back and the sobs burned his throat. He wanted to tell Two-Bit that this was his fault, that he had no mercy on him the night before. Not just taking his virginity but practically beating it to death.

"I'm in pain, Keith.." Dallas muttered, sharply.

"Ugh, am I gonna have to carry you?" Two-Bit asked, frustrated and walked toward Dallas.

"No, don't you dare touch me!" Dallas exclaimed and squirmed when Two-Bit picked him up into his arms.

"Put me down, now!" Dallas demanded and Two-Bit gave him a sharp glare.

Dallas shut his mouth, silently thankful Two-Bit was helping him especially he probably wouldn't of made it down the stairs without dying. Two-Bit made his way down the steps, Dallas leaned his head against the redheads chest, savoring the moment. Two-Bit quickly made his way out of the bar, as if not wanting any of the remaining people to see him with Dallas in his arms. Dallas wanted to cry but kept his cold look on his face, hopefully Two-Bit couldn't see through the mask. Two-Bit unlocked his car and opened the passenger door, practically throwing Dallas into the seat. This action almost broke Dallas, he wanted to cry and cry. He wondered what he did for Two-Bit to be so cruel to him, he sat up in the seat and looked out of the window.

Two-Bit got into the car and started it, "where am I taking you?"

Dallas continued to stare out of the window, staring at the cloudy skies, "the Curtis's."

 _. . ._

Two-Bit pulled up in front of the Curtis household and Dallas seemed lost in his mind.

"Dallas," Two-Bit snapped his fingers,"you're here."

Dallas jumped and quickly opened the car door, "b-bye.." Dallas muttered and climbed out the car.

Dallas watched Two-Bit drive away before he turned to walk into the house, hoping that Soda was awake. He opened the front door, slowly and stepped into the was strangely quiet in the house until Soda walked into the living room from the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Dallas!" Soda exclaimed but faltered when he saw the forlorn look on the blond's face.

"Dal, are you okay?" Soda asked, softly and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Dallas was still fighting the emotional breakdown that was about to erupt from inside but he couldn't fight anymore. Dallas felt the warm tears spill over and fall down his face, Soda watched the tears fall.

"D-Dallas, what happened?" Soda asked, soothingly.

"I-I.." Dallas stuttered but then sobbed loudly.

"Wanna sit on the couch? Everyone's still asleep so we'll be fine," Soda muttered and Dallas nodded.

Soda walked over to the couch and sat down, he noticed the way Dallas was walking and the pained expression on his face when he sat down. He remembered that Dallas was with Two-Bit last night, he silently wondered what Two-Bit had done to Dallas.

"How did your date with Keith go?" Soda asked, cautiously.

Dallas had flashbacks to the sex he shared with Two-Bit and how he actually liked it, despite the pain. The memories made him happy, the fact he had one intimate moment with Two-Bit made him happy. Then everything shattered when he remembered what happened that morning.

"Dallas?" Soda asked and Dallas snapped out of his memories.

"It went well until...until.." Dallas whimpered.

"Okay, tell me everything you can," Soda muttered.

"W-Well, Two-Bit got wasted and I only got tipsy. We went to a bedroom because we didn't wanna risk getting arrested and I turned around for just one second and he was molesting my hips, "Dallas explained and Soda nodded, taking in the information.

"We started to make out and he undid my pants, I remember he turned me around as I heard him undoing his own pants," Dallas vaguely remembered the sound of the zipper coming undone.

"He pinned my wrist to the wall and..and we had sex," Soda nodded once again and connected it with the way Dallas was walking. The only thing was that Dallas seemed to be horribly sore, like he was bruised.

"..How hard did he go?" Soda asked, thoughtfully.

Dallas remembered the pain that he felt, "pretty hard.."

"Dallas, was that your first time?" Soda asked.

Dallas nodded, looking down to his own lap.

"I remember we moved to the bed and he was ontop of me, I almost got to the point that I wanted to stop but I figured it was supposed to hurt like that.." Dallas muttered.

"No, maybe a little soreness but not on this scale. Did you tell him it hurt?" Soda questioned.

"Yeah...I did but he just said it was okay and went harder."

Soda felt slightly nauseous from what Dallas was telling him, he grabbed Dallas' hand and looked at his wrists. He saw small red marks on the blond's wrist, he glanced at his other wrists.

"He left marks on you," Soda stated almost angrily.

"Remember what I told you about my entire feminine thing..?" Dallas asked.

"Yes, I remem-" Soda cut himself off and gave Dallas a panicked expression, "please tell me he didn't-"

"He did, Soda.." Dallas muttered.

"H-He came..inside?" Soda asked, shocked and horrified.

Dallas nodded and stared down at his pale hands.

"Dallas, to be honest, it sounds like he sexually assaulted you." Soda stated.

"B-But, he said it was my fault for not stopping him a-and I did like it, it was just the pain." Dallas explained and Soda felt genuine fear.

"Dallas, no, he hurt you," Soda muttered, "you don't love him, do you?"

Dallas felt his heart break as he nodded at Soda's question, the middle Curtis brother covered his mouth with his hand. They were silently for a few moments, Soda kept trying to make sentences but the words wouldn't connect properly.

"Dallas, you know you're going to have to take a test, right?"

"I know, Soda..I know.."

"We'll wait for a month and then you'll take the test," Soda said.

"Soda, I don't have any money to buy one."

"I'll buy it for you, I promise."

"T-Thanks, Soda.." Dallas muttered.

"No problem now I just want you to do one other thing for me," Soda muttered.

"What?" Dallas asked.

"There's a full body mirror in the spare bedroom, can you check if you have any bruises?" Soda asked and Dallas nodded.

Dallas stood slowly and made his way down the hallway to the spare bedroom. He looked inside for the mirror and saw it on the farthest wall of the room. He stepped in front of the mirror and undid his pants, slowly pulling them down and turning around. He was surprised to actually see bruises there, pretty deep purple bruises. He softly poked one and winced from the sting. He sighed heavily and pulled his jeans back up and fixed his pants button. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring at himself.

"I'm in so much shit.." Dallas muttered and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

A month had officially passed since Dallas had his date with Two-Bit, he's tried his best to talk to Two-Bit but the redhead showed obvious disdain for him. Dallas was sitting on the Curtis's couch, it was early in the morning. Soda walked into the room and handed Dallas a small, rectangular box. Dallas took it and stared at it, his heart was jumping in his throat.

"Dallas, I think you know how pregnancy tests work so go ahead and take it," Soda motioned toward the bathroom.

"S-Soda, I'm so scared," Dallas muttered and looked up at Soda.

"I know," Soda sat by Dallas and softly pet Dallas' cheek, "I'll be here for you no matter what the test says."

Dallas took in a shaky breath and let it out, slowly standing.

"I-I'll be right back.."Dallas muttered and walked to the bathroom.

Soda waited on the couch. He was surprised to see Dallas so worked up but he couldn't blame the blond. He was rather furious at Two-Bit for treating Dallas the way he did, he almost got to the point of chewing the redhead out. Soda remembered Dallas was begging Two-Bit to talk to him so he could explain what could happen in the near future and Two-Bit pushed Dallas against the wall and left the house. Dallas noticed Soda was watching and tried to straighten himself up but he was obviously upset.

Dallas stared at the slender, pink, stick, waiting for it to show the results. He slowly placed it on the counter and fetched the box from the trash, reading how long it would take for it to show.

"Five minutes!?" Dallas exclaimed and groaned.

Dallas threw the box back into the trash and sat on the edge of the tub, burying his face into his hands. He sat still for a few moments until he heard a knock at the door.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked.

"I-I'm fine.."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure.." Dallas leaned forward and unlocked the door.

Soda walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Dallas scooted over and let Soda take a seat beside wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders and brought Dallas close to him.

"What do I do if it's positive?" Dallas asked, he shivered from all the scenarios that played through his mind.

"I don't know, Dallas.." Soda admitted and Dallas sighed.

The two sat silent for the rest of the time, the only noise that could be heard was Dallas sniffling, trying not to have an emotional breakdown. Dallas decided it was time for the results to be done so he stood and slowly made his way over to the test. He sighed and picked it up, looking at the small circle. Soda was standing beside Dallas, looking at the blond to see his reaction.

"T-There's two lines.." Dallas whispered and Soda nodded.

"mhmm, do you know what that means?" Soda asked, soothingly.

Dallas wished he was having double vision and that there was only one line, but that wasn't meant to be.

"I-It means that I'm..I-I'm.." Dallas stuttered and sobbed.

"You're pregnant, Dallas." Soda finished for him and caught Dallas when the blond's knees gave out.

"No, no, Soda, I can't be.." Dallas muttered and looked into Soda's eyes.

"Dallas, there's nothing that can be done," Soda ran his hand over Dallas' stomach.

Dallas shivered from Soda's touch and felt tears roll down his cheeks, he was completely horrified.

"I have to tell Two-Bit." Dallas stated and stood up, balancing himself on the counter.

"Dallas, no, you better wait until I'm there with-"

Dallas shushed Soda, "no, I'll do it myself."

Soda tried to keep his grip on Dallas' arm when he tried to open the door, "Dallas, no, don't!"

"I'm going to do it whether you like it or not, now let me go!" Dallas demanded and Soda slowly unwrapped his hands from Dallas' arms.

Dallas opened the door and walked down the hallway, his mind was clouded by the news he just received. He bursts through the front door and silently wondered where Two-Bit would be at. He thought he would be at his house so he started down the sidewalk. The blond stared down at the sidewalk, he thought of the many ways he could tell Two-Bit. Suddenly, he ran into someone. He looked up at the person and was about to give them a piece of his mind until he realized who it was.

"Oh, hey Dallas." Two-Bit muttered and kicked at the sidewalk.

Dallas' face got hot and he stared up into Two-Bit's grey eyes, wanting to fall and be safe in them.

"What do you want?" Two-Bit asked, coldly.

Dallas faltered and took in a deep breath, "I-I have something to tell you.."

"Then spit it out! I have somewhere to be," Two-Bit lied, not wanting to be around Dallas at all.

Dallas choked on his words and stared at Two-Bit, his mouth open as if he was going to say something. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at the blond and groaned.

"I'm done, tell me some other time," Two-Bit tried to walk past Dallas.

"No! Wait!" Dallas exclaimed and grabbed Two-Bit's arm.

"What?!" Two-Bit yelled and ripped his arm from Dallas' grip.

Dallas whimpered from Two-Bit's violent motion and could only imagine what Two-Bit would do to him when he tells him his news.

"Two-Bit...remember our..date?" Dallas asked, cautiously.

"Yes, I remember, why are you bringing that up?" Two-Bit asked, annoyed.

"Remember how we had sex?"

"Yeah, yeah, what is it you need to tell me?"

Dallas whimpered and sniffled from Two-Bit's coldness, he wanted Two-Bit to care and not treat him like dirt.

"I-I'm..i'm.." Dallas stuttered.

"You're what?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm..I'm pregnant.." Dallas spat out and closed his eyes, waiting for the redhead's reaction.

Two-Bit smiled and began to laugh at Dallas, the blond looked at him confused.

"W-What are you-"

"What kind of joke is this?!" Two-Bit yelled and continued to laugh.

Dallas felt his heart break in his chest and frowned at Two-Bit. The redhead began to falter when he noticed the look on Dallas' face.

"W-Wait, you're not joking?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas shook his head, "I'm being serious."

Two-Bit furrowed his brow in deep confusion, he looked at Dallas in shock but then it turned into anger.

"How is that even possible?" Two-Bit asked, sharply.

Dallas winced from Two-Bit's tone, "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me!" Dallas retorted.

Two-Bit shot Dallas a furious glare and grabbed Dallas' wrists, squeezing them tightly.

"Don't you ever use that tone with me!" Two-Bit yelled and Dallas sobbed.

"I'm sorry!" the blond apologized, horrified.

"Now, how do you even know it's mine?" Two-Bit asked and let go of Dallas' wrists.

"You're the only person I've had sex wi-"

"Bullshit, I'm sure you've had sex with everyone."

"What? No, I haven't-"

"From how promiscuous you are, I wouldn't be surprised!" Two-Bit exclaimed and crossed his arms.

"Two-Bit, please!" Dallas begged.

"Are you going to keep it?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas sat still for a moment but nodded, "I'm keeping it." Dallas stated.

"Why don't you abort it?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas looked at Two-Bit like he just insulted his mother and punched Two-Bit in the arm.

"You prick! What the fuck?!" Dallas screamed and kicked the redhead.

"What?! It's a serious question!"

"That's not a question you just fucking ask, you god damn ass!" Dallas yelled.

"I don't want you to have my child! Even if it's mine!"

"It's yours!"

"Promise?"

". . .Promise.." Dallas muttered.

"Then what do you want me to do?!"

"I need you to help me with it!"

"How am I going to help you with a baby?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas whimpered, he had no idea how babies even worked. He nearly has a panic attack if he hears a baby cry because he doesn't know what they want.

"I don't know how babies work, Keith!" Dallas exclaimed.

"and I do?"

"You have a kid sister, you have an idea how they work!"

Two-Bit opened his mouth to say something back but realized that the blond had a point. He was seven when his sister was born so he did have an idea how babies worked, he sighed. Two-Bit then realized he would have to tell his mom that he got someone pregnant..thing is, how do you tell your mom you got another man pregnant?

Two-Bit gulped, "my mom is going to kill me.." Two-Bit began to panic.

"So, are you going to help me or not?" Dallas asked, softly.

Two-Bit looked at Dallas, his eyes were clouded. He turned toward the Curtis household and ran away, leaving Dallas in the dust.

"Keith!" Dallas yelled but stood still, softly sobbing.

. . .

Two-Bit busted into the Curtis's living room and Ponyboy jumped.

"Jesus Christ, Two-Bit!" Pony yelled and slammed his book shut.

"Where's Soda?" Two-Bit asked, panting.

"He's in the bedroom, why do you-" Pony began but Two-Bit shushed him.

Two-Bit made his way to the bedroom and peaked inside, Soda looked up at the redhead.

"Hey, Keith." Soda said, coldly and Two-Bit sighed.

"I-I need you talk to you, "Two-Bit muttered.

"Okay," Soda patted the bed.

Two-Bit walked in and fell onto the bed, groaning loudly.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked.

"I fucked up..I fucked up bad.." Two-Bit muttered.

"Oh, how so?" Soda asked, hoping Two-Bit felt sorry for what he did to Dallas.

"I-I got Dallas pregnant!" Two-Bit exclaimed and seemed to make a sob noise of his own.

Soda wanted to smack Two-Bit silly but decided against it.

"Yeah, I know.." Soda muttered.

"W-What do I do, Soda?" Two-Bit asked, sitting up and looking into Soda's eyes.

Soda sighed, "Two-Bit, the only thing I can say you can do is to be there for him.."

"You do realize he loves you, right?" Soda asked, Two-Bit gave Soda an amazed look.

"No..I figured he probably did but I didn't wanna assume anything.." Two-Bit muttered.

"Well, do you feel the same way?"

"...I don't know.." Two-Bit admitted, he felt like he did but at the same time he didn't.

"No matter what, you need to be there for him. He's scared out of his mind especially he doesn't know how kids work." Soda muttered, remembering how Dallas treats kids.

"I know..Soda, I hope you know I'm scared too.."

"Yeah, but not as scared as Dallas. It's growing inside of him and you can already tell.." Soda muttered.

"This early?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda nodded, "just a little belly is there," Soda said with a smile.

"Soda, will you help us?" Two-Bit asked.

"I figured I would have you, especially with Dallas' health. He's probably going to die without his cigarettes."

"Heh, yeah.." Two-Bit muttered.

"And you can't smoke around him." Soda stated and Two-Bit looked at Soda like he was insane.

"What?! No fair!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Second hand smoke is just as bad as first hand!" Soda said with a smile.

"You smoke too!"

"Only when I'm stressed!"

Two-Bit growled and fell back onto the bed.

The two heard the front door open and loudly sobbing, they heard Pony say something then heard footsteps toward them. Dallas stumbled into the room and instantly laid his eyes on the readhead. He quickly wiped away his tears, trying to compose himself.

"I'll leave you two alone," Soda stood and left the room.

Dallas stared blankly at Two-Bit, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Two-Bit slowly approached the blond and grabbed his hands, holding them.

"Dallas, I wanna try and make things work with you," Two-Bit muttered.

Dallas smiled but quickly wiped it off his face, not wanting Two-Bit to see.

"Just for the baby though, okay?" Two-Bit muttered and Dallas sighed.

"That's okay with me.." Dallas muttered.

Two-Bit sighed, "good."

Two-Bit left a soft kiss on Dallas' forehead, Dallas smiled softly to himself, happy that Two-Bit would be at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Two-Bit was sitting on his bed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was staring at the floor as a cold sweat formed on his now pale forehead. Dallas sat beside him, slowly rubbing circles on the redhead's shoulder. Two-Bit sighed heavily while looking over at Dallas, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Dallas." Two-Bit trembled.

"It's not going to be easy. The best thing to do is be blunt." Dallas muttered, soothingly.

"How do you tell your mom you got someone pregnant? Especially if that someone is a guy?" Two-Bit asked, sharply.

Dallas winced at the redhead's tone but sighed.

"I don't know, Keith. . . I don't know. . "Dallas muttered.

The redhead stood, "You know what? I'm just going to do it. My sister is at a friend's house and mom is in the kitchen," he looked at Dallas, "you wait in the living room."

Dallas nodded as he stood by Two-Bit, noticing the redhead's shaking hands. Dallas placed his hand on his slight belly, slowly rubbing it. Two-Bit walked out of his bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs; Dallas followed behind. Two-Bit stood outside of the kitchen, his heart threatening to burst in his chest. Dallas placed his hand on the older man's shoulder, lightly patting him.

"You can do it, Keith." Dallas assured, a soft smile formed on his face.

Two-Bit took in a shaky breath and slowly released. He stepped into the small kitchen and approached his mother.

"M-Mom, I need to talk to you." Two-Bit stuttered and gulped.

Dallas was peeking into the kitchen, watching. Two-Bit's mother turned to Two-Bit, Dallas had to take a double take. She looked almost exactly like Two-Bit; her facial features were just feminine versions of her son's. Her hair was rusty red, curly, and long; it reached the middle of her back. She was more on the thick side, not fat, just curvier than most moms' Dallas had seen. Her soft, grey eyes met her son's. She has slight dark circles under her eyes from her working all the time, she smiled softly.

"About what, Keith?" she asked her voice in the typical soft tone mother's used when talking to their babies.

Two-Bit's mother reminded Dallas of his own mother. She had loved Dallas with all her heart, unlike his cruel, abusive father. She had curly, white blonde hair that matched her pale skin. Her eyes weren't icy like Dallas'; they were the color of the sky on a hot summer day. Dallas quickly buried the memories, not wanting to rip open that wound right now.

"You better sit down before I go any further." Two-Bit warned and motioned to the small table at the other side of the kitchen.

She looked at Two-Bit, confused and grabbed a towel. She dried her hands from the dishwater that was on her hands.

"Okay. . ." she muttered and took a seat at the table.

"Now, mom, I don't want you to be angry at me. . ." Two-Bit said and took a seat by his mother.

She nodded and patiently waited for Two-Bit to say what he needed to say.

"I," Two-Bit paused and coughed, "I got someone pregnant." he spat out and watched his mother.

Her eyes were wide, "who is she?" she asked, slowly.

Two-Bit chuckled nervously, "well, that's the thing. They're not a she," he slowly pet his sideburn.

"I swear, Keith, if this is another joke of yours. . ." his mother warned, venomously.

"No, no! They're not a she. It's Dallas!" Two-Bit said and Dallas slowly stepped into the doorway of the kitchen.

She looked over at Dallas; she had never met him but heard of him through Two-Bit. She looked back at Two-Bit,

"How did you get another man pregnant?!" she whispered, loudly and gave her son a panicked expression.

"Well, from what he told me; he has female insidey parts and I just happened to sleep with him right when he was. . um. . .ovulating!" Two-Bit explained.

Her face softened as she was letting the information sink in. Dallas slowly approached the table, weary of Two-Bit's mother's reaction. She met Dallas' worried gaze and smiled softly at him.

She extended a hand to the blond, "nice to meet you, Dallas! You can call me Kathy!" she said, happily.

Dallas was shocked by her reaction but took her hand, slowly shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too . . . umm. . . Kathy." Dallas muttered as Kathy retracted her arm.

"I never thought Keith would ever have kids! Especially since he's only twenty-one!" Kathy exclaimed.

"How old are you?" Kathy asked, looking up at Dallas.

"I-I'm twenty. . ." Dallas stuttered.

"Ah, you guys are going to be young parents. Don't worry, I was too." Kathy said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Mom, it was nice to talk to you but me and Dallas have other things to do." Two-Bit said and stood from his seat.

"Oh, well, it was nice to meet you, Dallas!" Kathy exclaimed and waved at the blond.

"B-Bye!" Dallas said as Two-Bit urged him toward the front door.

"I'll talk to you later!" Two-Bit yelled as he opened the door.

"Bye, son! I love you!" Kathy yelled back before Dallas shut the door behind him.

"Her reaction caught me off guard. . ." Two-Bit muttered as he walked to his car.

"She's probably surprised it's not some slutty blonde." Dallas muttered as he crawled into the car.

Two-Bit climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, he looked over at Dallas.

"And you're not a slutty blond?" Two-Bit retorted.

Dallas glared at Two-Bit, angry that the redhead would insult him like that.

"You know, the reason any of this is happening is because I thought you were some ditzy blonde!" Two-Bit said as he began driving away from the house.

"But you said my name. . ." Dallas said, his voice small.

"Well, Dallas, since you like to remember that night like it's something special; how many times did I say your name?" Two-Bit asked, venomously.

Dallas felt his heart slightly break in his chest. He thought that night was more than special, he lost his innocence to someone he loved and that night their child was conceived. He wondered if Two-Bit even remembers that night at all due to him being drunk off his ass.

"Keith, do you even remember that night?" Dallas asked, cautiously.

Two-Bit scoffed, "barely, all I knew at the time was that I was fucking someone that my beer goggles made look attractive. That someone turned out to be you."

Dallas stared straight ahead as he felt his heart shatter. The man that took his virginity couldn't even remember what he did. The tears stung his eyes and the sobs threatened to explode from him. He pushed them away and released only one heavy sigh.

"Two times." Dallas whispered.

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

"Two times. You said my name two times." Dallas stated.

"Whatever." Two-Bit said, coldly.

Dallas silently wondered if Two-Bit was just messing with him. He brushed it off but it stayed at the back of his mind.

"I guess I'll have to get a job too so I can support you and the baby." Two-Bit despaired and sighed.

Dallas and Two-Bit were silent. Dallas stared out his window, watching the houses pass by; he noticed the sky was grey. Two-Bit cleared his throat, causing Dallas to look over at him.

"Dallas, I don't like making promises but I can make you this one." Two-Bit said, Dallas waited to hear the promise.

"The only promise I can make you is I will hurt you. I don't know, Dallas, something about you makes me love and hate you. I'm going to hurt you, count on it." Two-Bit said and ran his fingers through his hair.

Dallas knew instantly this would be a promise Two-Bit could definitely keep. Dallas knew he could leave right now but something in the blond made him stay. The blond sighed heavily, willing to take the future head on.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Dallas was sitting on the Curtis's couch, waiting for Two-Bit to return back to the house. Soda walked into the living room from the kitchen and sat by Dallas.

"Where did Two-Bit go?" Soda asked.

Dallas winced from the mention of the redhead. They had had an argument earlier that day, a pretty bad one.

"He went to a job interview and dropped me off here." Dallas said, his voice soft and sad.

Soda noticed the blonds' tone and sighed.

"How are you and Keith doing?" Soda asked, cautiously.

Dallas got an instant replay of the argument he had accidently started that morning. He whimpered to himself, unable to make himself speak.

"Dallas? You okay?" Soda asked, softly and caressed Dallas's arm.

Dallas shook his head, his mistake playing over and over in his mind.

That morning Dallas was slowly getting dressed in Two-Bit room. He was happy that Two-Bit had a job interview; he was personally surprised Two-Bit was even trying to get a job. The redhead walked into the room, returning from his shower. Dallas saw that he was only wearing a towel around his hips, one side slightly hanging lower. Dallas blushed as his eyes moved to Two-Bit's flat stomach; he looked down at his own. Dallas slowly rubbed his slight belly, getting jealous of the redhead's flat belly.

"You're so lucky, Two-Bit." Dallas said, continuing to rub his belly.

"How am I the lucky one in any of this?" Two-Bit asked while combing his wet hair.

"Well, you get to stay skinny and I'm gonna get-" Dallas stopped himself, getting upset as he realized what was to come.

"You're gonna get fat." Two-Bit finished for the blond and went to get a pair of nice jeans.

Dallas slowly nodded and sat still for a few moments. He had been thin his whole life and now he's going to get fat.

"How long do you think you'll be fat?" Two-Bit asked, as if the question wouldn't upset Dallas.

The blond scowled but sighed heavily, trying to calm himself.

"I don't know how long I'll be fat, Keith." Dallas retorted and sat on the bed, his legs have been getting tired more often.

"Hopefully not too long." Two-Bit said while putting on a purple Polo shirt.

Dallas glared at Two-Bit and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe the redhead would say such a thing, especially about something Dallas couldn't fix instantly.

"I wouldn't have to worry about my weight if you didn't force yourself onto me." Dallas retorted.

Two-Bit sniggered, "I wouldn't have to get a job if you told me to stop." Two-Bit muttered as he stepped toward Dallas.

"Pft, yeah, like me saying no would've stopped you." Dallas mumbled, sarcastically.

"Listen here, Dallas," Two-Bit grabbed Dallas by his collar and pulled him up so they were face-to-face.

Dallas's breath hitched as he was slightly pulled off the bed. He stared into Two-Bit's eyes only to see tiny fires of anger in those usually soft, grey eyes.

"I could've easily left your ass on the streets if I wanted. You're lucky I care enough about this baby to take care of you. Now, stop being a little bitch and stop complaining," Two-Bit dropped Dallas and went to get his keys. Dallas sat still, lost in his thoughts.

Hit him, Dallas. He hurt you.

Dallas knew he could knock Two-Bit out but something always stopped him. The main reason was that he was pregnant but also because he couldn't bring himself to hurt Two-Bit. Dallas sniffled but pushed back the tears, not wanting the redhead to see him cry.

"Let's go, Two-Bit said as he opened the bedroom door.

Dallas jumped and stood, quickly following Two-Bit out of the room.

"Dallas?" Soda asked, trying to snap the blond out of his trance.

Dallas blinked and looked at Soda, obviously upset.

"I just need to learn how to keep my mouth shut, that's all." Dallas muttered and sighed.

Soda rolled his eyes, "what did he say this time?" he asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, I started it by being a little bitch about everything." Dallas uttered his voice shaky.

"Did he call you that?" Soda questioned, feeling his anger toward Two-Bit intensify.

Dallas nodded, "but he's right. I do need to stop complaining because he's helping me even though he doesn't want to."

Soda looked at Dallas like he had just spoken a foreign language. He growled to himself, wanting to give Two-Bit a piece of his mind,

"That son of a bitch." Soda mumbled as he softly pet Dallas.

Dallas looked at Soda in shock; he had never heard him talk like that before. The blond felt soothed by Soda petting him, he sighed contently.

"Dal?" Soda asked, contracting his hand from Dallas's head.

"Yeah?" Dallas said while looking into Soda's blue eyes.

"I just want you to know, you can come here if things become too much. I'll take care of you if I have to." Soda said while bringing Dallas into a hug.

Dallas blushed and slowly hugged Soda back. He couldn't remember the last time anyone hugged him. Johnny would occasionally but Dallas figured the shy boy was too scared to give him hugs all the time. Soda released Dallas and the blond released Soda, his blush still slightly visible.

"T-Thank you, Soda. . ." Dallas said as Soda put a finger under his chin.

"Anything for a friend." Soda said with a soft smile.

Dallas suddenly pressed his lips to Soda's; Soda froze but slowly kissed back. Dallas pulled away and quickly looked to the floor.

"S-Sorry, impulse . . . and I haven't kissed anyone in awhile. . ." Dallas muttered, remembering the kiss he shared with Two-Bit about two months ago.

Soda shrugged, "s' okay" he said while Dallas placed his hands on his belly.

Soda watched Dallas as the blond rubbed his stomach, noticing the small smile on his face.

"What gender do you think it'll be?" Soda asked.

The question caught Dallas off guard, he hadn't really thought about the gender of his baby.

"I haven't really thought about it. . ." Dallas admitted.

"Well, do you want a boy or a girl?" Soda asked and poked Dallas's belly.

"I want a girl but I won't love it any less if it's a boy."Dallas said as he heard the screen door open.

Soda looked at the door just as Two-Bit stepped into the house, a smile on his face. Soda wanted to smack that smile right off the redhead's face but restrained himself. Dallas was excited to see Two-Bit so happy, especially after he had pissed him off that morning.

"I'm assuming the interview went well?" Dallas asked, cautiously, not wanting to upset Two-Bit again.

"It went more than great, I got the job!" Two-Bit exclaimed and Dallas smiled.

"Congratulations," Soda said, his voice dull, "where do you work now?"

"Electronics in Wal-Mart, I make eleven dollars an hour!" Two-Bit said ecstatically.

Soda sighed heavily, jealous that Two-Bit gets paid more than him.

"That's awesome, Two-Bit!" Dallas said happily.

"I have to tell my mom the news. Dallas, you coming with me?" Two-Bit asked, looking into the blonds' icy, blue eyes.

Dallas was surprised Two-Bit asked, usually he ordered him to follow. Dallas slowly stood and walked over to Two-Bit's side. Soda was upset Dallas was leaving but didn't protest. Two-Bit began walking out of the door,

"Bye, Soda!" Two-Bit called out; Dallas smiled and waved at Soda before walking out of the house.

Soda silently wondered if Dallas had really kissed him on impulse then thought it was stupid that Two-Bit didn't even bother to kiss Dallas occasionally. He sighed and hoped the best for Dallas and Two-Bit, no matter how big of a jerk Two-Bit can be.

Dallas was buckling himself in as Two-Bit started the car. Dallas was about to apologize for the events that took place that morning but Two-Bit interrupted him.

"Why were you and Soda sittin' so close to each other?" Two-Bit asked while driving away from the house.

Dallas sensed the jealousy in the redhead's tone. The blond didn't want him to know Soda and him kissed. Only God knows what Two-Bit would do to Dallas if he knew.

"He was poking my belly." Dallas muttered, he felt his heart beat get faster.

"What else?" Two-Bit asked, Dallas whimpered softly.

"That's all that happened." Dallas lied, wondering how the redhead could see through him so easily.

"Dallas, I know something else happened now, what was it?" Two-Bit questioned, his tone was stern.

Dallas gulped and shivered from the scenarios that played in his head. He didn't want Two-Bit to hurt him.

"The sooner you tell me, the less harsh the punishment!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

Dallas sighed, "f-fine. I kissed Soda." he spat out.

Two-Bit chuckled, "I knew you were a slut."

. . .

Dallas was waiting in the bedroom for his punishment. He was about to have a panic attack, he had no idea what to expect. He was standing by the door as he watched the redhead enter the room. Two-Bit closed and locked the door, Dallas gulped.

Two-Bit gently pushed Dallas against the wall; he brought a hand up to the blonds' face. Dallas squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a slap. Two-Bit traced his long finger over Dallas's plump, pink lips; the blond opened his eyes in surprise.

"These are mine. Understood?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded slowly.

Two-Bit moved his hand down to Dallas's crotch, brushing his stomach. Dallas shivered from his touch but squeaked loudly when the redhead grabbed his crotch.

"This," Two-Bit moved his hand to the blonds' ass, "along with this, belongs to me. Understood?"

Dallas whimpered and nodded. Two-Bit kissed Dallas and licked his lips, asking for access inside. Dallas opened his mouth and Two-Bit attacked his mouth with his tongue. Dallas moaned and softly licked Two-Bit's tongue; he noticed the redhead was pressing on his belly. Dallas pulled away, panting heavily.

"You're pushing onto my stomach..." Dallas panted and Two-Bit sighed.

"Dallas, I'm sorry about this morning. I don't like mornings and my temper was short." Two-Bit muttered, pulling away from Dallas.

Dallas smiled softly as Two-Bit placed his hands on the blonds' belly, rubbing in small circles.

"When do we get to find out the gender?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas shrugged.

"I've got an appointment next Thursday. I'm not sure if I'm far along enough to determine the sex." Dallas explained as Two-Bit nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, Dallas." Two-Bit whispered before softly kissing Dallas's neck.

Dallas blushed heavily, this was the first time Two-Bit ever said that to them.

"I-I love you, too, Keith." Dallas stuttered and smiled.

Two-Bit held Dallas in his arms, weary of Dallas's stomach. Dallas sighed contently and rested his head on the redhead's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. For the first time, Dallas felt safe in Two-Bit's arms.

 _ **A/N: What gender do you think the baby will be? I'm curious.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

It was the Wednesday evening before Dallas's doctor appointment. Dallas was getting ready for bed; he was worried about how the appointment would go. It's been years since Dallas had even visited a hospital. He never went even when he broke some of his ribs from getting in a fight. Dallas silently wondered what would happen at this appointment and hoped that nothing would go wrong with Two-Bit while they were in public. Two-Bit hadn't yelled at him in public and he didn't think he could handle the humiliation. The blond changed his clothes and slipped into an oversized white T-shirt, he refused to be completely naked. The only time he got nude was to take a shower and even then it was pushing it, he always had some problem with his body. Dallas sighed and turned around when he heard the bedroom door open. Two-Bit's hair was a huge mess but the redhead didn't seem to care. Dallas smiled softly at Two-Bit, happy that he hadn't pissed the redhead off at all today.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Two-Bit asked while approaching the blond.

Dallas slowly nodded, "I haven't been to the doctor in so long."

Two-Bit kissed Dallas on the forehead and pulled away.

"It'll be alright, nothing you can't handle." Two-Bit said with a warm smile.

Dallas was glad Two-Bit was treating him so nicely, especially since his own emotions have been everywhere for the past week.

"I'm sorry about my mood swings recently, Two-Bit; I can't really get a grip on them so I'm having trouble controlling them." Dallas apologized and looked down.

Two-Bit chuckled, "It's alright, Dallas."

"Promise?" Dallas asked while looking back up at Two-Bit.

"I promise" Two-Bit muttered before kissing Dallas.

Two-Bit pulled away and walked over to his dresser, feeling extremely nervous. He's had sexual cravings for a while and isn't sure how to approach Dallas about his issues. He wasn't sure if Dallas would be willing to have sex since he hasn't been feeling well. Two-Bit sighed and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of pajama pants. The redhead pulled off his jeans and slipped on the pajamas, he looked over at Dallas. The blond was sitting on the edge of the bed, most likely waiting for Two-Bit to join him on the bed.

"Dallas, I need to talk to you about something." Two-Bit said and felt a cold sweat form above is brow.

Dallas froze and wondered if he had done something wrong. He gulped and whimpered but tried to keep himself calm.

"O-Okay, Keith." Dallas muttered and laid down on the bed.

Two-Bit walked to the light switch and turned the lights off. The only light in the room was the street lights shining through the windows. Dallas felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as Two-Bit laid down beside him and scooted closer.

"Dallas, I've been wondering..." Two-Bit trailed off and coughed nervously.

"What is it?" Dallas asked, wondering what the redhead was so worked up about.

"I've been having urges.." Two-Bit muttered before softly nibbling on Dallas's ear.

Dallas blushed heavily as Two-Bit nibbled on his ear; he wasn't sure how to register what he was just told.

"T-Two-Bit, I'm not sure if we should." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit sighed.

"Please, Dallas?" Two-Bit begged and softly kissed the blonds' neck.

Dallas moaned from Two-Bit's lips being pressed to his neck, he's been having urges as well. He wasn't sure if they should have sex because he didn't want to risk hurting the baby.

"Two-Bit?" Dallas asked.

"Hmm?" Two-Bit hummed and licked the blonds' neck.

"Do you promise to be gentle?" Dallas questioned, remembering the pain he felt the first time and how rough it was.

Two-Bit sighed, "I promise, Dallas."

Dallas took in a deep, nervous breath. He just wanted Two-Bit to be happy and pleased, he guessed this was one of those moments where he needs to please the redhead.

Dallas gulped, "o-okay, let's do it."

Two-Bit smirked to himself and crawled on top of Dallas. The blond looked up at Two-Bit, nervously. Two-Bit softly pressed his lips to Dallas's and slid his hands down the blonds' body. Dallas shivered from his touch and whimpered as the redhead pulled off his boxers. The redhead went to take off the blonds' shirt but Dallas stopped him.

"I don't want to take my shirt off." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit nodded.

Two-Bit threw the boxers to the floor and spread the blond's' legs. Dallas felt extremely exposed and he hated the feeling, he kept silent so Two-Bit could do what he wanted. Two-Bit placed his finger at Dallas's entrance causing the blond to whimper loudly.

"Shh, Dallas, it'll be okay." Two-Bit cooed and pushed his finger inside of the blond.

Dallas grunted in pain as Two-Bit thrusted his finger into him. Two-Bit softly kissed Dallas on the cheek as he slid in two more fingers, the blond groaned from being stretched more.

"K-Keith..." Dallas panted as he clawed the sheets.

"Shh.." Two-Bit cooed as he thrusted his fingers harder.

"Ahh!" Dallas exclaimed and bit down on his lip.

Two-Bit realized the door wasn't locked and pulled out his fingers. He crawled off of the blond and walked over to his bedroom door. Dallas watched, he felt nervous about the entire situation he was in. He tried to brush it away so he could make Two-Bit happy. Two-Bit locked the door and walked back to Dallas. He climbed back on top of Dallas and licked the blonds' lips. Dallas moaned and let Two-Bit slip his tongue inside. Two-Bit licked around the blonds' mouth, loving the taste of Dallas. The blond panted and whimpered as he licked the redhead's tongue in return. Two-Bit moaned and pulled out of the kiss, looking down at the blond. Dallas looked into Two-Bit's grey eyes, loving how they were soft and not icy. The blond always hated upsetting Two-Bit, his heart would shatter every time the redhead screamed at him. He's noticed he doesn't even touch Two-Bit unless Two-Bit touches him first or he's given permission. Any other time Dallas touches Two-Bit without permission, he's greeted by Two-Bit heavily scolding him. He's always scared he's going to do something wrong, he's always walking on eggshells when it comes to Two-Bit. Even now, in such an intimate moment, Dallas refuses to touch Two-Bit. He would hate to anger the redhead.

Two-Bit pulled off his pajamas and his boxers, throwing both onto the floor by Dallas's boxers. The blond felt almost sick, he was remembering the pain of last time. He recalled that Two-Bit said he would be gentle to him, he hoped the redhead was being serious. Two-Bit placed his member at the blonds' entrance; Dallas gasped and clawed the sheets.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas sighed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm r-ready..." Dallas stuttered and squeezed his eyes shut.

Two-Bit slowly pushed inside of Dallas, grunting as he entered the blond.

"Oh fuck, Dallas." Two-Bit moaned as he thrusted slowly.

Dallas felt dizzy from the pain he just felt and continued to feel. He looked lazily at Two-Bit and tried to feel pleasure, not pain. Two-Bit kept his movements slow so he wouldn't hurt Dallas more than he needed to. Dallas felt tears well up in his eyes and Two-Bit softly pressed his lips to the blond's.

"K-Keith, it hurts." Dallas moaned in agony and fisted the sheets.

"Shh, it's okay." Two-Bit moaned as he thrusted a bit harder into the blond.

Dallas was getting déjà vu in this moment. What he said sounded so familiar, what Two-Bit said was just as familiar but the pain was definitely something that he felt before.

"It hurts so damn much!" Dallas cried and whimpered.

"I know, Dallas, I know." Two-Bit assured, his voice was a soft, calming whisper.

Dallas's noises were almost non-existent, he would occasionally pant or moan but they weren't in pleasure. All the noises that passed the blond's' lips were the most heart breaking noises Two-Bit had ever heard. He wondered if this is what Dallas sounded like the first time and he just couldn't remember that clearly. Two-Bit thrusted his hips a tad faster, Dallas gasped.

"Keith!" Dallas exclaimed and moaned in pleasure.

Two-Bit was caught off guard by Dallas's exclamation and looked down at the blond in surprise. Dallas was looking up at Two-Bit, lust clouding his eyes. The redhead smirked down at Dallas and softly kissed the blond on the cheek.

"Does it hurt now?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas violently shook his head.

"N-No!" Dallas moaned loudly and writhed underneath Two-Bit.

Two-Bit chuckled, "good."

Dallas's moans were loud and Two-Bit was sure anyone outside the room could hear them. He didn't care, he was just glad Dallas wasn't in excruciating pain like before. Two-Bit grabbed the blond's' erection and slowly rubbed it. Dallas mewled and panted heavily, almost unable to handle all the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Are you gonna cum yet?" Two-Bit asked, a sly smirk was on his face.

Dallas was looking up at Two-Bit with half open eyes, his lips slightly parted so he could release those precious moans.

"I'm gonna cum!" Dallas panted and felt a familiar warmth in between his legs.

"Fuck!" Dallas yelled and came, all over Two-Bit's hand.

Two-Bit continued to fuck Dallas as he licked the blonds' cum off his hand. Dallas had wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist as he continued to moan. The redhead moaned as he felt his own orgasm take over him.

"D-Dallas!" Two-Bit exclaimed and buried his face into the blond's' shoulder.

Two-Bit couldn't hold it in any longer and buried himself into Dallas, releasing every drop of semen inside of the blond. Dallas groaned as he felt the semen fill him up, he shyly looked up at the redhead. Two-Bit blinked slowly and seemed like he was about to collapse on top of Dallas.

"Two-Bit, if you're going to collapse, don't do it on me." Dallas warned.

Two-Bit nodded and pulled out of the blond. He laid down beside Dallas and the blond looked over at Two-Bit.

"Did you have fun?" Dallas asked, shyly.

Two-Bit nodded as he brought Dallas into a hug. Dallas froze, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hug back or what. He slowly hugged Two-Bit back, wincing as he did so. He sat still, waiting to be scolded or something but it never came. He was confused and looked up at Two-Bit, who was softly smiling at him.

"I love you, Dallas..." Two-Bit murmured and nuzzled the top of Dallas's head.

Dallas blushed and opened his mouth but quickly shut it. Two-Bit rarely says those three words to him, he smiled softly to himself.

"I love you, too, Keith..." Dallas muttered.

"Well, we better get to sleep. We gotta wake up early tomorrow." Two-Bit whispered then kissed Dallas on the forehead.

Dallas nodded and yawned. Two-Bit kept his arms around Dallas which confused the blond. Dallas was always left to sleep without anyone holding him; he was usually curled up on the edge of the bed. Two-Bit never held him in his arms and if he did it never lasted. Dallas looked up at Two-Bit and noticed he had fallen asleep. The blond slowly closed his blue eyes, hoping everything would go well tomorrow.

. . .

Two-Bit awoke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping over and over. He groaned and let go of Dallas, rolling over to hit the snooze button. He laid on his back and shut his eyes again, sleep calling for him once again.

"We have to get up, Two-Bit." Dallas muttered as he crawled off the bed.

Two-Bit groaned loudly, he always wondered how Dallas could wake up with no problems. Dallas was walking toward the dresser when he stopped mid step.

"Shit.." Dallas mumbled and ran toward the door.

Dallas quickly unlocked the door and ripped it open. He ran toward the small bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Two-Bit rolled out of bed and walked toward the bathroom, he stood outside the door. He could hear the blond retching through the door, he shivered in disgust but continued to wait. There was silence for a few moments so Two-Bit lightly tapped on the wooden door.

"Are you okay, Dallas?" Two-Bit asked and heard a groan come from the bathroom.

"I-I'm fine, I need to brush my teeth now..." Dallas said and Two-Bit heard the sound of the toilet flushing.

"Okay.." Two-Bit said then returned back to his bedroom.

Two-Bit looked over at his alarm clock and saw it was around 9:15 already. He walked to toward his dresser and pulled out a few shirts and pants. Dallas slowly stumbled back into the room and looked paler than usual, he slowly approached the dresser.

"Are you sure you should be going anywhere?" Two-Bit asked, really wanting to go back to sleep.

Dallas nodded, "I need to make this appointment." Dallas muttered and gagged.

"Please, don't puke all over my floor." Two-Bit muttered and Dallas sighed.

"No promises..." Dallas whispered and continued to get dressed.

It took the blond longer than usual to get dressed considering his pants had started to get too small and he got tired easier. He had to have Two-Bit help button his pants which made him more than embarrassed because he was getting fat. He felt horrible about his weight and he had no idea how he would fix it once he had the baby. The blond pulled on a black shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted.

"You okay, Dal?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded, slowly.

"I'll be fine, Keith...I hope." Dallas muttered and stood again.

"You know, I could help you get better pants so you're not suffocating." Two-Bit said and grabbed his keys off his nightstand.

"I-I'll be fine." Dallas stated, stubbornly.

"Dallas, those pants are going to kill you."

"No, they're fin-"

"I'm getting you new pants weather you like it or not." Two-Bit argued.

"F-Fine." Dallas said, defeated.

"Come on, let's go." Two-Bit said while opening his bedroom door.

Dallas sighed and slowly stood, he walked out of the room.

. . .

Two-Bit parked his car relatively close to the hospital and noticed Dallas staring at the hospital. Dallas was in awe of how big the place was, he's only visited smaller hospitals before. He remembered his mother taking him for appointments when he was merely seven years old, he smiled slightly to himself. Two-Bit poked Dallas on the arm and the blond turned his head.

"You ready?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded, slowly.

"I've never been to a big hospital..." Dallas admitted.

"So, they don't have big hospitals in New York?" Two-Bit asked while raising an eyebrow.

"They do it's just my mom never took me to one. She preferred the smaller hospitals because they didn't scare me that much." Dallas muttered and nudged the memory of his mother from his mind.

Two-Bit never heard much about Dallas's past but no one else in the gang has. His past is as mysterious as an old abandoned house. Two-Bit shrugged and opened his car door, Dallas slowly followed. Dallas walked beside Two-Bit as he stared up at the hospital, his stomach turning around inside of him. He never liked doctors or hospitals, they always scared him. Two-Bit grabbed Dallas's hand and held it, the blond blushed heavily.

The pair entered the hospital and made their way to the elevators. Dallas personally had no idea where he was going because Two-Bit was the one who made the appointment for him because he refused to make it himself. Dallas looked up at Two-Bit curiously as Two-Bit pressed the button.

"Where are we going?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit looked down at the blond, "Women's Clinic." He muttered

Dallas felt his heart hit the floor. He wasn't a woman..was he? He looked into Two-Bit's eyes with deep confusion. The redhead pressed the button to the second floor. Two-Bit sighed and walked into the elevator, thankfully it was only him and Dallas.

"Dallas, I know you're not a woman but you know, women are usually the one's popping out babies." Two-Bit explained.

"B-But Keith, it's going to be all women and they're all going to stare at me!" Dallas exclaimed and whimpered.

"There's no other way. It's better for you considering if you don't have any appointments like this it could harm the baby." Two-Bit argued and Dallas groaned.

"Please tell me the doctor has some idea what's going on with me." Dallas begged.

"I explained the situation. Dallas, I got it all covered." Two-Bit said, his tone slightly whiny.

Dallas stood silent, now more than nervous about his appointment. The elevator door opened and the two stepped out, making their way to the Women's Clinic. Two-Bit approached the front desk as Dallas stayed behind him, wondering how the receptionist was going to react to a males name being told. The receptionist was a pretty woman with curly, long brown hair, she looked up at Two-Bit and smiled softly at him.

"What can I do for you, sir?" She asked.

"I'm here for an appointment for Dallas Winston." Two-Bit said, his voice soft.

She sat silent and confused for a moment but then seemed to realize something.

"Oh, you're that special case we got." She said with a smile and looked over at Dallas.

Dallas slightly waved at her and she just smiled warmly at him.

"Okay, I'll let them know you're here." She said while typing something on her computer.

"Thank you, ma'am." Two-Bit said before going to take a seat.

Dallas quickly followed behind Two-Bit, not wanting to lose the redhead in such a big place. Two-Bit looked back at Dallas, obviously annoyed.

"God, Dallas, do you have to be up my ass like this?" Two-Bit whispered as he plopped down in a blue chair.

Dallas faltered and took a seat by Two-Bit, "sorry, I just don't like this place."

Dallas looked around at the people around him, most of them women. Some of them were pregnant like he was but they were meant to be pregnant. Dallas was a man...at least he thought he was. He almost wanted to get up, go to the bathroom and check if he was a male or not. He sighed heavily and noticed someone was looking at him. He tried to ignore it but he knew he was out of place. Dallas felt like he was going to cry or something, he wasn't quite sure what his hormones would do to him. Two-Bit notice the sweat the was forming on the blonds' forehead and he sighed.

"Dallas? Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas jumped and looked at Two-Bit, he was full of panic. He tried to compose himself but felt like he was slowly falling apart.

"I-I don't know, Keith.." Dallas mumbled and sniffled.

"It's okay, Dallas, I promise." Two-Bit cooed and stroked the blonds' cheek.

Dallas took in a shaky breath, wanting to believe Two-Bit but it almost felt impossible.

"Dallas Winston!" Someone called and caused Dallas to almost pass out in his chair.

"Come on, Dallas, they called your name" Two-Bit said while standing.

Dallas couldn't make himself move, he looked up at Two-Bit desperately. Two-Bit sighed heavily and extended a hand to the blond. Dallas took his hand and slowly stood, slightly leaning against Two-Bit for support.

"Can you walk?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I can." Dallas stuttered and stood by himself.

"Come on." Two-Bit muttered and made his way toward the person that called Dallas's name.

Dallas followed behind Two-Bit, making sure to leave some distance between him and the redhead. The person that called his name sound something but Dallas was lost in his mind and he absentmindedly followed wherever Two-Bit went. He looked up and saw they were being led to a room, he felt like he was going to pass out or maybe he was just freaking out for no good reason. They entered a small room; Dallas ran into the door frame and stood still for a moment.

"Are you alright?" The woman that led them asked.

Dallas nodded, "y-yeah, I'm fine." Dallas stuttered.

"You look really pale, do you want some water?" She asked.

Dallas looked up at the woman, first noticing her pretty brown eyes then her blond hair that was in a pony tail.

"That would be nice..." Dallas muttered and lazily walked to the bed in the room.

"I'll be right back with that; the doctor should be with you guys in a moment." The woman said before shutting the tan door behind her.

Dallas sat on the bed, the paper on it crinkled underneath him. Two-Bit watched how Dallas was stumbling everywhere.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Two-Bit asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"I-I'm just a little dizzy and nauseous is all..." Dallas muttered.

"Alright then.." Two-Bit said and continued to watch Dallas closely.

The door opened and the two looked up to see who it was. The woman from before approached Dallas then handed him a cold, bottle of water.

"The doctor should be in here in a few minutes." She said and left the room.

Dallas opened the bottle and took a drink, feeling better after having something in his system. Two-Bit noticed the content look on Dallas's face, he smiled softly to himself.

"Feel any better?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded, "I guess I just needed something in my system."

Two-Bit and Dallas sat in silence for a few moments, Two-Bit opened his mouth to say something but someone entering the room cut him off. Dallas looked up at the door and saw a tall woman enter the room. She had long black hair that reached her waist and her eyes were light brown, she smiled warmly at Dallas.

"So, you're Dallas?" She asked.

Dallas nodded, still nervous about this situation.

"I'm Malorie Terry, I'll be your doctor." Malorie said and extended her hand to Dallas.

Dallas hesitated but took her slender hand and shook it. She smiled and pulled her hand away, she turned to Two-Bit.

"I assume you're the father?" She asked.

Two-Bit nodded and extended his hand to her, "nice to meet you, Malorie."

Malorie took his hand and shook it, she retracted her arm, "what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Keith Matthews, my friends usually call me Two-Bit." Two-Bit explained.

"What name do you prefer, Keith?" She asked.

"I prefer Two-Bit." He said.

"Okay, let me write your name down." She muttered while sitting at a desk in the corner of the room.

"Why are you doin' that for?" Two-Bit asked, curiously.

"I got to keep the father's name on file." She explained as she wrote down Two-Bit's name.

Malorie sat down her pen and looked up at Dallas, noticing his nervous facial expression.

"Okay, Dallas. I got one question for you." She muttered.

Dallas nodded, waiting for her question.

"When's the last time you've been to a doctor?" She asked.

Dallas sat still, trying to remember the last doctor's visit he ever had. He knew it was well over ten years ago now, he sighed.

"I don't know, it's been so long." Dallas admitted and Malorie nodded.

"Well, Dallas, there's not much we can do right now until you get a physical done." She explained.

"Why do I need one of those?" He asked.

"It helps us determine if you're going to have issues with your pregnancy or not." She explained.

"Ah..." Dallas said and sighed.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"A couple months...that reminds me, when will we be able to find the sex?" Dallas asked.

"That might be a couple more months but I'm glad you caught this so early." She said.

"Why is that?" Dallas questioned.

"Sometimes we have women go through an entire nine months and not even know they were pregnant." She muttered.

Dallas was surprised how someone can go through an entire pregnancy and not even know that they were pregnant.

"The only thing I think I can do here today is start you on your vitamins. I can get your physical scheduled and I'll call you with the date of your appointment." She said.

"That sounds fine with me." Dallas said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do much today but we will be able to do more after your physical." Malorie apologized.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I couldn't be much help..." Dallas muttered and sighed.

"Dallas, do you know anything about pregnancy?" She asked.

Dallas shook his head, all he knew was that something grew inside and then came out nine months later.

"I recommend buying some books about the matter and what to expect." She said with a smile.

"Are we done here?" Two-Bit asked, bored.

"Yes, that is all we can do today," Malore stated, "I will get your vitamins ordered and you can pick them up at the pharmacy."

"What time does the pharmacy close?" Two-Bit asked, tiredly.

"I think 3 o'clock, why?" Malorie asked.

"I'm tired as Hell and want to take a nap before I do anything else today." Two-Bit admitted.

"Alright then, do you guys know the way out?" Malorie asked.

Two-Bit nodded, "I do, and I'm not sure about clutz over there."

Dallas glared at Two-Bit and stood up, "thank you, Malorie." Dallas muttered while walking toward the door.

"No problem." Malorie said while writing something down.

Two-Bit opened the door and stepped out, Dallas followed behind because he had no idea where the exit was. The redhead found the exit and pushed the door open, letting Dallas walk out first. The pair made their way to the exit, Dallas just wanted to get out of the busy hospital as fast as possible. They reached Two-Bit's car and Dallas opened the door, he slipped into the passenger's seat and sighed. Two-Bit plopped into the driver's seat and slammed his door shut, he started the car.

"Two-Bit?" Dallas asked.

"What?" Two-Bit questioned, annoyed and tired.

"You know how she said to buy those books?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Two-Bit muttered.

Dallas whimpered because he felt overwhelmingly embarrassed.

"I-I can't read..." Dallas mumbled and Two-Bit looked at him in surprise.

"Seriously?" Two-Bit asked, he pulled out of his parking space and drove forward.

"I can read some things but books...that's an entire different ball park for me.." Dallas explained and felt his cheeks get hot.

Two-Bit groaned, "am I gonna have to teach you how to read?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas whimpered, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll find a way to read those books."

"No, I'll help you." Two-Bit argued.

"You sound like you don't want to..." Dallas muttered.

Two-Bit sighed, "I'm just tired, let me take a nap and we'll sort it out."

Dallas nodded and looked out his window, silently thankful Two-Bit would help him read. Dallas's education only went to about fifth grade and even then he couldn't read that well. He wondered how he was going to even teach his own child how to read if he could barely do it himself. He sighed, hoping Two-Bit can really help him learn how to read.

 _ **A/N: Holy cow, this chapter is long as Hell. Anyway, I really hated writing that sex scene considering sex while you're pregnant freaks me out to no end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

It was an early Monday morning and Dallas was getting ready to go to his physical. He's noticed he really is getting more tired and definitely more emotional. He hated his hormones, all they did was cause problems ever since he began puberty up to the point he's at now. He remembered how a couple days ago he cried over something so stupid that he didn't even like thinking of it. He tried to push the memory from his mind but it was stuck there.

 _. . ._

"Two-Bit, why did you throw away that magazine?!" Dallas cried and sniffled.

"I didn't mean to, I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff." Two-Bit said, feeling deeply conflicted by Dallas's mood swings.

"Now I won't know what the best style is for this time of year!" Dallas whined and sobbed.

Two-Bit stared at the blond and felt like he wanted to laugh. He pushed back his urge and hugged Dallas, the blond sobbed heavily into Two-Bit's shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry I threw away your magazine." Two-Bit apologized and kissed the blond on the forehead.

Dallas smiled softly, "i-it's okay.." Dallas whimpered.

"Why were you reading something like that anyway?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas blushed and looked down at the wooden floor, he didn't want to admit why to the redhead. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow and put his finger under Dallas's chin, he pulled the blond's head up. Dallas looked into Two-Bit's eyes and tried to make his blush go away which didn't work.

"Were you using it to try and teach yourself how to read?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas scowled at Two-Bit, "n-no!" Dallas exclaimed stubbornly.

Two-Bit snickered and softly kissed Dallas, the blond's blush intensified. The redhead pulled away and softly smiled at Dallas.

"Don't lie to me, were you?" Two-Bit asked once again.

Dallas was still confused on how Two-Bit could see through his lies to easily, he thought he had mastered the lying skill a long time ago. He stared into those grey eyes and tried to think of another lie, he sighed.

"Y-Yes, I was..." Dallas admitted and looked away in shame.

"Dallas, I don't think it's a good idea to use a magazine to learn how to read." Two-Bit chuckled.

Dallas shrugged, "it was worth a shot," Dallas muttered.

"I promise, I'll teach you how to read once we go and get those books." Two-Bit said and pulled his hand away from Dallas's face.

Dallas nodded, "okay." he murmured.

 _. . ._

Dallas cringed at himself and wondered why he thought a magazine would magically teach him how to read things better. He pulled on his new jeans that Two-Bit had bought for him, he smiled to himself, thankful that Two-Bit really was helping him. Two-Bit was still asleep and Dallas sighed, he lightly shook the redhead.

"C'mon, Two-Bit, you need to get ready." Dallas cooed and Two-Bit groaned.

"Why are all these damn appointments so early in the fucking morning?!" Two-Bit yelled and groaned.

Dallas winced from Two-Bit yelling and wondered if he accidently put the redhead in a bad mood, he was good at that for some reason. Two-Bit glared at Dallas, silently blaming the blond for having to have all these appointments. The blond faltered and backed away from the redhead.

"I-I'm sorry." Dallas stuttered and Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." Two-Bit groaned and slowly stood.

Two-Bit walked to his bedroom door and opened it, he made his way to the bathroom. Dallas sat on the edge of the bed and shivered, he knew he put Two-Bit in a horrible mood and didn't know how to fix it.

"Just leave him alone and don't anger him any further.." Dallas whispered to himself and stood again, he walked to the closet to get a shirt.

He pulled out a dark red shirt and slipped it on, he closed the closet door. Two-Bit entered the room again and stared at Dallas for a moment. Dallas noticed and looked away, pretending to not notice Two-Bit.

"Is that my shirt?" Two-Bit asked sternly.

Dallas froze and slowly looked down at the shirt he was wearing. He could never tell his clothes and Two-Bit's clothes apart since they wore about the same size of clothing. The blond gulped and went to take it off.

"I-I'll change, I'm sorry." Dallas said and Two-Bit groaned.

"No, don't, just wear it." Two-Bit said frustrated.

Dallas cursed at himself mentally for messing up again and just furthering Two-Bit's bad mood. He slowly made his way to the dresser and looked into the sock drawer, making sure to grab socks that were his and not Two-Bit's. The blond made his way to the bed and sat on his side, he slipped on his socks. He looked up for a second and saw Two-Bit standing there, Dallas jumped backward and fell back onto the bed.

"Jesus Christ, Keith!" Dallas yelled, he felt slightly irritated by the redhead.

Two-Bit instantly crawled on top of the blond and almost caused Dallas to have a panic attack.

"T-Two-Bit!" Dallas exclaimed and was silenced by the redhead's lips being pressed to his.

Dallas squirmed underneath the redhead, not wanting to have sex if that was what the redhead wanted from him. He whimpered loudly and felt tears form in his eyes.

"K-Keith, get off!" Dallas cried and Two-Bit pinned his wrists down.

Dallas sobbed and knew better than to kick at the redhead, he felt violated. Two-Bit softly pressed his lips to Dallas's neck and Dallas groaned.

"T-Two-Bit, please.." Dallas begged and Two-Bit scoffed.

"Fine." Two-Bit said, sounding bored and crawled off the blond.

Dallas sat still for a moment, not being able to process that Two-Bit seemed so close to sexually assaulting him. He shivered, remembering a past experience of that. Two-Bit angrily slipped on a black shirt with a band logo on it, he went to his dresser to get a pair of jeans. Dallas sat up and whimpered, trying to force back the panic attack that was trying to break through the surface. Two-Bit pulled on his jeans and opened the sock drawer, pulling out a pair of socks. He walked to the bed and sat on his side, he heard Dallas whimpering and panting softly.

"Gee, what are you, a baby?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas froze.

Dallas was still trying to force back his panic attack but then he remembered he would have to go to the packed hospital. He couldn't take it anymore and began sobbing heavily. He felt his breath start to come out more in gasps as he laid onto his side and curled up into a ball. Two-Bit stared at the blond in shock, he never knew Dallas to have any sort of fit like he was right then. Dallas kept whimpering and sobbing, he tried to make them stop but there seemed to be no end. Two-Bit didn't know what to do with the blond so he went to touch Dallas's arm.

"Dallas?" Two-Bit asked concerned and softly placed his hand on Dallas's arm.

The blond looked at Two-Bit like a wild animal and slapped Two-Bit and fell onto his back on the floor, he was panting heavily. Two-Bit placed his hand on his cheek and looked at Dallas angrily.

"What the fuck was that?!" Two-Bit yelled and Dallas could only sob as an answer.

Dallas knew he would regret hitting Two-Bit but he couldn't force away the fact Two-Bit tried to violate him like his dad had when he was seventeen. The memory infiltrated his mind and forced him to remember that horrible, rainy night.

He ran from him, he really tried to get away. He just wanted to get out of the rain, that's all he wanted. He entered the tiny kitchen and tried to make it to the backdoor. He didn't care if it was pouring outside, he needed an escape, he needed to be free. Sadly, he did not make it. He was tackled down by his father and he began to scream.

"help me! Anybody, please help me!" Dallas screamed from the floor as his father forced his son's pants off.

"You know no one's going to help you. You're a criminal. A mistake." his father cooed and mounted his son, he pinned Dallas's wrists to the dirty, tile floor.

Dallas sobbed heavily and couldn't deal with his situation. He wanted to run, far away from here. He felt his father penetrate him and he screamed bloody murder, he had never felt such an agonizing pain in his life. He felt like fire had spread across his back and up his abdomen. He kept screaming for help, hoping someone would hear him and come to save him...anybody.

Dallas gasped for air and felt like he was drowning. Two-Bit knew he couldn't let Dallas do what he was doing, he figured it was hurting the baby with him gasping and panting all over the floor.

"Dallas, please." Two-Bit begged and slowly approached the blond.

"K-Keith..?" Dallas questioned, he seemed to be losing touch with reality.

"It's me, Dally, I promise I won't hurt you." Two-Bit cooed and knelt down by the blond.

"B-But you forced yourself onto me!" Dallas yelled and backed away from Two-Bit.

Two-Bit regretted forcing himself on top of Dallas like that, he knew he triggered something in the blond. He sighed and slowly crawled beside the blond.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please, Dallas, your breathing can't be healthy for the baby." Two-Bit muttered and Dallas gulped.

"O-Okay.." Dallas panted and tried to calm down.

The blond took in deep breaths and released them slowly, this wasn't the first time he ever had a panic attack. Two-Bit slowly ran his fingers through the blond's hair until Dallas calmed down.

"Are you okay..?" Two-Bit asked.

"Why.."Dallas whispered.

"Why, what?" Two-Bit questioned.

"W-Why did you do that to me?" Dallas asked and Two-Bit sighed.

"I..I just wanted to have fun before be left.." Two-Bit admitted.

Dallas slowly nodded and hugged himself, he was leaning against the redhead. Two-Bit looked down at the blond,

"do you want me to tell the doctor you're going to be late?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded, he didn't want to have everyone at the hospital see him as the mess he was currently. Two-Bit stood and slowly laid Dallas down onto the floor. The redhead walked to his nightstand and pulled his phone off it's charger. Dallas laid still on the floor, trying to recompose himself enough to finish getting ready to go to the hospital.

C'mon, Dallas, you need to make this appointment.

But what if people notice that your eyes are red from crying?

Why do you care what others think? You panicked and now you have to go to the doctor, no big deal.

Dallas mentally argued with himself on whether he should just tell Two-Bit to cancel and reschedule. He sighed and just let Two-Bit tell them they would be late, he knew he had to if he wanted to know anything about his baby and pregnancy. He heard Two-Bit talking on the phone but couldn't really make out the words, his mind was still clouded. He slowly sat up and crawled onto the bed, he curled up like he was trying to keep warm. Two-Bit said bye to the person on the other side of the line and slowly crawled onto the bed with Dallas. The blond closely watched him and let Two-Bit hold him in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Dallas. I don't know what you've been through but I'm sorry I caused you to remember what it was." Two-Bit whispered and Dallas sighed contently.

"I-It's okay...maybe I'll tell you what it was someday.." Dallas trailed off and nuzzled Two-Bit's chest.

They sat in silence for a long time, the blond had no idea how long they laid there. He could sense that Two-Bit was still in a mood due to having to wake up so early so he tried not to anger him in anyway. He slowly untensed himself and relaxed in the redhead's arms. Two-Bit felt Dallas relax in his arms and softly smiled.

"Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas slowly nodded and Two-Bit let him go.

"Good because we've been laying here for an hour and we need to get to that appointment." Two-Bit said bored and stood up.

Dallas whimpered and wished Two-Bit wasn't in such a bitter mood. He figured his panic attack probably offset the redhead even more and he watched Two-Bit walk out of the room.

"Damn it, Dallas, can you not do anything right?!" Dallas whispered loudly to himself and growled.

"Are you coming?" Two-Bit called out and Dallas jumped.

"J-Just a minute, I need to get my shoes on." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit walked back into the room.

"I almost forgot my shoes.." Two-Bit said, embarrassed.

Dallas smiled softly to himself as he slipped on his shoes, he always thought Two-Bit was goofy even when he was pissed off.

. . .

The pair arrived at the hospital and Dallas still was in slight awe of the hospital, he then realized he hated how busy it was. He looked around the parking lot and saw that it seemed even busier today. Two-Bit parked the car and turned it off, he opened his car door. Dallas slightly tapped Two-Bit on the arm, trying to get his attention. The blond poking him irritated him and he looked up at Dallas.

"What?" Two-Bit asked coldly.

Dallas winced and rethought what he was going to say. He thought it probably wasn't that important and sighed.

"Nevermind..." Dallas muttered and climbed out of the car.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and crawled out of the car, he slammed his door shut and locked his car. Dallas silently waited until Two-Bit walked by him, he followed behind the redhead. Two-Bit noticed that Dallas was right behind him but he tried not to notice it, he was trying to keep himself calm and collected. Dallas knew he was pushing it when he walked so close to Two-Bit but he really didn't want to get lost in the huge hospital. THey entered the hospital through the main entrance and Two-Bit lead Dallas to the hallway to the right. The blond saw some people occasionally look at him then his slight baby bump. He always remembered he's not supposed to be pregnant when he's in public, people always stare. Always. He felt tears well up in his eyes, he felt like a misfit, a mistake. He wiped away the tears and kept a straight face, silently thankful he was good at pretending he was okay.

Two-Bit opened a big wooden door for Dallas and the blond hurriedly stepped through, not wanting to hesitate and make Two-Bit even madder. The redhead let the door slam shut behind them and stepped up to the receptionist. Dallas didn't follow he found a corner and sat in a green, soft chair, he felt like he was going to pass out. Two-Bit talked with the receptionist for a few moments before walking toward Dallas and taking a seat beside him. Two-Bit looked over at Dallas and saw he was curled up into his chair.

"Umm, Dallas, I don't think they appreciate it when you put your feet in the chair." Two-Bit muttered.

Dallas jumped and quickly sat in the chair correctly, "s-sorry.." he whispered.

Two-Bit sighed, he really didn't want to be at a stupid hospital. He just wanted to lay down and go back to sleep, but he knew it was for the baby. Not for Dallas, but for the baby. He glanced back over at Dallas and saw he was hugging him self, the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded slowly.

"Alright then..." Two-Bit murmured.

The couple sat in silence, Dallas didn't want to talk to anyone but he knew he would have to talk to the doctor. He gulped, hoping Two-Bit wouldn't yell at him or anything while they were here. Dallas heard someone say something to him and it sounded like his name, he couldn't think anymore. Two-Bit tapped him on the arm and he looked up at the redhead.

"They called your name, Dally, come on." Two-Bit said and extended his hand to Dallas.

Dallas took in a deep breath, calming himself the best he could and grabbed Two-Bit's hand. The redhead helped the blond stand up and they made their way over to the person that called Dallas's name. The person said something to Two-Bit but Dallas was too focused on keeping himself calm..and too focused on not running into doorways this time. Dallas figured he was calm enough to get out of his mind, he looked up at the person that was leading them. She had long, black hair and thick, black glasses. He looked at her badge and saw she was a doctor's assistant and her name was Rebecca. Dallas looked up and saw she was looking at him, he blushed and looked away.

"Okay, Dallas, I'm going to weigh you." Rebecca said and pushed a button on the scale.

Dallas felt embarrassed already, he didn't want Two-Bit to know his weight. He gulped and slowly stepped onto the scale, he squeezed his eyes shut. The blond heard the scale beep and he didn't open his eyes to see the weight.

"You're pretty tiny for someone that's two months along.." Rebecca commented and scribbled down his weight.

Dallas opened his eyes in surprise and looked up at the number. He stared at it in awe, he thought he was heavier than that. He shrugged and stepped off, he stood by Two-Bit.

"Okay, now I'm going to check your height." Rebecca said, Dallas had just noticed she always spoke in an upbeat tone.

He nodded and put his back to the height scale, Rebecca stared at the scale for a moment then wrote down his height.

"You're exactly 6 feet tall." She said and smiled at Dallas.

The blond smiled lightly back and walked back over to Two-Bit's side, the redhead seemed to be zoned off somewhere. Rebecca beckoned for the two to follow her and Dallas did but Two-Bit didn't. The blond turned to Two-Bit and waved a hand,

"Keith!" Dallas called out and Two-Bit jumped.

"Jesus, Dallas, don't say my name so loud! You know I hate it.." Two-Bit yelled and walked over to where Dallas and Rebecca were.

Dallas faltered and glanced over at Rebecca, she seemed shocked that Two-Bit raised his voice in such a way at Dallas. She straightened her shocked expression and opened the wooden door to a small room. Dallas entered the room and took his place on the bed, the paper crinkled underneath him. Two-Bit sat in the chair that was by the desk in the right corner of the tiny room, still zoned out.

"The doctor will be with you in a few moments, I'm going to type in your information, Dallas." Rebecca said and closed the door behind her.

Dallas twiddled his thumbs and glanced over at Two-Bit, sensing the redhead didn't want to be here with him at all. He thought of how he could've driven himself but then remembered his license was suspended. The blond sighed heavily, he realized he needed to change his life if he was going to have this baby. He didn't know where to begin with him robbing people, jumping people, stealing and an entire encyclopedia of things hes done. He actually felt shameful for it all, what was he going to tell his child? How was he going to even raise a child properly? He gulped and felt really nervous about his future. The blond looked down at his lap and coughed.

"Dallas?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas looked up at the redhead, confused.

"Yeah..?" Dallas asked.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas opened his mouth but quickly shut it, he didn't want to lie but he did want to be a good parent. He remembered his mom and how she was an excellent mother to him but then he remembered his father. He shivered and looked down at the beige, tile floor.

"I think you'd be a better parent than me, Keith." Dallas muttered, knowing it was most likely the truth.

Two-Bit snickered, "most likely."

Dallas winced from the redhead's words but knew better than to get upset. The blond had messed up so many times in his life and he just wasn't smart like most parents would be. He was undereducated...stupid.

stupid.

Dallas hated the word but he knew it matched him perfectly. He wasn't smart, street smart, yes, but not book smart. He wasn't smart where it counted. He could barely write and when he did it looked like a mass of chicken scratch. He couldn't stop thinking poorly of himself and Two-Bit's comment wasn't helping. He groaned to himself and pushed the thoughts away, saving them for later when he wasn't in a public space. The wooden door opened and Dallas quickly looked over at the doorway. A tall man with strawberry blond hair stepped in and he instantly made eye contact with Dallas, he had friendly, green eyes. Dallas kept the eye contact until the man broke it by sitting down at the desk. Two-Bit saw how Dallas was looking at the doctor and felt jealous, he sneered at the doctor. The man turned toward Dallas and smiled softly.

"Hello, Dallas, my name is Kash Cards." Kash said.

"H-Hi, Kash.." Dallas stuttered.

Kash turned toward Two-Bit and noticed the look on the redhead's face.

"Are you alright, sir?" Kash asked.

"Fine and dandy." Two-Bit said dryly.

Kash felt awkward about Two-Bit's mood but kept trying to be nice to him.

"What's your name?" Kash asked, he still tried to keep smiling at Two-Bit.

"Keith, people usually call me Two-Bit." Two-Bit responded.

"Do you prefer Two-Bit?" Kash asked.

I rather you didn't exist. Two-Bit thought but nodded to the doctor's question.

"Alright then, Dallas, I'm going to take your blood pressure real quick." Kash said while standing and making his way to the blood pressure machine.

Dallas nodded and let the doctor strap the brace onto his arm, noticing his hands were soft as they occasionally brushed his body. Kash pushed a button and Dallas felt the pressure build up on his arm, he wasn't sure how good his blood pressure would be due to his panic attack earlier. He heard the machine beep and Kash stared at the screen for a moment.

"That's a pretty high reading...are you okay?" Kash asked and Dallas hesitated to answer.

"I...I had a panic attack earlier." Dallas stammered and glanced at Two-Bit then looked back at Kash.

"Oh, that's not good." Kash muttered before pushing the machine back to it's original position by the cabinets.

Dallas was nervous on what this meant and if it was harmful to the baby.

"Do you suffer from any mental illness?" The doctor asked.

"I-I don't know..I think I might have depression..." Dallas paused, "maybe a little PTSD.." Dallas muttered.

Kash hissed slightly and wrote what Dallas said down.

"The stress could mess with your child, Dallas." Kash said and Dallas felt a cold sweat form on his forehead.

"Do you have panic attacks often?" Kash asked.

Dallas shook his head, he hadn't had one in a long time until Two-Bit triggered the one from earlier.

"That's good." Kash said and scribbled something down.

"There's not much I can say about it but I don't think you'll have much struggle with your pregnancy. We'll wait and see what Malorie has to say about it." Kash said and smiled at Dallas.

Dallas smiled back and Two-Bit scowled at Kash.

"Are you done?" Two-Bit asked, annoyed.

"Yes, we are done here." Kash said and stood up, making sure to grab his notes as well.

Kash walked to the door and opened it, he held it for Two-Bit and Dallas. The redhead walked out first and the blond quickly followed right behind.

"Do you two know the way out?" Kash asked and Two-Bit groaned.

"Yeah, man, we know the way out." Two-Bit said and walked down the hall.

Kash stood in bewilderment of the redhead's mood but shrugged it off, he walked down the opposite hallway.

Dallas was scared of Two-Bit's mood and really tried to not make him any worse. They walked out of the hospital and were almost to the car when Two-Bit angrily turned to Dallas.

"Do you really need to be up my ass like this?!" Two-Bit yelled and Dallas backed away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Why don't you go back in there and stare at the doctor more, huh?" Two-Bit yelled angrily.

"What do you mea-"

"I saw the way you were looking at him." Two-Bit quickly said.

Dallas looked around and saw a small family of four was watching him get yelled at by Two-Bit. He gave them a silent plea and turned back to Two-Bit.

"I-I wasn't staring at him.." Dallas whispered and Two-Bit scoffed.

"Yeah, right." Two-Bit muttered.

A man approached Dallas and Two-Bit and the blond looked over, silently thankful someone was helping some.

"Hey, man, you don't have to yell like that." The man said and Two-Bit looked angrily at him.

"I can do what I damn well please!" Two-Bit argued and Dallas grabbed Two-Bit's arm.

"Come on, let's just go home." Dallas muttered but then Two-Bit ripped his arm from Dallas's grip, he stared at the blond.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Two-Bit yelled and stomped off to his car.

Dallas whimpered and turned to the man that had approached them.

"I-I'm so sorry, he's just in a bad mood a-and it's my fault." Dallas stuttered and sighed.

The man softly patted Dallas on the back, "I hope it'll be okay." he muttered.

Dallas nodded, "he'll be fine later." Dallas said.

The man nodded and waved at Dallas, "have a good day." he walked back to his wife and child.

"You too..." Dallas murmured and slowly walked to Two-Bit's car, h was slightly surprised Two-Bit didn't leave without him.

Dallas slowly opened the car door and slipped into the seat, he softly shut his car door. He looked over at Two-Bit and saw he was staring straight ahead, he had a straight face.

"I-I'm sorry I was staring at the doctor, I know I shouldn't have..." Dallas apologized and slowly looked down to his lap.

Two-Bit sighed heavily and started the car, "it's fine." he muttered.

"O-Okay..." Dallas whispered.

 _. . ._

Dallas was preparing to go to bed, he felt really uncomfortable. He didn't know why, something just wasn't sitting well with him. Two-Bit was already under the blanket but wasn't asleep yet, he was silently laying there. Dallas knew he messed up and he didn't know how to fix it. He pulled on his baggy sleep shirt and crawled under the blanket with Two-Bit. Dallas stared at the back of Two-Bit's head, silently waiting for him to say something, anything to him. Two-Bit sighed and rolled over to look at the blond. Dallas gulped and whimpered softly to himself, Two-Bit was still upset.

"I-I'm sorry about today.." Two-Bit murmured and coughed, he looked down at the sheets.

Dallas sat still, he was deeply confused on why Two-Bit was now apologizing to him. He didn't really think Two-Bit did anything wrong, he was being annoying and rude.

"T-Two-Bit-" Dallas began but was cut off.

Two-Bit slowly crawled ontop of Dallas and softly kissed him. Dallas kept in mind that Two-Bit was being nice at the moment and didn't panic, he stared up at Two-Bit when he pulled away.

"You know I don't like mornings." Two-Bit said with a light smile.

Dallas softly smiled back, thankful that he had the nice Two-Bit back. The redhead softly kissed Dallas on the neck and Dallas whimpered.

"K-Keith, I don't wanna have sex tonight; in fact, I don't think we should have sex until I have this baby." Dallas muttered, wincing from telling Two-Bit no.

"Alright." Two-Bit muttered, he crawled off of Dallas and rolled over so he wasn't facing Dallas.

Dallas knew he pissed Two-Bit off once again but he didn't want to have sex so he didn't try to fix it.

"Goodnight, Dallas." Two-Bit said and sighed in annoyance.

Dallas whimpered, "g-goodnight, Keith.." he replied and vainly waited for Two-Bit to say those three special words. They never came.

Dallas sniffled and sobbed softly to himself, "I-I love you, Keith.." he whispered and curled up into a ball. Today was not a good day for Dallas or Two-Bit.

Dallas slowly drifted off to sleep, his heart shattered into a million pieces once again.

 _ **A/N: I hope everything in this chapter is accurate and believable, especially the panic attack scene. I based it off of seeing friends have them and me having a few of my own. I also try to make the doctor appointments seem accurate and I hope I'm doing a good job. My mom works at a hospital so I know a little bit on how they work.**_

 _ **Also the name Kash Cards is the most generic name I've ever made.**_

 _ **I hope you're all enjoying so far!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Dallas was laying in bed, not wanting to get up at all. He's felt tired, really tired. He rarely feels like he has any sort of energy, he can barely stand up without wanting to fall right back asleep. He's also noticed himself becoming heavier, he doesn't move around much anymore and he eats more. He feels better when he vomits but he figured that was greatly unhealthy. Two-Bit didn't like how lazy the blond was being and got pretty agitated about it. Dallas felt shameful that he couldn't find the strength to do anything, he could barely make it to the kitchen to get something to eat. He remembered he asked Two-Bit to get him something and the redhead refused.

 _. . ._

"Two-Bit, come on.." Dallas begged, his voice was soft.

"You need to get up and move around Dallas, you're just gonna get fatter by laying there all day." Two-Bit retorted.

Dallas took the fat comment to heart and whimpered. He knew he was fat and that he was just going to get bigger. He felt so hungry but he was so tired, he wanted to cry.

"Two-Bit, please!" Dallas whimpered and slowly rolled over onto his left side.

"Get it yourself." Two-Bit said coldly.

Dallas sighed and figured he should move around just a little bit. He slowly sat up, his over sized, white, button up shirt sleeve fell off his shoulder. He didn't bother to pull it back, he didn't care enough to fix it. Two-Bit was playing on his phone and barely noticed Dallas slowly standing up. Dallas felt dizzy but tried to walk anyway, he tripped and fell. He gasped and instantly flipped around so he landed on his back. The blond groaned and stared up at the white ceiling, he regretted getting up. Two-Bit was standing over him, staring down at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Are you trying to do a back flip or what?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas growled, "I was dizzy."

Two-Bit sniggered and extended a hand to Dallas, the blond gripped his hand and slowly sat up. Two-Bit pulled Dallas up and the blond slightly leaned against the redhead, his legs were so tired.

"Fine, I'll get you some food." Two-Bit groaned and helped Dallas back to the bed.

Dallas crawled under the warm blankets and sighed contently, he felt safe under the blankets. Two-Bit stomped off to the kitchen and Dallas slowly started to drift off to sleep.

. . .

Two-Bit was trying to force Dallas out of bed so they could shop for the books they needed. Dallas groaned when Two-Bit shook him and rolled over so he wasn't facing Two-Bit.

"Do I really need to go?" Dallas whined and yawned.

"Yes, you do because I don't know what you want." Two-Bit said annoyed.

"I can't read them so what's the point?" Dallas asked.

"I'm going to help you read them now get up!" Two-Bit said and tried to pull the blankets off of Dallas.

Dallas gripped the blankets tightly but he was tugged halfway off the bed. The blond growled at Two-Bit, he slid off the bed onto the floor and sighed.

"You gonna get ready now, Dallas?" Two-Bit asked with a soft smile.

"Maybe I'll just crawl right back into this bed." Dallas retorted.

"Come on, Dallas. We'll go in and get out so we can come home and read those books." Two-Bit whined.

Dallas felt so tired, could barely keep his eyes open enough to look at Two-Bit. All he's done in the last week was purge on junk food and weird things that he craved like dipping potato chips in whip cream. He figured it wouldn't kill him to go out for just a bit with Two-Bit. Dallas sighed and slowly stood up.

"Fine. I'll get ready and go." Dallas panted, already exhausted from standing up.

Two-Bit smiled and walked to the bed and laid down, silently waiting for Dallas. He watched as the blond made his way to the closet, he always liked to secretly watch Dallas do small things. The way Dallas moved made him want him, the blond's mere existence was beautiful to him. Sometimes Dallas's attractiveness just agitated Two-Bit, he knew he was most likely not worthy of Dallas. The way Dallas looked into his grey eyes was hypnotic by itself, his eyes were perfect blue orbs that made him feel fuzzy inside. Dallas unbuttoned his white shirt and slipped it off, he let it fall to the floor as he looked for a shirt. Two-Bit noticed that Dallas's back was paler than the rest of him, the blond never liked being shirtless all that much. Two-Bit saw how soft and fragile Dallas looked, it was strange to see Dallas be so strangely breakable. Two-Bit knew Dallas as being tough and mean but now Dallas was soft and his emotions were so delicate. The blond used to not give a damn about anyone and now he cared about a lot of things, things he never thought he would care about.

Dallas felt Two-Bit's eyes on him but he didn't turn to him, the redhead never stopped looked at him. He wondered what the redhead thought of him. Ever since he was seventeen he hasn't felt right with himself, well he never felt okay with himself. Two-Bit really loved to insult Dallas and it always hit the blond in a very sensitive spot. He wondered if Two-Bit was more of a 'tough love' type of person and that didn't bother Dallas much. He wished Two-Bit would be more considerate of his feelings especially since they have been hectic to handle recently. Food is his comfort because Two-Bit is at work most of the day and he has nothing to do. He had pulled on a loose shirt and walked to the dresser to find a pair of jeans and socks.

"Dallas, you're beautiful." Two-Bit said and was surprised by what he said.

Dallas froze and stared down at the jeans in the drawer. Did Two-Bit really say that or was he hearing things. The blond slowly stood up straight and turned to the redhead, his cheeks felt warm.

"W-What?" Dallas asked, his voice was shaky.

"I said you're beautiful, Dallas," Two-Bit smiled, "come here." Two-Bit beckoned.

Dallas felt like he was under a spell, the loving look in Two-Bit's grey eyes was intoxicating. He moved to Two-Bit and the redhead motioned for Dallas to sit on his lap. The blond crawled onto Two-Bit's lap and shyly looked into the redhead's grey eyes. Two-Bit got closer to Dallas, trying not to squish the blond's stomach. The redhead softly kissed Dallas and caressed his hips, he slowly licked the blond's lips. Dallas moaned into the kiss and hesitantly opened his mouth to give Two-Bit access inside. The redhead slid inside and licked around Dallas's mouth, softly moaning as Dallas investigated his mouth in return. Dallas thought Two-Bit's moans were invigorating and beyond intoxicating, he wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's neck.

"Dallas..." Two-Bit breathed as he pulled away and nuzzled Dallas's neck.

"Keith, I still need to get ready." Dallas murmured.

"Shh.." Two-Bit whispered and softly kissed Dallas's neck.

Dallas moaned and panted softly as Two-Bit left soft kisses on his neck. Dallas almost felt drunk, being so close to Two-Bit always made him feel this way. He wanted Two-Bit to always feel this way toward him but his emotions always switched so quickly and abruptly.

"Dallas..?" Two-Bit asked and rested his head on Dallas's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah?" Dallas said.

"You know how I can be mean sometimes?" Two-Bit asked and sighed.

"Yeah and it's okay, I understand I can be-" Dallas said quickly but Two-Bit cut him off by softly kissing him.

"No, there is no proper excuse. I have problems you don't know and I have seen things I wish I could unsee." Two-Bit said and slightly whimpered.

"What is it?" Dallas asked cautiously.

"I-I don't like to talk about it but it involves my father." Two-Bit said.

"Did he hurt you?" Dallas asked, feeling angry and remembered what his father did to him.

"He did, he really did when he got up and just left. Not just that but he beat me." Two-Bit said and his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence.

Dallas sat silent, unsure on what to say to Two-Bit to make him feel better.

"I'm glad he never got to hit my sister, she can be some what pure.." Two-Bit muttered and rested his forehead against Dallas's.

"He hit you..?" Dallas asked, he had never heard of Two-Bit's past much. He knew his father had left when Two-Bit was a kid and a few other non important details.

"He did, a lot." Two-Bit said and closed his eyes.

"But you're so happy-"

"A lie. It's normally a cover up." Two-Bit quickly said and hugged Dallas.

Dallas couldn't believe all those jokes the redhead made were lies and all those laughs were fake. He thought they were all genuine, he thought that Two-Bit really was happy. He saw Two-Bit as a little boy with bruises and with a hurt expression on his face, it reminded him an awful lot of Johnny. He noticed a tear had rolled down Two-Bit's cheek and he wiped it away, the redhead sat up and took in a shaky breath.

"He really hurt me, not just physically but mentally. Every kid wants their father to love them, not beat them senseless." Two-Bit trembled and sighed.

"Two-Bit, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.." Dallas muttered.

"It's apart of why I can be so mean, you just make me feel so weird emotionally and it really fucks me up." Two-Bit said.

"I understand, Keith.." Dallas muttered.

"Someone hurt you Dallas, I don't know who but someone did. You used to act like you were so tough and now you're so broken." Two-Bit softly kissed Dallas on the cheek.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me.." Two-Bit muttered and nuzzled Dallas's cheek.

Two-Bit and Dallas were silent, the blond didn't know what to say or do. He was never good at comforting at people and he felt like he was being rude by not doing anything.

"I just wanted to say, when I'm mean, it's a coping thing. I can't explain it, it's so weird." Two-Bit said.

Dallas nodded, he could relate to how Two-Bit felt all too well. Dallas hugged Two-Bit, he didn't care if he was scolded, the redhead needed some sort of comfort. Two-Bit held Dallas close and forced back his tears, he didn't want to cry in front of the blond. Dallas ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Two-Bit's head, noticing how soft it was. Two-Bit sat up and slightly rubbed Dallas's belly. Dallas blushed and stifled a giggle, he was pretty ticklish there.

"No matter what I say, this baby isn't a mistake. It's the greatest thing I've ever helped make." Two-Bit muttered and softly kissed Dallas.

"I'm wondering how it's going to get out.." Dallas muttered.

"They're probably going to cut it out." Two-Bit said.

"What?" Dallas asked, shocked.

"Yeah...that probably won't be fun." Two-Bit said with a slight smile.

"I'm the one that's going to get cut open and then have a human being taken out of me." Dallas said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Two-Bit chuckled, "it'll be alright, you won't die."

Dallas sighed and crawled off of Two-Bit, he walked over to the dresser.

"I'm going to finish getting ready now. Don't distract me." Dallas said and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Alright then." Two-Bit said with a smile.

 _. . ._

Dallas finished getting ready and the couple were walking out of the house to Two-Bit's car. Dallas opened the door and slowly crawled into the passenger seat, feeling exhausted already. Two-Bit was in the drivers seat before Dallas was in his seat, the redhead raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked, concerned.

"I-I'm okay, I'm just tired." Dallas muttered and buckled himself him.

"We won't take long, okay?" Two-Bit said.

"A-Alright.." Dallas said tiredly.

They arrived at a small bookstore, Dallas stared at the light blue building and felt rather excited. He wanted to know more about his baby and what it likes since he can't ask it..well, he could but he thought that was weird. Two-Bit parked his car and turned it off, he looked over at Dallas.

"Are you going to be okay in here?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, why? It's just a bookstore." Dallas said.

"I thought you had some sort of social anxiety." Two-Bit muttered.

"Are you talking about how I act at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Who likes hospitals? I've never been there and I really hate those places." Dallas said and unbuckled himself.

Two-Bit shrugged, "I don't blame you."

Dallas opened his car door and crawled out of the car, the cool air hit him quickly and it felt really nice. He's felt really hot recently, he was sure it was because of his nausea. He walked up onto the sidewalk and waited for Two-Bit. The redhead stepped up on the sidewalk and walked up to the store, he held the door open for Dallas. The blond stepped inside and breathed in the heavy smell of books, he could quite describe the smell but it was rather calming. He saw shelves upon shelves filled with books, if it wasn't for Pony reading books all the time he would mostly likely have gone years without seeing one. He remembered as a kid he actually enjoyed reading but when you're on the west side of New York you don't have time for reading.

"Where do we start looking?" Dallas asked in awe, there were so many books about so many things.

"I'm sure we can find it, they're all labeled." Two-Bit said softly, it was relatively quiet in the store.

The couple walked around the store aimlessly for several minutes, Dallas only saw books that were written for children. Two-Bit was almost ready to give up until Dallas tapped him on the arm.

"I found them." Dallas said while point to a shelf to his left.

Two-Bit looked over at the shelf and saw multiple books about pregnancy, most of them brightly colored. Dallas looked at them excitedly as Two-Bit grabbed a baby blue book off the shelf.

"Pregnant women have special diets..?" Two-Bit asked.

"Are they healthy?" Dallas asked, wanting to try and stay as small as he can.

"Yeah, they are." Two-Bit said as he flipped through the thin book.

"I want it." Dallas stated.

"Dallas, it's just a diet b-"

"I want it. No, I need it." Dallas said determined.

"Fine." Two-Bit sighed ,defeated and held the book in his hand.

Dallas smiled and pulled a book off the shelf. He stared at the title, barely able to read it but figured it out after a few moments.

"This one talks about sleeping patterns and different other sleeping things." Dallas said softly, his sleeping has been weird and irregular.

"I think that one might help a lot." Two-Bit commented and ran his finger over the books spines on the shelf.

"You've noticed my weird leg problem, haven't you?" Dallas asked, embarrassed.

"You kicked me right in the ass one night!" Two-Bit said and Dallas smiled softly.

"Oops." Dallas said.

Two-Bit smiled at Dallas and grabbed another book on the shelf, this one was a heavenly shade of pink.

"What's it about?" Dallas asked while inspecting the book. The cover had a woman holding a new born in her arms.

"It's about taking care of a new baby. I don't think we need this one.." Two-Bit muttered.

"It's going to come out sometime and we might as well try and learn something." Dallas said.

"Yeah but that's seven months from now." Two-Bit complained.

"That gives us plenty of time to learn how newborns work." Dallas stated.

"Ugh, fine." Two-Bit groaned, defeated.

Dallas stared at the books for a moment, he really liked being around Two-Bit while he was in a calm mood. He was easy to get along with and easy to talk to. He didn't like making Two-Bit mad but he didn't know exactly how to avoid doing so. The simplest things will set the redhead off and then it will be days before he's okay again. The blond slowly hugged Two-Bit and rested his head on Two-Bit's chest, he felt so warm.

"You alright, Dallas?" Two-Bit asked while rubbing Dallas's back.

"I just wanted to hug you while you're in a good mood." Dallas said happily and sighed contently.

Two-Bit felt content when he was around Dallas, nothing seemed to make him feel this way. The blond always reminded him that at least someone loved him even when he was an asshole. He softly kissed Dallas on the head and nuzzled the top of his head.

"I love you, Keith." Dallas muttered.

Two-Bit blushed softly but smiled, he was glad to hear Dallas say that first.

"I love you, too, Dallas." Two-Bit said and Dallas pulled away.

"Are you done here? My legs are getting weak." Dallas sighed and yawned.

Two-Bit looked at the two books in his hand and the book Dallas was holding, he figured they had all they needed. Two-Bit walked toward the cash register and Dallas tapped Two-Bit on the arm.

"Can you give me the keys? I need to sit down." Dallas muttered.

Two-Bit dug around in his pants pocket and pulled out the keys, he handed them to Dallas. The blond took the keys and stumbled out of the store, he pushed the button on the key chain and slowly crawled into the car. Two-Bit paid for the books, refusing to look at the cashier. He took his change and shoved it into his pocket and picked up the books, he left as quickly as he could. The redhead walked to the car and opened the door, he sat in the seat and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked.

"I swear that cashier was starin' at me funny." Two-Bit said as he handed Dallas the books and closed his car door.

"Well, he can mind his own business." Dallas retorted and scoffed.

 _. . ._

Soon, Dallas and Keith arrived back at the house and were in their bedroom. Two-Bit was skimming over the books and Dallas sat by patiently, trying to understand the jumbled mess on the pages. Two-Bit closed the baby blue book and sighed.

"You still want me to teach you to read?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded excitedly, Two-Bit softly smiled at him and opened the book at the beginning.

"Then I need to ask you a few questions and maybe do a few exercises." Two-Bit said.

Dallas felt confused but nodded along with what Two-Bit said.

"Do you know all of the alphabet?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Yeah...I think..." Dallas murmured.

"Say them for me." Two-Bit requested.

"I dropped out when I was in fifth grade, not in kindergarten." Dallas said, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So? Some people are full grown adults and don't know the alphabet." Two-Bit said.

Dallas sighed and began to recite the alphabet to the redhead, occasionally stopping for seconds until he began again. Two-Bit listened closely and nodded when the blond finished.

"Dallas...X comes before Y.." Two-Bit giggled and Dallas scowled at Two-Bit.

"I got it all right except that part!" Dallas whined and Two-Bit laughed.

"Alright, you did a good job. Now, how is you writing?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, kinda of.." Dallas trailed off and looked down.

Two-Bit stood up from the bed and walked to his dresser, he opened the top drawer. He pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a pencil, he walked back to the bed and took a seat.

Two-Bit handed Dallas the items, "write your name." Two-Bi stated.

Dallas took hold of the pencil and used the blue book to put the notebook paper on. He began scribbling his name on the paper and laid the pencil down when he finished. Two-Bit stared at the signature, not able to read it at all. The D looked more like an O and the L's looked a lot like ovals. Two-Bit snorted, trying not to laugh at Dallas's effort. The blond slapped Two-Bit on the back of the head and Two-Bit scowled at Dallas.

"Don't laugh at my writing!" Dallas whined.

"It looks like a mess, Dallas." Two-Bit said with a soft smile.

"I know...I don't write much.." Dallas admitted.

"That's alright, as long as you know how to write." Two-Bit said with a soft smile.

Dallas stopped scowling and smiled back at the redhead, he was really happy today was a pretty good day.

"Give me that book, let's try to teach you how to read." Two-Bit said and extended his hand to Dallas.

The blond handed Two-Bit the book and he opened it to the beginning, he motioned for Dallas to sit beside him. The blond scooted over by Two-Bit and stared down at the book, most of the words looked meaningless. The redhead placed his finger under the first sentence and helped Dallas understand what the book said. Dallas didn't quite understand at first but Two-Bit was surprised to see Dallas was quite a fast learner. He always thought Dallas was kind of...stupid but now Dallas was learning so quickly right in front of him. Dallas occasionally slipped up on words but it was usually bigger words.

"These diets sound so weird.." Dallas mumbled.

"Yeah, what even is flaxseed?" Two-Bit said, confused.

"The only one of those I understood was dark chocolate." Dallas said, he had never had that before.

"I think my mom has some in the fridge. You wanna try it?" Two-Bit asked.

"I guess so." Dallas said. He figured it wouldn't be too bad because he loved chocolate.

Around five minutes later, Two-Bit returned to the bedroom and sat by Dallas on the bed. The blond looked at the rectangle Hershey's bar, he watched as Two-Bit ripped open the wrapping. The redhead took a block off the candy bar and handed it to Dallas. The blond stared at the dark chocolate in his hand and shrugged, he placed it in his mouth. As he chewed it it tasted like normal chocolate until the bitter taste took over his tastebuds. He scrunched his face in disgust and swallowed the chocolate.

"How did it taste?" Two-Bit asked.

"It tasted really bitter and it has an awful after taste." Dallas complained.

"Well, it's good for you." Two-Bit stated.

Dallas sighed aggravated and slightly gagged from the after taste of the chocolate.

"I don't ever want to eat that again." Dallas said.

Two-Bit sighed and sat the book down, he picked up the book about sleepig patterns. He opened the book and Dallas slowly read along with Two-Bit.

"You have restless leg syndrome." Two-Bit said and Dallas nodded.

"I have been feeling weird in my leg area when I try to sleep." Dallas muttered.

"That explains you kicking me all the time." Two-Bit said as he continued to read.

"I says why you're tired in here." Two-Bit said and Dallas read over the paragraph in the book.

"The first trimester is the most tiring besides the last one." Dallas mumbled to himself and nodded.

"It says you need to sleep on your right side so you're more comfortable. Dallas, you need to change the way you sleep." Two-Bit said and sniggered.

"But I like sleeping on my left side and on my back!" Dallas whined.

"It says you shouldn't lay on your back for long periods of time." Two-Bit muttered and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to make me do that.." Dallas murmured.

Two-Bit looked at the last book and picked it up along with the other two, "we don't need to read this now."

Dallas yawned and layed down on the bed, completely exhausted. Two-Bit stood and moved the books onto his dresser, he walked back to his bed. The blond was half asleep and Two-Bit softly kissed the blond on the forehead.

"You wanna take a nap?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded, "I can't stay awake anymore."

"You're on your left side, Dallas." Two-Bit cooed and Dallas groaned.

"Come on, Two-Bit, I wanna sleep." Dallas said tiredly.

"Just roll over and you'll feel a lot more comfortable." Two-Bit said softly.

Dallas growled at Two-Bit and slowly rolled over onto his right side. He noticed he felt a lot more comfortable to be on his right side, he fell asleep calling for him. Two-Bit laid behind Dallas and pressed himself against Dallas, he let the blond lay on his left arm. Dallas blushed but slowly drifted off to sleep, his breaths were really deep and calming. Two-Bit rubbed Dallas's belly with his right hand, he nuzzled the blond's shoulder.

"I love you, Dallas." Two-Bit whispered and softly kissed the blond's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Dallas has noticed the major changes to his body in the last couple of months, he thought it was weird how much pregnancy could change you in just four months. His hair was thicker than it was before and he thought it looked rather nice. Two-Bit liked to mess with his hair even when he was pissed off, it was like a comfort for the redhead. Dallas liked having his hair touched by Two-Bit, the only person that was allowed to touch his hair was Johnny. He was standing in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His skin has a glow to it now, he thought it made him look really feminine. He personally thought he would hate becoming more woman-like but he's noticed that he looked rather nice. He smiled at his reflection, feeling rather nice looking for once made him really happy. He slowly realized he hadn't seen anyone else in the gang for awhile, he felt especially bad that he hadn't spoken to Johnny in a while. He sighed heavily and walked back to the bedroom, Two-Bit was at work. He thought for a moment and went to pick up his phone from the nightstand. He unlocked the phone and went to call Johnny, he was a bit nervous. Johnny knew about his pregnancy but the raven haired boy hadn't seen him the way he looked right now. He felt nervous about how Johnny would react to him looking more womanly rather than manly like he was used to. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the ring on the other side, hoping Johnny would answer.

"Hello..?" Johnny answered, his voice was soft and barely audible.

"Hey, Johnnycakes." Dallas said happily.

"Oh...Dally? I haven't talked to you in awhile. What's up?" Johnny said in an upbeat tone.

"I've been rather good..umm..Johnny, I wanted to ask you something." Dallas said, he felt nervous.

"Okay, Dal, what is it?" Johnny asked.

Dallas was quiet, he wasn't sure if he really wanted Johnny to see him the way he was. His belly had gotten bigger and he just looked like a new person, he couldn't say anything.

"Dally?" Johnny asked confused.

Dallas jolted and quickly remembered he was on the phone with Johnny, he felt like he was being rude.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you wanted to come visit?" Dallas asked.

"Sure, I'll come over in a few minutes." Johnny said, Dallas could tell through his tone he was probably smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." Dallas said, he was softly smiling to himself.

"Bye Dally." Johnny said.

"B-Bye, Johnnycakes.." Dallas stuttered and hung up.

Dallas laid his phone on the bed and sighed heavily, he figured he should at least look presentable for Johnny. He rarely felt like getting dressed anymore, he wasn't tired just lazy. He stood and looked down at his belly, he felt the baby shift around inside of him. He thought it felt rather weird when the baby decided to move around a bit, it never moved much. He asked the doctor if it should be moving more but the doctor assured him nothing was wrong with the baby. Dallas sighed and grabbed his dark blue pajama pants off the floor, he didn't like wearing jeans recently. He slipped his pajamas on and didn't bother to put on a new shirt. He sat and waited for Johnny to show up, he felt his baby twitch around a lot more.

"You're busy today.." Dallas muttered to himself and rubbed his belly in slow circles.

He suddenly felt the baby kick his hand, he froze. He never felt it kick before, it made him realize this was all real. There was a real living being inside of him that depended on him to keep it safe and healthy. He felt tears well up in his eyes, it was hitting him too hard. He couldn't help but cry from happiness, he was so happy something was depending on him for something. He laid down on the bed and cried into his pillow, he couldn't make himself stop. He didn't know how long he cried, it felt longer than minutes. It might've just been time flying by him while he was breaking down for a moment.

"Dally?" Johnny questioned, he was shocked to see Dallas in the state he was in.

Dallas jumped and quickly sat up, he wiped his eyes.

"S-Sorry.." Dallas apologized and Johnny smiled softly at him.

"It's alright, you look...nice." Johnny muttered nervously.

"You noticed the skin thing, didn't you?" Dallas asked.

"It's pretty noticeable and you look more womanly." Johnny said while sitting by Dallas on the bed.

"Really?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, you even look beautiful if I can call you that." Johnny said shyly.

Dallas blushed softly and tried to stop it, he didn't have any luck with it. Johnny smirked at Dallas and giggled.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I don't get compliments a lot, you know that." Dallas said with a light smile.

"Two-Bit doesn't compliment you?" Johnny asked.

Dallas slowly shook his head, "no, not really.." Dallas admitted.

"He doesn't treat you right." Johnny stated.

Dallas was shocked to hear Johnny speak in such a way, he was usually silent about things that bothered him. Johnny noticed the shocked expression on the blond's face and faltered.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't get into you guys business." Johnny apologized and looked down at his lap.

Dallas silently wondered how Johnny knew about him and Two-Bit's fights, he didn't really talk to anyone about it except with Soda. He realized Johnny most likely heard it from Soda, he felt slightly betrayed but it was't that big of a deal to him.

"Did Soda tell you about the fighting..?" Dallas asked.

Johnny was silent for a moment, he didn't want to make Dallas mad or sad. He sighed heavily and nodded to the blond's question.

"We talk about you and Two-Bit a lot. No one else knows that much about you guys." Johnny muttered.

"Oh.." Dallas uttered.

"We can stop it if you want us to." Johnny said quickly.

"What? No, no, it doesn't bother me." Dallas said and softly pet Johnny.

"O-Okay.." Johnny stuttered.

"So, you know he calls me names occasionally?" Dallas asked cautiously.

Johnny nodded, "I don't think you're that big to be honest." he said while glancing at the blond's stomach.

Dallas shrugged, "I can deal with him easily." the blond said.

"Soda said it hurts your feelings pretty badly..like you cry because he hurts you so much." Johnny muttered.

Dallas froze, he didn't want Johnny to know he cried over comments Two-Bit made to him about his physical appearance.

"I-I.." Dallas stuttered but couldn't make a proper sentence.

"Dallas, I don't think you deserve to be treated that way by Two-Bit. You're not fat or ugly or whatever else he likes say about you." Johnny said and softly touched Dallas's pale cheek.

Dallas winced from Johnny putting his hand on his face, he never liked it when people touched him but Johnny, Soda and Two-Bit were some exceptions. Johnny noticed Dallas wincing from his touch and looked at him confused.

"Why did you flinch?" Johnny asked suspiciously.

"You know I don't like people touching me all that much." Dallas said.

"Dally?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah?"

"Two-Bit doesn't hit you, does he?" Johnny asked cautiously.

Dallas quickly shook his head, "no, hes never hit me."

Johnny seemed like he didn't believe Dallas for a moment but nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, Dallas had never been hit by Two-Bit before. He figured the redhead wasn't the type to put his hands on him in a violent manner. He thought Two-Bit was probably too scared of him retaliating and knocking him out himself. Dallas sighed heavily and ran his fingers through Johnny's soft hair.

"Johnny, I promise Two-Bit hasn't hit me before and most likely never will. I think he's too scared to do it." Dallas said in a soothing tone.

"Okay, Dal, I believe you." Johnny said with a soft smile.

Dallas smiled, happy that Johnny believed him this time.

"Dally?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm?" Dallas hummed.

"Do you mind if Soda came over here?" Johnny asked.

Dallas sat silent for a moment, he wasn't sure if Two-Bit would appreciate it but he did want to see Soda.

"I don't mind but it might piss Two-Bit off." Dallas said, he didn't want to make Two-Bit upset.

"I told Soda I was coming over here and he said he would drop by sometime today." Johnny said.

Dallas nodded, "o-okay.." Dallas stammered.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Two-Bit doesn't like Soda being around me.." Dallas admitted.

"Why?" Johnny questioned.

Dallas figured Soda didn't tell Johnny about the brief kiss they had shared months ago, he thought he shouldn't let Johnny know about the kiss.

"Just a Two-Bit problem I guess." Dallas said and shrugged.

Dallas and Johnny sat in silence, the blond always liked how the silence between them was never awkward. Johnny never talked much so it was easy to just sit next to him. Johnny looked at the older mans stomach and and slowly put his hand on it. Dallas didn't do anything about it, he thought it was rather nice to have people touch his belly. Johnny slowly rubbed in slow circles and he jumped when the baby kicked his hand.

"You okay?" Dallas asked through his giggling.

"Yeah...that felt really weird.." Johnny admitted and pulled his hand away.

"Imagine how it feels when it's inside of you. It feels kinda bubbly when it moves slightly and kinda tickles when it kicks." Dallas explained and poked his belly.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Johnny asked.

"No yet, we get to know next week." Dallas said excitedly.

"What do you think it will be?" Johnny questioned and slowly placed his hand on the blond's stomach.

"I want a girl." Dallas admitted shyly.

Johnny smiled, "I think a girl would be adorable."

Dallas heard the bedroom door open and looked up, he saw Soda standing there. The blond made eye contact with Soda for a brief moment and looked down at his lap. Soda walked over to the bed and sat by Johnny, the younger man looked over at Soda.

"Hey, Soda, I didn't see you come in." Johnny said with a soft smile.

Soda watched as Johnny pulled his hands away from Dallas's stomach, he felt curious but he also needed to talk to Dallas.

"Hey, Johnny, can you leave me and Dallas alone for a minute?" Soda asked.

Johnny frowned, "oh, sure." He said as he stood and walked out of the room.

Dallas felt nervous about being in a room alone with Soda, especially after how upset Two-Bit got about last time. Soda closed the bedroom door behind Johnny once he stepped out and walked toward Dallas. The blond looked into Soda's eyes with deep confusion, he wondered what he wanted from him.

"What?" Dallas asked.

"How have you and Two-Bit been doing?" Soda asked and sat by Dallas.

"We've been doing fine, Soda." Dallas said calmly.

"He hasn't been mean a lot recently has he?" Soda questioned.

"He's slowed down a lot recently." Dallas said, trying to defend Two-Bit while he wasn't present.

Soda simply nodded, he didn't like Two-Bit that much. He couldn't handle the fact that Dallas would prefer Two-Bit, someone who would rather abuse him than love him. The younger man looked up at the blond and raised an eyebrow.

"How pissed off will he be about me being over here?" Soda asked, he felt somewhat amused.

"I-I don't know.." Dallas admitted, he felt nervous about pissing Two-Bit off.

"I imagine he'll get pretty upset about it." Soda said and poked Dallas's stomach.

Dallas stayed silent, he didn't want to make Two-Bit upset especially since he hadn't been mad in awhile.

"Soda, please don't make Two-Bit angry.." Dallas begged.

'He shouldn't be upset with me being over here anyway-"

"Please!" Dallas cried and whimpered.

Soda saw the tears in Dallas's blue eyes, he wondered why Dallas really didn't want the redhead to be pissed off.

"Does he hurt you?" Soda asked.

"No, Johnny asked me that and to both of you, no he doesn't." Dallas quickly said.

Soda and Dallas sat silent, the younger man didn't know what to do for the blond. He seemed to be in denial or something, he seemed to be out of his mind. Soda sighed heavily and stood, he walked toward the door.

"My offer still stands, Dal." Soda said as he reached toward the doorknob.

"What offer?" Dallas asked but his eyes widened. The bedroom door opened and Two-Bit was standing almost face to face with Soda.

Soda stared straight into Two-Bit's grey eyes, the redhead returned the eye contact. They stared at each other angrily for a few moments until Soda pushed past Two-Bit.

"Bye, Dallas!" Soda called out and Dallas heard the front door slam shut.

Two-Bit angrily looked at the blond for a moment and caused Dallas to shiver, he knew he was going to be punished for something that wasn't his fault. Johnny stood in the doorway behind Two-Bit, he felt uncomfortable standing beside the redhead.

"I-I better get going, Dal. I'll talk to you later." Johnny said softly and waved at Dallas.

The blond slowly waved at Johnny, he didn't want to be left alone with Two-Bit at all now. Johnny reluctantly left the two alone, he didn't want to leave Dallas there but there wasn't much he could do.

"Why was Soda here?" Two-Bit asked coldly.

"I just invited Johnny over and Soda followed him. I promise I didn't invite him." Dallas said quickly, trying to save himself.

Two-Bit nodded, "why was the door shut?" He asked.

"Soda wanted to talk to me and he shut it." Dallas muttered, he stared down at the floor.

Two-Bit nodded once again and slowly approached Dallas. The blond wanted to cry, he didn't know what to expect from the redhead, he didn't want to get hurt. Two-Bit hadn't hit him before but he was always scared he would start out of no where. The redhead extended his arm toward Dallas's face, the blond winced but was surprised all the redhead did was softly pet his cheek.

"I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid." Two-Bit said with a soft smile.

Dallas stared up at Two-Bit in shock, he thought he was in deep trouble. Two-Bit sighed heavily and went to change out of his work uniform, the blond watched him walk over to the closet.

"Dallas?" Two-Bit asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Dallas stuttered.

"I was thinking of getting our own apartment so we don't have to mooch off my mom anymore. She doesn't make that much money anyway." Two-Bit said and Dallas nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea.." Dallas muttered.

"I've already started saving up money so we should be looking for apartments." Two-Bit said as he pulled off his dark blue shirt.

Dallas stared at Two-Bit's back, he wanted to touch him but he wasn't allowed to touch. It was as if Two-Bit was some sort of exhibit at a museum, the blond sighed. He wanted Two-Bit to let him touch him, he loved being able to touch the redhead when he allowed it. He wondered why Two-Bit got so upset about touching, maybe Dallas wasn't worthy of touching him. He sighed heavily to himself, feeling thankful that he even got to sleep next to the redhead at night. Two-Bit didn't hold him all the time but when he did he felt like nothing could ever hurt him. He felt completely safe, he felt content. He always relished when Two-Bit said those three special words to him, he always got depressed when the redhead fell asleep without saying them. He always whispered them to Two-Bit, even if he didn't hear them.

"I think it'll be easy to move. You don't really have much and I don't have a lot." Two-Bit said as he slipped on a black tank top.

Dallas wished he had more than he did, he wondered how he was going to afford to get things for his baby. He hated to make Two-Bit use his own money even if he got his job for the baby. The blond just didn't feel right about it, he felt like he was being completely lazy. Dallas didn't think he could even get a job due to his long arrest history. He sighed heavily, he was a criminal and a mistake just like his father had said.

"Two-Bit..?" Dallas asked.

"Hmm?" Two-Bit hummed while turning to the blond.

"Do you think I'm a fuck up?" Dallas asked, he felt weary of the redhead's answer but he needed to know.

Two-Bit stared at Dallas, unsure how to answer the blond's question. Sure, Dallas had messed up in the past a lot but that didn't mean anything to Two-Bit. The redhead liked to steal a lot but he just hadn't really been caught enough to be thrown in jail. Dallas had a deep sadness in his eyes, Two-Bit opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He sighed heavily and walked over to Dallas, he sat beside the blond. The redhead brought Dallas into his arms and held him as close as he could without squishing Dallas.

"Dally, I don't think you are. I know I say mean things sometimes but you really aren't. I think you'll make a great parent, it'll just take practice and time." Two-Bit cooed and softly kissed Dallas on the forehead.

Dallas blushed heavily, he was shocked to hear Two-Bit speak in such a way to him. He was glad that Two-Bit didn't think he was a fuck up and was even happier that the redhead thought he would be a good parent. The blond shyly kissed Two-Bit, he winced when he pulled away. The redhead softly pet Dallas's side, causing Dallas to whimper. Two-Bit smirked and softly kissed the blond's neck.

"Ahh.." Dallas moaned and softly pet Two-Bit.

The redhead pulled away and sighed, he was exhausted.

"..Keith?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah?" Two-Bit yawned and leaned against Dallas.

"What do you think the baby will be?" Dallas asked softly.

Two-Bit nuzzled Dallas, "I don't care either way." he whispered.

"We get to figure out it's gender next week.." Dallas muttered.

"So, you actually made the appointment yourself?" Two-Bit asked and chuckled.

Dallas blushed, "you know I don't like to do that kind of stuff.." Dallas mumbled in embarrassment.

Two-Bit yawned and flopped down onto the bed, "I wanna take a nap."

"Want me to join you or no?" Dallas asked softly.

Two-Bit beckoned for Dallas to lay down beside him, the redhead noticed the blond was on his left side.

"Dallas?" Two-Bit asked.

"What?"

"You're on your left side."

Dallas groaned and rolled over, he was facing Two-Bit now.

"That's better." Two-Bit cooed and kissed Dallas softly.

Two-Bit slowly shut his eyes and held Dallas's pale hand in his, the blond blushed. Dallas shut his blue eyes and soon fell asleep.

. . .

It was the night before Dallas's appointment, he felt excited to be able to finally figure out the sex of his baby. He didn't feel all that tired anymore, he read that the second trimester isn't all that bad. He had to force himself to sleep recently because he wanted to stay up for hours, he didn't want to lose any more sleep. He had just slipped into his oversized, button up shirt and was about to lie down when Two-Bit just flopped down onto the bed. The redhead groaned and Dallas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked softly.

"I'm tired.." Two-Bit whined and slowly crawled under the blankets.

"Oh.." Dallas said, he felt slightly disappointed.

The blond crawled under the blanket and slowly snuggled up to Two-Bit. The redhead suspected Dallas wanted something from him, he sighed heavily.

"What do you want?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas hesitated but he had a strong urge within him, he whimpered.

"I-I'm having some urges...my hormones are everywhere.." Dallas said softly.

Two-Bit sighed, "you said you didn't want to have sex until all this is done." The redhead murmured.

"I know but I really need some sort of relief.." Dallas said and looked away from Two-Bit, he felt embarrasst about bringing it up.

Two-Bit groaned, he wasn't sure how to get Dallas off. He got an idea and scooted closer to Dallas.

"lay on your back and lean over onto me for support." Two-Bit said while sitting up and resting against the headboard.

Dallas blushed softly and scooted up close to the redhead, he leaned against Two-Bit so his head was resting against his shoulder. The redhead ran his hand down Dallas's side to his boxers, the blond nuzzled Two-Bit's neck. The redhead smiled softly and slowly pulled off the blond's boxers, he threw them to the floor.

"Two-Bit..." Dallas breathed and Two-Bit dragged his hand up to his member.

The redhead slowly rubbed the blond's member, Dallas groaned and clawed the bedsheets. Two-Bit softly kissed Dallas on the forehead and moved faster. The blond moaned loudly and clawed at Two-Bit's shirt, he was panting heavily against Two-Bit's neck. The redhead loved hearing Dallas moan and pant so closely to his ear, he felt accompished. Two-Bit moved his hand down to Dallas's entrance, the blond whimpered softly in fear.

"K-Keith..." Dallas quivered and tightly gripped Two-Bit's shirt.

"It'll be okay, I promise." The redhead murmured soothingly and circled his fingers around Dallas's entrance.

Dallas needed Two-Bit inside of him, he needed the relief. He panted and whimpered as the redhead slipped his finger inside.

"Ahh!" Dallas exclaimed as he clawed at Two-Bit in pleasure.

"Shh, you gotta be quiet.." Two-Bit whispered and thrust his fingers slowly.

Dallas gasped and moaned as Two-Bit slowly moved faster into him. He had the redhead's shirt tightly gripped in his hand, he muffled his moans into his shoulder.

"H-Harder!" Dallas moaned and whimpered.

Two-Bit smirked lustfully and thrust harder just like the blond requested. Dallas groaned and softly kissed the redhead's neck, Two-Bit moaned softly. Dallas felt guilty that he wasn't pleasing Two-Bit as much as he should, he slowly gragged his hand down the redhead's side. Two-Bit kept fingering Dallas as he softly panted from the blond's touch, he needed his touch. The blond struggled for a moment to get Two-Bit's pants unbuttoned and unzipped but he finally got it out of the way. The blond slowly rubbed the redhead's member, he just wanted to please Two-Bit.

"Dallas.." Two-Bit breathed and thrust his fingers harder into Dallas.

Dallas's moans became louder and were in a higher pitch, he couldn't keep himself quit anymore as he rubbed Two-Bit faster. The redhead was panting heavily and tightly gripped the sheets with his free hand. Dallas wondered if he was doing a good job and went faster, he softly kissed Two-Bit.

"Mmnn.." Two-Bit whimpered and slipped his fingers out of Dallas and gripped the blond's dick.

Dallas gasped and rubbed Two-Bit as fast as he could, he pressed himself as close as he could to the redhead. Their members slightly touched and caused the pair to cry out in ecstacy, Two-Bit quickly jerked Dallas off. The blond couldn't take it anymore and screamed, he needed to cum.

"Keith, I need to cum!" Dallas cried blantantly and moaned loudly.

"S-Shh, wait!" Two-Bit exclaimed and grunted.

"Two-Bit, please, oh God!" Dallas screamed and squirmed heavily.

Two-Bit cried out and came hard all over himself and Dallas's hand, the blond gasped sharply and came. They laid there for a moment, trying to catch their breath as they leaned against each other. Two-Bit put his hand to his mouth and licked off the blond's semen off his hand, the blond watched him. Dallas followed in Two-Bit's example and licked off the redhead's semen from his hand but he kept some in his mouth. He hesitated but slowly kissed Two-Bit, he softly licked his lips to ask for access inside. The redhead hesitated but opened his mouth to the blond, Dallas quickly slid inside. Two-Bit and Dallas heaviy made out, Two-Bit could taste his own semen in the blond's mouth but he didn't care that much. Dallas pulled away to breathe, he looked into Two-Bit's eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Two-Bit asked tiredly and yawned.

Dallas noticed he did feel quite tired now, he slowly nodded and yawned. Two-Bit softly smiled,

"You have to roll over." He murmured.

Dallas rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his right side as Two-Bit snuggled up behind him. The older man softly kissed Dallas on the cheek and sighed.

"I love you, Dallas." Two-Bit whispered.

"I-I love you, too, Keith.." Dallas said with a light smile and sighed happily.

Two-Bit fell asleep before Dallas, the blond was kept awake by his own thoughts. He always got scared of his baby having problems, he always wondered if he was doing something harmful every single day and didn't even know. He hasn't smoked at all even though he has had really bad urges too, he would chew on straws to make the urge a little better. He just didn't feel like he was doing something right and Two-Bit would just tell him he was overreacting. His baby moved around like it should and never acted like it was in distress, he tried to keep himself calm so the baby wouldn't be stressed too. The blond sighed heavily and closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

. . .

Two-Bit was the first one awake, he noticed he had a face full of Dallas's blond hair. He scrunched his face up and pulled away from Dallas, he tried not to wake the blond up. Dallas whimpered softly but didn't wake, the redhead slowly slid out from the blankets. The blond squirmed around some but didn't wake up, Two-Bit went to get ready. He let Dallas sleep alittle later than him because the blond got tired so easily recently. Two-Bit pulled off his shirt and looked in his closet for a new one. As he was looking he heard Dallas groan, he took a shirt off a hanger and turned around. Dallas was sitting on the side of the bed, he looked at Two-Bit like he was in pain. The redhead became concerned and walked over to Dallas as he slipped on his dark blue shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My back hurts so bad.." Dallas said and rubbed his lower back.

Two-Bit sighed, "I read that that is normal during pregnancy."

"I don't like it.." Dallas mumbled and slowly stood.

"I'm going to finish getting ready." Two-Bit said and softly kissed Dallas on the nose.

Dallas blushed but figured he should get ready as well, he walked over to the dresser and grabbed his hairbrush. He never had to use one before but his hair had gotten so thick a comb wouldn't work right or would just pull out most of his hair. He brushed his hair and laid the brush back down, he sighed. He unbuttoned his sleep shirt and let it fall to the floor, he quickly walked to the closet. He didn't feel right without a shirt on, he felt more exposed than he would like. He quickly grabbed a black shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and slipped it on, he didn't care it was Two-Bit's shirt. The redhead didn't seem to care as he pulled on his jeans, he looked over at Dallas and saw he wasn't wearing his boxers.

"Dallas..?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah?" Dallas questioned.

"You're not wearing your boxers.."

Dallas's eyes were wide as he looked down and noticed he was completely naked from the waist down. He blushed and ran to the bed, he ripped the blankets off the bed in search of his boxers. Two-Bit chuckled to himself as he slipped on some socks. Dallas found his boxers and quickly slipped them on, he still had a soft blush on his face.

"What are you going to wear?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas shurgged, "I don't wanna wear jeans." The blond admitted.

"I don't think it would be a big deal to them if you just wore pajamas." Two-Bit said.

"Can I wear yours?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit shrugged, "I don't care." He said and went to slip on his converses.

Dallas went to pick up the plaid pajama pants to slip them on, he sighed. He didn't like the fact he was getting bigger but he wasn't that big. He slipped on the pants and went to slip on his shoes. Two-Bit was standing up now and was twirling his keys around his finger. Dallas quickly slipped on his shoes and walked over to Two-Bit.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded and followed Two-Bit out of the door. The blond tried not to be right behind Two-Bit so he wouldn't make him upset. Dallas crawled into the car and buckled himself up, he hated how the seatbelt felt on him now that his stomach was bigger. Two-Bit noticed Dallas figgiting with his seatbelt and then angrily give up.

"You alright?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm fine." Dallas pouted.

When they arrived at the hospital, Dallas had fallen asleep during the car ride. He didn't sleep well that night due to his back pain. Two-Bit parked his car and looked over at Dallas, he shook the blond.

"Dally.." Two-Bit muttered and the blond slowly opened his eyes.

Dallas groaned and stretched some, he slowly unbuckled himself. He was so tired but then he woke up when he realized he was about to figure out the sex of his baby. He smiled softly to himself and opened his door, he stood and closed the door. Two-Bit walked over to Dallas and held Dallas's hand as they walked to the hospital. Dallas was still scared of there being something wrong with the baby, he didn't think he could handle that at all. The blond was thankful that he had had a couple other ultrasounds already so he was used to it all but this was a very important one to him. He had gotten to hear the heartbeat for the first time a couple months ago, he cried so hard that Two-Bit had to help him stop. Everytime he was reminded that there was an actual living being inside of him he couldn't help but cry, it was weird. He was glad none of the hospital personnel looked at him like he was an idiot, he figured they could understand the happiness he felt.

Two-Bit even got tears in his eyes when he thought about it, it was weird to him knowing he was going to be a father. He never thought he would ever have kids, especially with Dallas. If someone told him five years ago he would have a kid, he woud've laughed and called them a moron. He never thought he would be in the situation he was in but he thought he wouldn't change it if he could. Two-Bit stepped into the elevator and Dallas stood right beside him, he seemed to be trying to distance himself. Two-Bit pushed the button to the second floor and held Dallas's hand in his own. The blond looked up at Two-Bit and blushed lightly, Two-Bit softly smiled at him.

"Are you nervous?" The redhead asked.

Dallas nodded, "I am.." He admitted.

"It'll be fine. It went okay the last few times." Two-Bit cooed and walked out when the elevator doors opened.

Dallas was still holding his hand as Two-Bit stepped up to the receptionist, the blond didn't listen much to the conversation they were having. He was thinking of names for the baby, he'd been thinking about it for a couple months now. Two-Bit and Dallas thought about it a lot but they could never completely settle on any names. Two-Bit began walking toward a person standing by a wooden door and Dallas followed.

"Are we already going back there?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, I told them you're pretty tired and just want to get it done." Two-Bit explained.

"Oh.." Dallas muttered.

The pair were brought into a small, dark room. Dallas looked at the bed he would have to lay on and looked at the screen of the ultrasound, it looked really scary to him for some odd reason. He heard Two-Bit talking to the woman that controlled the doppler, Dallas had met her before but he didn't feel like being all the social. Her name was Lacey and she had shoulder length, brown hair. Dallas liked how soft her eyes were, a nice shade of brown to match her hair. She always treated Dallas with so much kindness, she was very understanding of Dallas's situation.

"Okay, Dallas, you know what to do." Lacey said softly and went to sit in her chair as she prepared the doppler.

Dallas pulled his pajama pants and his boxers down until the edge was right above his sex, he thought it was awkward how he had to wear his pants like this. The blond lied down and stared up at the screen, it was black but he knew he would see his baby in just a moment. He felt Lacey press the doppler on him and move it around a bit, she moved the screen over to her so she could see it as well. She pressed down harder and Dallas felt slightly uncomfortable but didn't say anything.

"There they are!" Lacey exclaimed and smiled.

Dallas stared up at the screen, a grey and black picture was on the screen. His baby never faced the doppler, all they could see usually was it's spine. Dallas smiled to himself, seeing the baby made him so happy and made him just want to hold it all the more. It disappointed him some when he knew he would have to wait four more months to actually have it.

"Do you want to know the sex? I can tell you now." Lacey said and Dallas looked over at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit was standing over Dallas so he could see the screen as well, he looked down at Dallas.

"Do you want to know?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, I really want to know." Dallas said excitedly.

"Okay, give me a moment." Lacey stated and moved the doppler around some more.

Dallas sat silently, his heart was beating pretty rapidly in his chest from the excitement.

"You're having a girl!" Lacey exclaimed and Dallas couldn't keep back his smile.

He was having a girl just like he wanted! Dallas actually squealed when Lacey pulled the doppler away from him. Two-Bit held Dallas close and pulled away, he had tears in his grey eyes. Dallas couldn't help it and began to bawl, he was so happy about the news. Two-Bit just held Dallas even closer, or at least as close as he could get. Lacey stood to the side, letting the couple have their moment together. Two-Bit let Dallas go so the blond could wipe off the cream stuff they put on the doppler beforehand. Lacey handed Dallas a towel and he wiped off the cream, he handed Lacey the towel back.

"Thank you so much.." Dallas whispered, his voice was hoarse from crying.

"It's not problem, I'll make you another appointment so we can check for problems." Lacey said while writing some things down.

"There's nothing wrong this time, is there?" Two-Bit asked.

Lacey quickly shook her head, "no, no, we just do these to make sure no problems have developed or are developing." She explained.

"O-Okay.." Dallas stuttered, he was still trying to recover from crying.

"I'll see you guys, soon!" Lacey said and waved as the couple walked out of the room.

Dallas was surprised it didn't take long to get the news, he felt butterflies in his belly. He was glad he mainly focused on names for girls the last couple of months. Two-Bit and Dallas walked out to the car and Dallas crawled inside, the couple sat silent for a moment.

"Dally?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah?" The blond questioned.

"Do you have an idea for her name?" Two-Bit asked and softly rubbed the blond's belly.

Dallas thought for a moment, there was a name that meant a lot to him he wanted to use.

"Isabella Marie.." Dallas muttered and smiled to himself.

"Does it mean anything or do you think it just sounds pretty?" Two-Bit asked and chuckled.

"Isabella was my mom's middle name and Marie is your mom's middle name." Dallas said.

"...How do you know my mom's name?" Two-Bit asked confused.

"I talk to her a lot when you're at work. She's a nice woman." Dallas said and kept his smile on his face.

"Well...I'm sure she would appreciate us naming our daughter after her." Two-Bit said as he started the car.

"Hey, Keith?" Dallas asked softly.

"What?"

"Do you think my mom would appreciate me naming my child after her?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit didn't know how to answer, he didn't know what kind of woman Dallas's mother was. He always assumed Dallas had parents like Johnny's, neither of them cared. Dallas silently waited for an answer, he sighed heavily.

"I'm sure she would be delighted, Dal." Two-Bit said and softly kissed Dallas.

The blond blushed but returned the kiss. The redhead pulled away and began to pull out of the parking space, Dallas felt so happy. He was having a girl and her name would be Isabella Marie, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He never thought he could ever be this happy ever in his life, he felt perfectly content for the first time in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Two months had passed and Two-Bit had finally saved enough money to move out into his own apartment, with Dallas of course. The redhead personally never thought he would ever move out, he always thought he would live here because living by himself did scare him some. His mother cried when Two-Bit told her the news, Two-Bit was embarrassed because Dallas saw it all. The blond just smiled and silently wished he had a parent that would care about him. Kathy simply wished Two-Bit and Dallas luck on their lives together and hoped they would do well. Dallas hoped Two-Bit would keep on his track of not getting mad that much, he seemed to have some grip on his anger. Two-Bit got promoted at his job and was now a manager, Dallas was surprised he worked that hard at his job. He always thought Two-Bit was lazy but he knew if the redhead wanted something bad enough, he would get it. Dallas was now seven months along and he definitely was showing now, it took awhile for him to show a lot. He thought he woud hate being bigger but he noticed he didn't really care, especially since Two-Bit didn't say anything about it. The apartment the couple moved into wasn't very big but it would do, it was just two bedrooms and one bathroom. Dallas wasn't very keen with the size considering the baby would need room to roam when she got older. Two-Bit promised they would try to upgrade when Isabella got older and was in the age of exploring.

Sodapop was helping the couple move since Dallas couldn't do much lifting, all he could really carry were small boxes and just other small items. Soda and Two-Bit moved furniture and they didn't like having to work together. They had an obvious disdain for one another but Soda was the only person that could come and help Dallas and Two-Bit move. Dallas was thankful the apartment was on the ground floor so he didn't have to walk up stairs, his legs probably would give out on him. Soda helped Dallas carry things so he didn't have to do much work, this made Two-Bit quite upset. He got really jealous when Soda interacted with Dallas, he didn't like Soda being around the blond at all. Two-Bit was in the apartment situating some of the furniture and Soda and Dallas were left alone outside. Dallas didn't even look at Soda, he knew Two-Bit hated him being around Soda. The blond began walking toward the apartment but Soda grabbed his arm, Dallas looked at him.

"Soda, what are you doing?" Dallas asked, he didn't want to make Two-Bit mad.

"How are you and Keith doing?" Soda asked concerned.

"We're doing fine, Soda." Dallas stated.

Soda and Dallas were silent for a few moments,the blond tried to pull his arm away. Soda tightened his grip and stepped closer to Dallas.

"Why do you ask so much about me and Keith?" Dallas asked annoyed.

"I don't want him to hurt you." Soda stated and kept his grip as Dallas began fighting to get away.

"I'm about to hurt you if you don't let me go!" Dallas snapped.

"Damn, it's been awhile since I've seen that feisty side of you." Soda said with a smile.

Dallas scowled at Soda, "just let me go." He demanded.

"Dally, does Keith even know that your birthday is next month?" Soda asked amused.

Dallas froze, he wasn't sure if Two-Bit even knew his birthday was in November. He opened his mouth to make an excuse but he couldn't think of one.

"Do you know when Two-Bit's birthday is?" Soda asked with a smile.

"J-June Twentieth.." Dallas said softly.

"Does he even know how old you'll be turning?" Soda asked.

"I-I'm sure he knows I'm going to be twenty-one.." Dallas uttered in defense of Two-Bit.

"Do you know how old Two-Bit will be next year?" Soda questioned.

"He'll be twenty-two." Dallas stated.

"Seems you know more about Keith than Keith knows about you." Soda said and let go of Dallas's arm.

Dallas stared at Soda for a moment, he felt offended and annoyed by Soda asking so many questions about how much Two-Bit knows about him.

"Don't ask about me and Two-Bt anymore. We're perfectly fine." Dallas said and backed away from Soda.

"Dallas, I just care about you." Soda said softly.

"I don't care, Keith has been nice to me for the past few months and-"

"He should be nice to you all the time." Soda interuppted.

"...As I was saying," Dallas said angrily, "he has been nice and you don't need to worry."

"Okay, I'll stop asking about it but I won't stop worrying about you." Soda stated.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Dallas argued.

"I'm going to anyway." Soda stated and smirked at the blond.

Dallas scoffed and turned to walk into the apartment, he needed to get away from Soda. He wondered why Soda was so concerned about things that didn't even involve him, Dallas huffed and stepped into the apartment. It felt strange to him to know this apartment was his and Two-Bit's, he never thought he would have anything close to a place to live himself. He was beyond thankful Two-Bit was helping him with all these things, he didn't know where he would be if it weren't for Two-Bit. The redhead stepped into the living room and saw Dallas standing there, he smiled at him.

"Hey, Dal." Two-Bit said as he walked up to the blond.

Dallas smiled, "Hi, Keith," Dallas muttered, "this place is pretty nice."

"Yeah, it is. I'm excited about it." Two-Bit said happily.

"I am too." Dallas admitted.

Two-Bit hugged Dallas and watched out for Dallas's stomach the blond slowly hugged Two-Bit back.

"I can barely hug you anymore.." Dallas muttered when Two-Bit pulled away, he looked down at his stomach.

Two-Bit shrugged, "all well, no big deal to me."

Dallas sighed, he missed being able to have Two-Bit's body pressed against his own.

Just two more months... Dallas thought.

"How much more moving do we have?" Dallas asked.

"At least one more day hopefully, I can't deal with Soda anymore." Two-Bit said, he sounded aggravated.

"Oh.." Dallas muttered, he didn't really like when Two-Bit talked about Soda. He didn't like Soda to worry about him but it was just what Soda did for his friends.

"Whatever, we move the bed and the couch mom gave us tomorrow." Two-Bit said as he walked out.

Dallas followed Two-Bit outside into the crisp night air, it was getting pretty cold out. Dallas shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, Two-Bit looked over at Dallas.

"Cold?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded, he wished he had brung a jacket like the redhead had told him to. Two-Bit chuckled as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Dallas.

"I'll be fine without it, you should probably keep Isabella warm better." Two-Bit said and pushed by Soda.

Soda glared at Two-Bit for pushing him out of the way but let it go so he didn't start a fight. He sighed heavily and looked over at Dallas, the blond had the jacket wrapped around himself as he looked into Soda's eyes. They held eye contact for what seemed like a long time, Dallas silently wondered if Two-Bit noticed. Dallas quickly broke the eye contact and stared down at the sidewalk when he heard footsteps coming back toward them. Two-Bit glared at Soda and Soda just returned the glare, the redhead scoffed and walked toward the apartment door. Two-Bit locked the apartment and walked up to Dallas and stood beside him.

"We'll finish up tomorrow. Soda, please try not to be an asshole tomorrow." Two-Bit stated coldly and walked to his black car.

Soda stared back at Two-Bit with his mouth open in shock. He closed his mouth and growled, he flipped Two-Bit off and turned to Dallas.

"I still can't believe you love him!" Soda whispered loudly and stomped off to his truck.

Dallas stood silent in surprise, he felt nervous about tomorrow and hoped they would just completely avoid each other if possible. The blond sighed and walked to Two-Bit's car and opened the passenger's seat. Two-Bit was angrily mumbling to himself and listening to some weird, rock music as Dallas sat in the seat. The blond softly closed his door and sat still, he didn't want to make Two-Bit's mood worse.

"I swear that drop-out bastard is going to be the end of me!" Two-Bit growled and started his car.

Dallas didn't respond to the insult, he knew it was futile while Two-Bit was completely pissed off. Two-Bit kept his scowl while he violently pulled out of the parking space and drove quickly to the exit. The blond felt nervous about how violent and careless Two-Bit was being as they drove, Dallas tapped the redhead on the arm.

"What?" Two-Bit asked angrily as he stopped at a redlight.

Dallas hesitated but forced himself to speak.

"Please calm down, I don't want to get into an accident and possibly hurt Isabella." Dallas said softly, hoping to convince Two-Bit.

The redhead didn't want to harm his child, even if she was unborn. He let out a long sigh, trying to calm himself down before the light changed. He felt his anger slowly fade as the light changed to green, he turned right and Dallas noticed he didn't do it quickly.

"Are you okay now?" Dallas asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Soda just gets to me so much.." Two-Bit said and sighed.

"Why? He doesn't do anything.." Dallas slowly said.

"I don't like him being around you, I know he's trying to pull something and you're mine. Not his, mine." Two-Bit said determined.

Dallas blushed to hear Two-Bit call him his own, he never thought Two-Bit would ever claim him verbally as his boyfriend. Dallas wasn't even sure if they were dating through the past few months, they just kind of lived together and they would occasionally hug and kiss. The blond felt happy that Two-Bit called him his, he felt content to know someone cared about him enough to claim him.

"I don't think Soda could ever steal someone away from someone else, it just doesn't sound like him." Dallas defended.

"I know but something about him is rubbing me the wrong way and I don't like it." Two-Bit said as he slowed to make a turn.

"Just one more day with him and you won't have to deal with him anymore." Dallas said soothingly and Two-Bit groaned as he turned right.

"I'm not looking forward to it, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Two-Bit muttered.

Dallas gulped, hoping everything would go smoothly tomorrow so they could just forget about Soda for the time being.

. . .

It was early in the morning when Two-Bit decided to finish the moving so he could just get done dealing with Soda. Dallas and Two-Bit were waiting for Soda to arrive at Two-Bit's mother's house so they could collect the couch and bed, Dallas stood close by Two-Bit.

"Did you forget your jacket again?" Two-Bit asked.

"Y-Yeah but all of my clothes are over at the apartment.." Dallas softly said.

Two-Bit pulled off his jacket and handed it to Dallas, the blond took it and slipped it on. He sighed from feeling warmer but then he noticed Two-Bit was shivering some.

"Are you sure you don't need your jacket?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, you need it more than I do." Two-Bit said as he watched Soda pull into the drive-way.

Dallas stared down at the ground, not even wanting to make any sort of contact with Soda. Soda got out of his truck and approached Two-Bit, obviously not happy to be working with him.

"Ready to get this done?" Soda asked smartly.

Two-Bit growled, "sure, let's get the bed first." He said as he stepped into the house.

Dallas watched them walk into the house and sighed heavily, he didn't want them to be around each other at all.

It took Two-Bit and Soda around an hour to get the couch and bed into the bed of Soda's truck. Dallas wondered where he got it, it wasn't Darry's beat up truck, it looked brand new. Two-Bit went inside to grab a couple more things so Dallas went to ask Soda about his truck.

"Where'd you get your truck? It looks brand new.." Dallas said as he ran his finger over the red paint.

"Steve convinced me to go gambling with him one night and I won a lot of money. I wanted to get a truck so I didn't have to steal Darry's anymore." Soda explained and watched as Dallas looked over the truck in awe.

"It's pretty," Dallas complimented, "how'd Steve get you to go gambling?"

"Well, when someone is begging you right in your ear for an hour you just kind of give up resisting." Soda said and sighed.

"I wish I could afford stuff like this.." Dallas muttered as he ran his hand over the black handle.

"You can get in if you wanna." Soda said in a sly tone and Dallas blushed.

"You sure?" Dallas asked as he traced his fingers over the handle.

"Yeah, it's not like you're gonna break anything or hurt my feelings." Soda said.

Dallas slowly pulled on the handle and opened the door, he stared inside. Everything looked untouched and it still had that new smell to it, he loved it so much. He pulled himself into the truck and sat still, he didn't really want to touch anything and ruin it with his fingerprints. Soda watched as Dallas looked at everything with a child-like wonder as he ran his fingers over the leather seats.

"Was this really expensive?" Dallas asked as he moved his hands to the steering wheel and ran his hands over it.

Soda shrugged, "I guess so, I'm ain't a professional with cars and their prices."

"I would figure you would learn a thing or two hanging around Steve all the time and listening to him talk about cars all the time." Dallas said with a smile as he trailed his finger over the logo in the middle of the wheel.

"I block him out sometimes when he goes on those rants.." Soda admitted and Dallas chuckled.

"All well, this is still a nice truck." Dallas muttered.

Dallas and Soda sat in silence for a few moments, the blond wasn't even concerned about Two-Bit at the moment. He always got into a state of awe when he saw expensive things, it just got worse when he got to touch them. He ran his finger over the stereo and stared at how new it looked. The couple heard a cough and Dallas jumped when he saw it was Two-Bit. The blond quickly jumped out of the truck and stood beside the redhead, he gulped. Soda stared at Two-Bit as the redhead's stare bore holes into him.

"What's the matter, Keith?" Soda asked humorously.

Two-Bit looked like he was about to murder Soda on the spot but Dallas held onto his arm to keep him in his place.

"What were you doing with Dallas?" Two-Bit asked.

"I was just showing him my truck is all." Soda said cooly.

Two-Bit sat silent for a moment, he just stared at Soda like he was the fault of all that was wrong in the world.

"Did I hurt your little ego?" Soda asked.

"I don't want you anywhere near Dallas. He is mine, not yours." Two-Bit growled.

"Great way to treat your boyfriend like property, Two-Bit." Soda retorted.

"At least I graduated high school, dumbass." Two-Bit said with a twisted smile.

Soda's soft smile turned into a frown, he felt beyond insulted by the redhead's comment.

"I had a brother to take care of." Soda snapped.

"No one asked you to drop out for Ponyboy though." Two-Bit stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dallas watched Two-Bit and Soda argue back and forth and wanted them to stop. He usually enjoyed watching a fight go down but this one was just making him nervous. He pushed Soda toward his truck and gave him a desperate look.

"Soda." Dallas said softly.

"I can't believe you, Dallas! I can't believe you want this no good piece of shit!" Soda yelled and crawled into his truck.

"It's my life, Soda, now please just calm down." Dallas cooed.

Soda groaned and leaned his forehead against his steering wheel and stared at his lap. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Just help us move and you won't have to deal with Two-Bit anymore. We can't do this without you." Dallas whispered.

Soda huffed, "fine, I'll do it just for you, Dal." Soda muttered and crawled out of his truck.

Dallas walked Two-Bit away from Soda so he could calm down.

"Keith, he's going to help us move the stuff still but can you please stop with the comments about his education? Please?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit groaned, "alright, I'll quit. I swear if he pisses me off one more time I will not hesitate to hand his ass to him."

"I can't assure he won't but please try to keep it together, we're almost done and I won't be able to help you move the couch and bed." Dallas said softly.

"Okay, Dallas, I'll do it for you." Two-Bit said softly and pressed his lips to the blond's.

Dallas blushed and returned the kiss, he smiled at Two-Bit when he pulled away.

"Thank you, Keith." Dallas said and turned to walk back to Soda.

Soda watched the couple kiss in disgust but corrected his face when Dallas and Two-Bit walked over to him.

"Let's get this over with." Two-Bit said annoyed as he walked toward his car

Soda looked at Dallas before shut his truck door and began to back out of the drive-way. Dallas walked to the passenger's door on Two-Bit's car and opened it, he sat in the seat and closed his door. Two-Bit was buckling himself in and Dallas followed his example. The blond pulled the belt over him and he hated how it sat on him, it wrapped around his belly and made him feel uncomfortable. He sighed and buckled himself as Two-Bit pulled out of the space.

"Jesus, give me strength." Two-Bit whispered as he drove forward.

. . .

Dallas and Two-Bit pulled into the parking lot and parked. Soda was standing beside his truck, smoking a cigarette. Dallas thought it was a strange sight to see Soda smoking, he rarely smoked or at least smoked when he was stressed. Two-Bit got out of the car and slammed his door, he smirked smartly at Soda.

"I thought you didn't smoke, Soda." Two-Bit said.

"You put me under enough stress that I need to." Soda retorted.

Two-Bit's smirk fell off his face and was replaced with a frown, he mumbled to himself as he walked to the back of Soda's truck.

"You can't do that around Dallas, jackass." Two-Bit stated as he opened the tailgate.

Soda glared at the redhead as he dropped his cigarette and stomped on it to put it out. Dallas had gotten out of the car and watched Soda put his cigarette out.

"Sorry that you can't smoke around me, I don't want Isabella to be unhealthy." Dallas said.

"It's alright, it's not a big deal." Soda said with a smile as he walked to the tailgate to help Two-Bit.

Soda and Two-Bit got the couch moved into the apartment without any words being shared. They didn't even really look at each other, Dallas was happy they didn't end up dropping something on the other and claiming it was an accident. Dallas was in the apartment putting two lamps onto the nightstands, he was trying to do something. He plugged in the last lamp and smiled, he stood back up. He noticed Soda was in the doorway and he jumped.

"You scared me, Soda." Dallas said as he placed his hand onto his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Soda apologized and looked around the room.

"It's okay, it didn't harm me." Dallas said as he sat on the bed.

"Red is a weird color to paint your bedroom walls.." Soda commented as he stared at the bedroom walls.

"The last tenants did it, it's not a color I would've chosen. The black doorway just makes it worse." Dallas said and motioned to the door.

Soda looked at the doorway and raised an eyebrow, he thought the last tenats must've been insane. Dallas walked out of the room and went to go outside, he didn't want to be caught in the bedroom alone with Soda. Soda followed Dallas outside and saw Dallas was standing beside Two-Bit and was talking with him. Two-Bit stopped and looked at Soda, silently wondering why he was still here.

"I don't need your help anymore." Two-Bit said coldly.

Soda shrugged, "I was just looking around, how high is your testosterone today?" Soda asked with a smirk.

"You would want to know, asshole." Two-Bit stated and Soda glared at him.

"I've just had enough of you, Keith." Soda growled.

"No one's making you stay except yourself." Two-Bit said and crossed his arms.

Soda pushed Two-Bit and the redhead stared at him in stunned silence. He growled and pushed Soda back, Dallas whimpered.

"You guys stop it." Dallas begged but Soda spit on Two-Bit.

Dallas stared at Soda with his eyes wide as Two-Bit tackled Soda to the cement, the pair rolled around on the ground. All Dallas saw was them punching, kicking and even biting each other.

"Guys, stop it! Right now!" Dallas yelled in a panicked voice.

Soda got out of Two-Bit's grip and stood up quickly, he was panting heavily and had blood dripping from his mouth.

"You're fucking insane, Keith!" Soda yelled and looked up at Dallas.

Dallas thought it was stupid that he started crying because the fighting scared him so much. Why was he so uncomfortable with fights all of a sudden? He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks so he looked down at the cement and sobbed to himself. Soda felt horrible about being apart of why Dallas was crying, he also felt shocked to see the blond cry. He never saw tears even form in those icy eyes before but now they were just pouring out.

"Dallas.." Soda said softly and Two-Bit kicked at him from the ground.

"Get out of here you fucker!" Two-BIt growled.

Soda quickly kissed Dallas on the cheek and ran to his truck, not wanting to get hurt anymore than he already was. He fumbled with his keys as he put his key in the ignition and backed out of his space as quickly as he could. Dallas watched as Soda left and pet his cheek where he had left the kiss. He quickly put his eyes on the injured redhead and knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked concerned.

Two-Bit spit out some blood, "I'll be alright. That little shit knows more about fighting than I thought he did." Two-Bit said as he stood up.

Two-Bit helped Dallas stand up and he wiped the blood that was on his jaw. Dallas frowned and softly pet Two-Bit's cheek.

"I hope you'll be okay, he really put a number on you." Dallas cooed.

"Dallas, I'll be alright. I'm tough and I'll probably just have a few bruises. This blood is from me biting my tongue too hard." Two-Bit assured and Dallas nodded.

"I hope you're right." Dallas said concerned.

"I'm going to go get this blood out of my mouth." Two-Bit said as he walked into the apartment.

Dallas stood outside for a moment, he stared at the small puddle of blood that Two-Bit had spit out. He took in a shaky breath and released it slowly, he stepped inside and closed the door. He locked it and looked around in the living room, there wasn't a lot in there. There was a small coffee table and a cheap TV, they had cable because Two-Bit couldn't handle life without TV. Dallas chuckled to himself and walked to the bathroom, he watched as Two-Bit swished water in his mouth and spit it out. The bathroom was painted green for whatever reason, the lid on the toilet was spray painted black. Dallas wondered if some psycho lived here before but brushed the thought from his mind. He watched as Two-Bit spit out water one more time before he looked over at Dallas.

"My tongue's going to be so sore tomorrow." Two-Bit murmured and sighed.

"It's better than losing teeth or breaking bones." Dallas said softly.

"I guess so, I'm lucky he didn't get many punches to my face." Two-Bit said and smiled.

"You have some blood on your front teeth still." Dallas said.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Two-Bit said as he grabbed his toothbrush from the holder.

Dallas noticed teeth marks on his arm and some scratches, he sighed heavily and grabbed some cotton balls and a bottle of peroxide. Two-Bit looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you grabbin' that for?" Two-Bit asked and motioned toward the bottle.

"Two-Bit, I need to clean those cuts and that bite, you don't want them to get infected." Dallas said.

"...Will it hurt?" Two-Bit asked.

"It'll sting, that's it." Dallas said.

"Nope. I'm not doing it." Two-Bit stated stubbornly.

"Two-Bit, don't do this to me."

"No, I hate that stuff."

"I'm going to clean those cuts and that bite whether you like it or not. Now brush your teeth and come to the bedroom so I can clean them." Dallas said determined.

Two-Bit sighed and turned on the sink, Dallas walked into the bedroom to wait for Two-Bit.

The redhead finished up in the bathroom, taking up all the time he could so he didn't have to face Dallas. He sighed and slowly made his way to the bedroom, the blond was waiting for him on the bed. Two-Bit plopped down beside Dallas and pouted.

"Ready?" Dallas asked as he pulled out a cotton ball and grabbed the bottle.

"Yeah, whatever." Two-Bit said quickly.

Dallas poured some of the peroxide onto the cotton ball and pressed it against the bite on the redhead's arm. Two-Bit hissed as Dallas rubbed the cotton ball over the bite and pulled it away. The redhead sighed in annoyance.

"I wouldn't have to deal with this if Soda wasn't such an ass." Two-Bit growled and Dallas threw the used cotton ball into the trash can by the bed.

Dallas got a new cotton ball and poured more peroxide on the ball, he pressed the ball onto one of the cuts on Two-Bit's face. Two-Bit squeezed his eyes shut in pain as Dallas moved to a cut that was on his arm. The blond sighed and placed the ball on the last cut on Two-Bit's forearm and rubbed it lightly. Two-Bit winced and sighed when Dallas pulled away and threw the last cotton ball away.

"What do you want to do now?" Two-Bit asked, he looked at his phone and saw it was still early in the afternoon.

"I don't know, I didn't know we would be done with moving so early.." Dallas muttered.

"Wanna go to the park?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded excitedly, he hadn't really been anywhere in awhile. Two-Bit stood up and noticed Dallas was still wearing his jacket.

"You think I can have my jacket back now?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas blushed and handed the redhead his jacket, Two-Bit slid it on. The blond stood and went to the closet to get his leather jacket, he slipped the jacket on and walked to Two-Bit.

"You sure you wanna go to the park after that fight?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Dally, I promise."

"Okay, let's go." Dallas said as he followed Two-Bit out of the room and out of the apartment.

The couple arrived at the park and got out of the car, Dallas stood close by Two-Bit. Not a lot of people came to the park in the middle of October but the pair were used to the cold.

"You wanna walk around the park?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit shrugged, "whatever you wanna do." He said.

Dallas walked to the sidewalk and Two-Bit followed, they began walking down the sidewalk beside each other. The redhead slowly grabbed Dallas's hand and intertwined his fingers with the blond's. Dallas blushed and squeezed Two-Bit's hand, feeling completely content. Dallas looked over the lake that was in the middle of the park, some ducks were swimming through the water. He silently watched the ducks as Two-Bit lead him forward and kept him on track. Two-Bit tapped Dallas on the arm when they reached a small bridge, Dallas turned to Two-Bit.

"This is our first real date with each other.." Two-Bit muttered.

Dallas thought for a moment and it was true, the one at the bar hadn't really counted to either of them but now they were at the park. Dallas smiled up at Two-Bit and softly kissed the redhead, not caring who saw them. The blond pulled away and softly kissed Two-Bit on the cheek. Two-Bit had a soft blush on his face as he softly pet Dallas's cheek, getting lost in the blond's ice blue eyes.

"I love you, Dallas, I love you so much." Two-Bit said and hugged Dallas as close as he could.

Dallas was surprised by Two-Bit's hug but returned the hug, he smiled.

"I love you, too, Keith.." Dallas said in return.

Two-Bit held Dallas for a moment before he pulled away. He grabbed the blond's hand once again and walked forward, they completed their walk hand in hand.

The couple arrived back at Two-Bit's car and stood in silence, Dallas felt his nose and noticed it was numb. He didn't think it was all that cold out but his nose always got cold easily. Two-Bit pulled out his phone to check the time, it was around two-thirty.

"We only wasted an hour and a half.." Two-Bit said in slight disappointment.

"We could walk around again.." Dallas said softly, unable to think of anything else they could do that didn't involve food.

"Are you sure? You look like you've had enough walking." Two-Bit said.

Dallas noticed he was leaning against Two-Bit a little and stood by himself, he blushed softly.

"I don't know what else we could do." Dallas muttered.

"Do you want to eat?" Two-Bit asked.

"...No.." Dallas lied.

"Dallas, we stopped to eat like ten times yesterday just because you were hungry. I know you're hungry now, what do you want?" Two-Bit asked.

"...I want apples.." Dallas admitted.

"You ate over five apples yesterday, are you sure you want more of them?" Two-Bit questioned.

Dallas nodded, "I don't even like apples, Isabella wants me to eat them." He said.

Two-Bit chuckled, "she already controls every aspect of your life. She's going to be a huge brat."

"She'll be our brat to deal with, she already has me wrapped around her finger." Dallas said and rubbed his belly.

"Alright, let's get home so you can have your apples and make Isabella happy." Two-Bit said as he unlocked his car and walked to it.

Dallas followed Two-Bit to the car and opened the passenger door, he slipped into the seat and closed his door. Two-Bit started his car and backed out of his space, he began to drive back to the apartment.

The couple soon arrived back at their apartment and Dallas was the first inside so he could feed his hunger. He's eaten a lot more recently but it was normal in the third trimester, his tiredness has made a horrible return as well. This was one of those days where he could stay awake but on others he can barely keep his eyes open. He was sitting on the couch, munching on an apple when Two-Bit plopped down next to him. Dallas yawned and took another bite from his apple.

"You've been getting tired a lot recently.." Two-Bit softly said.

"Third trimester is basically a repeat of the first one, that's what I read the other day." Dallas said with his mouth full.

"Are you sleepy?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas shook his head, "not enough to fall asleep, wanna watch some T.V. with me?" He asked while looking over at the redhead.

Two-Bit shrugged, "sure," he said as he leaned forward to grab the remote from the coffee table.

The pair watched T.V. with each other for the rest of the day, half way through a movie Dallas fell asleep with a half eaten apple in his hand. He laid his head on Two-Bit's lap and the redhead looked down at him and smiled. He ran his fingers through Dallas's white, blond hair, noticing how soft it was while it slipped through his fingers. He wondered why Dallas wanted to stay with him even after he treated him like dirt, it confused the redhead but he was glad the blond stayed with him. Two-Bit smiled softly to himself and pet Dallas softly, he looked back to the T.V. to finish the movie they had been watching.

Two-Bit finished the movie he was watching and checked his phone, it was ten forty-seven. The redhead yawned and saw Dallas was somewhat waking up, he softly smiled.

"Wanna move to the bedroom?" Two-Bit asked and ran his fingers through the blond's hair once again.

Dallas slowly nodded as he drowsily sat up and stretched, he stood up and almost fell over. Two-Bit caught Dallas and helped the blond walk to their bedroom. Dallas slipped off his boots and noticed he was still wearing his jacket, he slipped it off and walked toward the closet. The closet was a walk-in closet, Dallas had never really seen a closet like it before. He personally thought it was pretty fancy but he didn't share that thought with anyone. He put his jacket on a hanger and stepped out, he slid the door shut behind himself. Dallas noticed the only light on in the room now was Two-Bit's lamp, he saw the redhead was waiting for him in the bed. The blond slipped his jeans off and didn't bother to look for his pajama pants, he walked to the bed and slipped beneath the blanket. Two-Bit reached over and turned off his lamp. The couple sat in silence, they didn't go to sleep, they just looked at each other.

"You know, Soda really pisses me off." Two-Bit said.

Dallas simply nodded, he knew he was about to get an ear full of Two-Bit's ranting but he didn't mind.

"That punk thinks he can just come and beat me up at my own house? I don't think so!" Two-Bit ranted and growled softly.

Dallas nodded once again and blinked slowly, sleep was calling for him but he tried to stay awake for Two-Bit.

"He thinks he's smarter than me too, at least I graduated high school...sure, I might've made all C's and D's but I still graduated!" Two-Bit said and buried his face into his pillow.

Dallas blinked slowly again and couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he suddenly fell asleep but woke up almost instantly. Two-Bit stopped in the middle of his rant and saw Dallas was slowly falling asleep on him. He sighed heavily,

"sorry, Dally, I'm just keeping you awake." Two-Bit apologized.

Dallas yawned and rolled over onto his right side, Two-Bit pressed himself against the blond. The redhead softly kissed the blond on the cheek and sighed heavily.

"Goodnight, Dallas, I love you." Two-Bit whispered as he placed his left hand onto the blond's stomach.

"I love you, too, Keith." Dallas whispered and instantly fell asleep.

Two-Bit sat awake for a moment longer, just slowly rubbing the blond's stomach. He stopped when he felt Isabella kick his hand, he sighed lightly. He had felt Isabella kick his hand before but it never failed to make him want to cry. He couldn't believe in just two more months he would be a father, he softly sniffled. He let a couple tears slip from his grey eyes, he wiped them away and kissed Dallas on the cheek once again.

"I really love you, Dallas.." Two-Bit whispered and slowly fell asleep.

. . .

Dallas woke up in the middle of the night and looked around confused. He remembered he was in the apartment and let out a sigh of relief, he silently wondered why he woke up. He felt Isabella moving around a lot and he felt really hungry, he also really needed to pee. Isabella really liked to kick him right in his bladder and the bathroom had become his best friend, he hated it. He sighed heavily and continued to feel hungry, hungry for something specific.

"Mcdonald's..really, Isabella?" Dallas whispered and all Isabella did was twitch.

The blond groaned and turned over, he shook Two-Bit. The redhead groaned and drowsily looked over at the blond.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm..I'm hungry.." Dallas said softly.

"For what?" Two-Bit questioned, he sounded annoyed.

"Well...Isabella wants Mcdonalds.." Dallas explained.

Two-Bit looked at Dallas like he was insane and checked his phone, it was three in the morning.

"It's three in the morning and Mcdonald's is all the way across town, you cannot be serious right now." Two-Bit sighed as he sat up.

"I'm sorry.." Dallas apologized and stared down at the sheets.

"You are so lucky I love you, what does she want?" Two-Bit asked as he slipped on his shoes.

"She wants fries, oh, and chicken nuggets. Oh my God, I really want vanilla ice cream." Dallas said excitedly and Two-Bit stared at him with a straight face.

"That's a lot.." Two-Bit said.

"Please?" Dallas begged.

Two-Bit groaned as he grabbed his keys, "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Keith." Dallas said with a smile.

Two-Bit left to get Dallas his Mcdonald's, he was so tired but he needed to make Dallas and Isabella happy. He wished he brought his cigarettes so he could have a smoke, he sighed and dealt with it.

Two-Bit arrived back at the apartment and stepped inside, he locked the door behind himself. He walked to the bedroom and handed Dallas the paper bag, Dallas instantly went to devour the food.

"Gee, Dallas, chill out. You'll choke if you don't slow down." Two-Bit said humorously.

Dallas blushed and slowed down on his eating, he knew he looked like a fat pig. Two-Bit sighed and sat beside Dallas, he looked really tired.

"I need a cigarette.." Two-Bit said softly.

"You can't smoke around me." Dallas reminded and Two-Bit growled lowly.

"What can I do around you?" Two-Bit snapped venomously.

Dallas shivered and shut up, he didn't want to push it any further. Two-Bit noticed Dallas completely freeze up, he stood up.

"I'm going outside to smoke, I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Two-Bit said as he grabbed his cigarettes and walked out of the room.

Dallas continued to eat on his food, he felt almost full and knew he wouldn't be able to finish. He sighed heavily and just continued to eat. Two-Bit stood outside and shivered from the cold, he put a cigarette in between his lips and lit it up. He took a deep drag from the cancer stick and breathed it out. He hadn't had a cigarette in months, he's held back because of Dallas. The blond didn't even seem to have cravings for one anymore, he used to chew on straws all the time. Two-Bit's been craving a beer as well but Dallas wouldn't let him, he couldn't do anything anymore. He sneered and finished off his cigarette. He stomped out the ashes and walked back inside, he made sure to lock the door. He walked into the bedroom and saw Dallas was laying on the bed, looking completely exhausted.

"Did you eat all of that?" Two-Bit asked in surprise.

Dallas shook his head, "no, I couldn't do it. I put the rest by the bed for me to eat later." The blond explained and yawned.

Two-Bit sat his cigarettes and lighter on his nightstand and plugged his phone in to charge for the night. He would have to get up for work in just four hours, he yawned and went to turn out the light. He flicked the switch and walked back to the bed, he kicked off his shoes and crawled under the blanket. Dallas softly kissed Two-Bit and yawned.

"Goodnight again, Keith." Dallas said with a smile and yawned.

Two-Bit softly smiled, "I love you too, Dal."

Two-Bit cuddled up behind Dallas once again and placed his hand on the blond's belly, Two-Bit fell asleep and Dallas soon followed behind.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

It has been a little over a month since Dallas and Two-Bit moved into their apartment and it was now November. Dallas had just awoken and was surprised for a moment, today was November seventh, his twenty-first birthday. He was surprised he made it to even be in his twenties, he always assumed he would die really young but somehow he stayed alive to this point. He slowly crawled out from the blankets and noticed Two-Bit wasn't next to him, he stood confused. Two-Bit was usually last to wake up considering Dallas was a natural early bird, his pregnancy just made him sleep a little more is all. Dallas slipped off his white, button up shirt and went to the closet to grab a clean shirt. He looked down at his stomach and sighed, happy that next month he would finally have his child. He thought it was kind of weird he was going to be a parent, he always hated kids but something about the one within him made him happy. Dallas got dressed and walked out of the bedroom, he made his way to the living room. He saw Two-Bit sitting on the couch, watching television, the blond went to sit by the redhead. Dallas took a seat and wondered if Two-Bit knew it was his birthday today, he softly nudged Two-Bit. The redhead looked at Dallas and the blond just slightly smiled.

"What?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas felt his heart slightly break.

"Do you know what today is?" Dallas questioned, trying to jog the redhead's memory.

"Umm..did something happen today I didn't know about?" Two-Bit asked confused.

Dallas frowned at Two-Bit and sighed sadly, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Two-Bit forgot about his birthday. He pouted to the cupboard and grabbed his bag of potato chips, he was going to spend his day comfort eating. He dragged himself to the refrigerator and slowly pulled it open, he reached inside to grab the bowl of whip cream he used as dip. He really enjoyed the snack for some odd reason and Two-Bit looked at him like he was insane when he ate it around him. Dallas pulled the blue lid off the bowel and sat it on the light green counter, he walked to the living room. He sat on the other side of the couch from Two-Bit, he opened the bag and pulled out a couple chips. Two-Bit watched as Dallas started eating, he scrunched his face up at Dallas.

"I swear, Dallas, I don't know how you like that." Two-Bit said as he stood up.

Dallas simply shrugged and sighed as he put his hand back into the bag. Two-Bit went to the bedroom and went to make himself look decent, he hadn't forgotten about Dallas's birthday. He wanted everything he planned to be a complete surprise to the blond, he fixed himself up and grabbed his keys off the nightstand. He grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on, he let out a deep sigh as he walked back to the living room. Dallas looked at Two-Bit and noticed he was dressed for some reason, the blond raised an eyebrow. Two-Bit planted a kiss on the blond's forehead and walked to the front door.

"I'll be back in a while, I'm going to grab some things." Two-Bit said with a smile and walked out of the apartment.

Dallas sat in silent confusion, wondering why Two-Bit would be leaving so early in the morning. He didn't have to work since it was a Saturday, Dallas shrugged and continued to pout around. Two-Bit walked out to his car and quickly climbed inside, he shivered from the freezing November air. He started his car and put on his seatbelt, he noticed it was as cold as ice. He started his car and pulled out of his parking space, he made his way to the store.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit was gone for a couple hours, spending lots of money on Dallas and Isabella. He was in the parking lot when he pulled out his cell phone to call Dallas, he dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. Dallas was in the bathroom about to take a shower when he heard Two-Bit's ringtone, he stared at the phone for a moment and then answered it.

"Hello?" Dallas said as he slowly pulled off his pants.

"What are you doing?" Two-Bit asked as he unlocked his car.

Dallas sat still for a moment, wondering why Two-Bit would ask him that but he shrugged it off.

"I'm about to take a shower, why?" Dallas asked confused.

"Are you still going to be in the shower when I get back? I'm coming home right now." Two-Bit said as he crawled into his car.

Dallas raised an eyebrow and slightly pursed his lips, he was deeply concerned about what Two-Bit was doing.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know, Two-Bit." Dallas said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a while, I love you." Two-Bit said and smiled to himself.

Dallas smiled, "I love you too, Keith." He hung up and continued to undress to take his shower.

Dallas pulled off his shirt and threw it into a dirty clothes pile on the white tile floor, he realized how pointless it was that he got dressed earlier. he shrugged and pulled off the rest of his clothes and climbed into the shower.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit arrived back home and grabbed the smaller items he bought first as he approached the door. He unlocked it and stepped inside, making sure Dallas wasn't anywhere around. The redhead softly shut the door and snuck down the hallway, he noticed the bathroom door was still closed and the light was on inside. He moved quickly passed the bathroom into Isabella's bedroom, he stared at the lavender walls for a moment. He remembered he painted it just a couple weeks ago because Dallas thought it was weird for just one room in the apartment to be white. Two-Bit knew they would be there only temporarily and painting an apartment's walls was weird to him, but it didn't hurt. Two-Bit sat down the couple of plastic sacks that were hanging from his wrist and jumped when he heard the bathroom door open up.

"Keith? Are you home?" Dallas asked as he slowly approached the lavender room.

"Don't come in here, it's a surprise!" Two-Bit yelled as he ran out and quickly closed the door behind him, he smiled at Dallas.

The blond raised an eyebrow at Two-Bit as the redhead ran passed him to the front door. Two-Bit ran out of the apartment and let the front door hang open, Dallas sighed. The blond had a towel over his chest and it stopped in the middle of his thighs, he slowly made his way to the bedroom to get dressed. Two-Bit began to pull the bigger gift out of his backseat, he carried it as quickly as he could to Isabella's bedroom. Dallas quickly got dressed, he felt extremely curious about what Two-Bit was doing. He felt nervous about the surprise due to past experiences with Two-Bit's 'surprises', the last one he experienced involved butter and Darry's chair. Dallas pushed the memory from his mind and went to open the bedroom door, he opened it and stepped into the hallway.

"Where are you now, Two-Bit?" Dallas asked loudly as he slowly approached Isabella's room.

Two-Bit didn't respond, he quickly grabbed the candy bar he had bought and stood by the doorway. Dallas stepped into the room and Two-Bit quickly thrust the candy into Dallas's hands, the blond jumped and froze when Two-Bit covered his eyes.

"T-Two-Bit, what the Hell?" Dallas asked in surprise.

"I told you I had a surprise." Two-Bit said happily.

"It better not hurt me." Dallas warned as he slowly placed his arms at his sides.

Two-Bit smiled softly to himself and kissed Dallas on the cheek, the blond blushed softly. Dallas can't even begin to guess what Two-Bit had done as a surprise, he was excited and nervous, he felt really fidgety.

"Happy 21st birthday, Dally." Two-Bit said and uncovered Dallas's eyes.

Dallas blinked and quickly took notice of the baby swing in the right corner of the room, he simply stared at it. He couldn't believe Two-Bit would spend that much money on him or Isabella, Dallas began to walk to the swing in silent awe. Dallas slightly glanced at the white, chipping crib they had gotten a week after moving into the apartment. It was dirt cheap compared to the other high prices cribs they couldn't really afford. Dallas sat down by the swing and placed his hand on the swing, the seat was soft. The seat had drawings of tiny sheep and they were adorable enough to make Dallas smile. Two-Bit had followed Dallas and sat next to the blond, he adored the smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas slowly turned to Two-Bit.

"I-It's..I can't.." Dallas couldn't make anything make sense, he couldn't believe any of this.

"Come on, just say if you like it or not." Two-Bit teased and poked Dallas's belly.

"I-I love it.." Dallas muttered as he ran his fingers over the tiny, purple buttons.

Two-Bit noticed the tears that welled up in the blond's eyes, Dallas wiped them away and looked into Two-Bit's grey eyes.

"Keith, I can't.." Dallas said and quickly wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's neck.

Two-Bit was taken aback by the hug but returned it, he had a wide smile on his face. Dallas softly sniffled and pulled away, he softly kissed Two-Bit. The redhead returned the kiss and pet Dallas's cheek. The blond pulled away, a tear rolled down his face.

"I-I couldn't do this without you, I just couldn't of done this without you, Two-Bit." Dallas said and looked back toward the swing, he sighed.

"I just wanted to make you happy on your 21st birthday since you can't drink." Two-Bit joked and Dallas chuckled.

"Yeah, that sucks." Dallas said and couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh, I bought some other things! You wanna see?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas looked at him in surprise.

"More?" Dallas asked confused.

"Yep," Two-Bit stood up and walked to the rocking chair toward the left corner of the room that was by the closet. He picked up two plastic bags and brought them to the blond, Dallas's blue eyes were wide.

"Keith, you didn't need to buy all of this.." Dallas said as he sat the bags onto the floor in front of him.

Two-Bit shook his head, "I didn't need to but I wanted to. Dallas, you deserve to have a nice birthday." The redhead said and Dallas picked up the least heavy bag.

Dallas untied the bag and glanced inside, he saw really tiny clothes. He instantly thought of baby clothes but he wasn't sure if Two-Bit would go as far as buying Isabella clothes already.

"I bought Isabella some clothes for when she gets here, I hope you like 'em." Two-Bit said as he watched Dallas slip his hand into the bag.

Dallas pulled out a soft pink, long sleeve, shirt with a shiny picture of Minnie Mouse on it, Dallas smiled and chuckled.

"You always gotta buy something Mickey Mouse related, don't you?" Dallas asks through his laughter and Two-Bit smirked.

"Come on, it's an adorable shirt." Two-Bit said and softly kissed Dallas on the temple.

Dallas ran his thumbs in circles on the shirt, he smiled and sat the shirt down on the floor beside him.

"It is a cute shirt, you have nice taste." Dallas said and noticed the shirt was a bit bigger than a newborn.

"Why is it so big?" Dallas asked.

"Well, babies don't really start wearing clothes like that until they're a few months old. I bought more onesies than I did shirts and pants." Two-Bit explained and Dallas nodded.

Dallas pulled out the three onesies Two-Bit bought, he even made sure to buy a purple one. Dallas didn't know why but he thought purple would be nice for his daughter to be surrounded by, it calmed him down a lot. Dallas found pink pants that he assumed went along with the shirt, he sat them down beside the shirt. Dallas kissed Two-Bit and the redhead snuggled close to the blond. Two-Bit softly kisses Dallas on the cheek and Dallas softly giggled, Two-Bit smirked.

"Do you have a due date yet?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded, "December 23rd is when she should be here." He said and rubbed his belly.

"Ah, she'll be like an early Christmas gift." Two-Bit said amused and Dallas chuckled.

"Pretty much, she'll be the best present I've ever gotten in my life." Dallas said with a blissful smile.

"She'll be a wonderful present for both of us." Two-Bit said and rubbed Dallas's stomach, the blond blushed.

"You wanna see what's in that second bag?" Two-Bit said as he nuzzled Dallas's neck.

Dallas had forgotten about the second bag, he looked down and grabbed it. He untied it and slipped his hands inside, he pulled out a brand new jacket. Dallas stared at the dark grey fabric and started pulling the sticker off of it, he couldn't believe any of this. He slipped the jacket on and looked at Two-Bit, the redhead smiled.

"I love it." Dallas said and softly kissed Two-Bit, he pulled away and sighed blissfully.

"I have one more thing for you." Two-Bit said as he stood and extended his hand to the blond.

"More? God, Keith, how much money did you spend?" Dallas asked as he grabbed Two-Bit's hand and stood.

"Let's just say it's in the triple digits , but that doesn't matter." Two-Bit said as he lead Dallas outside to his car.

Dallas noticed the jacket kept him pretty warm, his old jacket had holes in it so it didn't do a good job. Two-Bit opened the trunk to his car and let Dallas look inside, the blond covered his mouth. He saw a stroller with the same sheep drawings as the swing, he ran his hand over it.

"Two-Bit, you're making me feel guilty about all this money you spent." Dallas whined and Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Dallas, I know you don't get much at all, you deserve it." Two-Bit whined back and Dallas sighed.

Dallas deeply kissed Two-Bit and held the redhead as close as he could. Two-Bit returned the kiss and rubbed the blond's hips slowly. Dallas whimpered and pulled out of the kiss, he shyly looked into Two-Bit's eyes.

"We better get back inside before we freeze." Two-Bit teased as he shut his trunk and grabbed Dallas's hand.

Dallas let Two-Bit lead him back inside, he couldn't stop the way his heart fluttered in his chest. He didn't think Two-Bit cared enough about him and Isabella to buy them both things, the blond simply smiled as he spent the rest of his birthday with his beloved boyfriend.

. . .

 _(A/N: There is about to be heavy mentions of sexual assault/abuse, please be aware)_

Dallas was getting ready for bed and felt extremely nervous. He always hated going to sleep on his birthday because the nightmares always struck him with full force. The nightmares of his father, violating him and he can't make it stop. No matter how loud he screams, how much he begs, or how much he fights, there is nothing he can do to save himself. Two-Bit noticed how jumpy Dallas seemed especially since Dallas almost had a heart attack when he just shut the bedroom door. Two-Bit softly poked Dallas to get his attention and the blond jumped almost 30 feet into the air. The blond stared at Two-Bit like he was a monster, the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Dallas, are you alright?" Two-Bit asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine." Dallas lied and pulled off his jeans.

Two-Bit didn't know how to help Dallas so he took Dallas's word for it and went to get under the blanket. Dallas didn't want to go to bed, he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to force himself to stay awake but he knew it wasn't healthy for Isabella. He sighed and prayed that he wouldn't have a nightmare on this birthday this time, he noticed it was storming outside. It always managed to rain on his birthday since that horrible night, almost like nature was taunting him. He groaned to himself and walked to the bed, he crawled under the blanket and jumped from the thunder. He whimpered heavily as Two-Bit held him in his arms, trying to calm the blond down. Dallas buried his face into Two-Bit's shoulder and let out a heavy sigh, he felt like he was being a huge baby.

"I-I'm sorry, Keith, I'm just having some problems tonight." Dallas muttered and rolled over onto his right side.

Two-Bit pressed himself against the blond and rubbed his belly, Dallas sighed contently. Two-Bit softly kissed Dallas on the cheek and yawned.

"Goodnight, I love you, Dallas." Two-Bit said as he shut his eyes.

Dallas whimpered, "goodnight, Keith, I love you, too."

Two-Bit fell asleep within minutes while Dallas simply sat awake, dreading the sleepiness that filled him. He tried to keep his eyes open but they started to droop and he couldn't fight it anymore, after the minutes passed, he eventually fell into the trap of sleep.

Dallas gasped and awoke, unable to move any of his limbs. He didn't know what was going on, he could barely see anything in the darkness. He whimpered as he slowly made out the room he was in, it was his old bedroom. He felt confused on why he would be back in such a Hell hole and wondered why he was being held down by someone he couldn't even see. He felt a breeze pass through the room and directly touch his thighs, he was exposed from the waist down. He felt uncomfortable, he felt beyond uncomfortable, he began to squirm around. There was no escape, he couldn't escape the grasp. He looked up and tried to see who was holding him down; his eyes widened and his breathing got faster. His father was pinning him down and was naked from the waist down, Dallas could slightly make out the shape of his member. Dallas started hyperventilating as he struggled violently to get away, he tried to kick but his legs wouldn't budge. He couldn't throw punches, he even tried to bite but he couldn't reach his father in anyway.

"Let me go, you fucking asshole!" Dallas screamed and squirmed beneath the bigger male.

"Come on, Dallas, I know you want it." His father purred in a rough voice.

That sentence sent a sharp pang of panic through him, he had said that to him before and he couldn't stop it from repeating in his mind over and over. Dallas began to scream, he just wanted anyone to hear him, he just wanted someone to save him from this Hell.

"Help me! Please someone, help me!" Dallas cried and squirmed heavily, unable to break free from his father's clutches.

"No one will save you, you're a criminal. A mistake." His father hissed as he positioned his hips.

That phrase caused Dallas to fly into hysterics, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, he wanted it all to end but it seemed to go on forever.

"Get off me! Please, don't hurt me! Oh God!" Dallas shrieked and gasped in pure fear when he felt his father's tip at his entrance.

"Whatever you do, don't scream." His father whispered as he tried to force himself inside.

What his father said to him sounded awfully familiar but he had no time to think on it; he began to scream and cry. He didn't want the violation, he didn't want any of the pain. He tried to close his legs but his father just got in the way, he tried to pull his wrists from the bed but to no avail. Dallas didn't know what to do, he couldn't force himself from his mind, he couldn't pretend this wasn't happening. His father forced himself inside of the blond and Dallas screeched in pure agony as his father buried himself within him. Dallas's eyes naturally squinted from the pain as he looked up at his rapist, the fresh tears spilled over. His father began slamming into Dallas and with each thrust, the blond wailed in complete torment.

"Please, stop.." Dallas begged weakly, he felt weak under the power of his father.

Dallas began to lose touch with reality as it went on, he couldn't completely disconnect from the pain. He could feel his insides tearing and the blood dripped onto his white sheets, he knew the only sliver of innocence he had left had been stolen away from him. He wondered why? Why did this have to happen? Why did his father chose to violate his only son? Dallas had too many questions and no one was willing to give the answers. The blond lost track of time, he didn't know how long the action had been going on. His father groaned and Dallas took it as a signal he was almost done. He didn't want his father to release inside of him, not after the news he got where he learned he could have babies. He knew it was weird but he hadn't gotten to explain it to anyone, he didn't know what to do.

"Please, don't.." Dallas begged, vainly hoping his father wouldn't force him into such a terrifying situation.

His father released within him anyway, fertilizing an unwanted child within his own child. Dallas whimpered, he didn't know what to do with himself now.

Two-Bit shook Dallas, trying to wake the younger male up from his horrible nightmare. Dallas's eye sprung open faster than light then he released an ear piercing scream, he began pushing Two-Bit away from him. Two-Bit jumped but quickly started shushing the blond, trying to calm his lover.

"Dallas, Dallas, it's okay, it's me." Two-Bit cooed as he slowly pulled Dallas into his arms.

Dallas's panting was heavy and shaky, he had sweat all over his forehead. Two-Bit wiped the sweat away and planted a soft kiss, the blond winced from the kiss. The blond tried to calm himself, the faint scent of Two-Bit's cologne was calming him down slowly, realizing he was safe from his father's hands. Two-Bit softly cooed calming things to Dallas to try and keep him calm and quiet.

"K-Keith?" Dallas gasped, his voice was hoarse.

"What is it?" Two-Bit asked soothingly.

"W-Why did you wake me up? W-Was I making noises? I'm sorry...I didn't mean.." Dallas panted and looked away from Two-Bit.

"You were sobbing and whimpering, I knew there was something wrong." Two-Bit said and held Dallas close to him.

"What happened?" Two-Bit asked, Dallas whimpered.

"Three years..." Dallas whispered.

Dallas repeated that sentence a few more times and it just confused the redhead, what about three years?

"What do you mean, Dally?" Two-Bit asked cautiously.

Dallas hesitated, not sure if he could force himself to speak anymore on the subject.

"T-Three years since he violated me.." Dallas muttered and took in a shaky breath.

Two-Bit instantly knew what Dallas meant and became deeply concerned, who had hurt Dallas bad enough that he had panic attacks and nightmares? Two-Bit let Dallas sob into his chest for a few moments before asking his next question, he didn't want to rush Dallas into something he didn't want to talk about.

"What happened in your nightmare, Dal?" Two-Bit asked slowly.

Dallas gulped sharply in pain, the memory of the horrible nightmare infiltrated his mind. He didn't want to answer but he thought the redhead deserved answers, he released a short sigh.

"He w-was ontop of me, h-he-he..." Dallas paused and couldn't force any more words to come out of his mouth.

Two-Bit sat still in shock, someone raped Dallas. He couldn't believe how well Dallas hid the pain it caused him, the redhead felt tears well up in his eyes. Someone violated the person he loved, even it was years ago. Dallas nervously looked up at Two-Bit and whimpered.

"Who is 'he'?" Two-Bit asked, wanting to know who hurt his baby.

"I-I..it's not important." Dallas excused nervously.

"Dallas, whoever it is hurt you and I need to know." Two-Bit said softly and Dallas shook his head.

"I-I can't.." Dallas said softly.

Two-Bit sighed and decided to not push it any further for the moment, he noticed that Dallas yawned into his chest.

"You ready to try and get back to sleep?" Two-Bit asked while pulling the blankets over the blond's shoulders.

"No, I can't yet. You can go to sleep if you want to, Keith." Dallas said, feeling guilty for waking Two-Bit up with his problems.

"No, I want to make sure you're okay first." Two-Bit said and Dallas sighed in defeat.

The couple sat in silence for a moment, Dallas wanted to try and talk about his rape to Two-Bit but he didn't know how to do it without revealing his rapist's identity. He trusted Two-Bit enough to know such a personal thing, it was extremely strange for him to open up to anyone even if he did love them. He slowly released a soft breath as he looked up at Two-Bit. The redhead looked down at Dallas, the blond noticed the concern in the redhead's eyes. Dallas sighed and whimpered.

"I-I want to tell you what happened. I trust you enough to tell you, Keith, I've never told anyone else. Not even Johnny knows." Dallas explained and felt his heartbeat get faster.

Two-Bit sat silent, waiting for Dallas to unveil himself more to him. He knew the blond didn't open up to anybody, his information was his own business and no one tried to butt into Dallas's business unless they wanted to die. Dallas felt the tears already brim in his eyes, it was going to be a bumpy ride for him to experience all over again.

"It was my eighteenth birthday and I remember it was raining like it is tonight." Dallas began and paused, trying to keep himself calm and collected.

"I just wanted to get out from the rain...that's all I wanted, Keith." Dallas whimpered and paused once again, he calmed himself once more.

Dallas took in a deep breath, "I ran into him when I was trying to retreat into my bedroom, he started touching me in a way I didn't like.." He whispered, Two-Bit had to listen extra close to hear the blond.

"H-He touched my..my.." Dallas stuttered and just motioned down toward his crotch, he didn't know why he couldn't say the proper term for it.

Two-Bit nodded, showing Dallas that he understood what he meant. Dallas coughed and continued.

"He said I must of liked it because I got..hard." Dallas blushed nervously and felt a heavy shame take over him.

He wanted to break down and cry, he thought Two-Bit thought it was all his fault and that he did want it. He couldn't help that he naturally responded to being stimulated but he was sure Two-Bit was blaming him already; he began to cry heavily. Two-Bit held Dallas, his heart broke to see Dallas break down so badly.

"You blame me for it, don't you?" Dallas asked and sobbed into the redhead's chest.

Two-Bit became deeply perplexed, why would he blame Dallas for something he couldn't control? Dallas looked up at Two-Bit and was surprised when the redhead pecked him on the lips.

"Dallas, you can't help you naturally reacted to someone touching you, it's not your fault at all." Two-Bit cooed.

"R-Really?" Dallas asked in surprise, he always thought people would assume he was enjoying it when in reality he felt like dying.

Two-Bit nodded and softly kissed Dallas on the forehead, he felt deeply sorry for what the blond had to go through, especially on his birthday. Dallas decided it was time to continue so he sighed, calming himself down once again.

"He kept touching me, rubbing me, I don't know how I got away that time but I remember running down the stairs. I almost fell down them but I managed to stay upright and make it into the kitchen." Dallas said softly, getting a vivid image of that tiny, gross kitchen. No one ever cleaned it, it was always covered in grime.

"I tried so hard to get out the backdoor but he grabbed me and forced me down onto my hands and knees.." Dallas sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Two-Bit's heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he felt like he could throw up at any minute now but he couldn't leave Dallas to cry alone. He held himself in tact as well as he could as Dallas continued.

"I remember he pulled my pants down and he threatened me multiple times, all I could do was cry and beg him to stop.." Dallas sniveled and took in a shaky breath.

Dallas began sobbing heavily, he showed no signs of stopping. Two-Bit simply held Dallas, unsure on what he could do for the blond.

"He...he raped me, Keith. He just dominated me like an animal and raped me." Dallas said quickly, his nervousness just wanting to make it all end.

Two-Bit was still curious on who raped Dallas, he didn't know exactly who would be in his house since the blond said his father was never home. Dallas didn't show the person's, well, more like monster's, identity. The redhead was furious that someone hurt the person he loved, he wanted them dead, even if it meant he would have to do it himself.

"Who was he? I'll fucking kill them." Two-Bit growled and Dallas was frightened to hear Two-Bit speak in such a way.

"No, I can't tell you.." Dallas said quietly.

"Why not?" Two-Bit asked angrily.

"He said if I told anyone who it was, they would find me and kill me. I don't wanna die." Dallas pleaded and whimpered.

Hearing about the threat just made Two-Bit even more angry, he thought it was beyond evil to threaten someone you just raped with death. He wanted this person dead, immediately.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." Two-Bit stated coldly.

"Keith, you don't understand, he'll find out, he'll come and kill me. I can't die, not with Isabella still in me and even after she's born. I can't risk being ripped away from my baby." Dallas cried and quickly pushed away the thought of Isabella living her life without her mother.

Two-Bit calmed himself down, he didn't need to be scaring Dallas while the blond is already on edge. He took in deep, steady breaths, something he learned over the years when dealing with his anger. Dallas sat silent, hoping Two-Bit wasn't pissed off at him for practically yelling at him. The redhead had a content look on his face as he looked at Dallas, the blond whimpered.

"Dallas, I'm sorry I got so angry and I'm sorry I pushed you, I know I shouldn't have done that. If you don't want to tell me then fine, I can live with it." Two-Bit said softly and sighed.

"Maybe I can tell you one day..I don't know when that will be.." Dallas said and looked at the sheets.

The couple were silent for a brief moment, Two-Bit was calmed by Dallas's now steady breathing. The blond yawned and nuzzled the redhead's chest, he smiled softly.

"I'm tired.." Dallas whispered and then felt scared again.

"What if I have another nightmare?" Dallas asked terrified and Two-Bit shushed him.

"Dallas, if you wake up, I'll be right here. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." Two-Bit said and softly kissed Dallas on the nose.

Dallas smiled and softly kissed Two-Bit, he laid down and relaxed himself. He shut his eyes and slowly drifted into a nightmare less sleep. Two-Bit sat awake for a long time, waiting for Dallas to have a nightmare but it never came. He couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep with his lover in his arms.

 _. . ._

Dallas was awoken by his phone ringing on his nightstand, he groaned and squinted at his phone. He grabbed the phone and answered it, he put it by his ear.

"Hello?" Dallas asked tired and annoyed.

"This is Malorie, sorry if I woke you up but I need you to talk to you as soon as possible." The voice said.

Dallas became confused and concerned, why didn't she want to tell him over the phone?

"Umm..why can't you tell me right now?" Dallas questioned, his heart began to beat heavily.

"I think this is a matter I need to speak face-to-face with you for, it won't take long, I promise." Malorie said soothingly.

"A-Alright, I'll be there soon.." Dallas said nervously and hung up.

"Who was that?" Two-Bit asked drowsily and yawned.

"Malorie, she said she needed to talk to me about something face-to-face." Dallas said as he sat up.

Two-Bit gave Dallas a concerned look, wondering what could be wrong with Dallas or Isabella. Dallas stood and quickly went to get dressed, he wanted to know what was wrong. Two-Bit followed and began to just pull on random clothes, not caring if he matched or not. Dallas grabbed Two-Bit's comb off the dresser and quickly combed. Two-Bit took the comb after Dallas was done and sloppily combed his hair, Dallas slipped on his shoes. The blond barely noticed he didn't have socks on as he grabbed his new jacket and pulled it on, he looked at Two-Bit. The redhead grabbed his keys off the nightstand and slipped on his leather jacket.

"Are we ready?" Dallas asked anxiously and Two-Bit nodded.

"We better get going." Two-Bit said and walked out of the bedroom.

Dallas followed Two-Bit out of the apartment and climbed into the car, he buckled himself in quickly. Two-Bit started the car before he even had his door closed, he closed the door and buckled himself in.

"I wonder what's wrong.." Dallas muttered as Two-Bit pulled out of his parking space.

"We'll find out soon enough, I hope nothing's wrong with you or Isabella." Two-Bit said softly and drove to the hospital.

 _. . ._

Dallas and Two-Bit arrived at the hospital and speed walked into the hospital, their eyes were wide in nervousness. Dallas followed Two-Bit to the elevator, he held Two-Bit's left hand as the redhead pressed the button. The couple sat in silence, all that could be heard in the elevator was the sounds of it moving upward. The elevator dinged and the silver doors slid open, Two-Bit stepped out and Dallas followed. The blond stared at the door and stopped behind Two-Bit when they reached the receptionist desk, he softly sighed. He faintly heard Two-Bit talking to the receptionist, he didn't really listen and just tried to keep himself calm. He hoped nothing had come up, he was already stressed out due to the nightmare he had. He started biting on his nails, something he very rarely did. Two-Bit turned to Dallas and pulled his hand away from his mouth, the blond gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't do that, Dally, it's going to be alright." Two-Bit assured and softly kissed Dallas on the forehead.

Dallas wanted to believe Two-Bit but something kept nagging at him, making him feel like something was about to go wrong. He tried to bury the feeling deep within him but it didn't work, he sighed heavily. Someone tapped the blond on the shoulder, he slightly jumped and turned around. Malorie was looking at him with concern and curiosity in her blue eyes, the blond became confused.

"I didn't expect you to bring your boyfriend, I'm not sure if you want him to hear anything." Malorie said.

"He's my ride and if it involves me, he has a right to know." Dallas muttered and Malorie simply nodded.

"Okay, let's get into a quiet room to talk about what I found." She said and walked to the wooden door that was by the receptionist desk.

Dallas looked up at Two-Bit and the redhead shrugged, the blond gulped and walked through the doorway. Malorie stepped in front of the couple and lead them into a small room with tan walls, all it had was a TV on the wall and some orange chairs.

"Alright, this isn't really something to do with your baby but it does have something to do with you Dallas." Malorie said as she opened a folder in her hand.

"I-Is something wrong?" Dallas asked.

"No, no, more like something I noticed while going through the records of you I could find." She muttered and pulled out a small stack of papers.

"I found out you're not from Tulsa, you were born in New York City, is that correct?" She asked.

Dallas nodded, "yeah, I was born there." He assured.

"Alright, I managed to get those from your old pediatric doctor and some other things, some things I found is that you've been in the hospital multiple times for abuse like injuries." She said and glanced at Dallas.

Two-Bit looked at Dallas confused and the blond became deeply nervous, he didn't want Two-Bit to know about his childhood problems with his father. He didn't want to force Two-Bit to leave and risk making the redhead angry, Dallas exhaled slowly.

"Since the doctors said they were extremely suspicious there had to be a report put down about it, I found about four cases like this. In one it says your arm had almost been broken and there were various bruises on your body." Malorie said as she flipped through the papers.

Dallas felt a cold sweat form above his brow, he felt Two-Bit's eyes scanning over him in curiosity.

"A woman was always there and her name is put down on the records, does the name "Maria" ring a bell to you, Dallas?" She asked softly, sounding friendly and concerned.

Dallas couldn't speak so he simply nodded, why did he not kick Two-Bit out? Everything was getting too personal for his own liking.

"I got a copy of your birth certificate and your mother is named Maria Winston, maiden name is Ashton." She stated and looked at Dallas, the blond couldn't force himself to speak at all.

"When is the last time you had any sort of contact with your mother?" Malorie asked slowly.

"M-Maybe over ten years ago.." Dallas muttered, remembering how his father kidnapped him and took him to Tulsa all those years ago.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure about all that now, I found something else on your medical records. This one is from Tulsa and only happened around three years ago." Malorie said and put a paper on the top of the stack so she could read over it.

"Remember how we did all those blood tests and other samples?" Malorie asked.

Dallas nodded slowly, wondering where she was getting at.

"Well, I found evidence that you have been pregnant before this one. Are you sure this is your first child?" She questioned.

Dallas froze and looked over at Two-Bit, the redhead simply stared at him in silent shock. The blond gulped and looked over at Malorie, starting to catch on on what she was talking about.

"In your records, it says your baby never made it to term but didn't die from any natural causes." She said and flipped the papers once again.

Dallas felt like he was about to pass out, these were memories he thought he had buried deep. He thought they would never come back but here they were, causing him to drown in a familiar sorrow and guilt.

"Well, from what I could find, it says you had a-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Dallas cried and buried his face into Two-Bit's chest, he felt like he couldn't breath.

Malorie sat silent, she put the papers back into her folder and let Dallas cry. Two-Bit held Dallas close and the blond sniffled, the guilt kept sending sharp pangs into his heart. He didn't want to make that decision but he had no other options, he was trapped with no way out. Dallas tried to keep himself intact but he was falling down like a house of cards on a breezy day.

"I'm sorry, Dallas but it seemed suspicious to me and I needed to confirm the information." Malorie said soothingly, she sounded distressed about Dallas's tears.

"I-It's true, it's all true and accurate." Dallas breathed and shivered.

"I'm sorry I brought back such horrible things, I really am." Malorie apologized and covered her mouth, only being able to imagine the pain Dallas had experienced in his short life.

Dallas shook his head, "I-I'll be fine." He assured her and stood, he wanted to leave immediately.

Two-Bit stood and helped Dallas stay standing, the blond was shaking like he was freezing. Two-Bit said goodbye to the doctor and she softly said bye in return, Dallas let Two-Bit lead him out of the hospital to the car. Two-Bit helped Dallas into the car and got in himself, Two-Bit just listened to Dallas sniffle to himself.

"Dallas?" Two-Bit asked after getting fed up with the silence.

"W-What?" Dallas answered and grabbed a napkin from the glove box.

"Was she about to say abortion?" Two-Bit questioned and Dallas whimpered as he wiped his nose.

"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Dallas stated and stared straight ahead.

"Dallas, you'd feel better if you got it off your chest. It sounds like it's been there for a long time a-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Dallas snapped, just wanting everything to shut up.

Two-Bit shut his mouth but didn't get angry, he just became more concerned over Dallas. He started the car and began to drive home. Dallas sat in silent regret, wishing he could change his past but there was nothing that could be done, he cried softly to himself. He remembered at the clinic he went to how all those protesters called him a monster, he didn't want to make such a decision. What was he supposed to have done? He didn't have the proper resources.

Two-Bit pulled into a parking space and got out of the car, he went to help Dallas out of the car. The redhead opened the car door and saw tears still falling down the blond's face, he softly wiped them away.

"Dallas, I don't know what happened but it wasn't your fault. Sometimes things happen that we can't control, I'm here if you want to talk." Two-Bit cooed and helped Dallas stand.

Dallas was surprised that him snapping earlier didn't make Two-Bit mad, he was happy that Two-Bit was being so nice to him in such a horrible moment. The blond yawned and noticed it was still early in the morning, the sun was only halfway up.

"You wanna get back to bed?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded, hoping he will feel better when he wakes up.

Two-Bit helped Dallas into the apartment and even helped the blond back into bed, he pulled the blond's shoes off for him. Two-Bit pulled the blanket over Dallas and softly kissed the blond, Dallas blushed heavily.

"I love you, Dallas, so much." Two-Bit whispered and went to get undressed for bed.

"I-I love you, too, Keith.." Dallas said and felt his eyelids get heavy but he wanted to wait for Two-Bit.

The redhead crawled under the blanket and spooned Dallas, he yawned. The couple slowly fell back asleep, Dallas could feel himself relaxing, the blond felt content by having Two-Bit at his side, he smiled softly in his sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Dallas was merely two weeks away from his due date, he spent most of his time in bed. He could barely crawl out of bed anymore due to his stomach being so big, he more likely rolled out of bed. He could feel Isabella moving around more and just being a lot more active, she liked to kick him right in the bladder still. He could barely make it to the bathroom without getting exhausted, Malorie had told him not to exert himself at all. He hated having to rely on anyone just to get him to the bathroom, he even wanted to resort to diapers at some point because he hated being babied. Two-Bit was taking time off work to be with Dallas incase something happened that the blond couldn't handle. Dallas was also very emotional, Two-Bit accidently spilled the blond's glass of water and Dallas bawled for ten minutes. The redhead was quite alarmed to see Dallas this way, he hadn't been this bad all the way through the pregnancy.

Dallas was laying in bed, somewhat awake when Two-Bit sat on his side of the bed. The blond had his back to the redhead and wanted to roll over, he remembered how much work it was. He groaned and forced himself over, looking a lot like a ball. Two-Bit thought it was kind of humorous to watch Dallas just roll around and struggle to do just simple movements. He had to help Dallas a lot but he didn't mind. The blond looked exhausted just by rolling over, he looked up at Two-Bit.

"Keith?" Dallas asked softly.

"Hmm?" Two-Bit asked as he looked away from his phone to look at Dallas.

"I'm sorry I'm stopping you from going to work, I can really take care of myself." Dallas said and Two-Bit chuckled.

"Dallas, you are nine months pregnant, I don't think it's a smart idea to leave someone this far along alone. You never know when the baby will decide to come into the world." Two-Bit said and Dallas sighed heavily.

"I know, but I'm sure you get tired of me pretty quickly with me crying over everything." Dallas muttered and frowned.

"I promise, Dally, it doesn't bother me none." Two-Bit assured.

Dallas nodded and forced himself to sit up, he rested against the headboard. The blond hesitated but grabbed Two-Bit's freehand, he squeezed it slightly. The redhead turned back to the blond and smiled softly, he pecked Dallas on the lips. The blond scooted closer to Two-Bit and leaned over onto him, just wanting to be close to his lover.

Dallas thought how about how Isabella might come earlier than expected, especially she's been moving around so much. Her movements showed some sort of restlessness, as if she needed to be free. The blond placed his free hand on his swollen belly and rubbed in small circles, he smiled softly to himself. Two-Bit liked to talk to his belly but he hadn't done it a lot recently, the blond sighed softly. Two-Bit put his phone on the nightstand and looked over at Dallas, he watched his lover slowly rub his belly.

"Are you scared of labor?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas sat still and thought to himself, he didn't really think a lot on labor. He shrugged,

"I'm a bit nervous.." Dallas admitted.

"Just nervous?" Two-Bit asked in surprise.

"Yeah...why? Am I supposed to feel something else?" Dallas questioned, feeling confused.

"Well, all I know is that it's not pleasant." Two-Bit said and Dallas sat silent.

The blond didn't really think a lot about labor because it really scared him. He knew it would hurt a lot but it was about the only way Isabella could come into the world. He gulped, he wasn't ready to feel such physical agony. He rubbed his belly nervously and let out a shaky breath, he felt like he wasn't ready at all. Dallas whimpered and Two-Bit slowly brought the blond into a hug, wishing he didn't make Dallas think of such a thing. Dallas let Two-Bit hold him in his arms, his thoughts were everywhere now.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" Dallas asked softly, he shivered from the fear.

Two-Bit frowned, he didn't like seeing Dallas so afraid of something. He shushed the blond and softly ran his fingers through the blond's hair, trying to sooth him.

"It'll hurt a lot but there will be plenty of painkillers." Two-Bit cooed and continued to pet Dallas on the head.

"I-I'm scared of getting a C-section, I don't know how those work." Dallas muttered and buried his face into the redhead's chest.

"It's alright, Dally, they're professionals. They know what they're doing and they won't hurt you, I'll make sure they don't." Two-Bit assured and Dallas released a long breath.

The couple sat in silence for a long time, the blond was trying to get himself back together. He reminded himself that only professionals would be around him and that they wouldn't do something stupid on purpose. He began to think all the pain he would experience would be worth it because he'll have his child. He smiled at the thought of being so close to having Isabella in his arms.

"Are you excited about it?" Two-Bit asked and brought Dallas out of his mind.

Dallas nodded, "are you?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, we'll finally be able to hold Isabella." Two-Bit said softly and placed his hands on the blond's belly, he rubbed in small circles.

"Who do you think she'll look like the most?" Dallas asked as he watched Two-Bit.

The redhead shrugged, "maybe she'll be a perfect mix of us." He muttered.

Dallas chuckled, "I doubt that would happen."

"It could, you never know." Two-Bit and Dallas smiled.

Dallas yawned and Two-Bit took his hands away from the blond's stomach, he raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna take another nap?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded, he laid his head on his pillow.

"Okay, I'm going to go into the living room." Two-Bit said, he softly kissed Dallas and stood up.

Dallas yawned once again, he rolled over onto his right side and closed his eyes to take a nap.

 _. . .  
_

Dallas awoke in the late afternoon, he groaned and slowly sat up. He yawned and stretched before slowly standing, he almost fell back onto the bed. He forced himself up onto his feet, he was hungry and he wondered where Two-Bit was. He stumbled out of the bedroom and into the living room, he saw the redhead was watching some comedy on T.V. Dallas moved over to the couch and plopped down next to Two-Bit, he was already exhausted. Two-Bit looked over at the blond and saw that he was panting slightly, he raised an eyebrow.

"You know you could've yelled for me and I would've helped you." Two-Bit stated.

"I told you I can do this by myself. I don't need to be babied." Dallas whined and Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, are you hungry?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas slightly scowled at Two-Bit but nodded anyway, he hated the way he was being treated. He was an adult, he knew how to take care of himself. Two-Bit got up and walked into the kitchen, he knew exactly what the blond wanted to eat. The redhead was gone for a moment and returned with three apples, he handed them to the blond. Dallas held the apples and stared at the redhead.

"What?" Two-Bit asked as he sat back down.

"Am I really this predictable?" Dallas questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want something else..?" Two-Bit asked confused and prepared to stand back up.

"No, I just don't like being predictable." Dallas said and calmly took a bite out of one of the apples.

"Okay..?" Two-Bit said and turned back to the T.V.

Dallas finished his apples and watched T.V with Two-Bit for about an hour when he needed to go to the bathroom. He tried to stand up without Two-Bit noticing but he failed at being sneaky, the redhead turned to him.

"Where are you trying to go?" Two-Bit asked.

"...The bathroom..." Dallas said softly.

Two-Bit stood, "here let me help you," he insisted.

Dallas felt agitated by the fact he couldn't even go to the bathroom without Two-Bit trying to help him. Two-Bit took a soft grip of his pale arm and Dallas began rapidly slapping at Two-Bit's hand. The redhead's eyes widened but he refused to let go of Dallas, no matter how hard the blond smacked him.

"I can go piss by myself!" Dallas cried and continued to smack at Two-Bit's hand.

"I'm not going to sit there and watch you piss, Dallas, I'm just going to walk you to the bathroom." Two-Bit defended and Dallas began to try and walk to the bathroom.

"Just because there is a baby inside of me doesn't mean I am a baby!" Dallas yelled and slightly dragged Two-Bit toward the hallway.

Two-Bit grabbed Dallas by the shoulders and softly pushed him against the nearest wall, the blond looked at him in shock. Two-Bit softly kissed the blond and Dallas tried to pull away, he was angry.

"I just want to piss, let me go!" Dallas argued and tried to push Two-Bit off.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm your shit down." Two-Bit said determined and Dallas groaned in annoyance.

Dallas continued to whine and complain at Two-Bit but he got tired and sat silent and still in his lovers arms. He was panting in anger and he tried to get away one last time. Two-Bit pinned Dallas's arms to the wall and refused to let the blond move, Dallas gave up.

"Alright, fine, I'll let you walk me to the bathroom." Dallas said and rolled his eyes.

Two-Bit helped Dallas to the bathroom and waited outside for the blond to finish. The blond walked out of the bathroom and let Two-Bit lead him back into the living room, he was slightly agitated. The redhead helped Dallas sit back down on the couch and the blond instantly crossed his arms over his chest, Two-Bit chuckled.

"You say you're not a baby but you're acting like one right now." Two-Bit teased.

Dallas glared at the redhead, "shut it, Keith." He warned.

Two-Bit thought to himself for a moment and remembered something.

"You know what we haven't read yet?" Two-Bit asked.

"What?" Dallas asked, he thought they had read all those books they had bought.

"We haven't read that one book about newborns yet." Two-Bit said and Dallas nodded, he remembered the book now.

"Wanna go over it? We're about to have a newborn." Two-Bit said and Dallas sighed, he nodded again.

Two-Bit left the room and walked to the bedroom, he retrieved the books and sat beside Dallas. The blond grabbed the book and opened it to the first page, he began scanning over the page. Two-Bit had watched Dallas read a lot in the past few months and he's gotten a pretty good grip on it by just practicing. The blond could read rather fast and could retain information in almost an instant, Two-Bit wondered why Dallas would drop out of school if he was so quick to learn things.

"Hey, Dal?" Two-Bit asked.

"Hmm?" Dallas hummed while slowly looking up from the book.

"You seem to learn things pretty quickly.." Two-Bit trailed off.

"What about it?" Dallas asked.

"If you're so smart and so good at learning, why would you drop out so early?" Two-Bit asked cautiously.

Dallas was silent, he wasn't sure if he wanted to open up to Two-Bit anymore. He loved the redhead with all his heart but it was so hard to knock down all of the walls he built so many years ago. Two-Bit was about the only person he told about his deep personal problems, not even Johnny heard about them. He gulped, he felt the words form in his throat but get stuck, he couldn't speak. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words refused to come out. Dallas desperately tried to speak but it came out as a squeak, he covered his mouth and blushed. Two-Bit smirked at Dallas and sighed heavily, he wasn't sure what was wrong with the blond. Dallas opened his mouth but it instantly clamped shut, he thought more to himself. The redhead sat silent, not wanting to rush Dallas and make him uncomfortable. Dallas coughed, he remembered his childhood in New York.

 _New York was cold and not kind to a ten year old child, he lived on the streets. His father had kicked him out once again, he missed his mother so much. His father had kidnapped him just months ago from her and he hadn't seen her since, he softly sniffled. He had his arms wrapped around himself, desperately trying to keep himself warm in the freezing December air. His nose was running and he kept wiping his nose on his arm, he tried to hide the fact he had been crying. He walked by many dangerous looking strangers, some eyeing him as if he was just trash. He hadn't been to school in a couple weeks, he couldn't find where his school was anymore. He wasn't used to West side of town, he wasn't even sure if there were schools in the area at all. His tiny fingers had gone numb a long time ago along with his toes, he didn't have a jacket. He felt tears sting his blue eyes again, he refused to let the strangers see. His father had given him so many bruises that he tried to hide them but his shirt sleeves weren't long enough. Some of the bruises were old and were healing but some were caused just an hour ago when his father beat the Hell out of him for no reason. Dallas did have a home, it was a run-down apartment that had obviously had heavy smokers and meth heads in it before. The price for it was cheap, dirt cheap. The blond boy felt his stomach growl, he hadn't eaten at all in a couple days. His father didn't feed him so he had to find food on his own. He usually went dumpster diving and ate food that people had thrown out, he was thankful when the food was relatively new. He didn't like to resort to stealing from stores, his mother had always told him that stealing was wrong and that he should not do it. He was so hungry, he could feel himself losing energy._

 _"I'm sorry, mama.." Dallas whimpered as he approached a store, it wasn't the first time he had stolen._

 _He pushed open the door and heard a tiny bell ring, he peeked over at the cashier. The woman silently watched Dallas walk in and Dallas refused to look at her, he didn't want to seem suspicious. He was wearing cargo pants and so he had many pockets to shove things into. He walked to the back of the store so he was out of the cashiers eyesight, he began scanning over the things on the shelfs. He began to grab items and shoving them into his pockets, he finally got all he wanted. He began walking back to the front and saw the cashier was turned around, he made a run for the door. He pushed the door open and heard some sort of alarms start to ring._

 _"Hey!" He heard the cashier yell before the door slammed behind him._

 _He ran and ran, he knew he fucked up this time, he knew he was going to get caught. He heard sirens in the distance and he was wheezing, trying to keep running. He heard running behind him, he was about to give out. He just kept running and running until he was tackled and pinned to the sidewalk. He began screaming and trying to fight off the officer that had tackled him, he didn't want to go to jail. He felt tears sting in his eyes but he refused to cry in front of the officer, he felt his arms get pulled to his back. He heard the handcuffs click and he was lifted off the ground, many people stared at him as he was taken to a squad car. The officer told him his rights and put him into the backseat, he softly sniffled._

 _"I-I'm really sorry, mama.." Dallas sobbed and began to cry heavily._

That was one of the last times he cried before he was raped, he refused to even think of the concept of crying. He almost forgot what crying was, he toughened up quick in jail, he refused to let anyone hurt him. He dropped out of school, figuring he didn't need it anymore. He stopped caring about what others thought about him, he stopped thinking about his decisions, it was a live and let live game, a game to survive in the streets. He was twelve when his father forced him into the trunk of a car and they drove miles and miles to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Dallas rarely got fed on the trip and rarely saw the sun, it sort of reminded him of jail.

Dallas snapped out of his memories and still tried to force an answer, he slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"I got arrested for the first time, I was in 5th grade when I got arrested and I figured it wasn't important anymore. I had to learn how to survive on the streets in New York, I had to toughen up other wise I would be killed." Dallas said softly and let out a shaky breath.

Two-Bit nodded slowly, the blond slowly sat the book onto his lap and he sniffled slightly.

"I really miss my mom, Two-Bit.." Dallas murmured.

"What happened to her?" Two-Bit questioned.

Dallas shrugged, "I don't know, my dad kidnapped me from her because she left him." He muttered.

Two-Bit sat in silence, unsure on how to respond to what Dallas was telling him.

"I wish she was here, she really loved kids and she would've adored Isabella." Dallas said softly and felt a tear fall.

The blond wiped the tears away and figured it was pointless to stop them, he just let them fall. Two-Bit grabbed the book from Dallas's hands and closed it, he laid it off to the side. Two-Bit brought the blond close to him, Dallas rested his head on his lovers chest. He wasn't sobbing just crying, wishing his mother was with him. His mother loved him so much, she loved him more than anything in the whole world. His mother left his father to try and take Dallas way from all the abuse, his father did not like that idea. He broke into their apartment and duct taped Dallas's mouth shut, he just stole him like he was an object. He really hoped he never ever saw his father again, he never wanted anything to do with him. Dallas slowly recollected himself and sat up again, he wiped his nose on his wrist.

"You want some tissues?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas slowly nodded.

Two-Bit stood and walked into the bedroom, he grabbed the box of tissues they had on the dresser. The redhead softly thought of his life without his mother, he didn't like the concept. His mother was the only light of his childhood when his father beat him senseless for no other reason than he was angry and had no one to beat on except his mother. Two-Bit didn't like the fact his father hit his mother so he intervened a lot, even when his mother tried to stop him. He refused to let his mother be hit on, he became his mother's' martyr in a way. His father would kick him, throw him and punch him, he took everything his father could give. He would show up at school with bruises and he always succeeded at hiding them, he didn't want to be taken away from his mother. Two-Bit remembered how he just wanted his father to love him and see him as more than a punching bag, he knew it was in vain to think in such a way. He remembered one of his mothers friends helped them escape when his mother found out she was pregnant with his little sister. Two-Bit remembered quickly shoving all of his things into a bag and then being taken far away, he never saw his father again. He had read in a newspaper a couple years ago about his father being killed in some sort of stabbing, he simply snorted and mumbled insults.

He pushed his memories to the back of his mind and went to take Dallas his tissues. He handed Dallas the deep blue box and sat silent as the blond cleaned himself up. Dallas let out a heavy sigh and grabbed the book again, he opened up to where he left off.

"Now that I'm done doing that, let's get back to this." Dallas muttered with a slight smile.

Dallas and Two-Bit read through the whole book in the matter of an hour and a half, it wasn't that big of a book. They learned the proper way to hold a baby and the things babies like that calm them down. Dallas really liked learning about babies considering he had no prior knowledge, he was warming up to the idea of having a kid. He always hated kids but he always felt like it was an internal problem, he never got to be a kid himself. He promised he would let Isabella be a kid as long as she wanted, he already wanted to cry just by thinking of Isabella growing up. He knew he would be an emotional parent but he figured that was okay, it just meant he loved his child. He began to think who Isabella would look like, he always thought of her having Two-Bit's red hair. He slowly shut the book and sighed, he looked over at Two-Bit.

"Hey, Keith?" He asked softly.

"What?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Do you think we can go get another book?" Dallas asked.

"What book?" Two-Bit asked in confusion.

"I want to learn some nursery rhymes and lullabies to sing to Isabella, I can barely remember any my mom used to sing." Dallas muttered.

Two-Bit thought about it for a moment and shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to learn a few nursery rhymes and lullabies for Isabella. He stood and helped Dallas stand as well, they went to get ready to go to the bookstore.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit had to mainly wait for Dallas to get ready since everything was a struggle for the blond. Dallas took five minutes just to get his pants on, he looked like he wanted to cry after the struggle. Two-Bit assured him it would be alright and the blond simply nodded, he knew it would be better in a few weeks. He finished getting dressed and grabbed his jacket, he followed Two-Bit out to the car. He crawled into his seat and managed to get the seat belt on, he almost gave up on wearing a seat belt. It just looked idiotic on him and his belly but he didn't want to risk Isabella's safety. Two-Bit made sure Dallas was secure and comfortable before he pulled out of his parking space.

They arrived at a tiny bookstore in a matter of a few minutes, Dallas slowly unbuckled himself. He opened his door and stared down at the cement, he wasn't sure if he could force himself up. Two-Bit walked over to the blond and helped Dallas stand, he blushed in embarrassment.

"It's kinda bad that I'm so big I can't stand up by myself anymore.." Dallas muttered and frowned.

"Stop being so hard on yourself about your weight, you're pregnant, Dallas." Two-Bit said and softly kissed Dallas on the cheek.

Dallas smiled softly and let Two-Bit lead him into the bookstore. The blond kind of got used to peoples looks that he got when he was in public, it wasn't his fault they just wanted to assume things. Two-Bit had a soft grip of Dallas's hand as he walked through the store, trying to find the books they wanted. Dallas simply let Two-Bit lead him, he didn't know where he was going. Two-Bit suddenly stopped and Dallas almost ran into the redhead, he looked at the shelf. All the books were brightly colored and Dallas began running his fingers over the spines, searching for the right one. He pulled a light green book off the shelf and opened it to a random page, it had the lyrics to "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Dallas read over the words and smiled warmly, he vaguely remembered his mother's voice singing it to him. He closed the book and went to looking for a book full of lullabies, he rarely heard any lullabies in his childhood. He grabbed a soft blue book and opened to a random page, he read over the lyrics on the page. He hadn't heard of any of the lullabies that he was reading, he figured he would have to look them up to get a basic rhythm of them. He handed Two-Bit the book and smiled at his lover.

"I think I'm ready." Dallas murmured and let Two-Bit lead him over to the cashier.

Two-Bit checked the books out and Dallas took the keys and sat out in the car, his legs were extremely tired. He slowly drifted off to sleep but jumped when he heard Two-Bit crawl into the car, he took the books from Two-Bit.

"I-I'm going to go to sleep, Keith.." Dallas slurred from sleepiness and slowly closed his eyes.

"Alright, I'll wake ya when we get home." Two-Bit said softly and Dallas instantly fell asleep.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit parked his car and turned it off, he softly shook Dallas.

"We're home, Dally." Two-Bit cooed and Dallas groaned.

The blond slowly opened his eyes and unbuckled himself, the seatbelt almost slapped him across the face. He jumped and stared ahead with his eyes wide, Two-Bit chuckled at him. Dallas glared at Two-Bit and pushed the car door open, he just stared down at the asphalt. Two-Bit grabbed the two books and helped Dallas stand, he walked the blond into the apartment.

"Keith, I need to sleep.." Dallas panted and Two-Bit nodded.

"You don't wanna read over your songs first?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas thought to himself for a moment and sighed heavily, he did need to learn at least a few songs before Isabella was born. He let Two-Bit walk him into the bedroom and he slowly sat down onto the bed, the redhead sat next to him and handed him the books. Dallas opened the light green book and began reading, he sometimes repeated over the lyrics when he liked a song. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to find a rhythm for the songs he didn't know, Two-Bit just sat by. Dallas was eventually softly singing the songs to himself, the redhead was conflicted to see Dallas sing. He didn't think Dallas was much of a singing person, any singing Dallas had done in the past was just him drunkenly screaming along to a song. Two-Bit noticed how nice Dallas's voice was, it was silky and calming. Dallas's voice occasionally cracked but not bad enough to ruin it all. He thought this situation was so bizarre, he never knew Dallas could sing.

"Dally?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas blushed heavily, he completely forgot Two-Bit was in the room. He clamped his mouth shut and covered his mouth, he never liked to sing in front of anyone. He slowly removed his hands from his mouth and looked over at Two-Bit, he seemed worried.

"Sorry, I bet that sounded awful." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"No, it was beautiful, Dal. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas sat silent, he never liked the attention his singing brought to him. His mother used to tell him he had an amazing voice so he practiced often just to impress her, his father thought it was stupid.

"What's with you teachin' the boy all this gay shit? Singin' ain't what men do." Dallas remembered his father saying.

His fathers comment struck a personal chord in him, was singing really a feminine thing? Was he wrong for liking to sing? His mother told his father to shut it and told Dallas it was perfectly fine for him to like singing, he didn't feel the same about it since. He always sang when he was alone, it was a way he stayed connected with his mother. Johnny was the only other person that ever heard him sing, Ponyboy accidently heard him once and he threatened to kill the kid if he said a word about it. He shyly looked at Two-Bit, his blush refused to go away.

"My mom told me I had a nice voice so I practiced just to impress her. My dad said it was gay to sing so that's why I didn't tell you." Dallas explained.

Two-Bit wondered how it was gay to like singing, everyone sang along to something. He even liked to sing along to stuff even if his voice sounded like cats being thrown into a woodchipper. Dallas' voice sounded like angels serenading him, it was strange to hear such a voice come out of Dallas Winston. Two-Bit held Dallas's hand and squeezed it.

"Isabella's going to love your voice, I can already tell." Two-Bit cooed and softly kissed Dallas on the cheek.

Dallas smiled and nuzzled Two-Bit's shoulder, he closed the green book and handed it to Two-Bit. Dallas grabbed the blue book and read over the songs as Two-Bit went to put up the green book. Two-Bit returned to the bed and continued to listen to Dallas sing, except this time he was singing lullabies. The redhead checked his phone and saw it was almost ten, he was surprised by how fast time was going. He slowly pulled off his clothes and put on his pajamas, he saw Dallas was slightly drifting off but he kept singing.

"Dally, you ready for bed?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas shut his mouth and slowly turned to the redhead, he slowly nodded and yawned. Two-Bit grabbed the book from Dallas's hands and went to put it up, Dallas simply kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants. He sighed happily as he got into a comfortable position, Two-Bit pressed himself against Dallas.

"I love you, Dallas." Two-Bit muttered and softly kissed Dallas on the cheek.

Dallas yawned, "I love you, too, Keith," he muttered and slowly shut his eyes and fell asleep.

 _. . ._

It was December nineteenth when Dallas had noticed his contractions were a lot more painful than they used to be. He learned they were normal but he noticed they were stronger that day, he ignored it, thinking it was just something that happens. Two-Bit kept a close eye on the blond and asked him often if he was sure he was okay. Dallas just assured him that it was nothing even when he had to clench his teeth from how much some of his contractions hurt.

"Dallas, I think we might need to take you to the hospital." Two-Bit muttered and Dallas shook his head.

"I want to enjoy my freedom as long as I can." Dallas said and shifted around on the couch.

"I don't feel right with you having so many contractions. They're pretty close together too." Two-Bit said and Dallas blew him off.

Two-Bit sighed and walked into the bedroom to pack up some things in case they did have to go to the hospital. He knew Dallas was stubborn and he would probably have to drag the blond to the hospital, he figured it was just something he would deal with. Two-Bit finished packing up a few things and he walked back into the living room, he noticed Dallas wasn't on the couch anymore. Two-Bit became confused and heard something fall in the kitchen, it was followed by a voice mumbling swear words. Two-Bit walked into the kitchen and saw Dallas trying really hard to bend over and pick up. The redhead sighed and quickly picked up the green bowl Dallas had dropped, Dallas looked at Two-Bit angrily.

"I could've gotten that." Dallas whined.

"Maybe after a couple hours of struggling." Two-Bit teased and Dallas crossed his arms over his chest.

Dallas pouted for a moment but sighed heavily, he didn't want to argue. He thought of how Two-Bit and him were going to pay for Isabella, they barely lived on the wage they lived on at that moment. He wondered how long it would take for him to stay home with Isabella until he can get a job, if he can even get one. Two-Bit didn't seem to be bothered by the amount of money he makes, Dallas looked at Two-Bit with a worried look.

"Keith?" Dallas asked.

"What?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Umm..how are we going to pay for Isabella? We can barely live off of the amount we make now.." Dallas muttered.

Two-Bit figured it wouldn't be overly hard and he shrugged off the blonds worry.

"I could probably work extra hours." Two-Bit said.

"But then you won't be able to be around Isabella as much as you should." Dallas argued.

"Dallas, it'll all be alright." Two-Bit assured but Dallas was slowly losing it.

The blonds mental state had been everywhere in the recent weeks, he could barely keep a grip on his emotions. He glared at the redhead and slightly growled.

"Do you ever think about things like this, Keith? Do you?" Dallas retorted with heavy venom in his voice.

Two-Bit was deeply confused about why Dallas was so upset but he tried to make it all better.

"Dallas, I promise it will be okay." Two-Bit assured.

"Damn it, this is a real life kid and you don't even bother to think about this sort of stuff?" Dallas groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I swear, Keith, you are such an idiot sometimes!" Dallas exclaimed and buried his face into his hand.

Two-Bit felt his face get hot, he never liked when people insulted him, even if it was a person he loved.

"How about you actually help me think about this stuff!" Two-Bit yelled and Dallas stared into Two-Bit's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm pregnant and I can barely walk or think!" Dallas argued.

"Well, Dallas, since you think you're so smart, why couldn't you read?" Two-Bit remarked and Dallas almost hit Two-Bit.

"Don't you even bring my education into this, you prick!" Dallas yelled and had his fists placed at his sides.

"You're the one who started all of this by bringing my intelligence into this! You know you can be a real fucking asshole sometimes and..."

Two-Bit's words trailed off in Dallas's mind as he felt a really horrible contraction in his abdomen, he almost fell to his knees from how much it hurt. He lurched over and let out a cry of pain, he noticed he was sweating quite a lot. Two-Bit shut his mouth and helped Dallas stand back up, he noticed tears in the blond's eyes. Dallas wiped the sweat from his forehead and he was panting heavily, the contractions were a lot worse. It felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed and he couldn't make it stop, he sobbed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Two-Bit asked softly.

"I-I think I'm going i-into labor.." Dallas panted and tightly gripped at his shirt.

"Oh, shit, really?" Two-Bit asked in surprise.

"Keith!" Dallas screamed in pain.

Two-Bit helped Dallas sit down on the couch while he grabbed all the things they needed, the blond remembered the breathing exercises Malorie had told him about. He took in deep and slow breaths, it was hard to keep doing it over and over. Two-Bit ran into the room with his keys and he helped Dallas stand and helped the blond into the car. Two-Bit quickly put the stuff in the backseat and got into the driver's seat, he almost forgot his seat belt.

"Are you alright?" Two-Bit asked while glancing over at Dallas.

The blond simply nodded, feeling like he was lying from all the pain the pain he felt. He noticed his contractions were pretty far away from each other but they still hurt like Hell, he continued his breathing patterns. He occasionally had to hiss softly as Two-Bit drove to the hospital as quickly as he could. Two-Bit arrived to the hospital and left the bags in the car, he got Dallas into the hospital as quickly as he could. They entered the E.R. and Dallas tried to keep himself relatively normal looking. Two-Bit told the receptionist that it was an emergency and was tripping over his words, his mind was everywhere. The couple were taken into a room instantly and Dallas was put into a bed and was hooked up to machines. He became nervous but Two-Bit was right beside him.

"It'll be alright, Dally, I'll be right here." Two-Bit cooed and pet Dallas softly.

Dallas whimpered, he was extremely nervous. He felt like time was going by too fast and he felt really hot. He put his hand onto his forehead and noticed he was sweating buckets, he looked at Two-Bit.

"K-Keith, I'm hot.." Dallas panted.

"They're about to put you somewhere else, I'll make sure they do something about it once we get settled, okay?" Two-Bit muttered and Dallas slowly nodded.

After a few minutes, Dallas was taken to the O.B. part of the hospital and Two-Bit followed right behind, he didn't want to leave Dallas alone. The blond was trying to keep himself calm, he remembered he was just hours away from having Isabella in his arms. He smiled softly to himself and was kind of surprised when he arrived into a plain white room. He had never seen such a white room, it almost made him squint. Dallas was placed into a different bed and was placed with his legs spread apart, he felt awkward but figured it was protocol.

"Your obstetrician will be here soon." A nurse said calmly and Dallas nodded, he watched Two-Bit plop down into a chair next to him.

"Are you doing okay, Dal?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas smiled softly.

"I-I'm fine, I'm still hot though." Dallas muttered and wiped his forehead.

"I'll go tell someone, I'll be back." Two-Bit said as he stood and walked out of the room, Dallas continued to try and keep calm.

His contractions had gotten a little closer but not by a lot, he slowly shut his eyes for a moment. He heard footsteps and he opened up his eyes, he saw Two-Bit with a small pink bowl with ice water and a blue rag.

"They gave me this and they said it should help." Two-Bit muttered and dipped the rag into the water.

Dallas figured it was alright if Two-Bit babied him now, he was in labor after all. He sighed contently when Two-Bit laid the cool rag onto his forehead. Two-Bit grabbed the blond's hand as he sat down, he was nervous.

"Dally, are you alright?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas chuckled softly.

"I am fine, Keith, it hurts but it'll be worth it." Dallas panted softly and slowly shut his eyes.

Two-Bit heard shoes clacking on the tile floor and he looked over at the door, he saw a tall, slender man approaching Dallas. He slightly glared at the man, he didn't like other men being around his Dallas. The blond opened his eyes and slightly jumped from seeing the strange man beside him, the man noticed Dallas jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The man said and softly smiled at the blond.

Dallas glanced over at Two-Bit and saw the redhead's lips were twisted into a frown. The blond refused to look at the man but he knew he would have to talk to him, he sighed heavily.

"I-It's alright.." Dallas muttered.

"Nervous?" The man asked and Dallas nodded.

"My name is Jim Ballard, I'll be your obstetrician." Jim said with a warm smile.

Dallas had never heard that word in his life, he almost wanted to ask the doctor is he could repeat it. Jim saw the way Dallas's face twisted up from the word and he chucked slightly.

"I'm going to be performing your C-section, Malorie told me all about you." He said and Dallas was thankful this situation wasn't completely strange to the man.

"I did some research about people like you, it's kinda bizarre but things should go fine." Jim assured the blond and Dallas nodded.

"Are you in pain?" He asked and Dallas nodded quickly, almost knocking the rag off his forehead.

"I'll see if I can get you some pain meds." He muttered and looked over at Two-Bit.

"Oh, hi there! I didn't see ya." Jim said and slightly waved at the redhead.

Two-Bit scowled but waved back, he wanted the man to leave. Jim anxiously scratched the back of his head, his hair was black. Dallas noticed how womanly the man seemed, he had really long eyelashes. The blond noticed how long he looked at the man and he quickly looked away, not wanting to piss of the redhead.

"I'll send in a nurse in a moment and she will keep track of you for me." Jim said as he left the room, he seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Why does the doctor have to be a guy? Malorie was nice." Two-Bit grumbled.

Dallas sat silent, he never understood why Two-Bit hated other men being around him. He shrugged it off, not wanting to be concerned over something petty. The couple were silent for a moment and Dallas occasionally squeezed the redhead's hand in pain, he wished his contractions would end. Suddenly, a strawberry blond woman entered the room and walked over to the blond, she had a serious look on her face. Dallas wondered if she was angry from how her eyebrows were furrowed, he was worried.

"Hello, I'm Ketalia and I'll be your nurse." She said in a slight cold voice.

She ran her hand over Dallas's cheeks and the blond felt like his personal space was being violated. He stared at her after she pulled her pale hands away and she sighed heavily.

"I know, I got a weird name." She muttered as she grabbed the rag.

She handed the rag to Two-Bit, "get some more water on that." She stated.

Two-Bit didn't like to be ordered around but complied, he didn't want to start a scene. He dipped the rag into the bowl of water and squeezed out the excess water, Ketalia grabbed the rag and put it back on Dallas's forehead.

"Jim told me you wanted pain meds, correct?" She asked.

Dallas nodded, he felt like the nurse was being rather rude and all, he didn't say anything.

Ketalia began walking to the door, "I'll be back with those." She said as she left.

Two-Bit scrunched his face up and sat the pink bowl on a side table in the room.

"Might file a complaint against that woman.." Two-Bit said and sighed heavily.

"K-Keith?" Dallas breathed and Two-Bit leaned closer to the blond.

"What is it?" Two-Bit asked soothingly.

"This place is scary.." Dallas muttered, he whimpered slightly.

"Dallas, I promise I will be right here." Two-Bit said and squeezed the blond's hand.

Dallas nodded, he softly released a long sigh and relaxed himself the best he could.

 _. . ._

Dallas had been in the hospital for a couple hours and Two-Bit hadn't left his side at all, he felt guilty about keeping the redhead in one place. Two-Bit was leaning back in his chair, staring at his phone while Dallas just stared at the ceiling, feeling every second go by. He wasn't in much pain anymore due to the pain medication but he wanted to do something besides lay in bed. Jim had told him that walking around was important to do, he looked over at Two-Bit. Dallas didn't feel like walking right now but he did want to have Two-Bit close to him, he slightly whimpered. The redhead looked up from his phone and leaned toward Dallas.

"What?" Two-Bit asked softly.

"C-Can we cuddle?" Dallas asked, the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"You sure we can both fit in that bed?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas scooted as far as he could until he hit the rail.

The space beside Dallas was almost the same size as Two-Bit, he was surprised. The redhead crawled onto the bed and held Dallas in his arms, he let his left hand trail down to the blonds belly. He rubbed in small circles, he stopped for a moment.

"That doesn't hurt, does it?" Two-Bit asked concerned.

Dallas chuckled and shook his head, he sighed contently.

"Okay, good." The redhead murmured and continued to hold Dallas.

Dallas grabbed slowly shut his eyes, feelings rather content for someone who was in labor. Two-Bit rested his head on the pillow and listened to Dallas's deep breathing. He thought of how he would be a father in just a few more hours, he would be able to hold his newborn daughter. He got tears in his eyes and he couldn't help but cry softly. Dallas looked over at Two-Bit in surprise, he began wiping away the redhead's tears.

"Keith, what's the matter?" Dallas asked.

"I-I'm going to be a dad, Dally, Isabella is going to be here soon and.." Two-Bit trailed off and softly cried in happiness.

Dallas smiled to see Two-Bit so happy about being a father, he never thought the redhead could ever warm up to the idea of parenthood. He thought he would be afraid but he felt really content, his precious daughter would be in his arms soon.

"I love you, Dallas, I love you and Isabella so much." Two-Bit breathed and softly kissed Dallas on the cheek.

Dallas blushed softly, he slowly ran his fingers through Two-Bit's hair.

"I love you, too, Keith.." Dallas panted, just wanting to have Isabella in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Dallas had been in the hospital for over ten hours now, he was beginning to get restless. His pain medication was starting to wear off so his contractions were worse than before and closer together, Jim had given him an estimate of two more hours. Dallas was sitting on the edge of his bed, slowly rubbing his belly. Isabella would be in his arms in just a couple hours, the blond could feel every single second pass by. He had been trying to move around more, the pain got better when he moved. Two-Bit wasn't in the room at that moment, he had gone to his car to get his bags. Dallas remembered that earlier in the day Two-Bit almost lost it when the blond stood up to walk, he had to remind the redhead that it was suggested. Two-Bit was awfully protective and it got on the blond's nerves sometimes, Dallas shrugged. The blond had changed out of his normal clothes into a hospital gown, he didn't like it much. He was thankful it covered his whole backside, he would refuse to get up if his rear showed at all. Dallas walked over to the window that was in his room, he looked down at the parking lot. He rather enjoyed heights while Two-Bit usually refused to look out the window, he pressed his hands against the glass. He looked up to the sky and noticed the clouds were rather dark.

"Rain.." Dallas whispered and suddenly saw a tiny raindrop hit his window.

Two-Bit walked back into the room and jumped when he noticed Dallas standing by the window, not in his bed where he would like him to be. The redhead sat his bags down by his chair and stood beside Dallas, he watched as the rain fell heavily.

"Isabella's gonna be born on a rainy day." Dallas muttered and ran his fingers over the glass.

Two-Bit nodded and brought Dallas into his arms, he sighed contently. Dallas wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's neck, smiling softly to himself as Two-Bit's nose brushed against his. The redhead smiled and grabbed one of Dallas's hands and held it. He noticed the blond's hands were pretty cold then noticed the room was kind of chilly.

"Are you cold?" Two-Bit asked and the blond shook his head.

"Not really, all these contractions make me sweat a lot." Dallas muttered and felt another contraction sneak up on him.

"Shit.." Dallas grunted through gritted teeth and slightly leaned on Two-Bit until it passed.

Two-Bit slowly moved Dallas to his bed and had the blond sit down. Dallas gripped Two-Bit's hand tightly in his, he panted heavily from the pain he experienced. He soon felt the pain slowly fade and he let out a long sigh of relief, Two-Bit sat next to the blond.

"Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded.

"They're definitely getting closer.." Dallas muttered and slightly squeezed Two-Bit's hand.

"It'll be just a couple of hours now." Two-Bit said and softly pet Dallas's cheek.

Dallas nodded and smiled, feeling rather excited. He never thought he would be excited to see a baby, especially his own. He had felt Isabella move around quite a lot that day, he knew she was definitely ready to come out. He wondered if she would cry a lot or be rather quiet, he couldn't stop thinking of what she would be like. He was so happy to finally be a parent, he sighed happily and leaned against Two-Bit.

"Keith?" Dallas asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so happy.." Dallas said and felt tears slightly well in his eyes.

Two-Bit smiled, he was excited to be able to hold his daughter. He hoped she looked a lot like him but he had a feeling she would act just like Dallas, he knew she would be a handful. Two-Bit was also happy that Dallas was in a better mood, the blond had snapped at him more than once in just a few minutes. He mainly left to the car so he could get a momentary break from Dallas and his emotional state of mind. Dallas's hormones were flying everywhere and Two-Bit was the reciprocator for the abuse Dallas spew. The blond also liked to try and move, something Two-Bit hated. Dallas argued with Two-Bit about getting out of bed and Two-Bit would just end up losing, Dallas wasn't someone that could be easily contained.

"Two-Bit..." Dallas said softly and softly hummed in pain.

Two-Bit was confused on why Dallas was making such a noise for no reason, the redhead looked at Dallas like he was crazy. Dallas leaned against his lover and continued to hum, it made him feel a little better. Two-Bit chuckled at Dallas, the noise he was making didn't make any sense to him. Dallas didn't notice Two-Bit much, his lower back hurt too much, he could barely sit up by himself, he was also hungry. He didn't know exactly what he wanted so he sat still, softly humming in pain. Two-Bit noticed Dallas slightly falling back off him so he grabbed Dallas and helped him sit up, the blond jumped.

"W-What.." Dallas panted but didn't finish, he just continued to hum to himself.

"Shh.." Two-Bit cooed and ran his fingers through the blond's hair.

Dallas suddenly felt aggitated and slapped Two-Bit's hand away, he growled softly.

"Don't touch me." Dallas demanded and Two-Bit laid his hand on his lap.

Two-Bit was used to Dallas not wanting to touch him by now, especially during the past hour. He just wanted to comfort Dallas but the blond just pushed him away, the nurses told him it was normal. He wished Dallas would let him pet him and tell him it would be alright, the redhead dreaded when Dallas would actually go to have his C-section. The nurses told him that that was the moment where Dallas would threaten him and possibly try to choke him. He didn't want that to happen but there was no way to avoid it, he let out a heavly sigh. Dallas pushed at Two-Bit, trying to get him to get off the bed. Two-Bit stood up and watched as Dallas struggled to lay his head on his pillow. The redhead went to help Dallas but the blond shot him a sharp glare, silently daring him to touch him. Two-Bit sighed and let Dallas struggle with himself for a moment, Dallas was exhausted by the time he actually got comfortable.

"I could've helped you." Two-Bit muttered and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Blah, blah.." Dallas mocked and crossed his arms.

Two-Bit sighed heavily, trying not to sass Dallas right back like he usually would. He sat back in his chair and twiddled his thumbs, he daydreamed to himself. Dallas was thirsty, hungry and uncomfortable. He slightly whimpered but Two-Bit didn't notice, Dallas groaned and looked over at his lover.

"Keith?" Dallas asked and Two-Bit jumped.

"What?" Two-Bit questioned, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Fine then." Dallas said curtly and pouted.

"Come on, Dallas, what do you want?" Two-Bit asked once again, trying to stay calm.

"No, you're obviously annoyed with me." Dallas said and looked away from the Two-Bit.

"Damn it, Dallas, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Two-Bit complained and Dallas let and annoyed sigh.

"You are pissing me off!" Dallas exclaimed and buried his face into his hands.

"You're pissing me off! You don't let me do anything an-"

"I would advise you not to argue with someone whose in labor." Ketalia said as she walked in the room.

Two-Bit looked at the nurse and scowled at her, her demeaner remained cold.

"You're not scary, mister. He's gonna be irritable and it isn't gonna get any better until after his C-Section." She stated and Two-Bit sighed heavily.

Dallas closed his eyes, he took in deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Ketalia checked on Dallas's stats and various other things before walking out of the room, Two-Bit moved his chair closer to the bed. Dallas opened his eyes and looked over at the redhead, he seemed upset.

"Keith, I'm thirsty..and hungry.." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit nodded.

"Alright, what do you want?" He asked and stood up.

"Some water and a banana..I really want a banana." Dallas said and closed his eyes.

Two-Bit smirked, "I'm sure you do want a banana." Two-Bit said and Dallas gave him a bored look.

"Your banana is what did this to me!" Dallas retorted and motioned toward his belly.

Two-Bit chuckled while he walked out of the room to get what Dallas wanted.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit came back within a few minutes and noticed Dallas was humming to himself again, it was a little louder than before. Dallas had his eyes shut and had his face pointed toward the ceiling, his eyebrows were furrowed in pain. The redhead knew Dallas's contractions were just getting closer and worse, he hated to see Dallas in so much pain. Dallas's humming turned into pained moaning, he usually did that when he was having a contraction. Two-Bit hurried over to the blond and took a hold of his pale hand, Dallas whimpered softly. Dallas tightly squeezed Two-Bit's hand and the redhead winced, the blond was using all his strength. Dallas kept a tight grip on his hand for what seemed like forever until he let it go, he slowly opened his eyes. Dallas softly smiled at Two-Bit and noticed the cup of water he had with a bendy straw in it, he looked into his lovers grey eyes.

"Want a drink?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded.

Two-Bit sat beside Dallas and brought the straw to the blond's lips, the blond took the straw into his mouth. Dallas drank almost all the water that was in the cup, he was very thirsty. He finally let go of the straw and panted softly, he definitely felt more hydrated than before. Two-Bit looked into the cup and saw just a tiny bit left, he sighed. He peeled the banana he had gotten for Dallas and handed it to Dallas, the blond took a hold of it. He instantly went to devour it, he was done with it in a matter of a few seconds.

"Jesus, Dallas, are you really that hungry?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas slightly faltered.

Dallas handed Two-Bit his banana peel and the redhead stood up and threw it away in a nearby trash can. He sat beside Dallas again and went to pet the blond, he hesitated.

"I'm gonna pet you, okay?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded.

Two-Bit slowly pet Dallas and the blond closed his eyes, he began to hum again. The redhead still thought it sounded weird but he didn't say anything, he figured it was some sort of coping mechanism. He softly kissed Dallas on the cheek, wishing the blond didn't have to be in so much pain.

Just one more hour.. Two-Bit thought to himself.

Dallas suddenly remembered something, they hadn't contacted anyone in the gang about him giving birth. He nudged Two-Bit and the redhead looked at him.

"We need to text someone in the gang about this, I forgot about telling anyone.." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit nodded.

"I'll text Johnny, I'm sure he'll tell everyone else what's going on." Two-Bit said and Dallas nodded.

"Thank you, Keith.." Dallas said with a soft smile and closed his eyes.

Two-Bit smiled and left a soft kiss on Dallas's forehead.

 _. . ._

Dallas was in pain, too much pain for him to handle. He wanted to scream but the doctors told him not to, he continued to hum and moan in pain to make it better. He wanted to give up, he just wanted to get it all over with. He hated everything at the moment, the doctors, himself, the nurses and Two-Bit. He's snapped at everyone at least once and Two-Bit was the main receiver. Dallas knew he would regret talking to Two-Bit in such a cruel way but his contractions were so bad. They were only a minute apart now and he had the pressure like he needed to push but he had nothing to push Isabella out of. He was frustrated, he had sweat forming heavily on his forehead and he felt like he needed to throw up. Jim was about to take Dallas into the surgery room and the blond tried to remember this pain was all for his daughter. He reminded himself repeatedly that it was all worth it, it would all be worth it the moment they placed her in his arms. Dallas was nervous about having the surgery done but Two-Bit reminded him that they were professionals with experience.

"Dallas, are you alright?" Two-Bit asked as the nurses were getting Dallas ready to be moved.

Dallas was uncomfortable, he was just completely out of his mind. His contractions were not helping and he just wanted to get it all over with. He shook his head and Two-Bit felt helpless, he didn't know what to do.

"Are you going with him?" Ketalia asked Two-Bit.

"Yeah, I'm going with him." Two-Bit stated and the nurse threw a white, full body suit.

"Put that on, you don't want to contaminate your baby. I advise you to wash your hands as well." Ketalia said and motioned toward the bathroom in the room.

Two-Bit grumbled to himself and walked into the bathroom to change and wash himself. Dallas couldn't stop himself from shaking either, he wasn't sure why but he couldn't stop it. Two-Bit came back into the blond's view and Dallas whimpered, the redhead shushed him.

"It's gonna be alright.." Two-Bit muttered and Dallas nodded.

Soon, Dallas was moved to the surgery room and he could feel himself losing it. He stared up at the white ceiling and he felt tired, completely exhausted is how he felt. Two-Bit stood beside Dallas as all the doctor and nurses were fixing everything up, Dallas could barely think straight. The pain was the only thing he could think about, pain, pain, pain! It was everywhere! He was excited and nervous, Isabella would be here in mere moments but all he felt was pain. He saw a couple nurses approach him and he became confused.

"We're gonna have to give you an epidural." One of the nurses said and Dallas became deeply concerned.

"It'll be alright, you might want your boyfriend to hold your hand." The other nurse said and pulled out a long needle.

Dallas's face went paler than usual when he saw the needle and he quickly looked toward Two-Bit. The redhead stared at the needle for a moment before focusing on Dallas, he took hold of his hand. Dallas waited for some sort of horrible pain but only felt a slightly pinch then it was over. He was surprised as the nurses helped him lay back down, Two-Bit softly pet Dallas.

"I-I just want it to end!" Dallas cried and Two-Bit cooed at him softly.

Dallas didn't know why but Two-Bit suddenly just angered him beyond reason, he couldn't think of a reason to justify what he did to Two-Bit. The blond grabbed the redhead by his shirt collar and pulled him close to his face, Two-Bit yelped from being tugged so quickly.

"I swear to God, Keith, if you ever stick your dick anywhere near me again I will cut it off! Understood?!" Dallas yelled and Two-Bit nodded quickly.

"I swear I will force you to double wrap it if I even humor the idea of wanting you near me again!" Dallas screamed and growled heavily.

Two-Bit tried to pull away but to no avail, he looked around for anyone to help him. The nurses eventually noticed and pulled Two-Bit away from Dallas's grip, the redhead stood back, completely horrified.

"It's alright, he'll be fine after he gets his baby." One of the nurses assured.

Two-Bit nodded, hoping the nurse was right. Dallas continued to stare at Two-Bit, blaming him for all the pain he was in. The redhead felt awful but remembered that Dallas's hormones were everywhere and he was exhausted. Dallas felt the epidural begin to take hold, he couldn't feel anything from his chest down, he calmed down some. He closed his eyes and motioned for Two-Bit to come over to him again. The redhead hesitated but approached Dallas, the blond slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm excited..but I'm so scared.." Dallas panted.

"It's all going to be okay, Dally, I promise." Two-Bit cooed and softly kissed Dallas on the forehead.

Dallas didn't really notice the tiny green barrier the doctor had put over him, he couldn't see his bottom half anymore. Dallas closed his eyes and quickly took hold of Two-Bit's hand, he softly squeezed it. Two-Bit continued to whisper words of encouragement to the blond as the surgery began, Dallas loved hearing Two-Bit's voice. The blond couldn't feel much other than the fact he could tell someone was digging around inside of him, he thought it was rather strange. He kept his eyes shut as moments passed, seconds felt like years. Suddenly, he heard crying. His blue eyes snapped open and he frantically looked around. Two-Bit was still holding his hand but his grey eyes were fixated somewhere else.

"W-What.." Dallas whispered but suddenly, a baby was in his arms.

"Isabella..?" Dallas questioned and looked down at the bundle in his arms, he couldn't speak.

Isabella mewled into Dallas's chest, Dallas slowly traced his fingers over her tiny nose. He was in disbelief, everything in his world crashed and rebuilt in just one moment, he felt like a new person. Dallas softly grabbed his daughters tiny hand and proceeded to count all of her fingers and toes, making sure they were all there. Her eyes were still shut but Dallas ran his hand over her head, she had red hair like her father. Dallas felt tears well up in his eyes, he ran his fingers over her warm cheek. Two-Bit stared down at the baby, an overwhelming feeling of happiness took over him. He smiled and Dallas began to cry, he finally had his daughter.

"She's so perfect.." Dallas breathed and softly kissed her on the forehead.

Dallas thought newborns looked rather ugly but Isabella was absolutely perfect. He couldn't begin to describe how he felt. He felt new but he was still the same person, he felt so happy but also nervous about being a parent. Isabella grabbed at Dallas and the blond ran his thumb over her tiny palm. He was in his own little world, only him and Isabella existed. Him and his daughter, he felt like the world had exploded into a a bunch of colors. Everything was bright around him, the world seemed to be perfect for just a moment. Two-Bit softly nudged Dallas and the blond jumped, he looked up at his lover.

"Can I hold her?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas didn't want to give up his child but then he remembered Two-Bit did help make her. The blond sighed and passed Isabella over into her father's arms, he passed her as delicately as possible. Two-Bit almost didn't want to touch her from how perfect she looked to him, he slowly moved and ran his fingers over her thin eyebrows. Isabella twitched and gurgled, Two-Bit jumped from her making noises. Isabella grabbed at Two-Bit and he slowly ran his finger tips over her thin strands of red hair, he couldn't speak. His daughter was the epitome of perfection and beauty, nothing could tell him otherwise. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she stared up at Two-Bit, the redhead instantly went to show Dallas.

"S-She opened her eyes.." Two-Bit muttered in disbelief.

Dallas took Isabella into his own arms momentarily and looked into her eyes, noticing they were a greyish-blue. Two-Bit couldn't get over it, he wanted to always hold her. Jim approached the couple and motioned toward Isabella.

"I need to take measurements and weigh her then you'll get her right back, I promise." He said and Two-Bit slightly glared at the doctor.

Dallas's heart broke just thinking about giving her up for just a second, he gave Jim a sad look. Jim gave him a friendly smile and slowly took Isabella into his own arms.

"You got a name for her?" He asked.

"Isabella..Isabella Marie.." Dallas said and Jim nodded, he walked a different side of the room.

Dallas was a parent now and Two-Bit was a father, the couple sat in stunned silence. Two-Bit noticed that all the stuff had been removed from Dallas and the blond was all sown up. He didn't know how long him and Dallas stared at their child, he shrugged it off. Dallas was exhausted but every single ounce of pain he felt was worth it, he slowly blinked. Two-Bit noticed how pale and tired Dallas looked, he pushed the blond's bangs out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Two-Bit asked softly and Dallas nodded.

"I-I just need to sleep..or something.." Dallas said and softly smiled.

Two-Bit smiled and softly kissed Dallas, he took hold of the blond's hand.

"You'll be able to in a minute, I promise." Two-Bit muttered and Dallas nodded.

 _. . ._

Dallas was moved into a recovery room and he did get Isabella back just like Jim had said. He was beyond drowsy but he wanted to see his daughter before he went to sleep. Isabella was laying in what looked like a plastic bin on wheels, Two-Bit handed Dallas his baby. Dallas held Isabella correctly which surprised him, he had never held a baby before. Dallas softly cooed at Isabella and ran his finger tips over the contours of her face, he couldn't get enough of her. Isabella didn't make much noise but she did like to move and squirm in Dallas's arms. Dallas thought it was adorable how she looked like she was trying to escape him, he chuckled and softly kissed her nose.

"She's beautiful.." Dallas said with a smile, Two-Bit sat beside Dallas.

"She is.." Two-Bit muttered and softly pet Isabella.

Dallas yawned and slowly blinked, he felt like he wanted to pass out. Two-Bit noticed how tired Dallas looked and went to take Isabella, Dallas stopped him. Dallas rolled over onto his left side and laid Isabella beside him, Two-Bit looked at Dallas.

"You better not roll over and squish her." Two-Bit said and Dallas smiled.

"I won't." Dallas assured and ran his hand over the side of Isabella's head.

Two-Bit sat back in his chair and watched as Dallas continued to pet Isabella, the redhead thought it was a beautiful moment. The redhead pulled out his phone and opened the camera, Dallas stared at Two-Bit for a moment.

"How many pictures of me do you have on there by now?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit really liked to take pictures of Dallas, especially throughout the pregnancy. The redhead thought Dallas was rather beautiful and just liked to take pictures, the blond hated it. Dallas hated being in pictures and Two-Bit constantly having his phone pointed at him made him feel rather annoyed. The blond smiled and looked down at Isabella, this moment was a lot different. It wasn't just him in the picture, their child was there too. Two-Bit focused his camera and took the picture, he looked at it for a moment before locking his phone. Dallas looked at Two-Bit for a moment then yawned again, Isabella twitched and Dallas brought her closer to him.

"Are you gonna sleep?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas nodded, he felt like he was already knocked out and in dreamland. Two-bit softly kissed Dallas on the forehead and ran his fingers through the blond's hair until he fell asleep. Two-Bit moved his eyes toward Isabella, she had her eyes shut and was breathing deeply. He smiled and slowly picked her up into his arms, she didn't budge. Two-Bit noticed she was tightly wrapped in a pink blanket with a pink hat on her head. It all hit him all at once, he was a father and he was holding his daughter. He didn't know why it was hitting him so hard, he felt tears well up in his eyes. It was all new and scary but it was so amazing. He wasn't just taking care of Dallas anymore, Isabella was added to the list. He knew Isabella was an accident but he wouldn't of changed it for the world, she was everything he ever wanted. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Two-Bit, the redhead smiled down at her.

"Hey, sweetie." He said softly and moved the blanket so he could grab her hand.

She continued to look up at Two-Bit, her face was unchanging but she ran her hand over Two-Bit's fingers.

Two-Bit slowly stood from his chair and began to walk around the room, Isabella looked around her environment. She looked at everything, she seemed to really like to look at Two-Bit. Two-Bit noticed she had a couple freckles on her nose, he raised an eyebrow. He had a few freckles but not enough to take notice, she looked so much like him it was like a mirror. He thought maybe his own prediction was true, she looked like him but would act like Dallas.

"You're gonna be stubborn, aren't you?" He asked and she gurgled at him.

He smiled, knowing she would be exactly like her mother. Isabella slowly blinked, the redhead moved over to the window. It was dark outside but it was raining pretty hard outside.

"December nineteenth, the day my life changed.." Two-Bit whispered and looked down at Isabella, she had fallen asleep.

Two-Bit noticed he felt rather tired himself, he yawned and moved back to where Dallas was. The redhead laid Isabella beside Dallas once again and the blond instantly brought her closer to him, he sighed contently in his sleep. Two-Bit felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he sat down in his chair, he pulled it out of his pocket. He had gotten a text message from Johnny, he opened it up and read it.

 _Sorry, I just got your message. Congratulations! I told the gang and we'll be up there to see you and Isabella. Send a pic of her if you can :)_

 _-Johnnycake_

Two-Bit went to send the picture he had taken earlier but he thought Dallas and Isabella sleeping next to each other would be a better picture. He opened his camera and took the picture, he looked over it for a moment. Dallas looked so peaceful in the picture and Isabella just complimented his feminine glow. Two-Bit smiled and sent the picture to Johnny, he sat his phone on his lap. He felt his phone go off again and he went to read the message, it was Johnny once again.

 _She's so adorable! Dallas looks really womanly...it's weird seeing him that way._

 _-Johnnycakes_

Two-Bit was too tired to reply to the message, he put his phone back into his pocket and leaned back in his chair. The chair was beyond uncomfortable but he didn't mind, he needed to be with Dallas. He stared off into space until he slowly fell asleep.

. . .

Dallas awoke to soft chattering and he wondered who else was in the room. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed he managed not to roll over onto Isabella, he smiled down at his daughter. Isabella opened her eyes and whimpered, Dallas guessed she was hungry. She began to bawl and Dallas jumped but instantly took her into his arms, trying to calm her down. Isabella continued to sob and whine, he sat up slowly and looked at Two-Bit.

"Can you get a bottle?" Dallas asked and Two-Bit nodded.

The redhead left the room to get a bottle for Isabella and Dallas looked around the room, the whole gang was there. He was still drowsy and he didn't focus on the gang, he rocked Isabella and softly cooed at her.

"Shh, it's okay, daddy will have a bottle in a minute." Dallas cooed and continued to shush her.

"Gee, you're a natural born mama bird." Steve commented and Dallas shot him a sharp glare.

"Shut it, Randle." Dallas retorted and put his attention back on Isabella.

"Better parent than you would be." Soda teased and Steve punched Soda in the arm.

"You guys quit." Dallas demanded and continued to rock his crying baby.

Soda and Steve stopped and stood silent, Johnny walked over to Dallas. The blond didn't look up and was too focused on Isabella, his heart broke to see her cry. Two-Bit walked back into the room and speed walked over to the bed, he handed Dallas the bottle. The blond put the nipple into Isabella's mouth and she instantly calmed down, her eyes closed as she sucked on the bottle. Dallas sighed happily, he continued to rock her in his arms. Johnny was sitting on the edge of the bed and was looking over Isabella, he slowly moved his eyes to the blond's face.

"She's pretty." Johnny complimented and Dallas smiled.

"She is indeed." He muttered and sighed contently.

"Her head looks like a cone." Steve said and Soda slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't insult people's kids." Soda scolded and Steve scowled.

"I wouldn't say anything about my kid when you have that stupid ass gap in between your teeth." Dallas spit out and Steve stared down at the floor in defeat.

Isabella began pushing at the bottle and Dallas took it out and sat it on the side table. She looked at all the new people that surrounded her, she didn't seem too alarmed. Johnny noticed she looked at him the longest, she gurgled at him. Dallas slowly moved to the edge of the bed and began handing Isabella over to Johnny.

"I think she wants you to hold her, Johnnycakes." Dallas said softly as he adjusted Isabella in Johnny's arms.

Johnny stared down at the baby, unsure on what to do with her. He wasn't to well versed with babies or children in general, he softly pet her cheek. Isabella grabbed Johnny's jacket sleeve and slightly tugged on it, she seemed curious about what it was made of. Johnny smiled and thought it was rather funny to see her so amazed with a jean jacket, he looked over at Dallas. The blond ran his fingers over her head, he had removed her hat without Johnny noticing. Johnny saw she had red hair like Two-Bit, he chuckled.

"Red hair..she looks too much like Two-Bit." Johnny said and Isabella grunted.

Johnny thought it was rather weird for her to be making such a noise, Dallas didn't seem all that concerned. Johnny looked at Dallas and raised an eyebrow, Dallas chuckled.

"She makes those noises sometimes, it's normal." He assured and Johnny nodded.

Isabella suddenly released a sneeze, she seemed surprised by it herself. She stared at Johnny wide eyed as she slowly calmed down, Johnny laughed.

"She does that a lot too, sometimes she'll even jerk around." Dallas muttered and noticed Soda had moved closer to the bed.

Two-Bit stared at Soda, not wanting him to touch his child at all. Dallas looked up at Soda and smiled, Soda noticed how beautiful Dallas looked. Soda tried not to say anything to Two-Bit, he didn't want to start anything in the middle of a hospital and make Dallas upset. Soda sat on Dallas's left side and silently waited for his turn, Dallas took Isabella into his arms. Dallas moved Isabella into Soda's arms and the younger man knew exactly how to act with babies. He had to play with Ponyboy when he was just a few months old, he was rather acquainted with kids.

"Hey, you're adorable!" Soda cooed and Isabella snorted as a response.

"Oh, her name is Isabella Marie." Dallas said and Soda smiled down at her.

"Isabella, you're so perfect, yes you are!" Soda cooed and Two-Bit stared on in jealousy.

Soda talked and played with Isabella for a few moments, he didn't want to put her down. He knew she wasn't his kid but he just felt rather connected to her. Isabella grabbed Soda's shirt and slightly tugged on it, Soda couldn't stop smiling. Two-Bit had had enough of seeing Soda mess with his kid and coughed, Soda looked at the redhead.

"Don't you think everyone else wants a turn?" Two-Bit asked and Soda frowned.

"Sorry." Soda muttered coldly and handed Isabella over to Ponyboy.

Isabella enjoyed every moment of meeting everyone in the gang, especially Darry and Soda. They knew exactly how to play with her and entertain her, even if she couldn't smile yet. Pony didn't know what to do with her at all, all he did was stare at her and she ended up crying. He almost had a panic attack before Dallas took a hold of her to calm her down again. Steve was the last to hold Isabella and it wasn't exactly what Steve would have wanted. He didn't know what to do with her but he tried to entertain her, he failed. Isabella burped and spit up on Steve, he quickly thrust her into Two-Bit's arms while vomit was all over his shirt.

"Your child hates me already!" Steve exclaimed and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't of rocked her so hard. She just got done eating." Dallas retorted and helped Steve clean up the mess.

Dallas slowly laid back down on the bed, already feeling exhausted. Isabella was in Two-Bit's arms, she was slowly falling asleep. Everyone was leaving but Johnny and Soda stayed longer, Dallas had his eyes closed.

"Well, you guys, she's beautiful." Soda complimented and Two-Bit nodded.

Dallas was saying goodbye to Johnny and Soda walked over to Dallas. Soda ruffled Dallas's hair and the blond blushed, Soda smiled at him.

"Congratulations, I'm sure it was rough." Soda said and simply waved at Two-Bit.

"See you guys, would you mind if I came over when you guys get back home?" Soda asked.

Two-Bit opened his mouth to say he did mind but Dallas interrupted.

"We don't mind, bring Johnny with you too." Dallas said and Soda opened the door.

"Bye, Dally!" Johnny shouted before leaving behind Soda.

Dallas looked over at Two-Bit and noticed the scowl Two-Bit had on his face, he raised an eyebrow. Two-Bit put Isabella back into the blond's arms and plopped down into his chair.

"I don't trust him with my daughter." Two-Bit said angrily.

"Well, I trust him and I doubt he would hurt Isabella on purpose." Dallas said and rocked his baby.

Two-Bit sat silent, trying to convince himself he was just being defensive. He knew Soda didn't have it in him to hurt anyone, especially a newborn baby. Dallas yawned and slowly got under his blankets, Two-Bit took Isabella back. Dallas slowly blinked and looked over at the redhead.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll watch Isabella." Two-Bit cooed and smiled.

Dallas nodded and drifted off to sleep, Two-Bit sat back and rocked Isabella, appreciating his bundle of joy.

 **A/N: Sorry about anything that is inaccurate, I read A LOT of articles about C-Sections and various medical things just to try and get this the way it is. I've never been pregnant and don't have a child of my own so I don't know what it's like, I apologize if it's inaccurate. I stayed up for many hours just researching for this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Dallas had been in the hospital for a couple days now, he was beginning to get homesick. He was thankful he could finally go home with his boyfriend and his daughter, that's all he really wanted at that moment. Two-Bit and Dallas used the couple days to adjust to waking up every two hours to feed and care for Isabella, Dallas seemed to handle it better than the redhead. Two-Bit almost fell asleep trying to get Isabella a bottle, the blond had to take over before the redhead passed out with the baby in his arms. Two-Bit slurred an apology before flopping down in his chair and passing out, Dallas just chuckled as he tended to his crying child.

Two-Bit wasn't sure if he was getting used to being a parent or he was just good at drowning out crying from dealing with his little sister. Isabella could cry and cry without stopping sometimes, Dallas seemed to be the only one who could please Isabella. Two-Bit felt like he was already failing at being a father, he couldn't even get his daughter to stop bawling. He tried everything and she never would stop, at some point he started crying with her. Dallas had gone to the bathroom and when he returned, he just stared at the sight in front of him. Isabella was wailing and Two-Bit was bawling. Dallas approached Two-Bit and slowly took the baby into his arms, the redhead looked up at the blond.

"I-I don't know what she wants..." Two-Bit whimpered and Dallas chuckled.

Dallas scanned over Isabella's round face, seeming to be calculating reasons on why she would be crying. He went and smelled her diaper, he scrunched his face up.

"Diaper change. Two-Bit, I got the last one, this is yours." Dallas muttered while passing Isabella back to her father.

Two-Bit scrunched his face up in disgust as he went to change his daughter's diaper, he definitely didn't like this part of being a parent. The redhead had to coach Dallas on how to change diapers since the first time the blond tried he put it on backwards. Two-Bit managed to get the diaper changed without barfing, he threw up in a nearby trash can the first time he changed one. He had never changed his sister's diaper, he only watched his mother work her magic. He knew now it was not easy. Dallas ran on pure motherly instinct when it came to Isabella, he knew what she wanted and needed most of the time. Two-Bit was left out of the loop, he was left completely clueless. He could only roughly guess what Isabella wanted and he was wrong most of the time, he hated it. Isabella was already his world and he couldn't even please her. It broke his heart when Isabella cried and it hurt even more when Dallas had to swoop in and fix what was wrong.

"Dally, I could figure this out if you gave me a moment!" Two-Bit whined and went to grab Isabella from his lovers arms.

"You sure? You always end up crying.." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure, Mister I-Need-Control." Two-Bit retorted and Dallas frowned.

"Sorry I wanna take care of my daughter." Dallas argued.

"Give her to me and I'll find out why she's crying." Two-Bit stated and held his arms out toward Isabella.

Dallas hesitated to hand over Isabella, he could barely think over her crying but he handed her over. He watched as Two-Bit pulled her close to his chest, the blond gave Two-Bit a worried look.

"Just tell me if you need help." Dallas said and Two-Bit rolled his eyes once again.

Two-Bit thought to himself for a moment and concluded she needed a bottle. He laid Isabella back in her bed and went to get a bottle. Dallas raised an eyebrow and went to console his crying baby. The blond pet her and shushed her, trying to make her feel better. Two-Bit came back in just a few seconds and picked Isabella up into his arms. Dallas wanted to take Isabella but he knew Two-Bit had to learn the ropes at some point. He watched as the redhead put the nipple in Isabella's mouth and to his surprise, she became quiet. She began to suckle on the bottle and her eyes slowly closed, Dallas stared in stunned silence.

"Y-You.." Dallas stuttered and Two-Bit looked at Dallas.

"I did something right for her." Two-Bit said and gave Dallas a sneer.

Dallas rolled his eyes and went to sit on his bed, he felt rather happy that Two-Bit had a grip on what he was doing now.

Dallas was slowly getting things prepared for them to go home, he could barely walk. He usually limped and wobbled everywhere because his C-section wound made it hard to move normally. It hurt if he moved too quickly and it just hurt to move too much, he hated it. He had to make sure Isabella would stay warm from the December air, he didn't want a sick baby. Two-Bit had to go back to the apartment earlier to collect his coat and Dallas's, he thought it was bizarre that they had went to the hospital without them. Two-Bit had his coat on and was about to walk out of the room, he turned to look at Dallas.

"I'm gonna warm up the car and park it out front." Two-Bit said and Dallas looked at the redhead.

"I can walk to the car, Two-Bit." Dallas said stubbornly and wobbled to the edge of the bed.

"No, you can't. I'm getting the car and parking up front whether you like it or not." Two-Bit stated and walked out of the room.

Dallas let out a frustrated sigh and heard Isabella whimper. He instantly picked his baby into his arms and shushed her, she just gurgled and stared up at her mother. Dallas smiled, he couldn't help but feel so happy when he looked down at Isabella. He helped make her, he just wanted to show everyone what he had made. She was the most perfect and most beautiful thing Dallas had ever laid his eyes on, she was his most precious treasure.

Two-Bit was approaching the entrance doors when he zipped up his coat, he hated the winter. He was definitely more of a summer person but he would have to wait six more months, he groaned. The doors slid open the the cold air hit him like a brick. His face stung from the cold wind smacking him in the face as he speed walked to the parking lot. He almost tripped on a frozen puddle, he knew he would have to be careful going home. He was scared of hurting Isabella in anyway, he didn't think he could even bring himself to scold her at all. He figured he would change over the few months but he wasn't sure of himself. He didn't want to be a bad father like his own, he wanted to be there for Dallas and Isabella. Dallas and Isabella were his main priorities, he barely cared for himself anymore. He sighed and saw a puff of smoke come from his face, he really wanted a cigarette. He saw his car and hurriedly made his way to the door, he pulled his keys from his pocket. It took him only a second to get the car open, he climbed inside and slammed the door. He shivered in his seat as he put the key in the ignition and started his car, he instantly turned on the heater. He heard his phone start to ring, he jumped and pulled his phone from his phone pocket. He saw it was Dallas and he instantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Umm..did you get Isabella's car seat?" Dallas asked and Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Dallas, I got the seat." Two-Bit stated while glancing into the backseat to make sure he actually did.

"Okay, good. I'll see you in a minute." Dallas said and hung up.

Two-Bit sighed and put his car in reverse, he backed out of his parking space. He couldn't wait to get home and be able to have his own home back. He just wanted to collapse onto his bed and sleep, that chair he's been sleeping in was beyond uncomfortable. His back was sore from sleeping in the chair and Dallas got a pretty comfortable hospital bed, Two-Bit sighed heavily. The redhead pulled up in front of the hospital and got out, he pushed the button on his keychain to lock his car. He walked back inside and it took a few minutes to get back into the room Dallas was in. The blond was limping around, collecting things and shoving them into Two-Bit's bag. Two-Bit stepped up to Dallas and stopped him, the blond raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Dallas asked and Two-Bit softly kissed him on the cheek.

"I can get the bag and you can carry Isabella to the car." Two-Bit whispered and Dallas sighed.

"I guess." Dallas said with a soft smile as he picked Isabella up from the bed.

Two-Bit got his bags handle over his shoulder as he went to help Dallas.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded.

"I can walk by myself." Dallas complained and Two-Bit sighed.

"Dallas, you are not going to make it out of here without me and I'm helping you so deal with it." Two-Bit said as he helped Dallas toward the doorway.

"Fine." Dallas stated and held Isabella close to his chest.

Two-Bit helped Dallas to the car and the blond tried to block Isabella's face from the freezing wind. Two-Bit went to grab her and Dallas instantly stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Dallas asked defensively.

Two-Bit frowned, "I'm going to put her in her seat." He stated.

"But I can do it." Dallas argued.

"You can barely bend over, I will do it." Two-Bit said and tried to get Isabella once again.

Dallas whimpered and looked down at his baby, he passed her into her father's arms. Two-Bit used his free hand to open the backdoor and he sat in the seat. The redhead placed his tiny daughter into the rear facing seat and delicately buckled her in. Dallas watched closely, he just wanted to hold Isabella all the time but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to cry but held himself together as Two-Bit got out of the car and closed the door. Two-Bit opened the passenger's door and went to help Dallas, the blond tried to sit down himself.

"Oh, fuck!" Dallas yelped and instantly jumped back up.

"..Reason five-hundred and fifty eight why I need to help you, you stubborn blond." Two-Bit softly scolded and placed his hand on Dallas's shoulder.

"Just help me into the damn car." Dallas muttered.

Two-Bit helped Dallas slowly sit into the seat and helped Dallas comfortable get the seat belt on. The redhead thought it was strange to see Dallas look so tiny again, he just kept touching Dallas' stomach for a moment. Dallas coughed and Two-Bit jumped, he looked into Dallas's blue eyes.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since you were so small." Two-Bit said and closed the door.

Two-Bit crawled into the driver's seat and buckled himself up, he glanced over at Dallas. The blond had a certain glow to him, his hair was thicker and soft and he just looked so womanly. Two-Bit just stared at him for a moment, first noticing how beautiful Dallas truly was. Dallas just stared right back but wasn't thinking anything, he just wanted to get home so he could hold his baby. Two-Bit blinked and jumped when he noticed what he was doing, he looked forward and put his car in drive. He began to drive out of the parking lot as Dallas looked back at Isabella's car seat every five seconds. Two-Bit had to repeatedly tell Dallas that she was perfectly fine but Dallas couldn't believe him.

Two-Bit finally reached the apartment and parked as close as he could to the apartment. He was thankful the door was pretty close, he unbuckled himself and opened the door. He stepped out into the cool air and shivered, he instantly went to help Dallas out of the car. By the time he got out of the car and over to the other side, the blond had already unbuckled himself and pushed open the door. Dallas tried to stand on his own but a sharp pain shoot through his abdomen, he gasped. Two-Bit took a hold of Dallas's hand and helped him slowly stand, Dallas panted softly. Two-Bit opened the backseat and got Isabella out of her car seat, he stood and held her in his arms. Her eyes were closed, she had fallen asleep. Two-Bit moved her to Dallas's arms so he could grab his bag, he got the straps adjusted and he closed the door. Two-Bit helped Dallas limp to the apartment door, he put his key into the lock and unlocked it. Two-Bit felt so relieved when he stepped into the living room, he wanted to kiss the carpet. Dallas instantly made his way to Isabella's bedroom, Two-Bit closed the door to the apartment and went to the bedroom to sit his bag down. He went down the hall to Isabella's lavender room, he stayed in the doorway. Dallas was slowly laying her into her crib and softly cooing at her, keeping her asleep. Two-Bit's heart felt warm from just watching Dallas tend to their daughter, he smiled softly to himself. The redhead's phone began to ring loudly and caused him to jump, Dallas shot Two-Bit a dirty look. Two-Bit smiled nervously and quickly walked into the bedroom to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Two-Bit answered.

"Hey, Keith. How have you and Dallas been so far?" His mother asked and Two-Bit instantly perked up.

"Sorry, I meant to call earlier but we just got home." Two-Bit explained and his mother gave a soft chuckle.

"So, how is it like being a parent ?" She asked and Two-Bit let out a tired sigh.

"Tiring..." Two-Bit admitted and Kathy giggled.

"It's alright, you'll get used to it. Anyway, when can me and your sister come and visit? She really wants to meet her niece." Kathy asked and Two-Bit thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow, me and Dallas need to rest and be by our self for a bit." Two-Bit said and yawned.

Kathy laughed, "alright, we'll be over tomorrow. I love you, son." She said.

"I love you, too, mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Two-Bit muttered and yawned once again.

"See you later." Kathy said before hanging up.

Two-Bit tiredly stared down at his phone, wanting to pass out right there. He saw Dallas walk into the room and saw that the blond looked exhausted as well. The redhead smiled softly at Dallas and slowly pulled the blond into his arms. Dallas looked into Two-Bit's eyes and noticed their bodies were completely pressed against one another, it had been forever since they could do that. The blond blushed when Two-Bit pressed his lips against his, he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's neck. The couple kissed for what seemed like forever, it had been a long time since they could be intimate with each other. Two-Bit pulled away but kept the distance between their lips small, the blond softly panted in anticipation. The redhead smirked as he went to close the door and Dallas whimpered softly, he wasn't sure if he should have sex yet.

"K-Keith.." Dallas muttered as Two-Bit lead him toward the bed.

Two-Bit knew Dallas wouldn't be able to have sex for at least a month, he talked to the doctor before they left. He wanted to make Dallas feel special and to ease the blond, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Two-Bit calmly laid Dallas's head onto the pillow and crawled on top of his lover, the blond had a deep blush on his face. Dallas kept an ear out for Isabella in case she started crying and needed him, he smiled up at Two-Bit. The redhead slowly moved down and nibbled on the blond's neck, he ran his hands over Dallas's waist to his hips. The blond gasped and whimpered from Two-Bit's soft kisses, the redhead began undoing the blond's pants. Dallas felt scared about having sex after just getting done having a baby, he also didn't want to tell Two-Bit no after having to tell him no for the past few months. Two-Bit began to pull down Dallas's pants and he was met with the blond's C-section wound, he slightly winced from the sight. It was a deep red color and was bruised around it, he tried to keep his attention farther down. Two-Bit got Dallas's pants down to his knees, the blond sighed heavily.

"Two-Bit, we shouldn't have sex, I'm not healed yet.." Dallas muttered and looked away from the redhead.

Two-Bit chuckled and firmly gripped Dallas's member, the blond yelped. The redhead leaned forward and softly breathed into the blond's ear.

"That's not what I'm after.." Two-Bit cooed and began to rub the blond's member.

"K-Keith!" Dallas exclaimed in surprise but muffled his soft moans.

"Dally, I just want to make you feel special. You had my child and dealt with me all the way through this, I just want you to feel happy." Two-Bit murmured and softly kissed the blond.

Dallas groaned into the kiss as he slowly wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's neck, the redhead pulled away. Two-Bit softly kissed Dallas on the forehead as he tried to move his hand down to the blond's entrance, he sighed when he noticed his jeans got in the way.

"Kick off your shoes." Two-Bit cooed and Dallas nodded, he kicked his shoes off onto the floor.

Two-Bit pulled off his jeans and boxers then tossed them carelessly to the floor. The redhead crawled back on top of his lover and moved his hand down to the blond's entrance. Dallas lightly clawed Two-Bit's back in anticipation, wanting his lover to take him. Two-Bit slowly pushed in two of his fingers and kept them buried inside of Dallas for a moment. The blond grunted as Two-Bit thrusted his fingers in and out at a slow, sensual pace. Dallas took a moment to readjust to the feeling but he slowly fell into pure ecstasy.

"Aahh.." Dallas moaned and ran his fingers through his lovers red hair.

Two-Bit smirked as he deeply kissed the blond, he slowly circled his tongue over his lips. Dallas shivered and opened his mouth, the redhead instantly violated his mouth. Dallas moaned heavily into the kiss as he moved his right hand to the bed and clawed at the sheets. He slightly arched his back in pleasure, he mewled as he began to fight with Two-Bit's tongue. The redhead moaned heavily into the kiss as he thrusted his fingers harder and faster, Dallas let out a breathy and lengthy moan. He couldn't get enough of Two-Bit touching him and loving him, especially after so many months without any sort of sex. Two-Bit pulled out of the kiss and wiped away the string of saliva that kept their lips connected, he began to move down to the blond's member. Dallas was panting softly as he watched Two-Bit move down, wondering what his lover was doing. The redhead looked at the blond's member and took it into his mouth, he began to slide it all the way into his mouth. Dallas yelped, Two-Bit had never done that to him before. The blond squeezed his eyes shut as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy, he almost released right that moment. Two-Bit adjusted to the feeling and began to bob his head at a slow pace as he continued to finger Dallas, the blond was in heaven.

"Keith!" Dallas cried out and tangled his fingers into Two-Bit's hair.

Dallas subconsciously bucked his hips, he needed the feeling of Two-Bit's hot, wet mouth surrounding his dick. He couldn't think straight and he completely focused on the pleasure, he never wanted it to end. Two-Bit began to bob his head faster and he forced the cock deeper down, he gagged. He pulled back some but continued to bob his head. Dallas had a death grip on Two-Bit's hair, his eyes were mere slits as he moaned loudly over and over again. He suddenly felt warm, intensely warm, he moved his hands to the bed and fisted the blanket.

"Keith, oh, God!" Dallas screamed and bucked his hips one last time.

Dallas groaned heavily and bit his lip as he released his semen into Two-Bit's mouth. Two-Bit pulled the cock from his mouth and got semen on his face because Dallas wasn't quite done releasing yet. Dallas whimpered, indicating he had finished. The blond slowly opened his eyes and saw Two-Bit giving him a blank stare. The blond saw his cum dripping from Two-Bit's mouth and down his face, he blushed heavily.

"S-Sorry..it's been awhile.." Dallas murmured and Two-Bit chuckled.

"It's alright, I love you anyway." Two-Bit said as he stood and grabbed a towel from his clothes bin to wipe his face off.

"Keith?" Dallas asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna take a nap.." Dallas whimpered as he tried to get under the blanket himself.

Two-Bit smiled and helped the blond under the blanket, the blond gave him a frustrated glare. Two-Bit softly kissed the blond on the forehead and ruffled his hair before leaving the room. Dallas sat awake, worrying about Isabella but he figured Two-Bit knew enough to handle her by himself for a bit. Dallas yawned and slowly shut his eyes, he was asleep in a matter of seconds.

. . .

Dallas awoke later that evening and still felt exhausted, he sighed heavily as he sat up. He sat still, listening for Two-Bit or Isabella, the apartment was oddly quiet. The blond slowly leaned over to grab his boxers and pull them on. Dallas slowly pulled on his boxers, it was overly painful but he got it done. He slowly stood and winced from the pain in his abdomin, he pushed it away so he could wobble to the door. He opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, he listened closely for the two. He heard something from the living room so he stumbled to the room, he saw Two-Bit sitting on the couch with Isabella in his arms. Dallas was going to approach them but hesitated when he watched them a bit more. Two-Bit kept cooing at the child and was smiling like an idiot at her, Dallas couldn't help but smile himself.

"You're so cute, yes, you are." Two-Bit whispered and poked her tiny nose.

Dallas chuckled softly and Two-Bit turned his head toward the blond, he softly blushed. The blond moved over to the couch and took a seat, he smiled at the redhead. Two-Bit looked at the blond confused but Dallas just pecked Isabella on the head. Two-Bit focused on his daughter and didn't want to take his eyes off of her. He ran his fingers over his thin red hair, she reached up toward his arm and gurgled at him. Two-Bit watched as he lightly took a hold of his finger, she only held it for a second but it felt like an eternity to the redhead. He couldn't get over how perfect she is even if she kept him and Dallas awake for hours, she was completely forgivable. Dallas ran his fingers over her head, she tried to grab Dallas's hand but couldn't quite reach. Dallas hovered his hand over her and she took a light grip of his pointer finger, she ran her eyes over his hand. Isabella never focused her eyes on anything for a long time, especially her parents. Dallas was worried about it but read that it was normal, he sighed softly. Two-Bit looked at Dallas and slightly moved Isabella toward the blond. Dallas smiled and delightfully took Isabella into his arms, he ran his eyes over her face. Isabella smiled as she looked up at Dallas, the blond thought it was adorable. He knew these smiles were just natural reflexes for the time being but he thought it was enchanting. He nudged Two-Bit, wanting the redhead to get a picture before she stopped. Two-Bit knew exactly what the blond wanted, his phone by this point was entirely made up of pictures of Isabella. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the camera, he took a picture as quickly as he could. Two-Bit loaded the picture and smiled, he got the picture. He looked back at Isabella and noticed she had stopped, she acted like she hated having her picture taken.

"I love her so much.." Dallas muttered and leaned against the redhead.

"She's so amazing.." Two-Bit commented and Dallas wiped tears from his eyes.

"I-I never thought I could ever be a parent." Dallas sniffled and tried to keep himself together.

"I never thought I would be a parent either but...here we are.." Two-Bit said, he felt like he was in a deep, deep dream that he could wake from at any moment.

Isabella whimpered, Dallas instantly went to stand up but almost fell back onto the couch. Two-Bit caught the blond and gave him a quizzical look, Dallas blushed softly.

"She's hungry." Dallas muttered in slight pain.

"I can take care of it, just sit here and try to keep her calm." Two-Bit cooed as he stood and walked to the kitchen.

Dallas watched as Two-Bit left the room, he hadn't expected Two-Bit to take such authority so quickly. The blond stubbornly came to terms with the fact he would need the redhead's help with the baby, he sighed. Two-Bit returned right before Isabella was about to start wailing, Dallas quickly took the bottle and put the nipple in her mouth. Her greyish blue eyes looked at the bottle then slowly began to close, she sucked on the bottle as she slowly fell asleep.

"You know Keith, I hope we don't get complaints about her crying." Dallas muttered, glancing at the ceiling.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Dallas, the blond rocked Isabella in his arms.

"The neighbors can deal, it's not like we can help it sometimes." Two-Bit said and yawned.

Dallas and Two-Bit sat silent for a long time, just letting their eyes scan all over Isabella. She had fallen asleep but the couple couldn't get enough of their little bundle of joy, Dallas noticed the bottle was practically empty. The blond slowly pulled the nipple from her lips and slowly passed the empty bottle to the redhead. Dallas watched his child closely as he slowly stood and shuffled toward the hallway. Two-Bit stood and went to help Dallas walk, the blond tried to shrug him off.

"Keith, I can get her to her crib." Dallas whined in a quiet tone.

"I'm not going to risk you falling with her in your arms and you also getting injured in the process." Two-Bit stated and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist.

Dallas rolled his eyes and let the redhead lead him into the lavender bedroom. Dallas didn't bother to turn on the light as he entered and moved toward the crib. There was a night light on the wall across from the crib, the blond motioned toward it with his foot as he laid Isabella on the soft purple sheets.

"Turn that light on." Dallas whispered and stood.

Two-Bit walked toward the light and flicked the switch on it, he stood up straight again and went to stand by the blond. Dallas had a content smile on his face, something the redhead had never really seen on the blond's face before. Dallas seemed like he was perfectly happy for once, like all the hardships he had faced in the last few years didn't matter. His blue eyes ran over Isabella like he was seeing an ancient treasure for the first time, he softly sniffled.

"I never thought I could help make something so perfect and.. and beautiful." Dallas whimpered and buried his face into Two-Bit's chest.

"K-Keith, I don't care how many times I say it, she's everything I could ever need. I never thought a kid could make me feel so whole after feeling so empty.." Dallas sniffled and looked into Two-Bit's grey eyes.

Two-Bit moved Dallas out of the room and left the door open, he calmly moved Dallas into their bedroom. The blond wiped his tears away as Two-Bit helped him sit on the bed, he shyly looked up at the redhead.

"S-Sorry, I need to stop doing that." Dallas sniffled and Two-Bit chuckled as he also helped the blond under the blankets.

"I understand, Dally, she makes me happy too." Two-Bit cooed and softly kissed Dallas on the forehead.

Two-Bit pulled Dallas' body as close as he could to his own before the blond winced, he just held the tiny blond in his arms. Dallas didn't notice until now how fragile he got over the last few months, he wasn't as threatening as he used to be. His motherly hormones caused him to be more friendly looking and not as rude, he had practically became a new person. Two-Bit had never been able to hold him in such a way, he was so small. Dallas wondered if he could get bigger, he hated feeling vulnerable. He figured he could work out or something to build some muscle mass. He could smell Two-Bit's cologne, it was faded from the day passing by, but he took in a deep breath. He released it as a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, Two-Bit chuckled.

"Goodnight, Keith, I love you.." Dallas murmured and slowly blinked.

Two-Bit pecked Dallas on the top of his head and ran his fingers through the blonds hair, he nuzzled the blond.

"I love you, too, Dally.." Two-Bit mumbled and fell asleep in almost an instant.

Dallas sat awake for a moment, listening for Isabella. He had forgotten to buy little walkie-talkies for them to use so he just had to make do with his own ears for now. He finally came to the conclusion that Isabella was completely okay, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit was awoken by his phone ringing loudly on his nightstand, he jumped. The redhead first noticed that Dallas wasn't in bed with him anymore but he had to answer his phone. He cleared his throat as he picked up his phone and answered it, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Two-Bit asked groggily.

"Hey, Keith. How are you today?" Two-Bit's mother said in a happy tone.

Two-Bit was slightly taken aback on why his mom would be calling him then he realized her first granddaughter had just recently been born.

"Your phone call woke me up." Two-Bit chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Lazy, lazy, Keith. Is Dallas taking care of Isabella?" Kathy asked and giggled.

Two-Bit looked around the bedroom and didn't see Dallas.

"I'm guessing he is.." Two-Bit said and Kathy sighed into the phone.

"You gotta get better at helping him, Keith, I'm sure he's pretty exhausted." Kathy said.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "I have to get some sleep for work in a couple more days, mom. Anyway, are you and brat coming over?" The redhead asked and fell back on the bed.

"Yeah, we'll be over soon. I still can't believe you still call your sister a brat. You're twenty-one years old." Kathy commented and Two-Bit snorted.

"I could call her something far more grown up." Two-Bit chuckled.

"You better not, Keith. If you do I'll have to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend." Kathy laughed and Two-Bit's face went blank.

"Fine, I'll see you soon." Two-Bit said with a sigh of defeat.

"Bye, son." Kathy said before she hung up.

Two-Bit laid his phone down on his nightstand again as he stood and stretched. Two-Bit let out a low growl as he stretched and walked out of the room, he decided to check Isabella's room for Dallas. He peeked into the room but saw no one was in there, he raised an eyebrow and walked down the hallway. He looked into the living room and saw Dallas laying on the couch, seeming to be sleeping with Isabella laying close to his chest. Two-Bit approached where the blond was laying and looked at him for a moment. Dallas mumbled something in his sleep as he just pulled Isabella closer to his chest. Two-Bit thought it was precious, he softly shook the blond to wake him.

"Wake up, Dally, my mom and sister are on the way here." Two-Bit cooed and Dallas groaned.

Dallas opened his eyes and squinted at the redhead, he moved his sight toward Isabella. Her eyes were opening as well, the blond sat up and pulled her into his arms. Isabella's face twisted up like she was going to start crying but Dallas shushed her and rocked her. Dallas leaned her forward and had her rest on his chest, Two-Bit took a seat beside the blond.

"Have you met my sister before?" Two-Bit asked while poking Isabella's nose.

Dallas shook his head, "not really, she was never at the house."

"She likes to leave the house, she doesn't like being held up." Two-Bit muttered as he ran his fingers over his daughter's warm cheek.

Two-Bit wondered how long Dallas had been sleeping on the couch, he could have sworn Dallas never got up in the middle of the night. He had always been a heavy sleeper but he usually noticed if Dallas got up. He looked more at his lover's face and noticed the blond had slight dark circles under his eyes, he felt horrible.

"Dallas, when did you get up and move into here?" Two-Bit asked.

"I think it was around five in the morning..Isabella started bawling and I had to comfort her. I didn't want to go into the bedroom and wake you up so I came in here. I guess I just passed out." Dallas muttered and softly pet Isabella.

Two-Bit sat silent for a few moments, he really felt awful. He didn't mind if Isabella woke him up, she was his child and all. He knew babies took a lot of the parents sleep but he didn't want Dallas to take all of the weight, he knew he had to do something. He felt completely clueless now that Isabella was actually here as a physical being, he felt lost. Dallas seemed rather well rounded for someone who hated kids before having Isabella, he knew exactly what to do. Two-Bit figured it was just a mother thing and as a father he was just naturally lost. He felt tears well up in his eyes, he just didn't know what to do. Dallas looked over at Two-Bit and saw the tears brim in his lovers eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"What's the matter?" Dallas asked, he hated to see his boyfriend so upset.

"I'm so lost with this stuff. I don't know what I'm doing and I hate seeing you have to get less sleep just because I don't know what I'm doing." Two-Bit sputtered, trying to hold in his tears.

"Keith, it's alright. You have work to worry about and I don't have a job. I'm fine waking up every couple hours to take care of the baby." Dallas cooed and smiled.

"But..but I'm the father. I should know what I'm doing.." Two-Bit muttered and looked at Isabella like he had failed her.

Dallas's heart broke to see Two-Bit in such a way, he didn't know what to do or say. Two-Bit's eyes were full of tears but the redhead refused to let them fall. Dallas scooted closer to his lover, he placed a kiss on his thin, soft lips. The blond pulled away and gave his lover a warm smile, Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

"We're both new parents and it's going to take some time to adjust. I don't know why I'm so good at guessing what she wants, sometimes I even mess up. The only way for you to learn is to practice." Dallas spoke, his voice was full of understanding and love.

"Would you let me try and practice?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yes, I will. Next time she cries you take her and figure out what she wants." Dallas said and rubbed his nose against Two-Bit's.

The redhead smiled and kissed Dallas. Dallas returned the sentiment and pulled away with a tiny smile. The couple heard a knock at the front door, Two-Bit stood and crossed the living room to open the door. Kathy was smiling while Two-Bit's little sister just frowned while looking up at her older brother. The redhead looked down at his short sister, she barely made it to his chest.

"You're still ugly." His sister said while barging her way into the apartment.

Two-Bit glared at her and raised his fist, but his mother stopped him. Kathy stepped into the warm apartment and began to peel off her coat, she looked around the living room.

"The place looks better than the last time I was here." Kathy commented and Two-Bit took her coat.

"I cleaned up a bit, I didn't want it to be dirty since Isabella is here." Two-Bit said while putting his mother's coat on a hook by the front door.

"You did good, you never cleaned your room this good." She said and went to take a seat on the couch on Dallas' right side.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and walked over toward the couch and sat on the other side of Dallas, his sister stood in front of the blond. Dallas looked up at the young girl in front of him, she seemed rather cold when compared to her older brother. Her face held no expression, it was just an empty blank canvas. Her eyes were grey like Two-Bit's but not as lively, she stepped closer and looked down at the baby in Dallas's arms. The blond noticed she was wearing a rather huge coral pink sweater, it seemed like it was eating her whole. The turtle neck of the sweater seemed to swallow her lower jaw but it fell forward when she leaned to see Isabella. She pushed her red hair from her eyes as she scanned over the child.

"I don't know how turd over there could make such a cute baby. There's no ugly there." She commented and slowly ran her finger over Isabella's forehead.

Two-Bit went to slap his sister on the back of her head but Kathy shot him a sharp glare. He sighed heavily and let his hand fall to his lap in defeat. Dallas thought it was weird to have a stranger touch his baby but he just let her pet Isabella.

"Sweetie, don't you wanna introduce yourself to Dallas?" Kathy asked calmly and her daughter looked over at her.

"I don't know why I should, Keith's relationships never last long." His sister said in a relatively calm tone.

"Don't insult your brother's relationships, I feel like this may actually last." Kathy softly scolded, his sister just sighed heavily.

"My name is Carrie Matthews, I'm fifteen years old. It's nice to meet you, Dallas." Carrie said and a friendly smile appeared on her face for just a second before it disappeared.

Dallas waved at her and gave an awkward smile, he was always horrible at introductions.

"I'm Dallas Winston, I turned twenty-one last month." Dallas said with a smile.

"Sounds like him to knock up someone younger than him, especially a blond." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Two-Bit had enough of his sisters insults, he stood up faster than light and gave a smack on the back of her head. Carrie's head snapped forward as she caught herself from falling ontop of Dallas and Isabella. She glared at Two-Bit before jumping onto him and punching him in the shoulder, the redhead just laughed.

"You've always been a whimp!" Two-Bit exclaimed while pushing Carrie down onto the wooden floor.

"You've always been a big buttnugget!" She retorted and jumped right back onto Two-Bit.

"Hey! No hair pulling!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he got a hold of his sister's wrists.

"You threw me on the floor!" Carrie whined and wriggled around.

Dallas chuckled at the sight of the siblings fighting, he saw it a lot with Sodapop and Ponyboy. He realized he had a sleeping baby in his arms, he slowly looked down and noticed she had woken up. She didn't cry, she just tried to identify where all the noise was coming from. Dallas sat her on his lap and pointed her toward the siblings, she grunted at the sight. Carrie stopped slap fighting with her brother when she heard Isabella make a noise, she raised an eyebrow.

"She makes weird noises like Keith." She said and Two-Bit pushed her onto the floor again with a thud.

"She's supposed to make noises like that, smart one." Two-Bit said as he began poking Carrie with his foot.

Dallas looked over at Kathy and saw she was just smiling.

"They fight like this every time they see each other, they can get pretty serious. I used to have to scold them all the time for going too far with each other." Kathy said and watched as Carrie wrapped herself around Two-Bit's ankles.

"You aren't getting away this time!" Carrie exclaimed and refused to let go.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "alright, fine, you beat me." He said sarcastically.

Carrie smiled and unwrapped herself from Two-Bit's ankles. She stood up with a warm smile spread accross her face, Dallas noticed all the Matthews smiles were all contagious.

"I'll beat you nice time." Two-Bit said and wrapped his arm around her neck and rubbed his knuckles over her scalp.

She struggled to get away but Two-Bit eventually let her go. Carrie glared at Two-Bit as he walked back over to Dallas, she poked Isabella's nose.

"You wanna hold her?" Dallas asked, he really didn't want to give her up but Carrie was her aunt.

Carrie's face lit up as she opened her arms for Isabella, Dallas didn't think she would actually like the concept of holding a baby. Dallas passed his daughter into Carrie's arms while also helping her adjust her arms. Carrie looked down at the baby she was holding and rocked her, Isabella had another smile on her face.

"..Are babies supposed to smile this early?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just a reflex smile, she won't smile for real until she's at least three months old." Dallas explained and Carrie simply nodded.

The rest of the visit was rather uneventful until Isabella threw up on Two-Bit. Carrie couldn't stop laughing and Kathy was too busy taking pictures. Dallas had to help Two-Bit clean up while also trying to clean up Isabella. He was tired from the visit, he walked out of the bathroom and heard his phone ring once from the bedroom. He had left Isabella with Two-Bit for the time being as he was saying goodbye to his sister and mother. Dallas picked up his phone and saw he had a text from Sodapop, he frowned. He opened the text message and read over it, he only released one heavy sigh.

 _How are you, Keith, and Isabella? Me and Johnny were wondering if we could come an visit._

 _\- Sodapop_

Dallas groaned but didn't want to exclude Soda and Johnny from being able to see Isabella. He typed out his response and walked into the living room.

 _I guess, if you and Keith get into another fight I will have to ban you from here_

 _\- Dally_

Dallas saw that Kathy and Carrie were officially gone and Two-Bit was sitting on the couch with Isabella in his arms. The blond let out a shaky sigh, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell the redhead that Soda would be here in just a few minutes. He figured it was best to just get it over with, he gulped and slowly approached his lover. Two-Bit watched as Dallas took a seat beside him, he gave the blond a warm smile. Dallas cleared his throat and felt a slight cold sweat form on his forehead.

"Keith?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah?"

Dallas hesitated to tell Two-Bit, he thought of letting the redhead find out himself but then he figured he would never hear the end of it. He gulped and but his eyes on Isabella.

"Umm..Soda and Johnny are coming over to see Isabella." Dallas spat out and kept his attention on his daughter.

Two-Bit stared at Dallas for a moment, hedefinitelyy didn't want Soda at his apartment or anywhere around his baby. He thought about Johnny, he didn't want him to be left out of having something to do with Isabella. The redhead groaned in aggravation as he passed Isabella to Dallas's arms. The blond held the baby close to his chest as hewatchedd Two-Bit stand up and begin to pace back and forth.

"I really don't want to see Soda, but Johnny shouldn't be kept from Isabella just because I don't like Soda." Two-Bit muttered and stroked his chin in concentration.

Dallas was conflicted to see Two-Bit act in such a way, like he was the president while contemplating the state of the country. The blond watched as Two-Bit stopped and just sighed in annoyance.

"I swear if Soda tries anything.." Two-Bit trailed off while looking over at Dallas.

"Just ignore him, I'll deal with him if I have to." Dallas said and Two-Bit nodded.

"Better you than me, I might end up beating him to a pulp and getting thrown in jail if he comes at me again." Two-Bit said with a smirk as he sat back down next to Dallas.

"I rather there be no bloodshed inside the apartment, especially with Isabella here. You'll have to go through me then if you start fighting." Dallas warned with heavy venom in his tone.

Two-Bit sat back on the couch, "alright, I won't fight him."

"Good, other wise your ass would be mine and I would mount it over the bed to remind you who you belong to." Dallas said and softly pet Isabella.

Two-Bit chuckled, "I missed that feisty side of you." The redhead commented and Dallas looked at him.

"Shut it, Keith." Dallas said with a smile.

 _. . ._

It took longer than Dallas had expected for Sodapop and Johnny to show up, it was around seven in the evening when they actually arrived. He was taking a nap on the couch when Two-Bit shook him awake, he groaned and opened his eyes. Two-Bit looked rather angry, it scared Dallas to see him like that.

"Soda is here." Two-Bit said coldly.

Dallas nodded and sat up, he had to wake up a little before he said hello to anyone. He saw Johnny was talking with Two-Bit while Soda just stood to the side, silently glaring at Two-Bit and cringing every time the redhead spoke. Soda moved his eyes toward Dallas, the blond instantly looked down at the rug in the middle of the living room. Soda smiled to himself as he approached the blond, Dallas didn't want to look up at Soda. The middle Curtis brother ruffled the blond's hair and caused Dallas to jump from his touch. Soda raised an eyebrow at the blond, wondering why he was being so jumpy.

"Hey, Dal." Soda said and took a seat beside the blond.

"H-Hey.." Dallas stuttered and coughed nervously.

Soda was worried about Dallas, he always thought about the blond. He knew his feelings were not shared and it really hurt him, but he just wanted Dallas to be happy. He just remembered all the times he helped Dallas when the redhead said something mean in the past or just wasn't paying attention to him. It made Soda slightly angry to know Dallas had Two-Bit's kid, he would prefer it if it was his own but there was nothing he could do or say about it. He wanted to be able to show Dallas what love really is, he didn't think Two-Bit knew what he was doing with such an amazing person like Dallas. The blond wasn't perfect but he had a way of covering up everything he had done wrong. Soda figured Dallas's criminal days were far behind him now, barely able to be seen now. The blond had a heavenly and womanly glow to him, it just made Soda want him more. He contained himself, not wanting Two-Bit to kill him with Johnny here. The kid didn't really handle seeing fights well, he got rather worked up afterward, trying to act tough. Johnny glanced over at Soda and Dallas, he thought it was weird how Soda was looking at Dallas but the blond refused to return the sentiment. Johnny looked back at Two-Bit and figured the redhead had told the blond not to interact with the blond. Johnny felt nervous about the tension in the room, he really didn't want to deal with a fight when all he wanted was to see a baby. The small boy figured that was just his luck to see a fight, he felt his chest tighten up.

Soda looked up as Two-Bit walked up to Dallas and handed him Isabella, he made sure to glare at Soda in the process. Dallas kept his attention on Isabella, he wasn't able to knock the bad feeling in his gut. Soda smiled and poked the baby's nose, something Dallas noticed a lot of people did to her.

"Hey, cutie." Soda said with a wide smile, she simply gurgled as a response.

"Wanna hold her?" Dallas asked, glancing at Two-Bit for his reaction.

Two-Bit had a deep scowl on his face, the blond knew he didn't like Soda holding Isabella. He gulped but handed over the baby anyway, he didn't want to restrict Soda from Isabella. Soda held the baby in front of him and kept cooing at her, she just stared at the man playing with her and occasionally grunted and made various other noises. Two-Bit watched on in deep, burning distain.

Just let go of my damn daughter, you God damn disgusting bastard. Two-Bit thought while clutching his fists at his sides, he tried so hard to keep himself together for Isabella and Dallas.

"Hey, Johnny, wanna see her nursery? It's really pretty." Dallas said with a warm smile as Johnny walked up to the blond.

Johnny smiled, "sure, why not?" The raven haired boy said and Dallas slowly stood.

"You might need to help me some, I can't really walk right." Dallas chuckled as he leaned against Johnny some.

"It's alright, Dal, I got you." Johnny assured and helped Dallas down the hall.

Dallas knew right then that leaving Two-Bit and Soda alone was a stupid idea, especially with Isabella with them. He figured Two-Bit had some self control so it seemed alright at that moment.

Soda continued to play with Isabella, making Two-Bit feel like he was going to have a stroke from pure anger. Seeing someone else who tried to get with the person he loved also hold his child made him want to release every ounce of rage he had in his body. It took every single fiber in his being not to tear into Soda, either verbally or physically, he wasn't sure himself. Soda eventually got tired of Two-Bit staring at him, he gave Two-Bit a sharp look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Soda asked venomously.

"I really don't like you." Two-Bit admitted coldly, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that's just too bad since Dallas likes me just fine." Soda retorted.

Two-Bit wanted to just rip Soda apart right then but somehow kept himself calm. He chuckled grimly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Soda watched him closely, weary of what the redhead would do, he did not want Isabella to get hurt. He softly laid Isabella down on the couch, he stood and stared at the redhead.

"I don't think Dallas would appreciate you starting shit with a baby present, especially a baby you basically forced him to have." Soda said and clenched his fists at his sides.

"I did not force him to do shit." Two-Bit argued and stepped closer to Soda.

"You're the one who got drunk off his ass and forced him to have sex with you." Soda retorted angrily, he began to shake.

"You don't know anything about what me and Dallas are so you better shut your mouth." Two-Bit said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah? What about how Dallas came to me because you called him a slut?" Soda argued.

"Yeah, bu-"

"Or the time you made him cry because you just didn't want to talk to him."

"Bu-"

"Or the day after you basically raped him he came to me because you hurt him and left marks on him. Bruises on his thighs and red marks on his wrists. You make me fucking ill." Soda growled.

Two-Bit couldn't even find the words to defend himself, he knew deep down he did do those things but he refused to come to terms with it.

"Those things are between me and Dallas. You stay the fuck out of it!" Two-Bit growled right back as he got into Soda's face.

"I recommend getting out of my face, Keith." Soda warned.

"Why should I?" Two-Bit asked.

Everything fell apart in that moment, Soda and Two-Bit had become a ball on the floor as they rolled around. Punches, kicks, biting, yelling and all. Dallas heard it all from the nursery and he knew instantly he had made a grave mistake, he couldn't run so it looked like he was doing more of a violent wobble into the living room. Johnny followed right behind and covered his mouth after seeing the sight he saw. Dallas didn't know what to do about the two men fighting but he did hear Isabella wailing over the fighting. He stumbled over to his baby and quickly took her into his arms, he was beyond pissed off. He calmed her down enough to pass her to Johnny and giving him a sharp, angry look.

"Go to the nursery." Dallas ordered and Johnny nodded, he quickly left the room.

"Stop! Right the fuck now! I will kill both of you goddamn morons!" Dallas screamed and even tried to separate them.

Soda was throwing a punch and couldn't stop it quickly enough. He ended up punching Dallas in the stomach, the blond let out a gasp before falling to the floor. He felt tears well up in his eyes as Soda froze, he couldn't believe what he had done. Dallas looked up at Soda as he held his stomach, trying to make it stop hurting so he could scream some more.

"Both of..of.." Dallas panted and laid his face down on the floor and sobbed.

Soda tried to help Dallas, desperately wanting everything just to be okay. He had blood dripping down his face from his nose but he didn't care, he had hurt Dallas. The blond pushed his hands away like he was diseased, Soda felt like he wanted to bawl.

"Get away from me. Both of you stay away from me." Dallas growled as he sat up using one arm.

"You fuckers couldn't even stop fighting to give a shit about Isabella who was crying her goddamn head off! That's it! Soda, I don't want you here if Two-Bit is here and Keith, you are sleeping on the couch! Don't either of you try and apologize to me for a long time." Dallas yelled, making the two men completely petrified.

"Dally.." Soda whimpered and Dallas shot him a sharp glare.

"Get out. Johnny can stay. You, Soda, get the Hell out of my house." Dallas demanded and slowly got to his knees.

Soda let a tear slip from his eye as he ran out of the apartment, what had he done? He couldn't keep it together, not even for someone he loved. He could barely get his truck unlocked because the tears fogged his vision so badly. Soda crawled into his truck and slammed the door, he sat in momentary silence as he tried his best to collect himself. He knew Pony and Darry would ask questions and he wouldn't be able to answer without bawling. He punched Dallas. He harmed the one person he never wanted to harm. He couldn't take it and began to bawl, he leaned over his steering wheel. He didn't know how long he cried but he knew it wasn't easy to stop.

"Maybe Keith was right, maybe I am just a no good drop-out." Soda panted as he tried to start his truck.

Back in the apartment, Two-Bit had to deal with getting torn a new asshole as Dallas ranted and ranted. He didn't even pause, he just kept going even when he ran out of breath. Eventually, he just couldn't do it anymore and began to cry.

"Leave me alone, Keith, just leave me alone." Dallas implored and began to walk down the hall.

"Dally.." Two-Bit murmured and Dallas shook his head.

"Get you a pillow and a blanket. Johnny is sleeping next to me tonight, I don't want you anywhere near me." Dallas said in a breathy voice as he slowly walked toward the nursery.

Two-Bit opened his mouth to argue but knew it was futile, he just shut up and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he messed up, he did hear Isabella crying but he was too busy trying to kill Soda to try and comfort her. He felt like a failure and kept himself from crying, at least not while Dallas and Johnny were still awake. The redhead collected the things he needed for the night and went to go tell Dallas goodnight, he walked into the bedroom. The only lights on in the room were the lamps, Johnny and Dallas stopped talk when they noticed Two-Bit. Dallas gave the redhead a dead, cold stare, the redhead shivered.

"Umm..goodnight, Johnny." Two-Bit said and nervously smiled.

"Goodnight, Two." Johnny said shyly and looked at Dallas.

Two-Bit hesitated to say anything to the blond but he knew he would feel bad if he didn't.

"Goodnight, Dally, I love you." Two-Bit said and Dallas just continued to stare at him.

"Goodnight." Dallas said venomously and put his attention back on Johnny.

Two-Bit felt his heart break in his chest, he had never made Dallas this pissed off. He wondered how long it would last, Dallas was extremely good at keeping grudges for long periods of time. He knew he was going to have to do something big for an apology for Dallas, but he had no idea where to start. He groaned and fixed up he couch for the night, or for how ever long he was banished to the couch. He noticed the TV was still on so he turned it off, he wasn't in the mood for anything but hopefully sleeping off a sliver of his regret. He laid himself down for the night and the apartment was oddly quiet, it usually wasn't like this. He always had Dallas to talk to before he went to sleep, he always had Dallas to hold when he felt cold or lonely. He just hugged his pillow as a replacement, a horrible one too. He laid silent for a long time until he finally drifted off, just wanting everything to be okay again.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Dallas was still very much angry at his boyfriend, but he was coming around to the idea of forgiveness. It had been three days since Two-Bit and Sodapop had their fight, it was officially Christmas Eve, the blond was very excited. He never liked the holidays before, they just made him realize how dysfunctional his life was and how he didn't have anyone to spend it with. He remembered how last Christmas he just got wasted and stumbled around aimlessly until he was arrested for public intoxication. He remembered he had somehow ended up in downtown Tulsa, he had no idea where he was.

 _It was snowing, that much he knew. His vision was rather blurry and he just felt a deep, unrelenting sadness in his heart. He would see other people with their significant others and people with their families, he just wanted someone to love him. He could never admit that, but he really would have liked someone to come pick him up and take him home. Wherever that was at that moment in time. He ended up at cross walk, Tulsa wasn't very busy on this night. He didn't even bother to look for cars as he wobbled over to the other side. He saw bright lights coming straight at him and completely accepted the concept of dying right that moment. He squeezed his eyes shut but no impact came. He slowly opened his misty eyes and stared at the car that was mere inches away from him. It was a cop. His eyes widened and he tried to run but slipped on a patch of ice. He fell hard onto the asphalt and groaned, when he opened his eyes again he saw a cop standing over him. He didn't want to spend his Christmas in jail but it was better than spending it walking around town like a lost child._

 _"You alright, sir?" The officer asked and helped Dallas stand._

 _Why do you care? I'm a no good criminal to all of you cops. Dallas thought but slowly nodded._

 _"Have you been drinking?" The cop asked and Dallas shook his head, knowing the smell of whiskey and tequila was almost unbearable._

 _The cop just shook his head and proceeded to get his handcuffs, Dallas didn't bother to fight tonight. Dallas listened to the cop read him his rights, something he could probably recite off the top of his head now. He was put into the back seat and he couldn't help but appreciate the warmness of the car, he softly sighed in content. He heard the cop climb into his drivers seat and Dallas focused as well as he could on the back of the officer's head. He wondered if this was one of those talkative officers, he enjoyed those the best when he was sober. He was plastered, he wasn't sure if he could even think of the concept of making a coherent sentence. The radio in the car occasionally went off and the officer would respond. Dallas lazily leaned in his seat, aimlessly letting his eyes roam across the car. He wasn't new to police cars but he just noticed how black they were on the inside, making him feel uncomfortable. He began to squirm, wishing time would just pass by faster. He remembered the cop searched him and didn't find anything, he could still feel his phone in his pocket. He wasn't sure why the officer wouldn't take it but he wasn't complaining, he knew he would most likely have to give it up once they got to the jail. He felt his phone vibrate but he didn't look down at his pocket, he didn't want to know who it was trying to talk to him. Eventually, he got curious and looked down at the phone, it was still lit up. He became surprised when it was a text message from Two-Bit, he could only read a part of it but it seemed like a drunk Merry Christmas text. Dallas softly smiled to himself, maybe someone did care about him just a little bit._

Dallas came back to reality and looked down at the bundle of joy in his arms, he slowly ran his fingers over her thin hair. He never thought a year later he would have a place of his own and have his first child, it was all too strange. Change came in weird ways, ways he couldn't really understand if he tried. If someone told him a year ago he would have Isabella, he would have most likely scoffed and walked away. Isabella was wearing a red onesie that had a snowman printed on her right breast, it made Dallas smile from how cute his baby was. He had been ignoring Two-Bit for the last five days, he just didn't feel like forgiving the redhead until that moment. It was Christmas, after all. Dallas was about to stand up to go talk to Two-Bit when his phone went off, he looked over at the side table it was sitting on. Johnny had messaged him, he rested Isabella against his chest and grabbed his phone. He opened the message and read it.

 _Hey, I know you're still mad at Soda but he wanted me to ask you a question._

 _-Johnnycakes_

Dallas wondered what Soda could want from him, he hoped it wasn't an apology, Soda was really good at apologies. He liked holding grudges, it was a bad habit of his.

 _What is it?_

 _-Dally_

Dallas could trick himself into thinking he would not forgive Soda but he knew he would at some point. Soda had a way of making him feel awful about being mad at him without saying a word, he sighed heavily. His phone went off again and he instantly went to open Johnny's reply.

 _Soda was just wondering if you, Two-Bit and Isabella were coming to the Christmas party at the Curtis' tomorrow. It'll be fun. :)_

 _-Johnnycakes_

Dallas really felt like he needed to talk to Two-Bit first, he thought he could make that an opportunity to make it up to the redhead. He sat his phone down on the couch and stood, Isabella was resting on Dallas's chest and had her tiny fist in front of her lips. Two-Bit walked into the living room and looked over at the blond, his eyes some sort of soft fury in them. It made Dallas shiver but he figured he was just seeing things. Two-Bit was drying his hair with a towel when he looked away from Dallas and walked into the kitchen. The blond followed Two-Bit into the kitchen and saw the redhead looking into the fridge, he was grumbling something incoherent. Dallas approached his boyfriend and Two-Bit stood up straight, he gave the blond a cold look.

"What?" Two-Bit asked harshly.

Dallas felt befuddled, he had no idea why Two-Bit would be acting so upset. He did ignore him but he figured he had a damn good reason.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas party at the Curtis' tomorrow." Dallas said.

"If that prick Sodapop is going to be there then Hell no." Two-Bit growled, his tone caused Dallas to shiver once again.

"Well, it is his house. I'm sure he's going to be there." Dallas said in a sarcastic tone.

Two-Bit slammed the fridge door shut, causing Dallas to jump backward and stare at the redhead like he had lost his mind. His eyes were wide and his heart had leapt into his throat.

"Did you not understand what I said? I don't wanna fuckin' go! God, Dallas, you can be such a dumbass sometimes!" Two-Bit yelled and stomped out of the kitchen.

Dallas watched Two-Bit but then noticed Isabella was bawling. He instantly went to comfort his baby, he softly cooed at her and softly pecked her on the forehead. He wondered what had gotten into Two-Bit, he got even more frustrated that he had scared their child by slamming the fridge door shut. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it as he went to the couch to message Johnny back. Dallas slowly sat down onto the couch and kept trying to calm Isabella down. Her sobbing had slowed down and was just tiny whimpers now, Dallas cooed and soft pet her. She looked up at her mother and she stopped crying, the blond let out a sigh of relief.

"Daddy's in a bad mood, sweetie. I bet he didn't mean to scare you." Dallas said softly and poked her nose.

The blond rested Isabella on his chest as he used his free hand to text Johnny back. His other hand slowly rubbed Isabella's back, something that kept her calm and collected.

 _Sorry Johnny, but Two-Bit is in a horrible mood. I'll update you later._

 _-Dally_

He really wanted to apologize to his lover for how he had acted for the last few days, he felt like his reaction was a bit too drastic. Two-Bit did feel awful about just leaving Isabella to cry on the couch in fear and the blond had just recently realized that. Dallas stood and went to find Two-Bit, he figured he was in the bedroom. Dallas adjusted Isabella in his arms and noticed she looked like she was on the brink of falling asleep, he slowly rocked her as he walked toward the bedroom. He pushed open the door and saw Two-Bit was laying on the bed, scrolling through his phone. The blond wearily approached his lover and softly poked the redhead to get his attention. Two-Bit's grey eyes pierced into the blond's eyes, there was a coldness in them that Dallas hadn't seen in months. Dallas gulped and continued to slowly rock Isabella in his arms, trying to keep a steady rhythm. He didn't want to ask the question again, he wasn't sure what Two-Bit would do. He would like to think the redhead wouldn't harm him at all with Isabella in his arms but he wasn't so sure.

"Keith, I wanna apologize." Dallas said and ripped his gaze from Two-Bit and looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"For what?" Two-Bit asked and tossed his phone onto the other pillow.

"U-Umm.." Dallas murmured, he wasn't the best at giving apologizes.

Two-Bit was beginning to feel bored, he gave Dallas a blank expression as he sat up. Dallas watched as Two-Bit began walking toward the door, the blond instantly followed him.

"Your dumbass can't even spit out a simple apology!" Two-Bit growled and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

Dallas was almost hit in the face with the door, he stared at the dark, wooden door for a moment before stepping back in defeat. He pouted and walked into Isabella's lavender bedroom, he went up to her crib. He had a solemn look on his face, he felt his heart was breaking like it did all the time back in the earlier days him and Two-Bit's relationship. The blond slowly laid Isabella down on the tiny bed and softly ran his fingers over her cheek, silently appreciating his baby. He took this time to try and make an apology in his head, he didn't want to make Two-Bit even angrier. Dallas walked out of the nursery and went to find the redhead once again, now ready to apologize. Dallas saw that the bathroom was empty, Two-Bit couldn't of gone far. The blond entered the living room and saw Two-Bit was lazily sitting on the couch watching television, he felt his heart begin to thump heavily in his chest. He felt sweat form above his brow, he hated it when Two-Bit was in one of his moods. It took forever for the redhead to get out of it, the blond just made sure to watch where he was treading. Dallas gulped and began shuffling over to Two-Bit, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly sat on the couch beside the redhead. His grey eyes remained on the television. Dallas softly poked Two-Bit's arm and only got an annoyed grunt as an answer.

"Keith?" Dallas asked.

"God. What, Dallas?" Two-Bit asked bitterly and gave the blond a sharp glare.

Dallas felt his hair stand up on end in nervousness, he really didn't want to mess up. Two-Bit's eyes were now scanning all over him, almost in a judgmental manner. The blond suddenly became uncomfortable, Two-Bit never really analyzed him like he was just an object. He awkwardly played with his dog tag necklace and crossed his legs, he looked off toward the wall. Two-Bit slightly chuckled and pointed his attention back toward the television. Dallas raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Dallas asked, he felt annoyed.

"I just noticed those bags under your eyes, and you haven't worn any real clothes in a few days." Two-Bit commented and sighed.

Dallas blushed heavily and looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He hated wearing jeans so he wore blue, fuzzy pajama pants around the house along with a black tank top. He was frustrated with the redhead, he had just got done having a baby almost a week ago, he wasn't going to look like a perfect princess.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't look perfect. I just got done birthing your child, Keith." Dallas said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and ignored Dallas, the blond was beginning to get angry. He poked Two-Bit again but the redhead didn't respond, Dallas growled to himself.

"Hey, prick!" Dallas exclaimed and Two-Bit gave him a sharp glare.

"What? I'm doing exactly what you did to me." Two-Bit said coldly.

"I had a damn good reason to be ignoring you. You let our baby cry while you were too busy trying to make your ego bigger." Dallas argued and scowled at the redhead.

"Well, you shouldn't of allowed that asshole to come to my house!" Two-Bit retorted.

"I am not to blame for you being a moron," Dallas said smartly.

Two-Bit firmly formed a fist with his right hand, wanting to either knock Dallas out or just get away from the blond. He tried to refrain from what he wanted to do. Dallas closed his eyes and told himself it was all okay, this was nothing.

"Keith, I'm sorry for ignoring you. It was childish of me to do so since I should have talked to you about it." Dallas said looked at Two-Bit for a reaction.

Two-Bit sat silent, he never knew Dallas as the type to apologize. He stared at the television, he wasn't even sure what was going on the show he was watching anymore. His mind was clouded. Why would Dallas apologize even when he was being an asshole? The blond was used to Two-Bit's mood swings and he didn't complain when he just wasn't in the mood for anything. The redhead looked over at his lover and saw Dallas giving him a questioning stare, his eyebrows were arched with worry. Two-Bit figured that was Dallas' way of giving puppy eyes, he loudly blew air out of his mouth in defeat.

"C'mere, Dally." Two-Bit murmured and brought Dallas close to him.

Dallas winced in slight pain, his C-section wound was still quite sore and moving in certain ways made it worse. Two-Bit moved Dallas closer to him in a more friendly manner, not wanting to hurt his lover. He never liked when his anger took over him, he always had thoughts he should never have. He had thought of hitting Dallas just a few moments ago, and for a split second he saw himself just beating the blond up. He shivered as he ran his fingers through Dallas' blond locks, never wanting to hurt him. He barely had any control over his anger, he never had to deal with it until he met Dallas. Something about the blond made him unable to control himself, almost like he gave him a new sense of freedom. He didn't even know he had problems with his anger until he was eighteen, he didn't get angry at all until he actually became an adult. It sort of frightened him to go from a care free teen to an angry adult, it sort of reminded him of his father. If there was one thing Two-Bit tried not to be, it was his father. He didn't plan in abandoning Dallas and Isabella, he wasn't going to be a deadbeat father who didn't do anything for his kid.

Dallas was resting his forehead on Two-Bit's, appreciating the silence. He never felt awkward in silence with Two-Bit, the redhead was easy for him to get along with. He typically could rely on Two-Bit to start a conversation about anything, one time they had an entire conversation on weather unicorns were real or not. Two-Bit was an amazing person to him and that's all that mattered. He knew his lover wasn't perfect but he wasn't either. He had no right to judge. Dallas could feel Two-Bit's heart beating as he rested his hand on his lover's chest, loving the peace of the moment.

"So, what were you saying about a party earlier?" Two-Bit asked and held the blond's hand.

Dallas had forgotten the question, he pulled away from Two-Bit and sat correctly next to the redhead.

"Well, Johnny is still waiting for an answer and you never gave me an answer." Dallas muttered and softly kissed Two-Bit's nose.

Two-Bit was silent for a moment, thinking over all the possibilities. He did not want to see Soda, he really didn't want to risk getting into another fight with him. The middle Curtis brother had put a number on him, he had bruises all over his body and he still had the remains of a black eye, he was lucky it wasn't swollen anymore. He sighed heavily, he didn't want to keep Isabella from the rest of the gang either. Isabella didn't have much of a biological family due to his own family having nothing to do with him and Dallas' lack of a family. The gang was all she had. The redhead let out an aggravated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am not talking to Soda. I don't even wanna look at 'em." Two-Bit said and Dallas smiled slightly.

"It's alright, and I'll let you drink. It's been awhile since you could." Dallas muttered and softly kissed his lover.

"You sure?" Two-Bit asked and squeezed Dallas's hand.

Dallas nodded, "yeah, I know you've been pretty tense recently. I just don't want you to go overboard." The blond warned.

"I won't. I don't wanna risk fighting Soda or anyone else, I feel like Darry might get me before Soda did." Two-Bit said with a smile.

Dallas chuckled, "maybe. So, you wanna go?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice," Two-Bit said and softly pecked Dallas on the lips.

"Okay, I'll tell Johnny," Dallas said as he grabbed his phone, he heard Isabella begin to cry.

Dallas hurried down the hallway toward the nursery, he always hated to hear Isabella cry over anything. Two-Bit followed right behind, thinking it was just fatherly instinct to see what's wrong with his baby. He usually just got annoyed with Isabella before feeling bad about her crying, he did feel awful about that. Dallas would tell him how much it broke his heart to see his baby girl cry, even if she was just hungry or needed a diaper change. The blond would say he didn't think he could handle someone hurting his daughter without wanting to draw blood from whoever hurt his baby. Two-Bit could feel the same way about defending his daughter but he never wondered why she was crying. He would on rare occasions but he usually just guessed because he never tried to stop and think. Isabella wasn't that complicated, she was only around week old. All she did was mess her diaper, eat and cry for attention from Dallas or Two-Bit. The redhead never liked babies, not even his own sister when she was small child. He thought maybe he would change for his own child but it didn't seem to work. Two-Bit hated how he couldn't stop being annoyed by Isabella and start being more considerate of her problems. She was new to the world and there were a lot of things that scared her and stressed her out. Dallas was like a mother hen always tending to her egg and Two-Bit was just a showy rooster. Two-Bit just watched as Dallas picked Isabella up into his arms and ask her what was wrong. The redhead also felt awkward about talking to her as if she could answer, he was never good with babies. He could play with them pretty well but talking made him feel weird. Dallas would ask her if she was hungry and even ask her if she loved him. It all freaked the redhead out.

"Keith, could you text Johnny back for me?" Dallas asked and handed Two-Bit his cell phone.

Two-Bit stared down at the phone and unlocked it, he instantly noticed Dallas's phone didn't have any lock on it. He kept his phone as secure as a prison, he never wanted Dallas to go through his phone. He felt tempted to look through the blond's personal business but opened the texting app instead. He stared at all the blond's resents, he noticed that Soda was in them but Dallas hadn't texted him in about a week. Two-Bit glanced up at Dallas for a second, watching the blond coo at Isabella while softly running his finger tips over her wispy hair. He slowly opened the messages between Dallas and Soda, instantly noticing a slight flirtatious tone between the two. The blond always seemed quiet around Soda in real life, the redhead could feel himself become angry at the blond. It was mainly Soda being flirtatious and Dallas simply reciprocated. It made him furious. Dallas was his. Not Soda's. Two-Bit was even tempted to see if Johnny and Dallas flirted with each other at all. He figured Johnny was way too shy to even attempt to flirt with Dallas, the redhead dropped the idea in almost an instant. He wanted to confront Dallas about it but figured he could hold it against the blond another time. Two-Bit went to text Johnny and sent off his message. Dallas was giving him an irritated look. The redhead jumped and wondered how long the blond had been standing there watching him.

"Umm..hey." Two-Bit said nervously while sending off a text to Johnny.

"Why exactly were you going through my text messages?" Dallas asked aggrivatedly and shifted Isabella so she was resting against his chest.

Two-Bit felt a cold sweat form above his brow, he knew he was caught. He slowly handed Dallas his phone but the blond just continued to stare at him. Two-Bit slowly slid the phone into the blond's pants pocket and gave a nervous smile. Dallas just continued to stare at Two-Bit, unable to think of anything to say.

"My phone is my business. I don't look through your shit," Dallas said defensively.

Two-Bit just looked at Dallas, wanting to argue but he couldn't think up anything to say. He knew he did violate the blond's privacy and just pissed him off again. The redhead's shoulders sank as he let out a long sigh. He was defeated.

"I'm sorry, Dally.." Two-Bit muttered as he went to kiss the blond.

Dallas momentarily pulled away from Two-Bit but he gave up. He let the redhead kiss him and then hold him in his arms, he made sure not to squish Isabella into Two-Bit's chest. Two-Bit slowly moved his hands to the blond's hips and caressed them, knowing the blond had a weakness for it. Dallas noticed his forehead was resting on Two-Bit's and he could feel himself getting excited, he pushed at Two-Bit.

"Keith, I have a baby in my arms. I would appreciate if you didn't try to molest me while I was being a mother." Dallas teased and softly pet Isabella.

Two-Bit chuckled and softly pecked the blond on the nose, he always knew how to get the blond to laugh. He could easily derail the blond from being angry at him, it was almost horrifying how easy it was for him. Dallas was bouncing some, Isabella liked to bounce. She would gurgle a lot when she was happy and she liked to flail her arms sometimes. Isabella was always twitching and doing something, she didn't like to be completely still. Dallas thought it was sad he couldn't take her out for walks due to the weather, he didnt think he could handle a sick baby. He spent all of his time with her.

"So, we goin' to that?" Two-Bit asked while petting his side-burn.

"Yeah, Isabella is gonna have so much fun," Dallas held Isabella outward from his body, "you're gonna have fun, aren't cha?"

Isabella just gurgled as a reply and slightly fidgeted. Dallas pressed Isabella against his chest again, he loved how warm he felt with her near. Isabella momentarily looked at her father before looking else where, Two-Bit smiled.

"She looks away from me like I'm ugly or somethin'," Two-Bit said with a smile on his face.

Dallas was glad that Two-Bit was in a better mood now and was also glad about being able to go to the Christmas party. This was the first time in a long time since he wanted to celebrate and enjoy Christmas. Maybe it was because of his tiny family, he just never had a family to enjoy it with.

 _Dallas' Christmas celebrations usually ended up in a horrible situation. He would pretty much beg to die while simultaneously begging to live. He always felt conflicted, especially since he was raped. He couldn't deal with anything after that incident, this was the first time in three years since he could handle anything. He flew off his handle repeatedly over the first year, not ever allowing himself to heal. His nineteen year old self didn't know what to do except drink and drink, it was a brutal coping mechanism. At some point, alcohol stopped working. It felt like he wasn't even drunk even if he had a few, it just stopped working it's magic on him. He felt empty and violated when he wasn't drunk. He thought of turning to hard drugs at some point but he knew he wasn't that stupid. He wasn't that desperate. . . yet. The blond just stopped drinking. He saw no reason to if it brought him no solace. At some point he had felt jealous of Two-Bit because he could still get wasted beyond reason and he couldn't even get buzzed anymore. He remembered Two-Bit would ask if he wanted a drink and he would just quietly decline. He was sure the gang noticed the drastic change of his personality. He wasn't tough anymore. He was a mess. He felt completely broken. Somehow, he found it possible to feel more broken than when he got kidnapped or when he got arrested. Every moment of his life just came crashing down on him when his father just left him on that tile floor to bleed and whimper in agony. He remembered how his father even had the nerve to kick him and call him names for making noises. He somehow held it together until his father left. Then he finally fell apart. He couldn't stop sobbing, everything hurt. His body, his mind, everything._

 _He used to be the toughest member of the gang, now he was just a wreck. He knew he still was but he was a lot better. He remembered how he couldn't stop crying after the violation, he wailed and screamed. No one came to save him, no one cared. He was bleeding so badly he could feel a puddle forming underneath him. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see it. Eventually, he had to look at how bad it was. He slowly moved his hazy vision toward the tiny puddle beneath him. He stared at it, wide eyed. He slowly put his hand in it and brought his hand back up toward his face._

 _"AAH!" Dallas screeched and cried even more._

 _"Please, someone help me!" He begged and wailed even more._

 _He couldn't handle it, he just couldn't take it. He could barely remember how he got to the hospital. He knew he eventually managed to stand up, that was the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life. He let out a feeble cry as he leaned against the counter and stood there for a moment, trying to stay conscious. After around ten minutes he was on the move again but he was limping slowly across the kitchen toward the backdoor. He whimpered with every step until he was at least on the sidewalk. He knew he had a trail of blood behind him but he didn't care, he had to make it. The blond slowly began to walk down the sidewalk, almost in an aimless fashion._

 _"Come on, Dallas, you've gone to the hospital before." Dallas thought to himself as he absentmindedly ended up in the middle of the road._

 _He saw bright lights and he couldn't make out what it was. Was he dying and seeing the light? What exactly was that? His vision was blurry, nothing was distinguishable to him. He heard a screeching sound and he became still, or as still as he could get. He was wobbling to both sides, looking a lot like a weak tree limb when the wind blows. He faintly heard shoes clacking on the asphalt, he jumped backward._

 _"Oh, my God, sir, are you alright?" A woman's soft voice asked and put her hands on his shoulders._

 _Dallas could barely make himself shake his head, he stumbled forward and felt a sudden urge to vomit. The woman urged him toward what he guessed was her car, he tried to say something._

 _"W-Where..." He mumbled and moaned in pain as he was put into a seat._

 _"Shh, I'm going to take you to the hospital." The woman cooed and softly shut the car door._

 _Dallas slowly nodded, barely registering that she had closed the door. After that, he remembered arriving at the hospital. The woman helped him stand up and the movement caused him to almost scream in pain. She slowly walked him inside and he squinted from the bright lights, he heard a group of people coming toward him. He felt his stomach twist into a tight knot as he began screaming, he didn't want anyone's hands on him. He wasn't sure why he was fine with the woman touching him but the other people just caused him to flip. He couldn't understand anything, nothing made sense to him. He remembered being calmly taken into a room as he tried to thrash around, just making a huge mess in the process._

 _"Who exactly are you? Do you have any relation to him?" He heard someone ask._

 _"I'm not related, I just found him stumbling around in the middle of the road bleeding everywhere." He heard the woman's plush voice say._

 _"I'm sorry but you can't be in her-"_

 _"Please, let me stay. I cant just leave him here like this." She said desperately._

 _There was silence between the two for a moment, the blond noticed his clothes were being taken off. He jumped and heard a soft shush._

 _"It's okay, we're not here to hurt you. We're going to make sure you get better." Someone said calmly and soothingly. Dallas sat still as they continued to help him._

 _"Ma'am, I really can't let y-"_

 _"Please!" She implored._

 _The nurse let out a deep sigh of defeat, "alright, the big bosses better not hear anything about this." She stated and walked over to help Dallas._

 _The blond knew he eventually passed out, he wasn't sure if it was from trauma, blood loss or both. When he awoke, his vision was still hazy. He groaned and tried to sit up, he yelped loudly. He wondered what time it was, where he was and why he was there. The painful memories of his rape came flooding into his mind at full force, he thought he was going to flip. He saw a woman standing over him, he could barely remember who she was._

 _"You're okay.." She muttered and slowly brought her hand toward his face._

 _He winced like an abused puppy but was surprised that her touch was pleasantly kind._

 _"How are you feeling?" She asked._

 _Dallas felt like his vocal chords couldn't work. Maybe all that wailing and screaming he did shredded his vocal chords._

 _"I-I'm...I don't know.." He croaked then went silent._

 _"What happened to you? You were bleeding so badly I thought you were going to die." She cooed._

 _Dallas' mind was flooded and was as muggy as a pond. He couldn't make much of anything make sense. He opened his mouth but slowly shut it, not sure where to begin if he could even find the beginning in his mind._

 _"H-He.." Dallas whimpered and sobbed._

 _"Shh, if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine. I'll be willing to listen if you want to tell me." She said and slowly ran her slender fingers through his blond locks._

 _She seemed to deeply investigate the blond, almost like she recognized him from somewhere._

 _"Huh..that's strange. You look a lot like my son..I haven't seen him in over ten years.." She said sadly, her voice shook as she said the end of her sentence._

 _Dallas looked at her and took in her appearance for a moment. She had rather pale skin and her big, blue eyes stood out a lot due to her light blue eye shadow. Her lips were a soft shade of pink and were shiny due to her lip-gloss. The main thing Dallas took notice of was her extremely curly, platinum blond hair, she also reminded him of someone._

 _"You'll be okay...you'll be alright.." She said softly as her voice quivered and her eyes filled with tears._

Dallas snapped back to reality and noticed Two-Bit seemed to be trying to get attention. He blushed heavily as he recomposed himself looked into Two-Bit's grey eyes.

"S-Sorry.." Dallas said, that's all he could make himself say about what just happened.

"You seem to space out like that a lot, I had to take Isabella because not even her crying made you wake up," Two-Bit said.

Dallas noticed Isabella was in the redhead's arms now and wasn't crying anymore, the blond looked toward the carpet in shame.

"I'm sorry, Keith.. I can't really help I do that.." Dallas admitted.

"It's just a bit horrifying to have you completely lose touch with reality like that," Two-Bit said and rocked Isabella in his arms.

"I..I just remembered things I didn't know I had seen before..I feel like I'm gonna vomit.." Dallas admitted and covered his mouth with his hand.

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Dallas whimpered when those memories flashed through his head, he could feel the bile creeping up his throat. He pushed by Two-Bit as he ran as fast as he could toward the bathroom, he knew it would regret it later but he needed to make it to the toilet. He quickly fell to his knees and began to puke, he slowly lifted his head from the toilet bowl and shivered. Two-Bit stood outside of the bathroom, making sure Isabella was facing his chest. Dallas couldn't get the memories to leave him alone, he vomited once again. He softly sobbed as he leaned against the wall behind him. He grabbed the towel off the rack above his head and wiped his mouth, he noticed his hand was shaking. He became confused and stared down his hand, he couldn't keep it still. Suddenly, the memory of his hand covered in his own blood flashed over his hand, his eyes went wide.

"AHH!" Dallas screamed and fell over onto the tile floor, whimpering and sobbing loudly.

Two-Bit jumped backwards and stared at the blond in complete shock, he looked down at Isabella and noticed her grayish-blue eyes were wide. She didn't cry but she was definitely horrified. Two-Bit had to comfort Dallas but he had no idea what to do with Isabella. He figured she would be fine in her crib for just a moment, he quickly walked into her lavender room and laid her down in the crib.

"Daddy will be right back." He said and jogged into the bathroom.

Dallas was still on his side on the cold tile floor, he tried to say something but it sounded more like gibberish. Two-Bit shushed him and slowly pulled him up off the floor. Dallas was sitting up again but he began to scream as Two-Bit tried to bring him close to him.

"Stop touching me! Get off me!" Dallas wailed and buried his face into Two-Bit's chest.

The redhead was deeply confused on what exactly it was Dallas wanted him to do. His mind told him to comfort his love but his common sense told him other wise. He scoffed and put his common sense to the side, he wrapped his arms around Dallas's shoulders. He waited to be punched, kicked, bitten or something but it never came. His eyes were squeezed shut as he realized Dallas was just sobbing into his chest, showing no signs of stopping. The redhead tried all he could to try and get Dallas to calm down. He ran his fingers through Dallas' hair but that didn't work. He tried telling him some positive things that were happening in their lives but not even that worked. Eventually, Two-Bit gave up and just held the blond. He thought about Isabella and worried about her, she hadn't cried or anything. He continued to hold Dallas, not wanting to leave him alone. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there with the blond when he finally stopped crying. Dallas pulled away from Two-Bit and sniffled, he let a heavy sigh pass his lips.

"I-I'm sorry.." Dallas stuttered and coughed.

"What happened?" Two-Bit asked concerned.

Dallas sat silent for a moment, not wanting to repeat what he had just remembered. He hugged himself tightly and brought his legs toward his chest. The blond stared down at his socks, trying to figure out what to say. Two-Bit sat patiently next to Dallas, he didn't want to rush things.

"Just things I remembered from when my dad raped me..I-I hadn't remembered that until right now.." Dallas muttered and rested his face on his knees.

"Wanna talk about it?" Two-Bit questioned.

Dallas shook his head slowly, "no..no, I can't."

Two-Bit felt agitated about Dallas not wanting to speak up, he figured he had a right to know what it was. He kept his feelings to himself and just continued to sit silent next to the blond. Dallas kept taking deep breaths as he slowly laid his legs back onto the floor.

"Is Isabella alright?" Dallas asked breathlessly as he tried to stand up.

Two-Bit took Dallas's hand and helped the weak blond stand up. Dallas slightly leaned on his lover for support, his legs were weaker than ice at the moment. He took a few moments to get them to stop so he could check on Isabella. He stood by himself but wobbled, Two-Bit went to catch him but Dallas stopped him. He dragged himself out of the bathroom and into the nursery, he felt guilty about having a panic attack and abandoning Isabella like that. He walked up to her crib and noticed she had fallen asleep, he just watched as she took tiny breaths and watched her chest rise and fall. He softly pet her cheek and smiled, she always managed to make him feel content. Two-Bit was quietly standing beside Dallas, still feeling a bit agitated. He didn't quite understand why Dallas kept such a horrible memory trapped inside instead of talking about it. He didn't want to make Dallas upset again so he kept his silence.

"She looks too much like you..." Dallas muttered and smiled warmly as he pulled his hand away.

Two-Bit had noticed that before but as she grew she did look a lot like him. He was sure by the time she was a month old she would definitely look more like him. The idea of having a child that was like a mirror image of him scared him a bit, he didn't want to run into a little girl version of himself in the middle of the night. Dallas turned away from the crib and looked over at Two-Bit, he softly smiled at the redhead.

"You excited about that party tomorrow?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit shrugged, "I just hope I don't fight with Soda again."

"You better not or I'll kick your ass myself." Dallas warned and Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Dal, you know I can't make any promises." Two-Bit said in an annoyed tone.

"I know, but you better not put Isabella in harm's way again." Dallas said and sighed.

Two-Bit walked out of the room, feeling tired of being doubted. He just wanted to calm down and watch T.V. after that episode Dallas had. Dallas glanced at Isabella before following Two-Bit out into the living room, hoping his memories wouldn't keep him up that night.

 _. . ._

Later on that evening, Dallas was settling into bed when he heard Isabella begin to bawl from her nursery. He groaned in aggravation but stood to go get his baby. He moved into the nursery and brought his baby into his arms. Dallas softly cooed at Isabella trying to get her to calm down, he slowly pet her. Isabella's sobbing turned into soft whimpering, the blond smiled down at her. Soon she wasn't crying at all, she just looked around the room. Dallas went to lay her back down but she started crying again, he stared down at her in confusion. He calmed her down once again and went to lay her down but she cried once again. He groaned and stared down at her, getting an idea on what was her problem.

"You just want mama to pay attention to you, don't you?" Dallas asked as as he held her tiny hand in his.

He sighed as he walked out of the room and into the bedroom, he wasn't sure if Two-Bit would like the concept of having Isabella in the bed with them. Dallas sat on his side of the bed and held her close to him, he figured Two-Bit could just live with it. Two-Bit walked into the bedroom and instantly took notice of Dallas and Isabella. Dallas watched Two-Bit sit down and look at the baby.

"Why is she in here?" Two-Bit asked.

"She just wants my attention. I kept trying to put her back in her crib but she would just start crying again." Dallas explained and slowly rocked her.

"...You know she's going to have to get used to you not being there all the time?" Two-Bit questioned.

Dallas just gave Two-Bit and blank stare, not able to comprehend what the redhead had just said to him.

"...You realize she's only a week old, right?" Dallas said with deep confusion, wondering how Two-Bit could even say something like that.

"Yeah, but-"

"She can't even walk yet, Keith. I can't believe you would.." Dallas trailed off and just shook his head.

Two-Bit just sat silent, knowing deep down what he said was stupid. Isabella was just a newborn who wanted her parents attention for one night. He just didn't like the fact he most likely wouldn't be able to cuddle with Dallas without squishing his daughter. Dallas was softly smiling down at Isabella, his legs were bent so he could use them as a support to hold her up. Two-Bit enjoyed seeing Dallas interact with their child, something about it just warmed his heart so much. Dallas just pet her cheek slowly, making her gurgle up at him. His smile would get bigger when she made noises, almost like she was communicating with him. Two-Bit slowly blinked and yawned, wanting to get to sleep. Dallas looked over at Two-Bit for a second before putting his eyes back on Isabella.

"You want a lullaby?" Dallas asked softly as he softly pecked Isabella on the forehead.

Dallas cleared his throat before starting to softly sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to his baby, he didn't know what else to sing to her. Two-Bit sat silently and listened to his lover sing, it sounded an awful like a siren to him. He felt his eyelids become heavy as he tried to stay awake, wanting to say goodnight to Dallas first. Isabella's eyes were slowly fluttering shut as Dallas was in the middle of the song, the redhead couldn't do it anymore.

"Goodnight, Dallaaa.." Two-Bit murmured before falling asleep with his face buried in his pillow.

Dallas chuckled softly to himself as he watched Two-Bit roll over and mumble something about cows in his sleep. He moved his blue eyes toward his daughter, seeing that she had fallen asleep. He softly laid her beside him as he turned off the lamp, he calmly crawled under the blanket, trying not to wake Two-Bit or Isabella. He finally got comfortable on his left side, he brought Isabella close to him so Two-Bit wouldn't squish her in anyway with his thrashing. Two-Bit suddenly rolled back over and squinted at Dallas, the blond stared back at him. The redhead scooted close to his family and brought them both into his arms, making sure not to crush Isabella in-between them. Dallas smiled softly before the redhead deeply kissed him, the blond returned the kiss. Two-Bit kept their lips together, just loving being close to Dallas.

"Goodnight, I love you..and you, too, Isabella." Two-Bit said tiredly and slowly shut his eyes once again.

"I love you, too, Keith." Dallas whispered and pecked Two-Bit on the lips before putting his hand on Isabella.

"and I love you, too, Isabella...so, so much.." Dallas breathed before slowly falling into a deep and much needed sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Dallas was getting Isabella dressed up for the Christmas party, he wanted to make sure she was warm and that she looked pretty. He never had a fashion sense before but he really enjoyed dressing Isabella up, it was amazing how beautiful she was to him. Two-Bit was pulling out rather nice looking clothes to wear to the party, the blond just watched him in confusion. As far as Dallas knew it was just a casual thing, he had no idea what Two-Bit was doing and why. Dallas grabbed Isabella's black booties and began to slip them on her tiny feet as he watched Two-Bit pull on some black dress pants.

"Keith, what's with the get up? It's not like it's a fancy party or anything." Dallas said as he adjusted his daughter's booties.

"Maybe I just want to look nice," Two-Bit said as he looked down to button his pants," at least I might look better than Soda," he muttered.

Dallas rolled his eyes as he fixed Isabella's purple dress, he never understood why the redhead felt like he needed to always one up Sodapop. Dallas was in love with Two-Bit for a reason and all that, Soda just didn't capture his interest that well. He could admit Soda was rather attractive but he knew if he said that in front of Two-Bit he would probably get smacked. Dallas just picked his baby up into his arms and held her against his chest, he smiled to himself.

Two-Bit eventually got his pants buttoned, he hadn't worn dress pants since he graduated from high school. He must have gotten bigger in the past few years. Dallas had a slight tummy, he still had some baby fat left over and it would take plenty of exercise to get rid of it. The redhead went to his closet to get his dress shirt, he hated formal wear and his mom made him dress formal for his graduation. He was sure he was scowling in most of the pictures she took because he was greatly uncomfortable. He remembered how Dallas looked at him that night when he looked over his friends and family. The blond's eyes were full of envy and something he wanted to call love. Dallas's face was cold like it always was, but he swore the side of the blond's lips twitched and a smirk was there for just a second. He never knew just a few years later that he would be with Dallas and also have a kid with him. He softly smiled to himself as he pulled his white dress shirt off the hanger and took it with him over to where Dallas sat. Dallas was leaning against the headboard as he looked up at his lover, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The blond questioned and Two-Bit just shook his head.

"Nothing. I just like the color of your eyes." Two-Bit muttered and began to pull on his shirt.

Dallas blushed softly as he watched Two-Bit for a second, taking in the view of Two-Bit's flat stomach. He looked down as just saw his slight belly, he missed his flat stomach. He was so tired recently that he could barely crawl out of bed sometimes to care for Isabella, it was horrible. He was becoming well adjusted to it but it was so exhausting. Isabella sneezed into Dallas's chest and Dallas pulled her away, he saw snot was connecting his shirt and her nose together. He chuckled awkwardly as he looked toward Two-Bit.

"Keith?" Dallas asked and the redhead turned to him, he instantly took notice of the blond's predicament.

Two-Bit sighed as he walked toward the bedroom doorway, "I'll be right back," he groaned as he exited the room.

Dallas just held Isabella away from him as he waited for Two-Bit, he really hated snot. He could handle her poop, pee, and vomit but the moment snot was involved he was out of there. Only very specific things freaked him out. Two-Bit could not handle any sort of bodily fluid without wanting to vomit or pass out. Dallas usually had to take over changing diapers because he really didn't want to risk Two-Bit passing out and hurting himself. He adjusted well to diaper changing since he had a pretty strong stomach, he had seen worse. Two-Bit finally came back and tossed a roll of toilet paper at the blond.

"I am not going anywhere near that.. Two-Bit stated and went back to getting ready.

Dallas rolled his eyes as he grabbed the roll and wrapped some of the paper around his fingers. He first softly wiped his babies face and then wiped off his shirt, he noticed it left a bit of a mark on his shirt. He silently wondered if he really needed to change his shirt since she might throw up on him later anyway. He decided against the idea and just proceeded to wipe as much of the snot up as he could. Two-Bit watched with his face contorted in disgust. His eyes were squinted and his lips were pursed.

"Are you not gonna change?" Two-Bit asked and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

"I see no point in doing so since she might throw up on me later. You can never predict what this little girl is gonna do." Dallas said and softly kissed Isabella on the head.

Two-Bit just mumbled to himself as he sprayed his collar with cologne, Dallas' favorite cologne. The blond instantly smelled the sweet and intoxicating aroma, it made him want to melt. He suddenly got flashbacks to the first time him and Two-Bit kissed, he instantly cringed at himself. He just forced his drunk self onto the redhead, thinking Two-Bit would just return the kiss. He almost got his ass beaten for making such a mistake, his heart broke into millions of pieces when Two-Bit pushed him off. He assumed Two-Bit was straight and had zero interest in him in that moment, he assumed that their date at Buck's was just a friendly gesture for Two-Bit to make up for his reaction. It went far beyond friendly the moment their lips met and certainly left that ball field when he realized they were on a bed and Two-Bit was on top of him and positioning his hips. He barely could remember when Two-Bit had him pressed against the wall, he was aware it happened but he blocked out the memory due to the intense pain he felt. It felt similar to the pain of what his father did to him, when they moved to the bed it just became a burning sensation. Two-Bit was the first person he trusted romantically after what his father did, and it was rough and painful. Dallas wasn't sure if it was supposed to hurt like that and he never bothered to ask Two-Bit. He was scared he would make the redhead upset, especially since he heard of Soda accusing Two-Bit of raping him. Dallas wasn't sure how to feel. It all made him conflicted when he thought about it too much.

It especially broke the blond's heart how Two-Bit just scolded him the morning after, like he had asked him to go that hard and rough. It all just happened and it was going too fast for him to register it correctly. He just knew one moment Two-Bit's tongue was half way down his throat and then his pants were down by his ankles, that's about all he remembered from how it began. He also remembered the strong taste of alcohol in Two-Bit's kiss, making it unclear if he was just drunk or he was just drunk on lust. He knew he loved the kiss, he slightly wished it just stayed a make-out session. The sex was awkward to him, he had little to no fun. Two-Bit seemed to have fun just hurting him over and over, but he figured Two-Bit was too drunk to notice. He remembered Two-Bit left a sloppy kiss on his forehead, almost in a comforting manner. It made Dallas smile a little before going right back into the pain. That night his baby was conceived and he remembered how upset Two-Bit was when he told him he was pregnant. He almost wanted to go into hiding and never let Two-Bit know he had a kid. He was so glad that Two-Bit came around and helped him through the pregnancy, he was so horrified. Isabella was his world and he was glad he didn't make the same decision he had made when he was younger. He snuggled his baby close to him, he sighed contently.

"Dally, what were you thinking about?" Two-Bit asked and made Dallas jump.

"N-Nothing.." Dallas muttered and looked away from the redhead.

"You were staring at me for a good five minutes and you looked stressed. What's up?" Two-Bit asked softly and slowly approached his lover.

"It's not important." Dallas stated quickly while rocking back and forth.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "Dally, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" He asked and Dallas remained silent.

Dallas thought about talking about that night to Two-Bit but his stomach twisted into a complicated knot. He wondered if the redhead would even care that he hurt him and gave him bruises. He cleared his throat but his words refused to come out. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at his lover and sat next to the blond.

"Dally, what's the matter?" Two-Bit cooed and softly caressed the blond's soft pink cheek.

Dallas stared down at the red blanket on the bed, he slowly ran his fingers through Isabella's red hair. He didn't know where to start if he was going to speak of those times. Two-Bit sat quietly and continued to pet Dallas's cheek.

"K-Keith...remember..remember our first kiss..?" Dallas stammered and felt a cold sweat form above his brow.

Two-Bit sat silent for a moment, he dug deep into his memories to try and remember that night. He was wasted and he knew Dallas was just as drunk. He knew it was at Johnny's eighteenth birthday party, he made out how him and Dallas ended up in a room together.

 _Two-Bit and Dallas were stumbling down the Curtis's hallway while laughing about everything, they both had wide smiles spread across their faces. The redhead was surprised to see Dallas so drunk since after many months of not drinking. He also took notice of how Dallas couldn't seem to get drunk that easily anymore, it took a pretty good amount of beer to get Dallas drunk that night. The blond was a natural light weight, he used to be able to get drunk on just one and half cups of beer. That night it took around five to get him to the point of wasted, for Two-Bit it only took that much to get tipsy. Two-Bit and Dallas were the only two drinking, every one else just dealt with them until their laughing got annoying. Darry scolded them and sent them to the back room, the couple made their way into the room while trying to quiet themselves. Two-Bit lazily gripped the doorknob and turned it, he leaned against the door to open it. Dallas walked in while trying to muffle his giggling with his hand. Two-Bit softly closed the door behind him and continued to laugh._

 _Dallas' giggling slowly stopped and his drunken stare was replaced with a lustful gaze. His jacket was falling off his right shoulder and he tried to pull it up but he was too distracted by Two-Bit. The redhead was still too busy drunkenly laughing to notice the way Dallas was staring at him. The blond's cheeks became intensely warm, he had been in love with Two-Bit for around a year now. The redhead was one of the first people to ever care about him in anyway after he was assaulted. The blond just wanted to kiss the redhead and see where it would go. The idea of sex scared him still and he didn't want it to go that far just yet. Dallas slowly approached the redhead and his lustful gaze was met with Two-Bit's clouded eyes._

 _"Dally?" Two-Bit slurred as Dallas' face got closer and closer to his face._

 _"Keith.." Dallas whispered, the redhead barely heard what he had said._

 _Dallas pressed his thin lips to Two-Bit's, just sitting still. The moment only lasted a few seconds but to Dallas it felt like hours. Two-Bit liked the kiss, he wanted to return it but something caused him to push Dallas off. He was horrified of letting someone he truly cared for show him affection. He had been in plenty of relationships before with plenty of blondes but Dallas just got to him. His previous relationships had been more like a one night stand that was dragged out for way too long, the longest one was only around four months long. Dallas struck him differently, just seeing the blond laugh and smile made him feel warm. The blond's simple presence was enough to send him off the edge, it was all new and scary to him. His fathers abuse made him scared to love and violence was his defense. He regretted being aggressive to Dallas the moment his hands grasped the blond's arms. He forced Dallas away and watched as Dallas stumbled backward, the pain in those blue eyes made Two-Bit wince. He didn't want to hurt Dallas but he needed to protect himself. He didn't want to get hurt nor did he want to hurt Dallas. The blond just stared at him, there were tears brimming in his eyes._

 _Two-Bit looked over Dallas, taking in how attractive the blond was. The way his eyebrows were arched in confusion melted his heart, he wanted to pull the blond close to him and apologize. He thought of just kissing Dallas and holding him, making sure the blond knew he was loved by someone. Instead, he masked his love with pure rage. The fear that spread across Dallas' pale face made Two-Bit want to throw up, he didn't want this, this wasn't what he wanted._

 _"What the fuck was that, you faggot?" Two-Bit growled and stepped closer toward the blond._

 _Two-Bit saw Dallas wince when the slur passed his lips, the redhead wished he could make himself stop. Dallas backed away from him and eventually hit a wall, he could hear the blond whimper in fear. The shakiness of those whimpers made the redhead's heart break but he had to keep the show going._

 _"I'm sorry, I should't of-" Dallas began but Two-Bit cut him off quicker than light._

 _Dallas became silent in a matter of seconds, he didn't try to argue, he just went quiet and stared at Two-Bit like he was a monster. Two-Bit saw those tears that wanted to fall but Dallas kept them in their place._

 _"Sorry? You're fuckin' sorry?" Two-Bit chuckled to himself grimly, "I asked: What the fuck was that?"_

 _Dallas took in a long and drawn out breath, wanting to extend his answering time. He wanted to explain his feelings but he didn't want to die. The death stare Two-Bit was giving him made him want to slide down to the floor and cry._

 _"I k-kissed you.." Dallas stuttered and took in another drawn out breath._

 _Two-Bit was thankful it was dark in the room, he didn't want Dallas to see the tears that were forming in his eyes. Dallas was easy to see in the dark due to his pale skin and white, blond hair. Two-Bit stepped closer and there was only a few inches left in between their faces. Something was screaming at Two-Bit to just kiss Dallas and apologize, but his self-defense mechanism got the better of him._

 _"So, you think you can come and press yourself all over me?" Two-Bit slurred and growled once again._

 _Dallas could smell the alcohol on the redhead's breath, it was so strong it made him want to vomit. Two-Bit was so close to him and he wished it was for a kiss. He just wanted someone to love him, he just wanted someone to show they cared. Dallas needed to defend himself, he couldn't make a proper excuse but he tried._

 _"N-No! I just-" Dallas began but was rudely cut off once again._

 _"Just what? Did you just assume I'm a fag like you?" Two-Bit asked with a grim smirk on his face._

 _Dallas hated being called such a word, especially since that might as well been his father's nickname for him. His vocal chords could barely function as Two-Bit verbally berated him, he wanted it all to end. He wished he never got drunk, he wished he just stayed in the lot to sleep on an abandoned couch. He remembered he promised Johnny he would show up for his birthday party, he couldn't hurt the kid's feelings like that. It felt like he was completely sober again, the moment he pressed his lips against the redheads he was sober. He definitely felt sober when Two-Bit pushed him and almost caused him to fall to the tan colored carpet. He knew he would remember everything about this night. He knew Two-Bit most likely would forget, the redhead rarely remembered his drunken escapades. Dallas didn't know what to do, he just wanted to leave and forget he even tried to put a move on Two-Bit._

 _"N-No.." Dallas murmured, his voice was small and barely audible._

 _Two-Bit just wanted to leave and go back to his house. He knew he would have to deal with seeing Dallas mope around for the rest of the night. He couldn't leave either, he didn't want to hurt Johnny's feelings by leaving so soon. He knew he would go home later and cry over hurting Dallas in such a way. It was all a ruse that he wish he didn't hide behind._

 _"If you ever do that again, I will not hesitate to knock you out," The redhead pushed him against the wall, "understood?" Two-Bit growled and watched as Dallas slowly nodded his head._

"Keith..?" Dallas softly asked and softly poked his lover on the arm.

Two-Bit came back to reality and looked at the blond, his eyebrows were arched in confusion. He could not understand why Dallas would want to stay with him, he remembered how later that same week he was asking Dallas out. He didn't want it to be what it turned out to be. He didn't intend to get wasted beyond reason, he wanted to try and make Dallas feel special. He wasn't sure how well he did by pinning Dallas to the wall and hurting him over and over. He tried to play it off and say he didn't remember, but he remembered almost everything.

 _He knew he could barely walk, he was too way to drunk to even function correctly. Dallas had his arm wrapped around his shoulders and was leading him up stairs, Two-Bit could barely make out anything. Dallas lead him down a rather narrow hallway and into a room, it was pitch black in there. Two-Bit stood and stumbled forward, he could barely stand on his own. Dallas said something but he could barely understand it. He turned around slowly and watched Dallas, he instantly noticed how attractive the blond was. Dallas was slipping off his jacket and placing it on the hook that was on the door, but Two-Bit just wanted to peel off the blond's clothes and get him in bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blond's hips as he slowly stepped behind the blond. He placed his hands on Dallas' hips and caused the blond to freeze, he remembered how red his pale cheeks were when he looked at him._

 _"K-Keith, what are-" Dallas stuttered but suddenly had Two-Bit's lips pressed to his._

 _Dallas remembered how the redhead took a tight grip on his wrists and quickly pinned him to the wall behind him. He hit his head on the wall and it hurt his back from how aggressively Two-Bit pushed him into the wall. He groaned in pain but was caught up in the pleasure he was feeling. He could feel Two-Bit's tongue move and slither around in his warm mouth, it caused him to shiver and force his arms from Two-Bit's grasp. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and pressed his body against him, he could feel Two-Bit's erection pressing against him. He knew he was aroused but he wasn't sure if he wanted to have sex with the redhead. The thought made him incredibly nervous, it would be the first sexual contact he ever had since he was raped. His stomach was twisted into a nervous knot but he continued to make out with the redhead._

 _Two-Bit pulled away and stared into those blue eyes, wanting to make Dallas his. He barely noticed the string of saliva that kept their lips connected, he watched as the blond slowly wiped it away and softly kissed him. Two-Bit knew what he wanted, he moved his hands toward the blond's silver pants button and undid it. Dallas felt his pants loosen around his hips and he felt his cheeks burn as he was turned against the wall. Dallas was nervous, he didn't know what Two-Bit would do to him. He hoped he would be gentle, he didn't want his first time to be painful._

 _"K-Keith..?" Dallas asked in soft pants, he heard Two-Bit unzip his jeans._

 _He felt Two-Bit take his wrists into his hands and pin them to the wall._

 _"Dallas, whatever you do, don't scream." Two-Bit said softy as he positioned his erection at Dallas' entrance._

 _"W-What do you m-" Dallas gasped desperately but then felt the sheering pain of Two-Bit forcing himself inside of him._

 _"AH!" Dallas cried and clawed at the wall, wanting the pain to end._

 _Two-Bit only cared about how nice Dallas felt on the inside. It was so warm, tight and wet, he had to force himself not to cum just yet. He heard Dallas cry out in pain but for some reason, that didn't stop him. He was sure if he was sober he would've felt awful and stopped. It broke his heart to hear Dallas make such a noise when he wanted to show how much he cared about him, his drunkenness was clouding his train of thought. He remembered he began moving his hips extremely hard into the blond, Dallas seemed to yell in pain every time he slammed in. Deep down, he knew he didn't like what he was doing but he couldn't make himself stop. It was like someone else was controlling what he was doing to Dallas. He eventually faded out and his drunken self took complete control._

 _"Keith, it hurts.." Dallas moaned in sheer agony as he tried to claw his nails into the wooden wall._

 _"Shh, it's okay." Two-Bit cooed, faking his concern for Dallas' pain. He fucked the blond harder, he felt Dallas arch his back and press himself more against the wall._

 _Dallas felt the pain get immensely worse and he couldn't keep his mind off of it anymore. He wanted it to stop hurting so much, he didn't have any other ideas except try and pull away from Two-Bit and hope he would get the memo. He pulled himself slightly off Two-Bit's lap, feeling the pain get a little better. He desperately hoped Two-Bit would stop being so rough. His hopes were shattered when Two-Bit just aggressively pulled him back down and continued to fuck him hard and deep. The blond recalled how Two-Bit slowly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him back down, he heard the smack of their skin. The blond's only reaction was to gasp sharply and sob in pain, just wanting everything to stop hurting so damn much. Two-Bit thrusted a few more times before slowly pulling out of the blond, Dallas lazily leaned against the wall and tried to convince himself he wasn't crying. He could hear Two-Bit panting heavily, the blond barely understood what the the redhead said to him._

 _"Let's move to the bed.." Two-Bit whispered soothingly, the blond could only whimper as a response._

 _Dallas felt like he wanted to die when he took the first step toward the bed, he wanted to break down and cry right there. He wanted to make Two-Bit happy and pleased, that's all he wanted now. He stumbled toward the bed and heard Two-Bit follow him. He stared at the soft looking bed for a moment, wondering if he told Two-Bit to stop it would work. He had too many conflicting thoughts running through his muddled head. He slowly turned toward Two-Bit, his eyebrows were arched in confusion. Two-Bit didn't hesitate to push Dallas down onto the bed and peel off the blond's jeans and shoes. They were just getting in the way. Dallas felt naked, he hated it so much. He hadn't been exposed like that to anyone for so long, he felt his cheeks get extremely warm. Two-Bit slowly ran his hand over the blond's thighs, causing Dallas to shiver and to feel teased. He wished Two-Bit was touching him softly and kindly, making sure he felt safe and loved. The redhead repostitioned himself at the blond's entrance, Dallas just shyly looked up at Two-Bit. He saw the rather determined look on Two-Bit's face as he slowly pushed inside of him once again. Dallas saw how Two-Bit's posture instantly relax and his mouth went into the shape of an "O."_

 _"Oh, yes, Dallas.." Two-Bit moaned and began to thrust hard into the blond._

 _Dallas arched his back and whimpered, the pain had turned into a burning sensation now. It was bearable but he wished Two-Bit would be more sensual to him. All he could hear was Two-Bit grunting every so often, his own soft moans in pain and the sound of skin smacking together. He knew he would have bruises on his thighs, he bruised easily and he noticed how tightly Two-Bit was gripping his wrists. He wasn't sure why Two-Bit was being so rough and aggressive, maybe he just wanted the blond to know he was his now. Dallas almost wanted to say "alright, I get the memo, I'm yours" but he wasn't sure if Two-Bit would even care. He didn't know how long the sex went on, all he knew was that he was not feeling any sort of pleasure. He didn't want to stop, he just wanted Two-Bit to feel pleased and happy. Suddenly, he saw Two-Bit lean his face closer to his, causing him to blush._

 _"Dally.." Two-Bit whispered and softly kissed the blond on the forehead, he even ran his hands through the blond's hair for a moment._

 _Dallas mewled just from the momentary kindness, that's all he wanted from the redhead. Love and kindness. The blond felt a warmth in between his legs, he knew he needed to cum. Two-Bit held himself over Dallas and smirked down at the blond. Dallas looked up at Two-Bit with his eyes half open, almost ready to completely lose it._

 _"You gonna cum?" Two-Bit asked with a sly smirk on his face, Dallas arched his back in ecstasy._

 _"Yes!" Dallas gasped as Two-Bit took a firm grip of his erection, electricity shot through his body._

 _Dallas wanted to cum, he could feel it and it was to close. He began to moan loudly, he didn't care if anyone outside the room could hear him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Two-Bit begin to hit something inside of him just right, he couldn't do it anymore._

 _"Cum for me..." Two-Bit muttered while quickening his motions._

 _The blond instantly complied with the redhead's order and came all over the redhead's hand. He cried out as he came and slightly bucked his hips in the process. He felt Two-Bit thrust into him a couple more times, just making his orgasm even more intense. He felt Two-Bit cum inside of him, he opened his eyes in shock. The fact he could have kids came into his mind instantaneously, he didn't think of it earlier. How was he going to tell Two-Bit? Why didn't he try to urge Two-Bit to stop and at least put on a condom? He felt Two-Bit pull out of him and felt the redhead's semen leak out onto the blanket beneath him. Dallas figured he should be upfront with Two-Bit about it, he let out a shaky breath._

 _"Keith, I need to tell yo-" Dallas began while trying to sit up, he was silenced by Two-Bit's fingers being jammed into his mouth._

 _He instantly tasted the saltiness in his mouth, he didn't know what to do. He looked up at Two-Bit, wondering why Two-Bit would want him to eat his cum. Dallas was slightly disgusted by the idea but licked the semen off the redhead's slender fingers. Two-Bit slowly took his fingers back and smirked down at the blond._

 _"How do I taste..?" Two-Bit slurred, the blond could barely understand the question._

 _"Sweet! It tastes sweet.." Dallas answered quickly, having to convince himself not to yell out that it tasted more like pure salt._

 _"Good." Two-Bit chuckled as he fixed his pants and crawled under the blanket._

 _Dallas hadn't even moved from the spot Two-Bit pushed him onto, the redhead didn't even try to help him move. He sighed and forced himself to get under the blanket with the redhead, he was already in some pain. Dallas gave his virginity to Two-Bit that night and their child was conceived just a few moments ago even if they weren't aware of that fact. Dallas felt rather connected with Two-Bit now, he just wanted to be near Two-Bit. He cuddled close to the redhead but noticed he had fallen asleep. Dallas felt hurt that Two-Bit fell asleep so quickly but he cuddled with him anyway._

 _"Goodnight, Keith." Dallas whispered and sighed in contentment, he drifted off to sleep._

Two-Bit and Dallas had unknowingly began to think about the same thing. The night at the bar. Dallas wanted to express how he felt about it so he opened his mouth, he was instantly cut off.

"Let's not talk about such things, Dally. The past is the past for a reason." Two-Bit muttered and softly pecked Dallas on the nose.

Dallas felt like face-palming. Two-Bit had just said he could tell him anything and now he was being shut out. The blond felt like he couldn't talk to Two-Bit about anything about their past, especially the parts that made him want to cry and made his heart ache. He just continued to rock back and forth as Two-Bit finished getting ready. The blond felt beyond agitated now. Remembering those events made him rather sad and exhausted, he tried to not let the memories ruin his night. Two-Bit's reaction didn't help either, especially after he sat silent for God knows how long. Two-Bit out of all the people Dallas knew should understand that the past hurt sometimes. It got to the point where Dallas would just lay awake at night, thinking over all of the events that lead up to the present. He remembered every moment Two-Bit was rude to him, it broke his heart. The blond always wondered why the redhead tore into him so much, especially if it was over something small and petty.

Two-Bit began to pull his converses on, a rather strange addition to his fancy get up. He hated thinking about the past, he tried to lock it out as much as he could. He never enjoyed remembering when he hurt Dallas in anyway, it broke his heart to know he hurt the one person he knew he loved. When Soda accused him of rape he felt his heart hit the floor, the title fit to him all too well. He was drunk and he hurt Dallas. He hid behind that excuse and he knew it wasn't okay. He knew he had to make sure Dallas wasn't hurt, but his hate for the past made him refuse to even humor the idea. Every single time after they had sex for the first time was a train wreck, especially when Dallas would try to explain to him what could happen. He would just push Dallas away from him and walk out of the Curtis' house, he even began to avoid the blond. He knew it broke Dallas' heart and most likely frightened him. The redhead winced at himself when he remembered he once pushed Dallas into a wall when the blond tried to explain things to him. He didn't know, he didn't know, that was his only excuse. He shouldn't of pushed the blond at all, the blond hit the wall and instantly grabbed toward his abdomen. Two-Bit got what Dallas' was trying to tell him, but he refused to believe the blond. He didn't want a kid, he was too young to be a father. It wasn't until Dallas told him he was pregnant that he believed him, even then he tried to convince himself it was a joke.

The redhead shook his head and shut off that stream of heartache. He just wanted to have a nice night with Dallas and Isabella, that's all he wanted. He looked over his outfit before looking over at his boyfriend, he noticed how irritated the blond looked. The redhead figured him shutting himself off got Dallas pretty heated, especially since the blond opened up to him all the time. He just couldn't do it, not yet anyway.

"You ready, Dally?" Two-Bit asked while adjusting his pants.

Dallas sighed, "yeah, let me just put Isabella's coat on her."

Two-Bit grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, hoping it wasn't too cold outside. He grabbed his keys off his nightstand as he started moving toward the bedroom door.

"Hey, Keith, can you grab her diaper bag?" Dallas asked as he began slipping Isabella's tiny arms into her black coat.

Two-Bit sighed and walked back over to the other side of the room to the dresser where Isabella's bag sat. It was full of anything a baby could need. Diapers, wipes, binkies, anything Isabella could ever need while they were over at the Curtis'. Two-Bit went to stand by the doorway again, he watched as Dallas slowly stood and held Isabella close to his chest. Dallas walked over to the redhead and Two-Bit began to turn off the light, the blond looked up at him.

"Remember not to get too drunk tonight, I'm not sure if I can drive or if anyone else will be sober enough to drive us back home. I rather not stay all night there and keep everyone awake with Isabella's crying." Dallas said as he walked out of the bedroom with Two-Bit.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "Dally, I won't over do it. I don't even plan on drinking." He said and Dallas wanted to believe his lover but he rolled his eyes to himself.

"Alright, let's just get there." Dallas muttered as he opened the front door.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit pulled up to the Curtis' house and parked his car, he looked toward the house. The lights were all on in the house, Dallas began to unbuckle his seat belt. The redhead dreaded seeing Soda even for a second, he didn't want Dallas and Soda to end up alone together either. He let out a heavy sigh, reminding himself that Dallas wouldn't do that to him. He trusted Dallas, he looked over the blond.

"Dal, please don't let Soda flirt with you." Two-Bit said as he unbuckled his belt.

Dallas rolled his eyes, "I won't. I will be talking to him though, I'm not going to treat him like he doesn't exist."

"I'm just...I don't.." Two-Bit muttered but rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Keith, it's all going to be alright. You don't have to even look at Soda if you don't want to. I'll most likely just talk with Johnny and Soda all the time we're here." Dallas said as he pushed his door open.

Two-Bit opened his door and slowly got out of the car, the cold December air instantly stung his skin. He shivered and shut his door, he proceeded to walk over to the passenger's side to help the blond. Dallas was trying extremely to stand on his own but it hurt too much for him to, his eyebrows were arched as he desperately tried to stand. Two-Bit chuckled softly as he grabbed Dallas' hand and helped him to his feet. Dallas glared at him and went to open the back door.

"I can do this stuff on my own." Dallas said and Two-Bit scoffed.

"You couldn't even stand. You don't be able to do much until your C-section has a few more weeks to heal." Two-Bit said as he watched Dallas slowly open the back door.

"Well, I hate being treated like a fragile baby. The only fragile baby we have is Isabella and that's it." Dallas said as he watched Two-Bit slightly push him out of the way.

Dallas stared at Two-Bit like he had just slapped his mother, the redhead had crawled into the backseat to get Isabella. Two-Bit pulled his daughter into his arms and held her face close to his chest, not wanting the cold air to hit her face. Dallas kept staring at the redhead until he noticed, Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can get my own child." Dallas stated and Two-Bit sighed heavily.

"You can't bend over, remember?" Two-Bit asked as he moved Isabella into Dallas' arms.

"You act like she's going to die if I hold her even for a second." Two-Bit said as he began walking up to the gate.

Dallas didn't bother to respond, he just made sure Isabella stayed as warm as possible. He didn't want her to get sick and he just didn't feel like dealing with Two-Bit at the time being. The redhead confused him and agitated him to an unbearable point when it came to Sodapop, he tried to push it to the back of his mind for now. They stepped up onto the porch as Two-Bit opened the door, he motioned for Dallas to go in first.

"Go on in, Mister I-Don't-Need-Any-Help." Two-Bit teased, Dallas glared at his lover.

Dallas ignored Two-Bit's comment and stepped into the house, noticing everyone's eyes focused on the little bundle he had in his arms. He felt awkward with everyone's eyes being pointed in his direction, especially at his baby. Two-Bit stepped in behind Dallas and everyone's attention went away from Dallas and back to whatever they were doing before. Soda and Johnny were the firsts to approach Dallas, Johnny had a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Dally, glad you and Keith could make it." Johnny said and softly poked at Isabella.

"Hey, can you help me get her coat off? "The blond asked but then paused, "Oh, crap..I left her bag in the car.." Dallas muttered as he looked back at the door.

"Don't worry, Dal, I'll grab it for ya." Soda said as he walked toward the door, Dallas noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket.

"You're gonna get sick going out there without a jacket." Dallas said but Soda just opened the door while shaking his head.

"No, I won't. I'll be back!" Soda yelled as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

Dallas sighed heavily as he let Johnny pull Isabella's thick coat off of her, she calmly sat in her mother's arms. Johnny held the tiny jacket in his hands, it looked a lot like a doll's clothes from how small it was. Dallas slowly rocked Isabella in his arms, making sure she was comfortable and happy. Johnny quietly watched, noticing that the blond had changed a lot within the last few years. Dallas used to be so tough and he was the pinnacle of toughness for Johnny. Johnny still cared deeply for Dallas, it was just weird to him for the blond to be so different. He remembered when Dallas broke into places, stole from people, beat people up and an array of different things but now he was cooing and rocking a baby. If the past Dallas was holding a baby he would have held it like a football, Johnny saw that Dallas held Isabella like she could break at any moment. Dallas looked up at Johnny and the younger man jumped, he looked down toward the carpet. Dallas smiled and slowly went to hand Isabella over to Johnny.

"Wanna hold her? I think she's missed her Uncle Johnnycake." Dallas muttered as Johnny slowly took the baby into his thin arms.

"She's tiny.." Johnny said as he unhurriedly pulled her close to his chest.

"It kinda scares me, it's like I'm gonna break her some just adjusting her in my arms." Dallas said as he softly pet his daughter's cheek.

Johnny saw that Isabella was looking up at him, she took a genuine interest in the fact his bangs slightly curled on his forehead. He smiled down at the baby and held her upright, he softly pressed her against his chest.

"She's adorable." Johnny cooed as he ran his fingers through Isabella's red hair.

"She's my little baby." Dallas muttered as he softly planted a kiss on her head.

Dallas heard the door open and he turned around to see Soda shivering in the doorway with Isabella's bag clutched tightly to his chest. The blond sighed heavily as he moved over to Sodapop, Soda smiled at Dallas.

"I got her bag. It's colder than Hell out there." Soda said, his voice shook a she spoke.

"You're so reckless, Soda, I'm surprised you haven't gotten in trouble yet." Dallas said as he began to reach for Isabella's bag.

Soda pulled the bag away from Dallas' grasp, the blond looked at Soda and arched his eyebrows.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Soda asked, Dallas growled.

"I can take it, Sodapop Curtis." Dallas said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Soda chuckled, "Okay, Feisty-Pants," he handed Dallas the bag.

Dallas quickly took hold of the straps and held it near him, he hated being treated like he couldn't do anything by himself. He slightly limped over to the couch and laid the bag down, he sighed heavily.

"How long are you gonna be limping like that, Dally?" Johnny questioned as he stepped over to the blond, he was slightly bouncing Isabella in his arms.

"Around a month, I really hate walking because of it." Dallas said as he took a seat on the soft couch, he sighed in content.

Soda plopped down next to Dallas, he patted the empty spot next to him.

"Sit by us, Johnny. I would love to hold her too." Soda said, the blond noticed how happy Soda looked.

Dallas realized he never apologized to Soda for how he acted and for ignoring him. Soda still showed him kindness even after he treated him so badly. Dallas ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed heavily, he knew he had to say sorry at some point. He decided he would just get it out of the way so he wouldn't dwell on it all night. He looked over at Soda and cleared his throat.

"Soda, I wanna apologize." Dallas said and awkwardly stared down at Soda's legs.

"For what?" Soda questioned and placed his hand on Dallas' shoulder, noticing how thin it felt.

"For ignoring you and being so pissed off..it was childish of me.." Dallas said and looked into Soda's brown eyes.

Soda shrugged, "I don't think you need to apologize. I mean, I punched you right in your C-section wound, I know that couldn't of felt too good.." Soda said softly and cringed.

"Yeah, I didn't feel too hot after that. But, I'm still sorry." Dallas said and smiled.

"And I'm sorry for punching you in your wound. How's it healing up?" Soda said as he turned to Johnny to take Isabella for a moment.

Dallas watched as Soda held his baby, it felt more natural for Soda to be holding a baby. When the blond saw Keith hold a baby it looked funny, especially since Two-Bit still tried to pull off his macho man façade. Two-Bit also seemed greatly uncomfortable when he held their daughter, almost like it was a burden to hold her. Dallas softly ran his hand over Isabella's forehead, feeling thankful for his little bundle of joy.

"So, how's Two handling fatherhood?" Soda asked.

Dallas rolled his eyes, "he still acts like Two-Bit. He acts like having Isabella is going to kill him. I just hope he grows out of it. And soon." Dallas muttered as he pecked his daughter on her forehead.

"If he doesn't I'll help you. I hope you know you're always welcome here, I'm sure Darry would be lenient since you have a baby." Soda said and ruffled Dallas' hair.

"I know, you've told me before." Dallas stated and blushed from Soda touching his hair.

"Now, let's let Johnny in on the conversation. I'm sure it was awkward for him to just watch us talk." Soda said.

Dallas nodded and noticed Two-Bit enter the room from the kitchen, he looked toward his boyfriend. The redhead had a beer in his hand, the blond wasn't sure how many he had already. He shook his head and sighed heavily while turning back to Soda. He just hoped Two-Bit would keep his promise and not get too drunk.

 _. . ._

Dallas talked with Johnny and Sodapop for hours, he almost forgot where he was. He had Isabella back in his arms and she had fallen asleep. The blond silently wondered where Two-Bit had been the entire time he was talking with Johnny and Soda, he became nervous. He slowly stood up and Soda gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked and stood with Dallas.

"W-Where's Keith?" Dallas questioned but then heard a loud laugh come from the dining room.

Dallas recognized the loud, rambunctious laugh instantly, it was Two-Bit. He let out a shaky sigh as he walked across the living room toward the dining room doorway. He stood outside the room for a moment, not knowing what he would see in the room. The blond stepped inside and hesitated to look toward the table, he saw Steve and Two-Bit seat across from each other at the end of the table.

"S-Steve, I'm tellin' ya, cats have four legs!" Two-Bit yelled and took a gulp from his beer.

"N-No, I swear...I swear they have like three legs.." Steve slurred and laughed as he tilted his chair back.

Dallas flinched from seeing Two-Bit so wasted, especially after Two-Bit promised not to. He slowly stepped toward his boyfriend, he was scared to talk to Two-Bit. Soda followed behind the blond and instantly took notice of his wasted best friend, he shook his head. He tried to keep his focus on Dallas and Two-Bit, wanting to make sure Dallas and Isabella didn't get hurt. Two-Bit looked up at his boyfriend and he smiled drunkenly.

"Hey, Dally, how are you?" Two-Bit asked and took another drink from his beer.

Dallas waited until Two-Bit sat down his bear when he slid it down the table so the redhead couldn't reach. Two-Bit groaned in aggravation and reached toward the bottle.

"My beeeer!" Two-Bit whined and wiggled his arm is desperation.

"I think you've had enough." Dallas said sternly as he put his hand on Isabella's warm back.

"So, you think you can tell me what to do?" Keith asked as he slowly stood, he used the table to keep his balance as he swayed.

"Let's just go home. You promised me and here you are, wasted as Hell." Dallas said and arched his eyebrows.

"F-Fine..where are the keys?" Two-Bit asked as he patted his pockets.

"I have them. We're going. Now." Dallas said sternly and walked back into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Soda and Johnny, but we are going." Dallas said, his voice was shaking with anger and aggravation.

"O-Okay, Dally.." Johnny said nervously, he knew bad things came when Dallas' voice got that cold.

"Want me to help you with Keith?" Soda asked and Dallas quickly shook his head.

"I can handle him." Dallas said and walked toward the front door after grabbing Isabella's bag.

"COME ON, KEITH!" Dallas yelled and felt his arms start to shake like they always did when he got angry.

Dallas instantly looked down at Isabella, feeling sure he had woken her up. Her eyes remained closed, she must have been having a good, deep sleep. He heard a thud come from the dining room then Two-Bit stumbled into the living room, he smiled at Johnny and Soda. Dallas glared and Two-Bit and urged him to come with him. Two-Bit chuckled and walked over to the blond. Dallas took a hold of Two-Bit's hand like he was a child, he couldn't wait to rip into Two-Bit for breaking their promise. Dallas didn't even bother to say goodbye to Johnny and Soda, he just wanted to get his baby and drunk boyfriend home.

"D-Dally, it's cold out heeere!" Two-Bit cried, Dallas noticed that the redhead's white shirt was stained and halfway unbuttoned.

"Should've worn a God damn jacket!" Dallas scolded as he opened the passenger door and urged Two-Bit toward the seat.

"Why do I get to be the passenger? I am good enough to drive!" Two-Bit complained.

Dallas didn't even bother to answer, he was way too heated. He noticed he didn't even put Isabella's coat back on her. He quickly opened the backdoor and crawled into the car, he winced in pain but got her adjusted and buckled into her seat. He pecked her on the forehead and crawled back out. He hurriedly got into the drivers seat, it hurt to drive but he had to do it. He turned on the car and instantly turned the heater on all the way. He put the car in park and began to drive forward, he concentrated on the road and barely listened to Two-Bit slur about everything. The blond almost had a heart attack when Two-Bit grabbed the steering wheel and tried to jerk it.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dallas exclaimed as he slapped Two-Bit's hand and quickly got back into the right lane.

"You're not listening to me!" Two-Bit cried and pouted.

"I'm trying to drive your happy ass back home. I'll talk to you then." Dallas stated coldly and prayed they would make it home alive.

 _. . ._

Dallas parked the car and turned off the engine, he tried to keep himself calm. Two-Bit screaming and yelling caused Isabella to start bawling and he couldn't do anything about it. He listened to Two-Bit yell and his baby cry for a good twenty minutes, he was about to lose his mind. He was more upset at Two-Bit than he was at Isabella, she was completely content and her father just had to interrupt her sleep. Dallas crawled out of the car and instantly went to get his baby. He shoved the car keys into his pocket as he opened the backdoor with his free hand. He opened the door and crawled into the seat. He unbuckled Isabella and instantly held her close to his chest as he adjusted her bags straps on his shoulder. He climbed out and softly closed the door. He began walking to the door and noticed Two-Bit was leaning against the wall, he looked over at the blond.

"Dallas, it's cold, open the door!" Two-Bit whined as Dallas began to find the key.

"Calm your tits." Dallas commented and unlocked the door.

Two-Bit pushed Dallas out of the way and quickly stepped inside. Dallas took in a deep breath and released it. He needed to get Isabella asleep before he began his ranting and raving. He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Two-Bit had plopped down onto the couch and instantly stood up when he saw Dallas.

The redhead noticed how frustrated and tired Dallas looked, he felt upset. His mind was clouded but he knew the blond still needed help. He slowly approached the blond and went to grab Isabella, the blond instantly pushed his hands away.

"And just what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Dallas asked and held Isabella a little tighter.

"I wanna take care of my baby, come on.." Two-Bit said softly and Dallas shook is head.

"No, Keith. You're drunk and you could drop her." Dallas excused and tried to push by Two-Bit.

The redhead grabbed Dallas by the hair, causing Dallas to freeze. Two-Bit turned the blond around and forced Isabella out of his arms, the blond stared at him with his eyes wide. Two-Bit held the baby in front of him, squinting at her for a moment.

"Keith. Give her to me. Now." Dallas growled and went to grab his daughter.

Two-Bit moved out of Dallas' grasp and held Isabella like a football. She sat more on his hip and she began to cry. Dallas growled even louder and tried to hold himself back from attacking the redhead.

"You better give me her back or I will not hesitate to kill you!" Dallas yelled and held his arms out.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "Dally, she's my baby too."

"You're holding her like a God forsaken football! She's a newborn baby, not a ball!" Dallas exclaimed and grabbed at Isabella.

Isabella continued to wail and scream, the blond almost wanted to start doing the same. His chest tightened up and tears began welling in his eyes, he just wanted everything to be okay.

"Keith, you are scaring her! Give her to me!" Dallas cried and pulled Isabella from Two-Bit's grip.

"Dallas!" Two-Bit griped but Dallas shook his head.

"No, I am not listening to it and I am not having it. Fuck off." Dallas growled and walked down the hallway toward Isabella's nursery to calm her down.

Two-Bit growled angrily and stomped off into the bedroom, he slammed the door behind him. Dallas knew he would have to face Two-Bit but he needed to calm his daughter first. He began to rock her in his arms and began to shush her, using all of his patience so he wouldn't lose his mind on Isabella. She slowly got quieter and quieter until she was almost falling asleep again. Dallas softly smiled as he saw her eyes slowly close. The blond calmly laid her down into her crib and softly pet her cheek.

"I love you, Isabella, my little princess." Dallas whispered and walked out of the room.

Dallas stood outside of the bedroom, trying to collect enough nerve to face Two-Bit. He knew he could never be ready to face Two-Bit's fury, especially when the redhead was drunk and angry. Dallas sighed heavily and opened the door. He stepped inside and kept his eyes on the carpet, he softly shut the door behind him. He instantly smelled cigarette smoke, he looked up to see Two-Bit leaning on the headboard with a cigarette in between his lips, the blond slowly approached the redhead.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't smoke in here." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit took the cigarette from his lips.

"You're not pregnant anymore and Isa-whatever is in the other room. I can smoke if I want to. You fucking control freak." Two-Bit commented and took a drag off the cancer stick.

Dallas sighed and decided to get ready for bed. He walked to the dresser to grab his pajama pants and his white, button-up dress shirt. He began to peel off his jeans, he winced in pain as he kicked the pants off his feet. He pulled on his light blue pajamas before peeling off his shirt. He felt eyes on him, he knew Two-Bit was staring at him. Sometimes he felt like he was just a piece of meat to the redhead but the thought went away when he thought about the fact they went almost a whole nine months without sex. Two-Bit obviously had some sort of emotional connection to him. Dallas pulled on the shirt and began to button it up. He adjusted the draw string on his pants before walking toward the bed, he crawled under the blanket. He sat still for a moment before clicking his lamp off, making the room dimmer. The blond sat awake before the room went completely dark, he knew Two-Bit was about to pass out. Dallas closed his eyes to sleep but the redhead pressed his body against Dallas' backside. Dallas huffed and tried to pretend he was asleep, hoping Two-Bit would get the message.

"Hey, sexy.." Two-Bit muttered lustfully into his lover's ear.

Dallas shivered, he wanted Two-Bit so badly. The thought of his C-section wound came to mind and he nudged Two-Bit.

"Not until next month, Keith." Dallas mumbled before shutting his eyes.

Two-Bit grumbled and rolled over, not having anything to do with Dallas. The blond sighed contently, he could finally go to sleep. He felt himself slowly drift off. Dallas fell asleep while Two-Bit sat awake for an extra hour. He felt so angry and agitated at the blond. The longer he sat awake, the more rational the blond's reaction became to him. He guessed his drunkenness was wearing off now, he groaned and buried his face into his pillow. He pasted out within a few moments, breathing deeply. The couple ended up cuddled against one another in the middle of the night, they were holding hands as they breathed contently. Isabella didn't even cry that night, they all finally got a good nights sleep that night.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Isabella was officially a month old now. The cold month of January had made it's presence known, it had snowed the week of Isabella's one month anniversary. Dallas always loved the snow while everyone else around him hated it. Even if he was stuck in it he still appreciated the snow. He used to drag the gang outside just so they could have snowball fights with one another. Two-Bit wasn't at home, he had to go back to work early. Dallas felt lonely, he had gotten too use to the redhead being at home with him. Dallas spent his day doing absolutely nothing, he realized he really had nothing to do and he had no hobbies. He felt like a loser, he used to be rather social. He began to focus more on his tiny family than anything else, but at the same time he didn't really mind.

Dallas tried to watch some television but he couldn't find anything that could hold his interest longer than two minutes. He got antsy and would go check on Isabella while she took her nap, he felt his stomach sink when he saw she was still asleep. Isabella was about his only source of entertainment if Two-Bit wasn't home. He stepped out of his daughter's room and plopped right back down onto the couch and just listened for Isabella. Two-Bit had bought baby walkie-talkies so he could hear her in a different room. He appreciated them greatly. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time, it was 4 PM. Two-Bit wouldn't be home for another six hours.

Dallas noticed that Two-Bit took up longer hours so he would gain more pay. Isabella was a lot more expensive than the couple had expected. The blond wasn't sure if he could even attempt to get a job due to his criminal record and the fact he didn't have his drivers license anymore didn't help. He sighed heavily at himself as he laid his phone face-down onto the side table by the couch.

He had been craving a cigarette since the moment he had Isabella but he managed not to start again. He didn't want to potentially harm his baby with the smoke. He tried to get Two-Bit to smoke outside or at least in a different room than Isabella but he never listened. He let it go for the time being, he knew he needed to be a bit more firm about it the next time he brought it up.

Two-Bit and Dallas had begun to start arguing a bit more. He wasn't sure if it was due to all the high stress or something else. Dallas would be the first to drop it most of the time because he hated getting angry, especially since he had Isabella. He didn't want to be an angry and aggressive parent. He knew he didn't want that for his child. He tried to keep himself as calm as possible when him and Two-Bit had an argument, no matter what it was about. The last time they fought happened just a week ago about Dallas wanting to move Isabella into their bedroom. Two-Bit argued and argued.

"What if we wanna have sex? What're we gonna do, bang while she's in there? That's sick." Two-Bit had argued and Dallas had to admit, that did sound rather raunchy.

"Sex isn't the thing. I just want her to be closer to me and so I won't have to walk down the hallway to get her." Dallas rebutted.

"Dally, I need sleep. I have work early in the morning. I can't deal with this." Two-Bit whined.

"You carry these sleepless nights with me too, Keith. You're her father and I would like it if you helped me with her too. I haven't gotten more than four hours of sleep in the last few weeks." Dallas said.

Dallas remembered how he looked in the mirror as he was walking out of the bathroom one day. He was surprised by how much he had changed. His high estrogen levels made him seem extreamly feminine. He was tinier, a little more frail. The blond hated it. He had deep bags underneath his eyes, something that didn't happen unless he had a hangover. He knew the definition of exhaustion now. He didn't dislike taking care of Isabella most of the time, he just never liked being woken up at all.

Two-Bit didn't say anything as a response. He couldn't think of anything to defend himself with. He scoffed and left the room. Dallas decided to drop it and moved on with his life.

Dallas hadn't really thought out his plan to move Isabella into the bedroom all the way through. He didn't have a second crib or a bassinet to use. He wanted to keep her crib in her room in case he needed her to be in there for a little bit for things Two-Bit had already mentioned and other things. Dallas wasn't sure how he was going to get his hands on one. He couldn't ask Two-Bit without him knowing exactly what the blond wanted to do. He wondered silently if Sodapop would buy him one? He shrugged to himself and figured it wouldn't' hurt to ask. Dallas picked up his phone and went to text Sodapop.

 _"Hey, Soda. I got a huge favor to ask for."_

 _\- Dally_

Dallas locked his phone and awkwardly waited for an answer. He hadn't spoke with Soda much since the Christmas party. His phone went off and he instantly went to check. Soda texted him back. He let out a sigh of relief.

 _"I need a bassinet, Soda. Two-Bit doesn't want Isabella to move into the bedroom but I think it would be better for her and me."_

 _\- Dally_

He wasn't sure how much bassinets costed and he hoped it wasn't too expensive. He didn't have any money to give Sodapop for it. He silently waited for a reply, it took a few more minutes than the last text.

 _"Sure, I can get you one. I can only get a cheap one though, most of my paycheck had to go towards bills this time around."_

 _-Sodapop_

Dallas bounced up and down excitedly. He happily replied to Sodapop. He sat his phone down onto the side table again and waited for Soda's reply. His phone rang and he picked it up ad read the message.

 _"It might be a few days, Dally. The roads are a icy mess and I rather not take that risk. I promise once the ice goes away I will go and get a bassinet."_

 _-Sodapop_

Dallas was still smiling and he didn't care how long it would take. He just hoped Soda could get it to the apartment before Two-Bit got home, he didn't want another fight to happen. He sat back and smiled, happy he would be able to move Isabella into the bedroom no matter what Two-Bit had to say.

 _. . ._

It was late and the couple were getting ready for bed. Dallas managed to get Isabella to fall asleep at a reasonable hour tonight, he just wanted to pass right out. He didn't realize something until he had gotten nice and warm under the blanket. It had been a month and his C-section wound was decently healed. Two-Bit most likely wanted to have sex tonight. He wasn't sure if he wanted to due to how exhausted he was. He didn't want to risk falling asleep in the middle of the act and hurting Two-Bit's feelings. He hated telling Two-Bit no, especially after no sex for the past few months. He sighed heavily as he felt Two-Bit crawl under the blanket with him and turn off his lamp. The room was silent for a few moments until Dallas felt Two-Bit press himself against his backside, his breath caught in his throat.

"Hey, Dally.." Two-Bit purred and softly nibbled on Dallas' ear.

Dallas whimpered and bunched the blanket into his hands. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to have sex. Two-Bit slowly moved his hand down the blond's body and to the draw string on Dallas' pajama pants and began to slowly undo the bow.

"It's been a month now and I've missed you so much.." Two-Bit cooed and slowly slipped his hand into the blond's boxers.

Dallas' body ached for Two-Bit to touch him and to love him. He moaned before Two-Bit even had a grip on his member, he let out a soft gasp as Two-Bit grasped him. The redhead smirked and began to slowly rub the blond's penis, making him erect. Dallas whimpered softly from his lover's touch, he needed Two-Bit's touch. He slowly bucked his hips in rhythm of Two-Bit's motions, he needed the friction. The redhead smirked and took his hand away from Dallas' erection. The blond subconsciously peeled off his boxers and pants and carelessly tossed them aside. He needed to be taken by Two-Bit, he just needed to be close with his boyfriend for a few moments. Two-Bit began to unzip his jeans and peel off his jeans, as he was doing so, Dallas sat in silence while laying on his right side. He wondered if Two-Bit had any condoms to wear since he didn't want to risk another pregnancy so soon. Two-Bit began to position his erection at his partner's entrance but Dallas looked back at him.

"Do..Do you have any condoms to use?" Dallas asked shyly, he didn't want to insult Two-Bit.

"Condoms make it feel bad." Two-Bit complained and Dallas sighed heavily.

"Do you want another Isabella so soon?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit was quiet and aggrivatedly sat up in bed. He began to dig around in his nightstand drawer for his box of condoms. Dallas sat silent, he hoped his idea didn't piss Two-Bit off. The redhead mumbled to himself as he opened the box and pulled out a square shaped package. He flung the box back into the drawer and shut it. Dallas slowly sat up and watched as Two-Bit ripped the package open and pulled the condom out. The blond watched until he noticed Two-Bit was staring at him and had his eyebrow raised.

"I rather you didn't watch me put this on." Two-Bit said.

Dallas nodded and laid back onto his right side. He wanted to make sure Two-Bit put the condom on and wasn't trying to pull any tricks with him. He felt Two-Bit lay back behind him and begin to place his erection once again. Dallas was panting in deep, burning anticipation. He forgot it had been awhile and that he would have to readjust to the feeling. Two-Bit began slowly pushing his dick inside of Dallas and held the blond in place as he slowly buried himself inside.

"Oh, fuck.." Two-Bit grunted as he sat still for a moment, appreciating the warm, tightness of Dallas' body.

"Aahh.." Dallas moaned weakly and bunched the blanket in his fists.

Two-Bit began to move his hips at a slow and soothing pattern, trying to make Dallas feel better. The blond wasn't sure if the condom was lubricated but if it was it didn't help at all. It burned every time Two-Bit thrusted into him, he weakly whimpered every time the redhead moved his hips.

"Keith.." Dallas breathed and quickly went to take a tight grip of Two-Bit's hand.

Dallas clawed at the back of Two-Bit's right hand and bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep his pained noises to himself. Two-Bit hated to have Dallas in pain when he was trying to love him and make him feel good. He slowly pulled out of the blond and unwrapped his arms from Dallas. The blond shyly looked back at the redhead and blushed deeply.

"Two-Bit..?" Dallas asked quietly as he felt Two-Bit rub his arm in a soothing manner.

"Do you think switching positions would help?" Two-Bit cooed and softly kissed Dallas on his cheek.

"Maybe. I don't know." Dallas muttered.

"Pick the position and we'll try. I hate seein' you in pain." Two-Bit said softly and nuzzled Dallas.

The blond blushed deeply and thought Two-Bit was being awfully kind with him. He didn't mind it, he loved when Two-Bit would be sensitive about his feelings and concerns. Dallas slowly rolled over onto his back and gave Two-Bit a shy glance, hoping he got what he wanted. Two-Bit smirked and spread Dallas' pale legs slowly. He began to position himself at the blond's entrance as Dallas slowly bunched the sheets into his fists. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip, silently preparing himself for the penetration. The redhead pushed inside of Dallas and grunted as he reburied himself inside. Dallas gasped and clawed heavily at the sheets as he felt Two-Bit deep inside of him. The redhead began to thrust his hips slowly and went soft and deep. Dallas whimpered each time he went inside and kept his eyes squeezed shut. Two-Bit rested his forehead on Dallas' and panted softly as he began to move his hips quicker.

"Mmnn.." Two-Bit groaned and softly pressed his lips to his lover's.

Dallas groaned as the redhead fucked him harder and slowly, causing him to writhe. The pain slowly faded into deep, burning pleasure. He moved his arms from the bed and wrapped them around Two-Bit's neck, pressing his lover closer to him. Two-Bit moved his head and rested it in the pillow, he softly nibbled on the blond's ear. He pulled his head up and looked down at his lover. Dallas opened his eyes. Two-Bit noticed they were half open and his lips were parted, the blond slightly smiled at the redhead before closing his eyes once again. Two-Bit smiled as he watched Dallas moan and felt him claw at his back with his nails, he loved the blond so much. His moans were so delicate and loving, he didn't want this moment to end.

"Aaahh.." Dallas cried in ecstasy as Two-Bit thrusted harder into him, hitting his sweet spot every single time, never missing a beat.

"I missed this so much.." Two-Bit panted and deeply kissed Dallas.

The blond tangled his fingers into Two-Bit's hair and moaned loudly into the kiss. He hesitated but slowly circled his tongue over his lover's thin lips, asking for access inside. Two-Bit parted his lips and Dallas didn't hesitate to slither his tongue inside. He explored every inch of Two-Bit's mouth, loving the intoxicating taste of his boyfriend. Two-Bit let his tongue dance with Dallas' as he stopped thrusting, just wanting to take a moment to make out with the blond. Two-Bit ran his fingers through Dallas' hair, his fingers occasionally got caught in small tangles. Dallas had to pull away to breathe. He slightly pushed Two-Bit off and panted heavily as he looked into Two-Bit's grey eyes. A string of saliva kept their lips connected, neither of them wanted to wipe it away. Eventually Two-Bit pulled away and broke the string as he crawled off of the blond and began to move down.

"Wha.." Dallas panted but Two-Bit shushed him.

"I want this to last. I want to make you happy and pleased." Two-Bit cooed and put his focus on his lover's erection.

Dallas was surprised Two-Bit wanted to go down on him again, he didn't think the redhead liked to give him blowjobs. Dallas never gave Two-Bit one and he was a bit nervous about giving one. He had never attempted and he bet he would be absolutely awful at it if he tried. He wanted to please Two-Bit but his nervousness shut him off the idea pretty quickly if it crossed his mind.

Two-Bit took Dallas' tip into his mouth and instantly tasted his lover's salty pre-cum. He shivered and began to slide the blond's manhood deeper into his mouth. Dallas bucked his hips and flung his head back in pure bliss, he let a long moan escape his lips. Two-Bit bobbed his head slowly, he glanced up at Dallas and saw his lover writhing in pleasure.

"Keeithh.." Dallas cried and tangled his fingers in Two-Bit's red locks.

Two-Bit moaned softly on the cock in his mouth as he moved his head faster, he slightly took Dallas deeper into his mouth. Dallas arched his back and grinded his hips to Two-Bit's rhythm, he couldn't get enough. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't believe how well Two-Bit could please him. Two-Bit suddenly deepthroated his lover and didn't gag, he pulled back. Dallas' eyes sprung open as he tightly gripped his lover's hair when he involuntarily yelped. Two-Bit pulled the dick from his mouth and smirked up at Dallas.

"You want me to make you cum?" Two-Bit asked softly.

Dallas shook his head and beckoned for Two-Bit to get back on top of him.

"Fuck me.." Dallas rasped and spread his legs wider for the redhead.

Two-Bit chuckled lustfully, "wanna try a new position?" He whispered.

Dallas raised an eyebrow and widened his eyes when Two-Bit picked him up off the bed for a moment. The redhead laid on his back on his side of the bed and slowly lowered Dallas onto his member, the blond yelped and clawed at the pillow that was under his hands. Two-Bit grunted and took a hold of Dallas' forearms. Dallas watched as the redhead placed his hands on the top of their headboard, he looked down at Two-Bit confused.

"I'll do the work, you just enjoy the ride." Two-Bit said with a grin while placing his hands on Dallas' waist.

Dallas just became more confused but let it go the moment Two-Bit began moving into him. Two-Bit was moving his hips in more a circular motion, causing Dallas to feel an overwhelming sense of pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned while clawing at the black headboard. He had never been in this position before but God, he loved it so much. He took the collar of his sleep shirt and bit down on it, he didn't want to alarm the neighbors. He wasn't too concerned about Isabella waking up, she seemed to handle loud noises rather well. Two-Bit noticed Dallas biting down on his collar like his life depended on it.

"Dally, don't do that. Be as loud as you want.." Two-Bit panted as he moved his hips harder but kept with his circular motion.

"I-I don't wanna wake the n-neighbors.." Dallas grunted and gripped the headboard so hard his knuckles turned white.

"C'mon. Isabella's out cold, that's all I'm worried about and we know she doesn't wake to loud noises usually." Two-Bit cooed and Dallas whimpered.

"O-Okay..I'll let go.." Dallas gasped and let the collar slip from his lips.

Two-Bit had a sly smirk on his face as he watched his lover lose all control, it was intoxicating. Dallas was normally rather reserved during sex but now he was just lost in his state of unadulterated ecstasy. Dallas took his hands off the headboard and ran his fingers through his hair as he unconsciously began to bounce himself up and down on Two-Bit's cock. The redhead was taken aback by the blond's sudden assertiveness but he didn't mind much. He was trying so hard not to cum yet, Dallas was having zero mercy on him. When Dallas lost control, he lost control. Two-Bit moaned and rubbed Dallas' hips in a circular motion.

"Fuck, fuck, aahh!" Dallas cried out and tightly gripped the headboard.

Two-Bit was panting heavily and could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as the seconds passed. He slowly took one of his hands and smacked Dallas on the ass, seeing if the blond would go off the edge from that.

Dallas screamed in ecstasy and bounced harder and slower. Suddenly, he stopped and began to rotate his hips in a circle motion. Two-Bit whimpered weakly, he wasn't ready for Dallas losing it. He wanted to cum so badly. Dallas shuddered and came all over Two-Bit's shirt and his night shirt, it had been awhile since had released. Two-Bit cried out weakly and came heavily, he had forgotten he was wearing a condom. Dallas' eyes were half open in exhaustion as he crawled off Two-Bit's dick and fell back onto the bed, his chest was rising and falling quickly. Two-Bit stood and began to pull off the condom, it was practically full. He dropped the used condom into the trash can and went to grab a dirty towel from the dirty clothes basket in the corner of the room.

"D-Did you have fun, Two..?" Dallas asked weakly as Two-Bit wiped the cum that Dallas had on him off.

"I don't think I was ready for you losing it. God, you were showing me no mercy." Two-Bit said with a smile as he cleaned himself off before tossing the towel back into the basket.

Dallas' blush deepened to a red, he didn't like to lose control for that exact reason. It scared most of his previous partners and he had never lost it on a male partner, Two-Bit was the first. He hid his face with the blanket as Two-Bit crawled under. The redhead pulled Dallas into his arms and chuckled.

"It took me by surprise, but damn, you took me on one Hell of a ride." Two-Bit whispered as he kissed Dallas on the forehead.

"I bet I woke up the neighbors.." Dallas muttered and sighed.

Two-Bit shrugged, "all well, we had our fun after having to wait so long."

Dallas laughed, "yeah, I definitely had fun with you."

"That's good," Two-Bit said.

"We better get to sleep, Keith. I'm exhausted." Dallas murmured and yawned, he noticed Two-Bit was completely naked.

Two-Bit weakly nodded before passing out, Dallas figured he really did put a number on the redhead. He smiled and buried his face into Two-Bit's chest, loving to be so close with his wonderful boyfriend.

 _. . ._

Dallas was trying to contact Sodapop to ask about the bassinet they had talked about a week ago. The ice had mostly melted away so Sodapop shouldn't have any trouble making his way to the apartment. He didn't want to seem needy but he really just wanted his daughter closer to him at night. He was thankful Two-Bit was at work and wouldn't even know where the bassinet came from, he would just have to adapt to having Isabella in the room. He had Isabella in his arm and had her resting on his hip, trying to text Soda with one hand. He kept on making spelling errors because he just couldn't type with one hand, especially since Isabella was drooling all over his shoulder.

 _Soda, can we talk about the bassinet? Two-Bit isn't here and I would really love to have it._

 _-Dally_

He slipped his phone into his pocket and cooed at his daughter as he walked into the bathroom to clean the drool off her chin and his shirt. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed the roll of toilet paper. He rolled off four squares and began to whip the drool off Isabella's chin, he chuckled lightly at her.

"You're a mess." Dallas cooed and wiped the drool off his shirt.

Dallas' cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed heavily. Everyone seemed to text him back when he was in the most awkward place. He moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. He softly shushed Isabella while he laid her down onto the couch.

"I gotta text Soda back, baby." Dallas cooed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 _"Yeah, I got it today. I can bring it by right now if you want me to."_

 _-Sodapop_

Dallas got a soft smile on his face as he typed his response, he slightly giggled in happiness as he took Isabella back into his arms. He sat on the couch and waited for Soda to arrive with Isabella's bassinet.

 _. . ._

Sodapop pulled into a parking spot outside of the apartment, he took in a deep breath. He noticed Two-Bit's car was gone, he chewed on his cheek in nervousness. He didn't want to get in trouble with Two-Bit nor did he want Dallas to get yelled at by Two-Bit. He didn't want to stay long, he would just drop the bassinet off and leave. He needed to go and spend some time with his brothers. He began working more and even applied for a second job, times were getting too rough. Ponyboy was seventeen and could get a job but no one would hire him. He sighed heavily as he turned his truck off and opened his door. He stepped onto the damp concrete and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

 _"I'm here."_

 _\- Sodapop_

Sodapop went to the back of his truck and opened his tailgate. He pulled himself into the back of the truck with ease. He stood still for a moment when he heard a door open, he looked up at the apartment building. He saw Dallas standing in the entryway of the apartment with a soft smile adorning his face. Soda felt his face become warm as he felt a faint smile form on his face. He took his gaze off of Dallas, just painfully realizing Dallas couldn't be his. He winced as he took hold of the bassinet and began to move it towards the end of the tailgate. When Sodapop looked up again, he saw the blond standing at the end.

"You need help?" Dallas asked and extended his arms toward the bassinet.

Soda shook his head, "no, no, I got it, " He assured with a smile.

"You sure?" Dallas questioned as he tried to grab at the bassinet.

"Dallas, I am sure. I can get it." Soda assured and slowly lowered the bassinet to the ground.

Dallas just rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not made of class. I could have helped," Dallas said.

Sodapop chuckled, "I'm a gentleman. I rather not make you carry in a gift I got you."

"Oh, but is it really a gift if I asked for it?" Dallas questioned jokingly and smirked.

Sodapop struggled for a moment to pick up the bassinet, Dallas sighed and went to help.

"I can get it, I promise." Soda said and Dallas shook his head.

"I'm helping you weather you like it or not." Dallas rebutted and began to help Soda carry the item into the house.

Soda and Dallas got the bassinet settled into the bedroom. Dallas was panting as he plopped down onto the bed for a moment, Soda laughed.

"I told you I could've done it myself." Soda said and ruffled the blond's hair.

Dallas frowned and huffed as he stood again.

"And I told you I am not made of glass." Dallas stated sternly.

Sodapop simply laughed as he began walking toward the bedroom door.

"And where do you think you'e going, Sodapop Curtis?" Dallas asked as he followed.

"I wanna see Isabella before I go - unless you don't want me to." Soda's tone changed to a low, melancholy tone as his shoulders sunk.

"You can see her, I didn't mean to sound defensive." Dallas said quickly and followed Soda to the nursery.

Soda instantly made his way to the crib where he laid his eyes on a napping Isabella. He smiled and slowly went to pet her cheek. Dallas stood beside Sodapop, silently smiling down at his precious child.

Sodapop let his mind wonder to other places as pet Isabella's soft cheek. He remembered all those times he wanted Dallas and how much he wanted the blond even when he was just standing next to him. He knew it was dangerous to come over and be alone with Dallas, only God knew what stupid situation he could get himself into. He remembered all the dreams he had of Dallas and how angry he would be at himself when he woke up. It didn't help he woke up next to Ponyboy and would desperately try to hide himself. He thought of moving out of the room but didn't want to leave his little brother alone when he had his nightmares.

His dreams weren't always erotic, sometimes it was just him and Dallas having a good time with one another. He favored those dreams the most, just getting to know Dallas better made his heart melt. He pulled his hand away from Isabella's face, feeling a deep feeling od sadness in the pit of his stomach. The thought of Dallas being possibly permanently tied to Two-Bit because of Isabella was eating him up. Why did he have to fall in love with people he couldn't have? That seemed to be one of his only talents. He just wanted to hold the blond in his arms and take Two-Bit's place as Dallas' lover and as Isabella's step-father. He knew it was a dream that was dead the moment it was born. He sighed, it shook as he tried to hide it with a cough.

"Soda..?" Dallas asked as he slowly put his arm around Soda's shoulders.

Soda knew he shouldn't have done what he did, but he could stop himself. He slowly turned to the blond and softly caressed the blond's jaw. Dallas looked into his eyes with confusion.

"S-Soda-" Dallas whimpered but was interrupted by Soda's lips being pressed to his.

Soda appreciated the short moment he had with Dallas' lips being pressed against his. He didn't want it to end and he desperately wanted Dallas to return the kiss. He just wanted Dallas to return his love. Dallas' violently pushed Soda off of him and stared at him. His eyes were wide and he quickly checked his phone. He gasped when he noticed the time.

"Soda, you need to leave." Dallas said coldly and wiped his lips on his arm.

Soda's heart broke in his chest. Dallas wiping his lips just added insult to injury. Was he that disgusting? He stood still, staring at Dallas with tears forming in his brown eyes. Dallas stared back in horror.

"Soda, you need to leave! Oh, God. Keith is gonna find out.." Dallas said and mumbled to himself as he ran over to Soda and got behind him.

"Get out!" Dallas cried as he pushed Soda forward.

Soda heard Isabella begin to cry as he ran out of the apartment, he knew he fucked up coming here. He wiped his tears from his eyes as his running turned into speed walking. He took in deep, soothing breaths to try and make sure he didn't mess up his breathing. He unlocked his truck and crawled inside, he could barely remember if he left the tailgate open or not. He decided it would be fine open and started his truck.

"You fucking idiot.." Soda muttered and backed out of his parking space.

Back in the apartment, Dallas was wiping his mouth over and over again. He didn't want Two-Bit to know, he didn't know what the redhead would do to him for that kiss. He was holding his crying baby at the same time, he wanted to break down and cry along with her. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He needed to be a parent first. He sniffed and instantly smelled her messy diaper. He sighed and took her to change her. As he was taking her diaper off he heard the front door open and Two-Bit whistling to himself. He gulped and calmly continued to change his baby's diaper.

"Hey, Dally." Two-Bit said as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey.." Dallas said softly as continued changing his daughter.

"Are you alright?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, just a little down." Dallas excused and adjusted Isabella's new diaper.

"Okay, well, I'm home now." Two-Bit said as he walked toward the bedroom to change.

Dallas let out a shakey breath as picked Isabella up into his arms again and walked into the bedroom. He stopped suddenly in his tracks when he noticed Two-Bit staring at the bassinet by the wall on Dallas' side of the room. He turned to Dallas and raised an eyebrow.

"Just what is this?" Two-Bit asked.

"It's a bassinet." Dalls replied and bounced Isabella in his arms.

"You got one even though I told you I didn't like the idea?" Two-Bit asked angrily while walking towards the blond.

"I told you it makes it easier on me when we're sleeping at night." Dallas said and Two-Bit chuckled.

"Fine. If I have to get used to that then you have to get used to this." Two-Bit said as he slipped his hand into the brown, paper bag he had in his hand.

Dallas didn't even notice the bag but he stared as Two-Bit pulled out a tall bottle of vodka. The blond stared at the clear liquid inside for a moment before looking into his lover's eyes.

"You getting drunk is a whole other deal." Dallas said and sighed heavily.

"If you can make decisions against my word then I can do the same." Two-Bit said smartly as he also pulled out a new pack of cigarettes.

"Don't you dare bring that near Isabella." Dallas said defensively and stormed out of the room and into the nursery to calm down.

"Grow up, Dallas!" Two-Bit yelled and walked off into the kitchen to put his vodka in the fridge.

Dallas couldn't believe that Two-Bit would even think of drinking and smoking again. He knew he wasn't necessarily a saint in that area, he had thought of having a drink and a cigarette but he didn't want Isabella anywhere near it. He could never get Two-Bit to understand that. He huffed and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Just breathe..it will be alright.." Dallas whispered to himself as he began rocking back and forth, attempting to get Isabella to fall back asleep.

Later on that evening, Dallas was sitting next to Two-Bit on the couch. Two-Bit was drinking straight from his vodka bottle and smoking a cigarette. The blond simply rolled his eyes and rested his face in his hand as he watched the movie Two-Bit had put on. Dallas wanted to bring up the subject of his smoking again, he noticed it began to agitate his breathing a little bit. He tapped Two-Bit on the shoulder and felt a deep dread inside of him when Two-Bit looked at him.

"What..?" Two-Bit slurred as he took another drag off his cancer stick.

"Keith, I really do not want you to smoke around Isabella. I don't even want you to smoke in the house and make everything smell like smoke." Dallas said and Two-Bit groaned.

"C'mon, Dal. Smoking won't harm her much." Two-Bit said while rolling his eyes while flicking some ashes into the tray.

Dallas couldn't believe the utter stream of ignorance that Two-Bit had just said to him.

"Did you really just say that to me..?" Dallas asked, he wasn't sure if Two-Bit could really get that ignorant.

"It's not like I'm going up to her and blowing it right in her face. She'll be alright." Two-Bit excused and took a long drag off the cigarette.

"Keith Matthews, I asked you nicely. Do not smoke around our child. I want her lungs to be happy and healthy." Dallas said defensively and shook his head at the redhead.

"God, you've gotten so damn uptight since that fucking baby was born." Two-Bit commented as he blew out his smoke.

Dallas felt his face heat up, he absolutely hated when Two-Bit talked about Isabella in such a way. He held his breath for a moment, trying to keep himself calm. He looked over at his boyfriend and arched his eyebrows.

"I would expect you to give at least the tiniest shit about our daughter." Dallas growled and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Two-Bit, daring him to respond.

Two-Bit felt his chest tighten up, it was always an insult war with Dallas. Every time he turned around he was being insulted or nagged on by the blond. He wanted to slap Dallas and set him straight. He broke his cigarette in half out of anger, the broken cancer stick made it all worse.

"You need to shut the fuck up about how _I_ parent my own kid! She's not going to be a fragile ball like that forever, Dallas. You're just making it worse for yourself." Two-Bit sneered as he put out the burning half of his tattered cancer stick.

"So, are you saying I shouldn't try to bond with my kid?!" Dallas yelled and barred his teeth in anger. He was trying to keep himself muzzled and calm. He was trying so hard.

"How the fuck do you even bond with a baby? They don't even do anything except shit themselves and cry. That's all she's going to be doing until she's useful." Two-Bit barked and stood, he tried to walk out of the apartment.

Dallas jumped up quickly and blocked Two-Bit from the front door. Two-Bit's grey eyes were wide in rage, he needed to calm down before he did something stupid.

"Get out of my way, Dallas." Two-Bit growled and Dallas shook his head.

"My daughter is not useless, you fucking shit head! You can go fuck yourself if you think I'm going to just let you verbally abuse my baby when she can't even defend herself! Fuck you!" Dallas screamed and pushed Two-Bit.

The redhead tumbled back and stared at Dallas like the blond was a complete moron. He remembered that the blond wasn't exactly at his physical best, he was weaker and tinier than he was a year ago. The estrogen in his body had made him a bit more fragile, he noticed it in the blond's push. Weak and frail. Two-Bit snickered to himself when he just tried to walk out of the apartment. Dallas blocked him from the exit once again.

"You are not leaving. You are going to help me with this kid like you said you would." Dallas stated sternly and coldly.

Two-Bit only chuckled grimly. Dallas stared at him in confusion, nothing could have prepared him for what the redhead would do. He simply watched as Two-Bit got in his face with a twisted smirk on his face, he wanted to throw up. The blond felt his stomach twist into a tight knot, he gulped nervously but tried to stand his ground the best he could.

"You stupid bitch." Two-Bit whispered and took a step back from Dallas.

Dallas raised an eyebrow but saw Two-Bit bring his arm back. The blond didn't know what to do, he couldn't even think quick enough to avoid the assault. Two-Bit smacked Dallas across the face and caused the blond to fall to the floor in an instant. Dallas slammed onto the wooden floor and could only squeak in sharp pain as he impacted the floor. He could taste the blood in his mouth instantly, he felt the tears begin to flow. He sobbed loudly on the floor in pain and embarrassment. His lover hurt him. His boyfriend truly hit him. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe his joking, amazing boyfriend would slap him hard enough to toss him to the floor. The tears blurred his vision but he could tell Two-Bit was kneeling in front of him. He desperately hoped the redhead was going to apologize and help him up. His hopes were cruelly crushed and burned when Two-Bit grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled Dallas close to his face.

"K-Keith, no..no.. don't, please.." Dallas rasped and whimpered.

"Get in my way one more time. _ONE MORE TIME_!" Two-Bit screamed and threw Dallas against the door behind him.

Dallas cried out in pain but bit down on his lip, he didn't want to alarm the neighbors. He was at fault. He was to blame for these actions. He was panting heavily as he sniffled multiple times, trying to keep himself collected as well as he could. Two-Bit stood over Dallas like a mighty tyrant, the blond stared up at the redhead in a daze. Two-Bit knelt down by the blond again and Dallas tried to crawl away. He could barely see but managed to make it into the kitchen. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say to make it all go away. He couldn't think of a plan so he just stopped in the middle of the kitchen and sobbed heavily. Two-Bit grabbed a fistful of Dallas's blond locks and pulled him up off the tile. Dallas let out a weak, broken cry as he was pulled up like a doll, Two-Bit forced Dallas to look at him.

"W-Why...I just didn't," Dallas hiccuped, "I just didn't want you to smoke near," the blond broke down into tears once again.

"All you've become is a weak, annoying cunt. I'm fucking tired of it. You will listen to what I say. _You will listen._ Or suffer." Two-Bit stated and dropped Dallas onto the cold tile beneath them.

Dallas let himself smack onto the tile, not even reacting to the sting that spread through his whole body. His pale body shook with violent sobs as he laid his face onto the tile.

"T-Two-Bit...it hurts.." Dallas panted, his face ached, his back hurt, his head was reeling, everything hurt.

"Boo fucken hoo. Do you think I give a shit?" Two-Bit mocked and nudged Dallas' head with his foot.

"Help me stand up, please.." Dallas begged and felt his lip quiver like a child's.

"Get up yourself. You're not that bad off." Two-Bit said coldly and walked out of the kitchen.

Dallas heard the front door slam and then a deathly silence took over the apartment. He couldn't even understand what had happened. He just wanted Two-Bit to stop smoking around Isabella, that's all he wanted. He remembered the heavy smell of vodka on the redhead's breath, he dry heaved from remembering the scent as he sat up onto his knees. The blond noticed the room was spinning, he wondered how hard Two-Bit had hit him. He spit onto the tile and saw it was all blood, he shivered. The blood began to seep from the corner of his mouth, he didn't even try to stop it. He ran his tongue over his teeth and noticed he had just bitten his tongue extreamly hard. The tears on his cheeks had gone dry, he couldn't cry anymore. His whole body was aching as he got to his feet, there was nothing he could do.

"He hit me..Keith.." Dallas whimpered and bit his lip, holding back a sob.

 _You'll get over it. You deserved it._

Dallas believed himself, he was at fault. He deserved the abuse Two-Bit had done to him and he stupidly believed it could have been worse. He walked to the bathroom - he knew to try and not anger Two-Bit anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

 _ **SLAM!**_

That's all Two-Bit heard as he walked out of the apartment in a haste, not even looking back at the mess he had made. His right palm was stinging like crazy and his wrist ached from the force he used. He made his way down the sidewalk to his car, he bunched his hand into a fist. The stinging didn't go away. All he could see was Dallas' ice blue eyes looking up at him in terror and all he could hear echo through his mind was Dallas' sobbing and screaming. He winced from those fresh memories that were now forever ingrained into his mind. Tears began to well in his eyes as he approached his car and began digging in his pockets for his keys. He thought of how easily he could go back and help Dallas and apologize. He wasn't sure if Dallas would accept his apology but he could have at least tried to apologize - but he didn't.

He was alarmed with how easily he tossed the blond to the floor and he remembered how his stomach dropped when he heard Dallas impact the floor. He wanted to help him so badly then but his drunken self took control instantaneously. He could only watch in silent torment.

 _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be.._

He knelt before the blond and he saw the begging look Dallas was giving him.

 _please stop..please..stop.._

He ignored it, he took a fist full of Dallas' shirt collar and pulled him close. Dallas begged him, his tone was soft and kind. Two-Bit's stomach was churning.

He growled and pushed the thought from his mind as he gave up trying to look for his keys. He made up so many excuses for himself but none of them stuck. He had no proper reason to hit the blond, Dallas didn't hit him. Dallas pushed him. He remembered that.

"Fucking dumbass shouldn't have pushed me.." Two-Bit whispered to himself but it didn't stick. It didn't make any sense to him deep down.

"No, he was being an annoying cunt. Trying to police what you can't and cannot do in your own house, he got what he deserved." He growled and began walking toward town.

He looked over his shoulder over and over, seeing if there were any cops around. He didn't feel like messing with the police tonight but he wanted to get drunker and try to forget what he did. He managed to make it to a tiny, crummy bar. He smirked as he stepped in and took his seat at the bar. He tried not to slur his voice as he stated what he wanted to the bartender, he wanted to get wasted.

He finally got his beer and he drank it within seconds. He held down the vomit that threatened to come up as he stood, noticing he really needed to take a piss. He stumbled across the bar where he saw the bathroom signs, he stared at the two doors for a moment. His vision was failing him and he couldn't tell if the stick figure on the sign was wearing a skirt or not. He stared at it for a long time, unable to tell the difference. He finally shrugged and stumbled into the bathroom. It was empty but he noticed the complete lack of urinals. The pink tiles were grimy and disgusting, they looked like they hadn't cleaned the bathroom in years. He walked into a stall and did his business, just making more room for more alcohol.

He finished his business and tried to make his way to the bar again when someone pulled him to the side. He didn't know who it was but didn't mind much when he saw it was a rather attractive blonde woman. The music was too loud for him to flirt but the woman did all the talking for him. She had big curls that fell over his slender shoulders and her make-up seemed to be professionally done. Her deep, purple eye-shadow and blood red lipstick was driving Two-Bit insane. He couldn't keep the image of one particular blond from coming into his mind but he managed to bury that for just a few minutes. The blonde woman's brown eyes were piercing into his eyes with pure lust. Two-Bit shivered as she began running her hands all over his body, particularly over his member. She got close to his ear and softly pet his erection with her finger tips.

"Wanna go home with me..?" She asked, her voice was deep and lustful.

Two-Bit wanted to say yes, but the image of Dallas crying on the wooden floor of the apartment kept creeping into his mind. He gagged and pushed the woman off of him and quickly made his way out of the bar. The cold night air hit him like a truck, he just needed to get home. His legs were shaking and were threatening to give out beneath him. He couldn't make it home, he couldn't even think straight. He noticed everything seemed to be going by him so much quicker than it should be, was he dreaming? He finally couldn't keep the vomit down and vomited all over the sidewalk. He panted afterward and wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve. He swayed back and forth for a moment, trying to keep himself together.

"Do you need a ride?" He heard someone ask.

He looked up but he felt himself fall down to his knees, the world slowly slipping from his view. He managed to nod and reach for his wallet.

"This..address.." He panted before he lost all concious.

 _. . ._

Dallas was standing in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His blond hair is a mess and his eyes were swollen from all the tears he had shed earlier, not to mention his cheek was swollen. He ran his fingers over the dark circles under his eyes, he slowly ran his right palm over his right cheek. He winced and slightly pressed down, it stung. He hissed and rested his pale hands on the counter. He stared at himself longer, that's when he saw the dry blood that was on his chin. He instantly got flashbacks of him on the floor and Two-Bit standing over him like a monster. He buried the memories, hoping it was just a one time occurrence. He blamed himself. He shouldn't have been so demanding, he shouldn't have blocked Two-Bit from leaving..He shouldn't have..excuses, excuses..

Dallas released a soft, shaky breath as he turned on the sink. He rested his elbows on the edges of the white, sink as he warmed up the water to a comfortable temperature. The water felt pleasant against his hands as he let the water puddle up in his hands. He stared at the clear water that quickly dried away. He sighed heavily and made another puddle in his hands and splashed it on his face. He felt pleasant for a second but then the aches in his body returned. He whimpered to himself before he went to rub the water all over his face, he knew he would have to touch his cheek. He swallowed his pride and ran his palm ever so gently over his swollen cheek.

"Fuck.." Dallas grunted and hissed as he went to dry off his face.

He walked up the the towel rack that was on the wall in front of the toilet and took the purple towel into his hands. He stared at the towel for a moment hoping the material wouldn't hurt too much. He patted his face dry and let the towel fall back against the wall. His headache hit him right that moment like a train, but then he noticed his whole body sort of felt like he had been hit by a train. He thought for a moment on what would help his headache, he placed his eyes on the mirror. He stepped to the mirror once again and opened it, he looked at the contents inside. It was all mostly Two-Bit's stuff, his comb, tooth paste, and his bottle of ibuprofen. Dallas stared at the bottle of pills for a moment, contemplating if he really should take medicine that belonged to Two-Bit after what happened. He shrugged and thought one pill wouldn't hurt. Two-Bit didn't seem like the type to keep up with how many pills were in his bottle. He opened the bottle and dumped two onto his palm. He twisted the lid back on and carefully placed it right back in its original spot. He prayed that they would work, his headache was making his vision a bit blurry. He knew that wasn't good but he didn't have the money to pay for a visit to the emergency room and he didn't want to try and explain what happened to him.

He took the pills dry and stepped out of the bathroom. He stood quietly in the hallway, wondering what he could do to pass the time. He remembered Isabella was sleeping and that he needed to check on her. He smiled as he turned down the hallway but smiling hurt his cheek so he stopped. Seeing his daughter always made him happy no matter what, she was absolutely perfect and he helped make her. He stepped inside of her nursery and laid his eyes on her. He softly smiled as he pet her soft cheek, forgetting the pain in his body for just a moment. He wanted to hold her close, to remind him that there was still something good in his life. He slowly took her into his arms and cradled her. She didn't wake up but she snuggled a bit closer to Dallas' chest. He walked to the rocking chair in the left corner of the room and took a seat. He rested his left elbow on the arm rest and began rocking back and forth.

"My little Isabella.." He whispered and kissed her on her forehead.

He rocked back and forth for a while, silently wondering where Two-Bit ran off to and wondered if he would have to bail Two-Bit out of jail. He brushed the thought from his mind, he didn't want to think of Two-Bit at all. His eye lids became heavy and he had to force them to stay open. He figured it wouldn't hurt if it slept in the rocking chair for that night, he wouldn't have to deal with Two-Bit and he would be closer to his baby. He let himself doze off, hoping he would feel better when he woke up.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit woke up right when he arrived at the apartment. He groaned and sat up, noticing he was in someone's back seat. His eyes widened in terror as he frantically looked into the front seat.

"Where the hell am I?" He questioned and scratched his head.

"You passed out in front of the bar and asked for me to take you home..?" A familiar voice said as Two-Bit relaxed.

"Sodapop? Man, why were you downtown?" Two-Bit chuckled as he fell back against the seat.

"I was with Ponyboy but I dropped him off earlier, he said you smelled too much like vomit." Soda said as he put his truck into park.

"I did vomit everywhere didn't I?" Two-Bit laughed.

Soda nervously chuckled as he opened his door and went to help Two-Bit out of the backseat.

"Yeah...you did." Soda muttered, silently wondering if Dallas approved or even knew of what Two-Bit was doing.

"T-Thanks for helpin' me get home, Soda." Two-Bit muttered as he slowly began walking to the apartment door.

"Do you need help..?" Soda asked, hoping he could see Dallas for just a moment to apologize for what he did.

"Nah, I'll make it." Two-Bit said and turned away.

Soda raised an eyebrow and almost began following Two-Bit. He stopped himself, he was drunk and he didn't want to fight with the redhead again. That would not end well. He let a sigh pass his lips as he walked back to his truck, thinking he could apologize to Dallas some other time.

Two-Bit barged into the apartment and softly closed the door behind him, silently wondering where Dallas was. He needed sex, and Dallas was the closest partner he had. He tasted the faint taste of vomit in his mouth so he decided he would try and brush his teeth. He stumbled to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from the medicine cabinet. He stared at the two things in his hands, taking a moment to try and remember what he was supposed to do with them. Something clicked in his mind because he opened the toothpaste and put a dab on his toothbrushes bristles. He began absentmindedly brushing his teeth. He blankly stared at his reflection for a moment, he was too drunk to notice how messy his hair was and the dark circles that were under his eyes. He pulled the brush from his mouth and spit out the remains into the sink. He didn't even try to put his toothbrush and toothpaste up where they belonged, he just left them on the counter along with some of the water he spilled everywhere.

His mission now was to find Dallas and get laid. He was panting softly to himself as he instantly went to go check in the nursery, Dallas was always attached to that damn baby after all. Two-Bit saw Dallas sleeping in the rocking chair with Isabella resting on his abdomen and stomach. He smirked and went to wake up the blond. He grabbed Dallas by his shoulders and shook him.

Dallas groaned and slowly opened his eyes, instantly looking into Two-Bit's lust filled gaze. He jumped and pulled Isabella a bit closer to him, wondering if Two-Bit had come back to smack him around some more. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to calm himself, remembering that Two-Bit wasn't doing anything except waking him up.

"Wha..?" Dallas asked tiredly.

"C'mon, I'm horny." Two-Bit breathed and licked his lips.

Dallas' headache struck him like a baseball bat to his forehead, he winced and whimpered softly in pain. He didn't want to have sex, especially since Two-Bit was drunk. He didn't know how much it would hurt or how it would even go. He wondered if his headache would be a good enough excuse to use on Two-Bit.

"I have a headache, can we wait until tomorrow night?" Dallas asked quietly, wincing away from Two-Bit as he waited for an answer.

Two-Bit chuckled grimly as stepped a bit closer to Dallas, the blond gasped in fear and sat as still as he could. His lip quivered as he watched Two-Bit's face come closer to his, the scent of alchohol and mint mixing together made his stomach churn.

"Your job as my boyfriend is to please me.." Two-Bit muttered and took a tight grip on Dallas' hair.

Dallas bit his lip in pain, his scalp was sore from the abuse from earlier. He glanced up at Two-Bit once again to hear the rest of his reply.

"So..please me." Two-Bit demanded and pulled upwards on Dallas' hair.

Dallas hissed in pain and took a soft grip on Two-Bit's wrist.

"O-Okay, fine. Let me put Isabella in her crib first." Dallas whispered and slowly stood.

Two-Bit slapped Dallas' hand away from his wrist as he let go of the blond's hair. Dallas let out a shaky sigh as he walked to his daughter's crib. He softly laid her down and smiled down at her as he softly pet her cheek for a moment. Two-Bit pushed him toward the door and he stumbled over and almost fell. He used the crib to catch himself as he looked over at Two-Bit with his eyes wide.

"C'mon, Dallas." Two-Bit stated coldly and pushed him toward the door once again.

Dallas whimpered as he gave up and made his way to the bedroom. He didn't want it, he didn't know what to do. He sighed and figured it was just another time where he needed to please Two-Bit no matter what he was feeling like. He walked into the bedroom and stood by the doorway. The redhead walked through and shut the door behind him. Dallas felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard the door click, he wanted to throw up. Two-Bit grabbed Dallas by his arm and pulled him toward the bed like a dog on a leash. Dallas blushed in shame, he had never been treated like this. He never thought he would let someone use him and break him like Two-Bit was. Two-Bit and Dallas were standing beside the bed, staring at each other. Two-Bit was staring with lust. Dallas was staring in fear.

"Before we start, I have some rules for you to follow." Two-Bit said and slowly ran his finger tips over Dallas' shoulders and softly gripped the blond's biceps.

Dallas raised an eyebrow but let out a soft cry as Two-Bit began squeezing his biceps extreamly hard. The blond wanted to cry but held back his tears and just bit down on his lip instead. Two-Bit smirked to himself as he let go of Dallas' arms and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"You will not touch me unless I say so. Understood?" Two-Bit stated.

Dallas thought it was stupid that Two-Bit could touch him all over but he couldn't do the same. He didn't protest and just nodded in defeat. The redhead nodded and continued.

"You will stay quiet when we have sex. I don't wanna hear that weird whining noise you try to pass off as moaning." Two-Bit insulted and took his hands away from his boyfriend's shoulders.

Dallas felt a pang in his heart. His sounds didn't sound that weird, did they? He began listening to his memories, trying to remember what he sounded like. He finally heard it in his head and sniffled, Two-Bit just had to insult something he was self-conscious about anyway. He figured at least now it was known that his sounds were annoying and unpleasant.

"I can do whatever I want, whenever I want," Two-Bit forced Dallas to sit on the bed," understood?" He asked as he began unbuttoning his jeans.

Dallas' cheeks felt extreamly warm as he watched Two-Bit undo his zipper and pull down his jeans. Two-Bit's erection was now exposed to him except he had never been that close to it before,he stared at it for a moment before he realized what Two-Bit wanted. He gulped and shyly looked up at Two-Bit.

"Keith-" Dallas began but was interrupted.

"Did I ask you to speak? You know what I want now get to it." Two-Bit ordered and pressed his tip to Dallas' lips.

This was Dallas' first time preforming a blowjob on anyone and he was nervous. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he tried to work up the nerve to even lick it. He ever so cautiously stuck his tongue out and licked, getting a sample taste. He shivered, Two-Bit's pre-cum was so..salty. He shook his head and refused to do it again. Two-Bit growled and grabbed Dallas by his jaw, the blond stared up at him in shock.

"Open your mouth." Two-Bit said.

Dallas felt a tear slip and roll down his cheek, he knew full well it ended up on Two-Bit's hand. The redhead only chuckled and squeezed on Dallas' jaw.

"C'mon, Dal..." Two-Bit cooed and the blond finally gave in.

He slowly opened his mouth and waited for Two-Bit to do something, he just wanted it to be over. He felt Two-Bit suddenly thrust his manhood into his mouth and caused him to gag. He pushed Two-Bit's hips back instantly and went into a coughing fit. Two-Bit only laughed and went back for more. Dallas just sat in defeat as he let Two-Bit dominate him. He felt Two-Bit's cock in his mouth once again but not as deeply as it was. He kept his eyes held tightly shut, hoping it would all be done soon. He began to bob his head back and forth, trying to replicate what Two-Bit had done to him just a week ago. He circled his tongue over the tip as he bobbed his head back and forth at a slow rate.

"Mmmnn, Dally.." Two-Bit moaned and took a tight grip on Dallas' hair.

Two-Bit forced himself deeper into the blond's mouth, almost triggering his gag reflex once again. Dallas shivered and continued to bob his head at a slow place, he wasn't sure if he could go any faster. Two-Bit sighed and pushed Dallas' head back. The blond let Two-Bit's member slip from his mouth because he needed to catch his breath. He panted softly as Two-Bit placed his tip at his lips once again.

"This time I'll do the work." Two-Bit said as he pushed his hips forward.

Dallas let his shoulders sink as he opened his mouth once again and let Two-Bit push himself inside of his mouth again. Two-Bit grunted and tightly gripped Dallas' hair as he began fucking Dallas' mouth at a medium pace. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and tried to distract himself from what was happening. He felt like a toy. He was only meant to please Two-Bit sexually and that was it. He gagged when Two-Bit forced himself deeper and he pushed at Two-Bit to stop. The redhead didn't care, he just kept going. Dallas sniffled and felt another tear slip down his cheek.

Please just let this end..Dallas pleaded to himself.

Dallas let his hands rest on the bed as Two-Bit went harder and faster, the blond couldn't take it. He slapped at Two-Bit to make him stop, he just couldn't take it. He couldn't breathe properly, he felt like vomiting and he just felt like shit. Two-Bit growled and pulled his member from Dallas' mouth. He slapped Dallas on the side of the head, the blond only whimpered.

"Eh, I was getting tired of that anyway." Two-Bit said as he pulled Dallas up and began undoing the blond's pants.

"T-Two-Bit.." Dallas whimpered and stared at Two-Bit in horror.

"I didn't ask you to speak." Two-Bit growled and Dallas decided it was best for him to shut up.

Two-Bit got the blond's pants undone so he pulled them down to his knees. Dallas wanted to start crying. He tried to pull away but Two-Bit just grabbed him by the hair and kept him still. He sobbed but clamped his mouth shut. The redhead bent Dallas over on the bed and began positioning his erection at Dallas' entrance. Dallas squeezed his eyes shut and sniffled as Two-Bit pinned his wrists down to the mattress. He just wanted to make Two-Bit pleased so he would leave him alone so he could get some sleep. Two-Bit pushed inside of Dallas and the blond grunted in sharp pain.

"Aaahh.." Dallas cried as Two-Bit slowly pulled out until just his tip was inside.

"What did I say about making noises?" Two-Bit scolded and slapped Dallas on the ass.

Dallas whimpered and bit down on his lip, trying to keep silent as Two-Bit slammed back in. He buried his face into the bed and screamed into the mattress. He tightly gripped on the blanket beneath him, he hated this position. He was being reminded of when his father raped him, he never liked when he couldn't see Two-Bit's face when they had sex. He wasn't sure if he could even call what was happening sex, it was just awkward. Two-Bit thrusted slowly and held himself over the blond. The blond loved having Two-Bit so close to him, but he wished Two-Bit was making love to him. It was just sex. It was just for Two-Bit's pleasure and happiness.

"Mmm, Dallas...fuck." Two-Bit moaned and buried his face into Dallas' shoulder.

Dallas wanted to moan Two-Bit's name but he remembered the rule of no speaking or noises during sex. He clamped his mouth shut as Two-Bit began to move harder and faster into him, causing him to claw at the red blanket. Two-Bit kept slamming into him, every single time hurt even more than the other. Dallas whimpered softly as he felt Two-Bit's thrusts soften and slow, he slightly lifted his face from the bed. Two-Bit wrapped his arms around Dallas' waist and rested his face on the back of the blond's neck. The redhead panted and moaned softly to himself as Dallas bit his lip. Dallas felt Two-Bit pull out of him slowly, he stayed still and panted softly to himself, waiting for Two-Bit to do or say something.

"Flip onto your back.." Two-Bit panted as he stood over Dallas.

The blond's back hurt from being bent over for so long, it didn't help that Two-Bit was basically laying on top of him toward the end. He kicked his pajama pants to the floor and laid on his back. He blankly stared at the ceiling as he felt Two-Bit position himself once again, he gulped. Two-Bit pushed back inside and grunted, he took a grip of Dallas' wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"Ughnn.." Dallas groaned, the penetration was painful and the weight being put on his wrists was too much.

Two-Bit simply ignored Dallas, all he wanted was to reach his orgasm and go to sleep. He forgot it was Dallas he was having sex with, he thought it was just another blond he found. Two-Bit began to thrust in and out of the blond, slowly building up speed until he was going fast and hard. Dallas bunched the blanket into his fist as he continued to stare up at the ceiling, waiting for it all to end. The blond wasn't sure how long Two-Bit went on but he began to doze off, he disconnected himself from the world for a moment. The pain had gone away and was taken over by an overwhelming sense of pleasure that he couldn't express unless he wanted to get hurt. He replaced his typical moans with soft gasps, trying to relieve the burning in the back of his throat. He felt his crotch get intensely warm, signifying he was about to reach his orgasm. He wanted to cry out but he quickly covered his mouth and arched his back in ecstasy.

Two-Bit panted heavily and gasped when he felt his orgasm take over him. He quickly pulled out of the blond and came all over the blond's warm stomach. Dallas looked down at the semen that was puddled on his belly then shyly looked at Two-Bit. He wanted to ask for a towel but he didn't want to get scolded for talking without permission. The redhead tiredly fixed his jeans and began to pull off his shirt while kicking off his shoes. Dallas sat awkwardly on the bed, he didn't want to make a mess but he didn't know what to do.

"Two..?" Dallas asked softly.

"What?" The redhead asked aggravatedly.

"I need a towel," He motioned toward his abdomen.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes as he went to his dirty clothes basket by the door and grabbed his towel. He threw it at the blond and stepped out of the room to use the restroom.

Dallas felt tears well up in his eyes again as he wiped the cum off his stomach, he felt violated and used. He felt his lip quiver but he tried to keep himself together, he could fall apart after Two-Bit passed out for the night. He realized he didn't even get to cum, Two-Bit just left him there after he had his own fun. The blond sighed and thought he could deal with it later. He stood up and went to pick up his pajama pants off the wooden floor. He tossed the towel back into the basket then walked to his side of the bed. He saw his phone was sitting on his nightstand, he was tempted to use it to get his mind off of what had happened but the concept of getting on any type of social media made him nauseous. He pulled his pants back on as he crawled underneath the blanket and waited for his lover to return. The blond still loved Two-Bit even after what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling he was making a horrible mistake by staying. Dallas faced the wall and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard the sound of the door opening and Two-Bit beginning to get undress, this was something he didn't really do. Two-Bit usually slept in his jeans or pajama pants. The blond became confused so he rolled over and was met with the sight of Two-Bit standing by the edge of the bed in his boxers. Dallas blushed softly and quickly rolled back over. Two-Bit flicked off his lamp and crawled under the blanket.

The room was silent. Dallas didn't dare make a sound, he softened his breathing just so it wouldn't mess with Two-Bit. The blond couldn't take the silence anymore, it was beginning to make his ears ring.

"Goodnight..I love you.." Dallas muttered and waited patiently for an answer.

Two-Bit groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Mmhmm, sure.." Two-Bit yawned and went right back to sleep.

Dallas sniffled and tried to hold back the oncoming meltdown he wanted to have. Everything was crashing down on him and he didn't know how to make it stop. It was all flying out of his control and he couldn't get it back into his control. The tears leaked out onto his cheeks and refused to stop, he buried his face into his pillow. He sobbed softly to himself, he silently hoped it would all be better when he woke up the next day. He continued to sob until he heard his phone bleep, he picked his head up and looked at his phone. The screen was lit up and caused the room to become bright. He grabbed his phone and adjusted the brightness so it wouldn't hurt his eyes. He looked at the screen for a moment and saw he had a text message from Sodapop. He raised an eyebrow and went to open it.

 _If you were wondering, I was the one who brought Two-Bit home. He was so out of it when I found him. Did you know about what he was doing?_

 _-Soda_

Dallas sighed and wondered if he wanted to let Sodapop know what had happened that night. He shook his head, he didn't want to drag Soda into his own personal issues.

 _Yeah, I knew but I wasn't happy with it._

 _-Dally_

 _Well, he's home now. I bet he's passed out now._

 _-Sodapop_

 _Yep. Sleeping like a baby. I wish I could get as much sleep as he does._

 _-Dally_

Dallas slightly regretted sending that last text but at the same time he knew it was true. He was always the one who had to wake up in the middle of the night when Isabella started crying because Two-Bit would whine about having to get up early for work. Dallas rarely slept at all since Isabella was born and he took care of her more than Two-Bit ever did in the last month. His excuse was always that he was too tired even though Dallas was running on two to three hours of sleep when Two-Bit got off work. He almost snapped at Two-Bit for it and he still wanted to jump on the redhead about it but he didn't want to get hurt. He shivered from the scenarios that played in his mind.

 _Do you not sleep a lot? Are you always the one taking care of Isabella?_

 _-Soda_

 _Yeah..I am..but it's alright. Two-Bit has a job to get to in the mornings and I don't so it's fine._

 _-Dally_

 _So? Sometimes I don't get sleep because of Pony having nightmares and I would still turn around and work and take care of Pony again. It's called priorities and Two-Bit has no idea what those are._

 _-Soda_

Dallas sighed heavily, he knew Soda was right.

 _I guess..but I can understand why he doesn't want to take care of her._

 _-Dally_

 _Oh, and what would that be? He's just upset his recklessness finally knocked someone up and now he has to help with what he made._

 _-Soda_

Dallas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was stressed and upset as it was.

 _I need you to take me to the store tomorrow, I need some things. It has to be while Two-Bit isn't here. He would kill me if he knew I was anywhere near you._

 _-Dally_

 _Sure. Will you be awake by 10 in the morning?_

 _-Soda_

 _I don't even sleep so yeah. Me and Isabella will be ready. I'm going to at least try and get some sleep. Wish me luck..._

 _-Dally_

 _Goodnight, Dal. Sweet dreams :)_

 _-Soda_

Dallas chuckled to himself over the smile face, Soda didn't really use smiles with anyone except Ponyboy and that was when they got into emoji wars with one another. He laid his phone on the nightstand and laid back down. He wanted to roll over but he didn't feel like getting a single glimpse of Two-Bit. He closed his eyes and managed to slip into a dreamless sleep.

 _. . ._

Two-Bit heard a loud beeping noise as he slowly woke up from his slumber. He knew he was hungover, that's all he knew as he blindly went to turn off his alarm. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, he was tempted to call in for work and claim he was sick. He shook his head and stood.

"I can't be lazy otherwise I'll be broke.." Two-Bit muttered aggravatingly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Two-Bit looked over at Dallas sleeping calmly in the bed, he was peacefully curled up in a ball and breathing deeply. The redhead sneered at the sleeping blond as he rolled his eyes.

"He always bitches and whines about having to wake up and take care of that damn baby. Now look at him, sleeping like the baby he is." Two-Bit said softly as he walked to the dresser.

Dallas listened to Two-Bit as he insulted him, he sighed. He woke up when Two-Bit's alarm rang and he simply sat half awake just in time to hear Two-Bit insult him. The blond had only been asleep for thirty minutes because earlier he had to get up and feed Isabella while Two-Bit didn't even budge. Isabella was wailing and Dallas was the only one competent enough to feed a baby. Dallas loved the time he spent with Isabella until he got her back to sleep, he was upset when he saw she was asleep. He didn't want to return to the bed next to Two-Bit, it felt like he was sleeping next to a stranger. He instantly cleared his head, reminding himself he had some things to do and he needed all the sleep he could get. He laid still with his eyes closed for a few moments until he finally fell asleep.

Two-Bit was pulling on his work pants when he noticed Dallas' wallet on the dresser, he stared at it for a moment. He picked it up and glanced inside and saw some money. He frowned and opened the wallet up.

"I work so damn hard just for him to leach off me." Two-Bit sneered as he took the money from Dallas' wallet and jammed it into his pocket.

Two-Bit finished up getting dressed for work but made sure to move the money from his pocket to his wallet. He sat still for a moment after he grabbed his car keys from his night stand, he glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend. He had a nagging feeling within him, telling him to do something that he currently felt was gross. He sighed and moved over to Dallas' side of the bed. The redhead ran his fingers softly through Dallas' blond hair and left soft kiss on the blond's forehead.

"Bye, Dal. I love you.." Two-Bit muttered and left the apartment to go to work.

Dallas sat awake after Two-Bit left, wondering if Two-Bit really kissed him goodbye. He slightly smiled and happily closed his eyes, hoping it was all okay.

 _. . ._

Sodapop pulled up to the apartment and parked. He rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment asking God for strength so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He didn't want another incident like last time and risk Dallas getting in trouble with Two-Bit over it. He was excited to see Isabella and he got happier about the fact he would be able to hold her again. His thoughts drifted from Isabella to Dallas, he wondered of Dallas was okay. Dallas didn't get much sleep and he just sounded upset when they texted last night. He crawled out of his truck and closed the door, he sighed softly as he approached the apartment door. He looked around the parking lot to make sure Two-Bit's car was gone, he really didn't want to face Two-Bit. Soda stood by the door and pulled out his cell phone. He wasn't even sure if Dallas was actually awake and ready to go. He put his phone back in his jacket pocket. He knocked on the door and stood for a moment, giving Dallas time to get to the door if he was awake and moving about. A few minutes passed and he went to knock again. The door opened and Soda put his arm back at his side as he looked at the exhausted blond before him. He smiled but the smile faded when he noticed Dallas was hiding his cheek, he raised an eyebrow at the blond. Dallas looked at him for a moment until he reverted his gaze to the cement. He saw how messy the blond's hair was and how his clothes disturbed.

"You just waking up?" Soda asked with a light smile.

Dallas nodded and rubbed his eyes, he winced when he touched his slighty bruised eye.

Dallas sighed, "It was a rough night..."

"Did Two-Bit give you any trouble?" Soda questioned and began focusing more on Dallas' cheek.

Dallas went silent. Would Soda even believe him if he told him Two-Bit had slapped him and thrown him around? He looked into Soda's eyes for a moment before putting his focus back to the ground, he couldn't bring himself to tell Soda. He gulped.

"Dal..?" Soda asked softly and stepped forward a bit more.

"He was alright. It wasn't too bad." Dallas muttered and kept his eye contact with the ground.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Soda asked.

Dallas whimpered as Soda lifted his head up. He wished Two-Bit had hurt him somewhere where it would be easier for him to hide, he could feel a nervous breakdown creeping up on him. He watched as Soda's brown eyes widened in concern as he softly ran his finger tips over Dallas' swollen and bruised cheek.

"...What happened?" Soda said as he looked into Dallas' eyes.

Dallas kept his mouth clamped shut, he didn't want everything he had fall apart. He didn't want to lose the only person who loved him, he didn't want to lose his apartment, and he didn't want to risk losing Isabella. He saw the anger begin to form in Soda's eyes.

"Did Two-Bit do this to you?" Soda growled.

Dallas mumbled but no words could form. He tried to speak but all that came out was gibberish, he couldn't think of anything to say. Tears began to well in his eyes as he gave up on trying to give an answer.

"He did this, didn't he?" Soda growled once more.

"Soda, please don't-"

"I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" Soda exclaimed as he let go of Dallas' face.

" Soda, please don't tell any one!" Dallas begged and felt a tear make it's way down his cheek.

"But he's hurting you!" Soda excused and felt tears well up in his own eyes. He couldn't believe Two-Bit would stoop so low.

"And I'll be alright. You know I've been beaten up worse." Dallas said calmly.

"People who love you don't hit you, Dallas." Soda stated.

"I will be fine. If I need you to help me I will call or text you." Dallas assured.

Soda let out a deep, heavy sigh. He wanted to kill Two-Bit with his bare hands for laying his hands on Dallas. Soda couldn't wrap his head around on why Two-Bit would do such a thing to the person who had just given birth to his first child. He wanted to take Dallas away and keep him away from Two-Bit. He knew he probably could easily over power Dallas and force him to stay at his house but then he wouldn't be any better than Two-Bit. He didn't know what to do and he wasn't sure if he could go to the police without Dallas' involvement. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Dallas.

"Fine. If you ever need me don't be afraid to call. Our house is always open." Soda muttered.

"I know, thank you, Soda." Dallas said with a soft smile.

Soda nodded and Dallas stepped back to let Soda inside the warm apartment. Soda stepped inside and walked over to the living room area. Dallas was nervous about going anywhere with Soda and risking Two-Bit finding out. He shook his head and closed the door, Isabella needed diapers and baby formula. His baby would always be more important than avoiding Two-Bit's rampages.

"I'm going to get dress and then get Isabella dressed, okay?" Dalllas said as he walked towards the hallway.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Soda said as he ploped down on the couch and pulled out his cell phone to play a game.

 _. . ._

Soda pulled up to a tiny grocery store that he had never been to before, he turned the ignition off and looked over at Dallas.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Soda asked.

Dallas chuckled, "I'm sure it is, this is cheaper than other places and I don't have a lot of money right now."

Soda nodded and crawled out of the truck and walked over to Dallas to help him with Isabella. He watched as Dallas pulled her out of her car seat and slipped her coat on her, Soda smiled at Isabella. Dallas zipped up her coat and closed the truck door with his hip. Soda followed Dallas inside of the store. Dallas began to look for what he needed when he felt Soda nudge him. He looked over at the younger man.

"Can I hold her?" Soda asked and opened his arms.

Dallas hesitated but passed his daughter over to Sodapop, all he could think of was how Two-Bit held her last night. He shook his head and focused on making sure his baby was comfortable. He slightly adjust her head and then contently pulled away with a warm smile on his face.

Soda chuckled, "you act like I'm gonna drop her."

"I can't even rely on her own father to hold her right so why should I rely on others to?" Dallas asked and began to walk down an aisle.

Soda followed quickly behind, it was easy to lose Dallas in a store since he moved around so quickly.

"You don't have to worry about me dropping her. She's too precious." Soda cooed and softly pinched Isabella's soft cheek.

Dallas began looking for the things he needed and a few other things he thought he would need. He bought a few food items because they were running low on groceries and Two-Bit didn't get paid for another week. The blond could hear Soda talking and playing with Isabella, that was something Two-Bit would do with their daughter. The redhead didn't even acknowledge Isabella's existence anymore and he scowled at his when Dallas walked passed him with her in his arms. He didn't know what he did to cause Two-Bit to hate him and Isabella all of a sudden, he wanted to believe it was just the alcohol. He couldn't believe Two-Bit would just hate Isabella for no reason, she wasn't even old enough to sit up on her own yet. He sighed and glanced behind him to look at Sodapop.

"Who's adorable? Hmm? You are! Yes, you are!" Soda cooed and poked Isabella's tiny nose. Dallas watched as Isabella slowly took a hold of Soda's pointer finger.

Dallas only saw Isabella do that with Two-Bit once and the redhead acted like she bit him. He quickly took his hand back and tossed her back into Dallas' arms, the blond just couldn't believe Two-Bit would do that. He wondered if he regretted having Isabella and what made it worse was the fact Dallas was Isabella's mother. The blond's heart broke, he didn't regret having a kid with Two-Bit at all. Maybe it all was just a huge mistake that shouldn't of happened..maybe..

Dallas shook his head and just appreciated the sight before him. He smiled, at least one other person appreciated his baby girl like he did. Soda was more father-like than Two-Bit but Soda had two brothers. He practically helped raise Ponyboy and Two-Bit only had one younger sister. Dallas knew the redhead was six or seven years older than his sister so he didn't have much to do with her raising. He huffed, he thought Two-Bit would have been able to help him with a baby. He was the only one taking care of Isabella while Two-Bit did whatever he wanted. The blond sighed and proceeded to head to the resisters.

Dallas placed all his items onto the conveyor belt while Soda stood off to the side. The blond watched the cashier check out all his items and place them in three plastic bags, the blond then went to grab his wallet. The cashier told him what he owed as he opened his wallet. His blue eyes went wide when he saw all his money was gone, every single dollar was gone. He felt a cold sweat form above his brow as he glanced up at the cashier. The cashier simply raised an eyebrow as Dallas frantically poked Soda. The younger man looked at Dallas with a questioning look until he saw the terror on Dallas' face.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked.

"My money...it's all gone.." Dallas muttered and felt tears well up in his eyes. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Soda frowned, "did Two-Bit take it?"

"Probably. I don't know why he would do that.." Dallas whimpered and stared at the tile floor.

"Here," Soda passed Isabella to Dallas, "I'll pay for it."

"Soda, no-"

"Dallas, you are having a dilemma now let me solve it." Soda stated sternly and pulled his credit card from his wallet.

Dallas held Isabella close as he listened to all the sounds around him become louder and louder. He wanted to scream and cry, he kept himself together for the time being. Soda grabbed the bags and escorted Dallas to the truck, he could see something was off about the blond. Soda opened the passenger door and motioned for Dallas to get inside. The blond absentmindedly crawled inside and put Isabella into her seat. He stared at his child for a moment before he began strapping her in, her grey eyes scanned over the blond. Dallas smiled at her but then felt his stomach drop. He gagged and covered his mouth. Why was this happening? He needed to calm down and fast. He slowly buckled himself in and leaned back in the leather seat as he listened to Soda climb in and start the truck.

"Dally?" Soda asked in concern.

Dallas shook his head and slowly shut his eyes. He couldn't make himself speak. Soda just sighed and began to make his way back to Dallas' apartment.

 _. . ._

Soda helped Dallas back into the apartment, the blond looked awfully sick. Soda took Isabella into his own arms and held her while he tried to get Dallas into bed. Dallas fought him and argued that he was alright despite the fact he would sway when he stood.

"Dally, you're obviously sick. Let me at least get you into bed so I can lay Isabella beside you or something." Soda said as he once again pushed Dallas gently back onto the mattress.

"Should Isabella even be near me if I am sick?" Dallas questioned.

Soda shrugged, "I doubt you want her far away from you.."

"Put her in her bassinet, that'll be easy for me to get to.." Dallas coughed and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

Soda nodded and slowly laid Isabella down into her bassiet, she looked around at her new surroundings. She pulled at the sheets.

"Has she never been in it before?" Soda asked.

"No, I was scared to bring her in here with Two-Bit being drunk last night." Dallas muttered and shivered.

Soda sat on the bed and looked at Dallas for a moment. The blond sniffled and closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave Dallas and Isabella alone, the blond wasn't able to take care of Isabella like he should. The golden blond ran his fingers through Dallas' hair and noticed the film of sweat that was on his forehead.

"Do you want me to get you any medicine?" Soda cooed.

"Tylenol to make this fever go away." Dallas whispered and cuddled against his pillow.

Soda nodded and stood, he walked into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the tiny bottle of Tylenol, he hoped it would make the blond feel better. It was weird seeing Dallas sick, even when he slept in the lot in the middle of a blizzard he still wouldn't get sick. Whatever the blond had must have really been getting at him. Soda walked back into the bedroom and opened the pill bottle. He put one on his palm and handed it to Dallas.

"Do you need water?" Soda asked as he watched Dallas delicately take the pill into his fingers.

Dallas placed the pill on his tongue and swallowed like it was no big deal. Soda raised an eyebrow and closed the pill bottle. He sat the bottle down on the nightstand.

"You're a strange one, Dal." Soda commented and Dallas weakly laughed.

"I guess so..are you leaving?" The blond asked.

"I'm not leaving until Two-Bit gets back." Soda stated.

Dallas' eyes got wide, "no, no, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He'll kill me if he even found out you were here!" Dallas cried and sent himself into a coughing fit.

Soda shook his head, "alright, when does Two-Bit usually get home?"

"Maybe ten thirty..that's usually when he gets back." Dallas muttered.

"Then I'll leave ten minutes before he gets here, I really don't want to leave you and Isabella here all by yourselves." Soda said and took a seat on the bed again.

Dallas nodded and let himself slowly fall asleep. Soda sat silent, he didn't want to move. He knew he had a while until he had to leave but he didn't mind sitting next to Dallas while he slept. He smiled and slowly stood to check on Isabella. He looked over her and saw she hadn't fallen asleep like her mother had. He rocked her and cooed at her, seeing if he could get her to take a nap. She slowly fell asleep and he calmly laid her back down, he noticed she was pretty easy to put to sleep. He walked to Two-Bit's side of the bed and laid down, he glanced over at Dallas. the blond didn't budge.

He remembered during the month after Two-Bit and Dallas' date he would hold Dallas while he cried at night. The blond was petrified of the idea of having a kid and raising one on his own. He would go on and on about how scary the idea seemed and Soda would just hold him until he cried himself to sleep. It was so strange to see Dallas break down so hard. He hated Two-Bit since then, he hated how much Dallas cried over him and yet he still wouldn't understand.

Soda sighed and rolled over to look at Dallas, the blond used to sleep next to him while Pony only got a tiny sliver of the bed. He didn't want to leave Dallas alone, he wanted to make sure he was okay. He had to go back and forth between Dallas' pain and Ponyboy's nightmares. It was exhausting but it was all for people he loved dearly.

Soda figured taking a short nap wouldn't hurt, he shrugged and closed his brown eyes. He soon fell asleep next to Dallas.

 _. . ._

Soda woke up after an hour to Isabella crying, he jumped up and went to see what was wrong with her. He softly cooed at her to try and calm her down as he picked her up into his arms. The blond coughed and Soda turned to him.

"S-She's hungry..." Dallas panted and tried to sit up.

"No, no, Dally, you go back to sleep." Soda whispered and pet the blond.

"Soda..." Dallas muttered.

"I'll feed 'er, you get all the rest you need." Soda said and walked out of the room.

Dallas laid still and sniffled, his nose was stopped up. The blond shivered and pulled the blanket over his head, he could feel a migraine creeping up on him once again. He sighed and rubbed his face against his pillow, hoping he would feel better soon.

 _. . ._

Soda sat awake all day with Isabella while Dallas caught up on his sleep. Soda thought the blond must have lost a lot of sleep in the last bet Two-Bit not helping him didn't make it any better. He was nervous about leaving Dallas alone with the redhead while he was sick. Two-Bit didn't know what boundaries were and he would probably try to fight with Dallas even if the blond was unconscious. The younger man sighed and continued to play with Isabella, he had missed her.

Soda looked at his watch and saw it was almost ten twenty at night, he needed to get going and quick. He picked Isabella up in his arms and walked to the bedroom. He laid Isabella down in her bassinet and shook Dallas awake. The blond groaned and squinted at Sodapop.

"What?" Dallas asked tiredly and scratched his head.

"I need to get going now, you better text or call me if something goes wrong." Soda stated sternly and Dallas sighed.

"I will, Sodapop.." Dallas muttered and slowly sat up.

"Do you feel any better?" Soda asked.

Dallas shrugged, "I'll live, I need to get up anyway and deal with Isabella and Two-Bit."

"I'll see ya later, Dally. Take care, okay?" Soda said as he walked toward the bedroom door.

"I will, I promise." Dallas said softly and stood up to check on Isabella.

Soda wanted to stay but he couldn't imagine what would happen if Two-Bit saw him in his apartment. He stepped out of the apartment and walked to his truck. He pulled his keys out to unlock his truck when he saw a black car pull up next to him.

"Damn it all.." Soda mumbled and turned around to see Two-Bit crawling out of his car.

"Weird seeing you here at my house." Two-Bit stated coldly as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"I didn't bother Dallas, he was sick and I was watching Isabella. He's been asleep all day and I recommend leaving him to relax as much as he can." Soda explained but noticed Two-Bit just rolled his eyes.

"And who made you my boss? I had my actual boss up my ass all day and I'm sure as hell not going to let you become my boss while off work. Dallas isn't even my boss while I'm not at work." Two-Bit said coldly and locked his car.

"Keith, I am being serious," Soda growled, "your boyfriend is sick and he needs to relax. How about you be a father and help for once?"

"You better get the hell out of here before I call the police." Two-Bit threatened.

"And I would just show them Dallas' bruise and tell them what happened last night. Don't test me." Soda said calmly as he pulled his truck door open.

Two-Bit glared at Soda but looked away as he walked toward the apartment. Soda felt sick but he remembered that Dallas didn't want him to intervene, he would call or text him if he needed help. He sighed and started his truck, hoping and praying for the best.

Dallas was sitting on the couch holding Isabella when Two-Bit walked into the apartment. The blond shyly glanced at Two-Bit for a second before looking away, he didn't want to fight tonight. The redhead glared at the blond while he walked down the hall, Dallas whimpered and felt his stomach churn. He sighed and slowly stood up, he needed to try and explain that he was sick. He walked to the bedroom and saw that Two-Bit was changing into his pajama pants, Dallas kept his focus on the floor.

"Two-Bit?" Dallas asked.

"What?" Two-Bit said as he threw his dirty pants into the laundry basket near the door.

"I'm sick, I really shouldn't be near Isabella and possibly getting her sick too. Can you help-"

"Dally, I just got done working a twelve hour shift! Can I relax for a bit?" Two-Bit complained and picked up the paper bag from the bed.

Dallas focused his attention to the paper bag, he knew it was alcohol. He rolled his eyes but tried to keep his calm.

"And I get no breaks. You helped bring her into this world and I swear the least you can do is watch her while I'm sick." Dallas said sternly and walked over to her bassinet.

Two-Bit growled and pulled out a bottle of beer, he just needed to unwind and he would be fine. He hated the blond. He didn't like how up tight and bitchy he was now. He didn't like Isabella because she was the reason Dallas was acting so different, he could barely stand the sight of her anymore. He couldn't say that to Dallas because he knew he would throw a fit about his opinion. The redhead pulled the cap off his beer and took a gulp, feeling instant relief from all the stress he had.

"You are not my boss, Dallas." Two-Bit stated and walked out of the room to the living room.

Dallas growled but took in a deep breath, he knew he couldn't rely on Two-Bit for anything anymore. The redhead just wanted to drink and get wild even though they now had a baby to take care of, he didn't want to be a horrible parent. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the bed, he let Isabella rest against his chest. He wondered if Two-Bit would try and start a fight again like the night before. He just prepared himself for more bruises, tears and heart ache. He figured this was just his life now and he would have to live with it. He clutched Isabella close, hoping he could just go to sleep after the abuse instead of having awkward sex with Two-Bit again. He felt violated and abused, but he wasn't sure if what happened really was abuse. He shook his head and laid down on the bed, he laid Isabella beside him.

"Wanna spend some time with mama?" Dallas asked and pecked her on the forehead.

He smiled and snuggled his baby, nothing could ever tell him she wasn't perfect, not even Two-Bit. He kissed her on the forehead once more, thanking her for being the light of his life while he was in such a dark place.

 _. . ._

Isabella eventually fell asleep for the night and Dallas calmly laid her into her bassinet. He didn't want to face Two-Bit, he didn't want anything to happen. He nervously stepped out of the room and went into the living room. He almost stepped back, but he thought he had a right to be able to sit in his own living room if he wanted to. Two-Bit sat back on the couch with a half empty beer in his hand, the blond noticed the three other empty bottles on the coffee table. He gulped to himself but let himself plop down next to Two-Bit. Dallas kept his focus on the TV, he had no idea where the redhead was watching. He took a moment to adjust to whatever it was, but it was pretty serious.

"Why are you watching something so serious?" Dallas asked, Two-Bit wasn't the type to enjoy anything serious.

"It was just on when I sat down, can I not do anything?" Two-Bit asked aggravatedly.

Dallas felt his shoulders sink, he noted that maybe he shouldn't ask stupid questions anymore.

"Sorry..usually you don't watch anything serious.." Dallas muttered and looked down at his lap.

"Maybe I just felt like watching something different for once." Two-Bit said and took a gulp from his beer.

Dallas was silent, he didn't know what to say anymore. He wasn't sure if his voice just pissed Two-Bit off or his presense pissed him off. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to leave and leave Two-Bit alone? He kept still on the couch, maybe even him moving would cause the redhead to snap at him. He stayed completely still, he continued to stare down at his lap. He saw Two-Bit run his fingers through his red hair and let out a long sigh.

"Hey, Dally?" Two-Bit asked as he sat his beer down on the table.

Dallas slowly looked over at Two-Bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Why was Sodapop over here? You do understand I don't like him and don't want his ass in my house, right?" Two-Bit said as he angrily glared at Dallas.

The blond gulped and felt a cold sweat form above his brow. He kept himself calm, he couldn't let Two-Bit know.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He was never here." Dallas said as he rested his hands on his lap.

"C'mon, I'm not fucking stupid. I saw him outside when he was trying to leave," Two-Bit chuckled grimly.

Dallas bit down on his lip, he was caught. He waited for the redhead to jump to fifty different conclusions and to call him even more names for having Soda help him. He sniffled and felt the urge to vomit return to him.

"Why was he here?" Two-Bit asked as he stood and stared down at the blond.

"H-He took me to the store so I could grab a few things and then he helped me watch Isabella because I got sick at the store," Dallas paused for a moment, "and I know you're the one who took my money."

"More like my money." Two-Bit stated and sneered at the blond.

"It was in my wallet." Dallas growled.

Two-Bit chuckled softly to himself, Dallas raised an eyebrow up at the redhead.

"What's so funny?" Dallas asked.

"I have a few ideas on what actually happened between you and Sodapop Curtis." Two-Bit muttered.

Dallas sighed heavily, he kept his focus on the carpet now.

"You've kissed him before so it's only reasonable to think you would fuck him while I wasn't here." Two-Bit said and grabbed Dallas' hair.

Dallas whimpered and angrily stared up at Two-Bit.

"No. I have not cheated on you with Sodapop." Dallas stated sternly but let out a broken whine when Two-Bit pulled on his hair.

"And why should I trust you? You're known to be a liar." Two-Bit asked.

"I did not fuck Sodapop. You can look everywhere for any evidence and you will not find it," Dallas said softly and tried to pull Two-Bit's hand off his hair.

Two-Bit's grip became tighter on the blond's hair, Dallas grunted and let his arms fall to his sides. He was stuck with dealing with Two-Bit. He tried to keep his eyes anywhere except Two-Bit's face. He focused on the kitchen doorway behind the redhead, he let out a shaky sigh.

"If that's true then would you mind if I went through your text messages?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas opened his mouth to answer but Two-Bit had already dragged him off the couch and down the hall. He bit down on his lip again to keep himself quiet. Two-Bit pushed Dallas against the wall and pinned Dallas in one spot.

"You stay there." Two-Bit ordered and went into the bedroom to find the blond's cell phone.

Dallas' heart was beating heavily in his chest and threatened to burst out of his chest. Why was he so nervous? None of his texts to Soda were incriminating in anyway, at least to him they weren't. He didn't know what Two-Bit would call incriminating just so he could abuse him some more and feel like he had a proper reason to do so. He felt tears in his eyes but he tried to blink them away, he didn't need to look guilty. He saw Two-Bit step out of the room and had his unlocked cell phone in his hand.

Two-Bit locked the screen and kept a tight grip on the phone. He stepped up to Dallas and looked the blond up and down.

"I didn't find anything, but I don't want you to talk to Soda anymore. I don't even want you to risk cheating on me with him." Two-Bit said coldly.

Dallas watched as Two-Bit lifted his hand over his head, he stared at his phone and wondered what Two-Bit was doing. The redhead catapulted the phone to the floor and caused the screen to shatter. The blond's eyes went wide as he went to stop Two-Bit.

"Quit it! That's my phone! That was expensive!" Dallas cried as he grabbed Two-Bit's arm.

Two-Bit pushed Dallas into the wall and wrapped his hand around the blond's throat. Dallas whimpered loudly in fear until Two-Bit tightened his grip around his throat. He gagged and desperately tried to breathe. The redhead got close to him and frowned.

"I'll get you a new phone. And I swear if I see his number on your phone at all I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you." Two-Bit growled.

Dallas began to cry heavily as Two-Bit unwrapped his hand from his throat. He slowly fell to the floor and laid on his side. He couldn't stop bawling as he felt his heart shatter in his chest once again. Two-Bit kicked the blond in the stomach and walked back into the living room. The blond gasped sharply and held his stomach, he squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed. He cried for a few moments before he reached toward his broken phone, he slowly ran his finger tips over the shattered screen. He slowly sat up on his knees and blankly stared at his phone. He wondered what kind of phone Two-Bit would even buy him, it probably wouldn't be too expensive. Two-Bit would probably throw a fit if he had to spend over twenty dollars on Dallas. The blond slowly stood and went to put his broken phone into his nightstand drawer. He harshly figured out he didn't have a right to his own property anymore. He dropped down on the bed and curled up into a ball, hoping for a better tomorrow.


	20. AN

_**A/N**_

I know a lot of you enjoy this story and I'm working on chapter 20, but I want you guys to know something.

This fanfiction takes a lot of work to be as good as it is. I put a lot of effort into it and these chapters don't appear overnight. They take awhile to make because I want it to be good and I want it to hit you hard. I want you guys to feel deeply while reading this story. This story takes a lot of out me to write but I love it so much.

I am beyond thankful for you guys' support and I always like seeing the feedback after I post a new chapter, but please understand it takes a lot to make just one chapter. I apologize if it takes a couple months for me to update but you can't rush perfection.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story from the beginning to the very end.


	21. AN 2

Updating this fanfiction will be a little bit longer now. Recently, I was diagnosed with severe anxiety, severe depression, and PTSD. I'm having serious trouble with my anxiety and PTSD. I recently had a five day stay in a psychiatric hospital due to my horrific panic attacks and for threatening suicide. It's a battle, but writing and all helps it a lot. I've started on the outline for Chapter 20 so it's definately on the way, it's just going to be later than usual.

Thank you all for understanding and thank you for supporting my works. You guys are awesome.


	22. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

Dallas was sitting on the bed while waiting for Two-Bit to come into the room, he was holding Isabella on his lap. It was Feburary now and it was pretty close to Valentine's Day and close to Isabella turning two months old. Dallas couldn't believe how quickly his baby girl had grown. She really liked to play with stuffed animals or at least stare at them for a little bit and toss them around. She could tell Dallas' voice apart from Two-Bit's, but the redhead didn't talk much when Isabella was around him. The blond wondered if Two-Bit hated Isabella, he thought it was unfair but he didn't know how to confront Two-Bit about it.

The blond didn't know what he was going to get Two-Bit for Valentine's Day, he only had twenty dollars to spend until next week. For some reason Two-Bit wanted to give Dallas an allowence as if he was a child. It started off at just twenty dollars every two weeks but Dallas argued about at least raising it up to fourty dollars. He was scared to argue with Two-Bit but he needed the money to take care of Isabella since Two-Bit was completely unreliable. He remembered the argument they had about money.

The couple were looking over their bills and were budgeting everything out. Dallas was mainly just watching Two-Bit do all the math, the blond could only understand addition and subtraction, multiplication and division gave him a headache just to look at it. Dallas was holding Isabella and was resting her on his hip, he ran his eyes over Two-Bit. The redhead was typing in numbers into his calculater as he figured up the electric and water bill, he hated having to spend all his money just to have Dallas freeload off of him. Two-Bit was good at math, but usually he was just too lazy to do the problems right when he was in high school.

Dallas needed money and he was nervous to ask Two-Bit about it. He needed the money so he could buy more diapers and formula for his baby, he took in a deep breath. He put aside his nervousness and forced himself to ask.

"Keith..?" Dallas questioned softly.

"Yeah?" Two-Bit asked as he worked out another problem.

Dallas paused for a moment, but continued anyway.

"I need money to get diapers and formula." Dallas spat out and stared down at the kitchen table.

Two-Bit went quiet and Dallas regretted asking. The redhead laid down his pen and stared down at his math work.

"I can just buy that stuff when I get off work." Two-Bit said and looked over at Dallas.

Dallas stayed quiet. He knew what Two-Bit said was an empty promise, he had asked Two-Bit to get formula and diapers once before and the redhead only came home with alcohol. The blond was desperate, Isabella was on her last diaper and on her last bottle. Dallas waited for Two-Bit to pass out that night to steal his keys to buy formula and diapers. The blond took Isabella on a quick and late trip to the store, he didn't need to stay away long. He didn't know when Two-Bit would decide to wake up and he didn't want to get caught. He wished Two-Bit could just listen to him and at least buy things Isabella needed to survive. He assumed the redhead didn't even care about their child anymore, he thought that was just life.

He arrived back to the apartment and quickly went inside. He hoped and prayed Two-Bit was still passed out. He unlocked the door and slowly stepped into the apartment with the bags and Isabella in his arms. He hurried down the hallway and put the bags down into the rocking chair in the cornor of the room. The blond laid Isabella down into her crib and flicked on her flower shaped nightlight. He quietly moved over to lull Isabella to sleep, he hummed "Silent Night" to her and pet her cheek. Her soft grey eyes slowly began to shut and she drifted off to sleep. The blond smiled and ran his fingers over her thin hair before leaving the room to go into the bedroom. He stepped inside and jumped at what he was met with.

Two-Bit was sitting on the bed with the lamps both turned on, he gave Dallas a cold stare. The blond shivered and tried to hide the keys behind his back.

"Where have you been?" Two-Bit growled, he stood and walked over to Dallas.

"N-Nowhere..." Dallas lied and whimpered when Two-Bit took a fist full of his shirt collar.

"Don't lie to me. Where did you go?" He asked angrily and snarled.

"I-I went to the store to buy Isabella formula and diapers. I asked you once already and you didn't do it. I took matters into my own hands." Dallas defended and stopped trying to hide the keys.

"So, you thought it would be okay to steal my car? You don't even have a license. You could have screwed me over if you got pulled over." Two-Bit stated.

"But I didn't and Isabella is more important than your precious feelings." Dallas said sternly.

Two-Bit slapped Dallas across the face with his free hand. The blond grunted and was slapped again but harder than before. He began to bawl as Two-Bit let go of his shirt. He cried as he slid down the door and down to the floor. He laid on his side and prayed to God Two-Bit would just leave him alone. Two-Bit repeatedly kicked him and caused him to cry out in pain. He didn't know how long Two-Bit beat up on him but eventually he stopped and went back to bed. The blond laid still on the floor, he wondered how bad off he was this time. He felt sore and tired, he just wanted to go to bed. He would check his injuries tomorrow. He slowly stood and stumbled to his side of the bed. Two-Bit made him sleep on a very small section of the bed while he got the rest and the blond got his own blanket. He wished they could go back to the way they were, he wondered where he messed up. He crawled under his blanket and softly cried himself to sleep.

"Keith, can I please at least get fourty dollars? I gotta have some money incase I need to go buy Isabella diapers and formula." Dallas said.

"How are you even going to get to the store? You don't have Sodapop anymore and everyone else is too busy to care. Are you just going to walk in the cold and take Isabella with you?" Two-Bit asked.

"If I have to I will." Dallas said sternly and placed his free hand on his hip.

"So, you want to risk our child getting sick? God, you are a terrible parent." Two-Bit sneered and picked up his pen again.

Two-Bit's comment struck a chord in him. He wasn't a terrible parent, he actually tried and the redhead never did. He growled.

"I'm a bad parent? Says the guy who always comes home just to get drunk and beat up on me like I'm your punching bag. I stay up all day with Isabella while you sit your fatass on the couch while I work my ass off to make sure Isbaella is taken care of. You better get off your damn high horse." Dallas defended and rolled his eyes.

Two-Bit was fumming, He near about snapped his pen in half. He was tired of all of his money going towards Isabella and Dallas and not himself. Dallas acted like it was a crime for him to spend just some of his money on himself. All of his paycheck went to bills and to Dallas. That's it and he was so tired of it.

"So, according to you I can't spend any of my money on myself?" Two-Bit asked as he stood and got close to the blond.

"That is not what I'm saying at all. All you spend your money on is beer. You buy alcohol every single night and that money adds up quick. I should know I used to be an alchoholic." Dallas argued and stepped back from the redhead.

"You just want all of my money, don't you?" Two-Bit growled and took his wallet out of his back pocket.

"I would appreciate if you didn't shove words into my mouth. I just want you to spend money on Isabella so she can survive. I don't care about me at this point." Dallas said and watched Two-Bit closely.

Two-Bit was still, he looked down at his wallet for a moment. He glanced at the little money he had inside, the rest of it was on a debit card. He looked back up at the blond and looked at him like he was all that was wrong in the world. The blond was who messed up his life by getting pregnant and spitting out a baby he didn't want. He swore up and down Dallas didn't tell him on purpose just so he could have a safety net to fall back into. He was just Dallas' toy and money station. The redhead glared at the blond and threw his wallet at him.

The wallet hit Dallas right on his nose, he was too shocked to have much of a reaction. He just stared at Two-Bit with his eyes wide, he slowly looked down to the floor and stared at the wallet for a moment. The blond pulled Isabella closer to his chest as he quickly left the room in embarrassment, he felt warm tears sting in his eyes as his cheeks became red. Two-Bit was being a huge child and he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. He walked into the nursery and flopped down into the rocking chair, he began to rock back and forth in an effort to calm himself down.

Two-Bit picked up his wallet and pulled out fourty dollars from his wallet, he just wanted to get Dallas off his back about everything. He figured if he just gave Dallas what he wanted he would leave him alone. He walked down the hallway and stepped into the nursery. The blond jumped when he walked into the room and Two-Bit could tell he was tensing up with every step he took towards him. The redhead winced slightly, deep down he hated seeing Dallas so terrified of him but something kept taking over him.

"Here's your damn money." Two-Bit said angrily and threw the two twenty dollar bills into the blond's face.

Dallas watched as Two-Bit turned to leave until he even bothered to mess with the money. He just couldn't understand what he did to make Two-Bit hate him so much. He didn't force Two-Bit to get him pregnant, it was just an accident. The blond didn't regret having Isabella, but he wished Two-Bit wasn't so angry about it. Everyday he wished he would have kept the pregnancy to himself and just kept the identity of the father a secret and no one in the gang would ever know. It was too late to take anything back and he had to live with the choices he had made and he could only hope Two-Bit could one day feel the same way.

The blond simply waited for Two-Bit to come into the room, he said he had something to show him and he was nervous about what it was. The redhead liked to be secretive when it came to showing or telling Dallas anything for some reason and usually it was something Dallas had done that Two-Bit didn't like. The redhead had started to be more critical of his physical appearance for some odd reason, he got especially upset when he saw Dallas walking around in public in his pajama pants. Two-Bit went on and on about how it made him look gross and lazy. He was usually too tired to even attempt to get properly dressed and Two-Bit for some reason prided himself on looking as nice as possible. The blond remembered when it was Hell just to get Two-Bit to shower because he was so lazy, he wondered why he was so eccentric and snobby all of a sudden.

Two-Bit would make comments about Dallas' weight even though the blond wasn't too chubby. He still had some baby fat left over but it wasn't so bad it was affecting his health in anyway. He didn't particularly like it either but it was just a sign that he was strong enough to carry a baby for nine months. He was glad the redhead hadn't said anything about his stretch marks, he was still sensitive about them. They were darker than the rest of his skin and they were all around the sides of his stomach, they reminded him of stripes. When they first began showing up they were a red, purplish color and then the color faded to a darker shade of his pale skin. He tried to hide them the best he could and he did a rather good job, Two-Bit never liked having any lights on when they had sex because he didn't like looking at the blond's face anymore. The blond figured he wasn't as attractive as Two-Bit initially thought when they were first together.

The blond hated looking in the mirror anymore, he looked so tired and sad. It was no wonder Two-Bit hated looking at him, he was a mess. The bags under his eyes just got darker and the stress of taking care of Isabella was starting to make his acne act up. He had a bright red pimple right above his right eyebrow. He washed his face vigorously everyday to try and make the acne better. He also didn't want to risk losing Two-Bit, he had to keep the redhead's attention one way or another otherwise someone else would take him away. He wouldn't feel that way if Two-Bit hadn't thrown their relationship to the wind right in front of him in the middle of a grocery store.

Dallas was holding Isabella and trying to push the grocery cart at the same time. It was horribly difficult to turn corners with just one hand, he wished Two-Bit didn't wonder off everytime they went shopping. When the couple needed to go shopping was the only times Dallas ever went outside anymore, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless Two-Bit was with him. The redhead had a nonshakable notion that Dallas was a cheater and that if he was left alone with any man he would hop right on him. The blond found it hard to even like sex anymore due to Two-Bit's forcefulness, it's like the redhead completely forgot that he had been raped in his past and that force triggered horrific emotions in him.

The blond made sure to get Isabella's needs first and then his own, he left Two-Bit to get his own things because he didn't want to get in trouble for getting the wrong thing. He wondered into the baby clothing section on accident and looked at a lot of cute clothes that he thought Isabella would look adorable in. He wished Two-Bit would spend more money on Isabella especially when it came to clothes. She was growing fast and needed replacements a lot. He had to beg Two-Bit to buy clothes for her.

He sighed and left the baby clothes section to find Two-Bit so they could finish their shopping and head home so Dallas could look at more than the floor. Two-Bit didn't even like when the blond looked up because he was so jealous of other men. It was ridiculous. Dallas pushed his cart forward and glanced ahead and saw Two-Bit talking to a brunette woman and a petite blonde woman. He looked them up and down and then noticed Two-Bit's flirtatious smirk on his face. The blond's stomach churned with anger and jealously. The redhead made all these rules for Dallas but he could break them as much as he pleased. Dallas approched the group.

"Yeah, I'm single." Two-Bit blatantly lied but froze when he saw Dallas at the corner of his eye.

"Hi, Keith." Dallas said coldly and pulled Isabella closer to him.

"Oh..hey." Two-Bit said akwardly and glanced at the two women he was speaking to.

"Hello, I see you've met _my_ boyfriend, he's also the father of this little girl right here." Dallas said to the women and kissed the top of his baby's head.

The brunette gave Two-Bit a cold stare and the blonde made a disgusted face as they turned and walked away. The redhead turned to Dallas and scowled at the blond.

"What the hell, Dallas?" Two-Bit said angrily.

"Don't you 'what the hell' me! You are definately not single, at least the last time I checked you weren't." Dallas snapped.

"Like I ever actually agreed to date you." Two-Bit snapped right back.

"You're the one who started calling me your boyfriend first. I did not make you say that." Dallas retorted and sighed heavily while he looked down at the white tile.

Two-Bit went silent, he aggressively pulled the basket away from Dallas and stomped off to finish his shopping. The blond wanted to stay away from him but he didn't want to risk Two-Bit try to trick any more women into thinking he was single. He followed Two-Bit but from a small distance.

The couple had checked out and were heading back to Two-Bit's car. Dallas kept silent the whole time, he knew he was going to get yelled at and berated for interupting his flirt session. He didn't care, he wasn't just going to sit back and watch Two-Bit make an attempt to cheat. He bit his lip, he had so much to say but kept it in. Two-Bit threw all of the plastic bags into the trunk of his car and pushed the basket off somewhere. The blond rolled his eyes and opened the backseat door to put Isabella in her seat. He got her adjusted and closed the door. He pulled open the passenger door and sat in the seat. He pulled on his seat belt and stared straight ahead and waited for Two-Bit to say something.

"What makes you think you can control who I flirt with?" Two-Bit said.

"You do the damn same thing to me except it's just basic human interactions with men you don't like. Consider it a taste of your own medicine." Dallas stated.

"Well, I'm my own person and I don't need you up my ass about who I flirt with." Two-Bit argued.

"What was I supposed to do, just sit there and let you cheat on me?" Dallas retorted and looked at Two-Bit angrily.

"You're lucky I haven't cheated on you yet!" Two-Bit growled venomously.

Dallas was speechless, before he couldn't even fully process what the redhead said Two-Bit continued his rant.

"I'm not even surprised Sylvia cheated on you, I want to cheat on your ugly ass every single day!" Two-Bit yelled.

Dallas clenched his jaw and quickly turned so he was looking out his window. He slumped in his seat and tried to keep his sobs to himself. He hated thinking of what he had with Sylvia and he hated that she cheated. He never felt good enough after that, he always thought there was something wrong and that was just reinforced when his father raped him a year after that relationship ended. He let a tear roll down his cheek as Two-Bit quickly pulled out of the parking spot and sped out of the parking lot.

The blond figured at the very least he could keep Two-Bit interested in him only if he did everything he said and obeyed his every whim even if he thought it was stupid. He couldn't say he wouldn't argue. He heard the bedroom door open and saw his lover step into the room with a box in his hand. The blond raised an eyebrow but looked away quickly and focused on the bed.

Two-Bit opened the box as he walked over to Dallas. He pulled out what was inside and handed it towards Dallas, the blond slowly looked up to see what it was.

"A flip phone..?" Dallas asked, it had been a long time since he had seen such an archaic phone.

"You're lucky I bothered to get you anything. I pay for it and you can consider this a Valintine's Day gift." Two-Bit stated sternly as Dallas took the phone into his hand and opened it.

The background was a generic low quality picture of a wave in the ocean. He stared at it for a moment before he closed it and looked over it. He noticed it had a camera, he smiled. He would still be able to take pictures of his baby even if they wouldn't be of the highest quality. He opened the phone once more and ran his thumb over the buttons, he thought it would be a pain to text on such an old phone. He remembered his iPhone for a second, he silently wished Two-Bit hadn't smashed it. He sighed and closed the phone and laid it down on the bed.

"Well, do you like it?" Two-Bit asked softly and glanced at Dallas.

The blond was surprised Two-Bit wanted to hear his opinion about anything, he hesitated to answer for a moment. He couldn't figure the redhead out. One second Two-Bit could be angrier than a bull then he's as content as a napping kitten. The blond enjoyed the kindess while it lasted.

"I like it, Two. Thank you." Dallas said and smiled warmly while looking at the redhead.

"That's good," Two-Bit said and sat by Dallas on the bed, "so, what do you wanna do for Valentine's Day?"

Dallas blushed softly but furrowed his eyebrows. He wondered what caused Two-Bit's sudden mood swing. He noticed the redhead didn't smell like alcohol for once, Two-Bit was usually sober on weekends. The redhead was a lot kinder to him when he was sober, he looked forward to the weekends so he could have his loving Two-Bit back for a couple days. He wondered if Two-Bit only drank to deal with work, he didn't think the redhead's job was that stressful.

"I-I don't know...I haven't really been thinking of that.." Dallas muttered and looked down at Isabella.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could let the Curtis' baby sit Isabella so we could be alone with each other.." Two-Bit trailed off and left a soft kiss on the blond's cheek.

"S-Sounds nice to me." Dallas chocked out, he felt butterflies in his belly.

"I'll call Darry about it sometime today, Valentine's Day is just next week. Have you thought about what you're getting me?" Two-Bit muttered as he looked at Dallas.

"I've thought about it, I still haven't decided on anything." Dallas said as he adjusted Isabella into a more comfortable position.

"I'm gonna get you more, I promise." Two-Bit cooed and deeply kissed Dallas.

The blond returned the kiss, he missed his loving Two-Bit so much. He whimpered slightly when Two-Bit pulled away.

"I think I'm gonna go to the store to look for more things, I'll be back soon." Two-Bit said as he stood and went to put on his jacket.

"Okay, I'll be here doing whatever." Dallas muttered as he stood to put Isabella in her crib for her nap.

Dallas walked out of the room and heard Two-Bit's keys jingle. He continued to walk down the hall and into Isabella's room when he heard the front door open and shut. He was surprised that Two-Bit didn't slam the door like he always did. He walked to Isabella's crib and carefully laid her down in the soft crib. He noticed she fell asleep rather easily, he always heard horror stories about how babies fight taking naps and cry for hours on end because they don't want to nap. Isabella seemed to enjoy sleeping, he chuckled a little bit. She definately inherited Two-Bit's laziness. She slowly closed her precious grey eyes and went to sleep. The blond smiled and quietly walked out of the room.

Dallas thought for a moment about how he was going to get Two-Bit gifts for Valentine's Day. He couldn't leave Isabella alone and he couldn't bring himself to take her out in the cold and risk her getting sick. The blond sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped into the kitchen. He thought to himself, trying to figure out a plan as he opened the cabinets. He grabbed a glass and went to fill the cup with water. He walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. He took a sip of water and glanced at the TV for a moment, hoping it would give him an idea. His mind was still blank.

He groaned in annoyance, he couldn't think straight. He placed his glass on the coffee table and rested his elbows on his legs and placed his chin in his hands. He sat still and stared at the water in the glass. Finally, he got an idea. He felt like a genius but then he faultered. He thought maybe he could call Soda and have Johnny baby sit Isabella but he remembered Two-Bit's threat and he wasn't sure if he could rememeber Soda's phone number right off the top of his head. He didn't want to get beaten up but he also wasn't sure if the redhead was being serious. He let out a shakey breath, he really wanted to get Two-Bit gifts. He paused but pulled his new phone out of his pocket. He thought to himself, trying to remember Sodapop's number.

He opened the phone and began to dial in a number, hoping it was Soda's.

"918-221-3333...I think that's it..I hope." Dallas muttered as he hit the call button. He listened to the dial tone for a few seconds, he started to lose hope that it was his number until someone finally answered.

"Hello, who's this?" Sodapop asked tiredly.

"It's Dally.." Dallas said softly and kept his eyes on the front door.

"Dally? I haven't heard from you in a while. I was worried you wouldn't answer my texts, my calls, nothing." Soda said and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Dallas said warmly, he couldn't believe it worried Sodapop so much.

"Well, I'm willing to listen.." Soda trailed off.

Dallas took in a deep breath and sighed, he really didn't want to remember that night but he figured Soda deserved to know.

"Keith smashed my iPhone after he found out I had been with you, he threw it on the ground in the hallway. He dragged me by my hair from the couch. He went through our messages to try and find any evidence that I slept with you. He didn't find anything and said something about not wanting me to talk to you..he said he would beat the shit out of me if I did..." Dallas explained and felt his lip quiver. He reburied the memories.

Soda was silent for a long time, the blond checked his screen to see if they had got disconnected. He figured Soda was angry and so he kept quiet as well. They both sat in silence until Soda sighed aggrivatedly.

"I knew I should've gone back and helped.." He mumbled and face palmed himself.

"Soda, it's okay. I'm alright, I promise. I know I'm not supposed to talk to you but I have a favor. But Two-Bit _cannot know._ Okay?" Dallas cooed.

"Okay, what is it?" Soda asked.

"I need to get Two-Bit some gifts and I don't have a way to any store. He's currently out and I'm pretty sure he went to Wal-Mart, so we can't go there. I need Johnny to come too so he can watch Isabella while we're out and as a cover. I need you to pretend to be Darry, or at least drive his truck here. It has tinted windows, doesn't it?" Dallas described his idea and hoped Soda understood.

" Sounds like you thought about this for a while..." Soda muttered.

"Nah, I thought about it in just a few minutes." Dallas said, feeling pleased with himself.

"Oh..well, I think we can do it." Soda said and Dallas smiled.

"Okay, I'll get dressed. You'll have to tell Darry to play along too." Dallas said as he stood and went into the bedroom.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few." Soda said.

"Bye, Sodapop." Dallas said happily and shut his phone.

Soda pulled his phome from his ear and locked the screen, he sighed heavily. He hadn't told anyone else in the gang except Johnny that Two-Bit abused Dallas, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell, he didnt want to risk Two-Bit really hurting him if the gang tried to help. He heard of people getting killed in situations like that, he just wanted to handle it carfully and without Two-Bit knowing. He stood from the couch where he was laying and taking a nap before Dallas called him. He knew Johnny was at the house, he just didn't know where.

He slipped his shoes on and looked through out the house for Johnny, he found him in the kitchen eating a piece of chocolate cake. He had a few crumbs on his face, Soda chuckled at Johnny's small mess.

"What..?" Johnny said, his voice was muffled from the cake.

"Dallas needs a ride to the store, he wants you to watch Isabella while me and him go to the store." Soda explained.

Johnny made sure his mouth wasn't full before he replied.

"So, why hasn't he talked to any of us for such a long time?" Johnny questioned.

"I'll explain in the truck, I have to ask Darry if I can use his." Sodapop said as he went to find Darry.

"Why? What's wrong with your truck?" Johnny asked as he followed Soda out of the front door.

Soda stopped on the steps and looked at Johnny, "it's all part of Dally's plan. I'll explain later, Johnnycake."

Johnny nodded and watched as Soda walked to where Darry's truck was parked. Darry was messing with something under his trucks hood when Soda approched him.

"What's up, Sodapop?" Darry asked as he twisted the lid back onto the oil tank.

"Can I borrow your truck? I need to talk Dallas to the store." Soda said.

Darry raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong with yours?"

Soda shrugged, "maybe I just miss driving yours."

"Soda, I know something's up with Dallas and Keith now what is it?" Darry questioned and put his hands on his hips.

Soda felt a cold sweat form on his forehead. He didn't want Darry to know, he wasn't sure how his older brother would react. He couldn't risk Darry going to Two-Bit then the redhead killing Dallas. He gulped.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you..."Soda trailed off.

"Why?" Darry asked, he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Do you really wanna know? Don't freak out." Soda implored.

"Can't be any weirder than Dallas being able to have kids." Darry joked.

Soda didn't want to tell but he couldn't let Dallas down.

"Two-Bit abuses Dallas." Soda stated and stared at Darry to see his reaction.

Darry's eyes widened in shock as he processed what he was just told. He put his arms at his sides and was wondering if he was being lied to.

"What do you mean Two-Bit abuses Dal-"

"I saw the bruise on Dallas' face, Keith slapped him and threw him against their front door. It's bad, and Two-Bit's why he hasn't been able to contact me." Soda spat out and he felt sick.

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"Dallas begged me not to, he was about to cry. I can't believe Keith has torn Dallas down so much..I'm going to help him but I don't want to get Dallas killed.." Soda whimpered but held his tears in. He looked down at the dirt.

Darry stared at Soda, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head and went to comfort Sodapop.

"It's okay, baby. We'll find a way to help Dally. I won't let Two-Bit to get to him ever again if we ever get him and Isabella out of there. I promise." Darry cooed and patted Soda on the shoulder.

"I'm just scared we can't help fast enough..." Soda muttered.

"We'll figure it out, now you better go and help him. with whatever he needs." Darry said as he closed his truck's hood and handed Soda his keys.

Soda sniffled and smiled, "thank you, Darry."

Darry just nodded and went into the house. Soda motioned for Johnny to come and get in the truck.

. . .

Dallas watched TV as he waited to hear a knock at the door, he was watching some stupid romance movie. He hated romance movies, especially right now they were making him horrendously jealous of fake relationships. He wanted Two-Bit to be romantic to him again but the redhead acted like it would kill him to even try anymore. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, life just wasn't fair to him.

The blond snapped out of his hatred when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up and quickly walked to the door. He opened the door and was almost knocked over when Soda gave him a huge hug. He was surprised but he returned the hug to not seem rude. When Soda let him go Johnny timidly gave him a hug as well, the blond hadn't had a hug in a while.

"We've missed you." Johnny muttered and stepped back, he smiled softly at the blond.

"I've missed you guys too.." Dallas said and felt tears well in his eyes.

Dallas started walking down the hall and motioned his hand for Johnny and Soda to follow.

"You guys gotta be quiet." Dallas said and put his finger to his lips.

Soda and Johnny nodded and followed the blond into Isabella's nursery. Dallas looked at his daughter and softly ran his fingers over her head.

"She's napping so you shouldn't have to worry about her fussing. She sleeps like a rock, if she does wake up she's most likely hungry." Dallas whispered to Johnny, Soda stood in the doorway and waited on Dallas.

"We have these little walkie talkie things, you can watch TV while you're here so you don't have to be bored out of your mind." Dallas said and walked toward the doorway.

"We'll be back as soon as possible, Johnnycake." Dallas said softly as he grabbed his goat off the arm of the couch and slipped it on.

Johnny nodded and plopped down onto the comfy couch. He grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table and started flipping through the channels as Dallas and Soda stepped out of the apartment.

The blond settled in his seat while he pulled on his seat belt, he sighed. Sodapop buckled himself in and started the truck, he looked over at the blond.

"So, where to exactly?" Sodapop asked.

"I know it's going to sound weird but a liqour store." Dallas said softly and looked away from the younger man's gaze.

"Don't tell me you're going to start drinking too.." Soda said and began to back out of his parking space.

"No, it's just for Valentine's Day. Isabella isn't going to be home with us anyway, I figured since he likes alcohol so much it was a good gift idea." Dallas explained.

"Let me guess, wine?" Soda said and chuckled a little.

"I know it's stereotypical, but it is Valentine's." Dallas said.

"Okay, let's go get you some wine." Soda laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 _. . ._

Dallas wasn't comfortable. He forgot how scummy most liqour stores in their side of town was. People kept staring at him, his jacket had gotten bigger since he shrunk a bit. He tried to hide behind Sodapop as much as possible. Sodapop didn't mind, he didn't want the blond to get hurt or anything. The store was small and the ceiling was missing a few panels. Soda wondered how someone could let their store deteriorate so much and expect good buisness. The blond and Soda walked through the aisles until they found all of the wine.

"This place is so gross..." Dallas whispered and nervously looked around.

"It'll be okay, just pick something out and we'll leave." Soda said softly.

Dallas quickly grabbed a random bottle and started speed walking to the register. Soda had to catch up to the blond. By the time Sodapop got to the register Dallas had paid for the bottle and went outside. The youger man sighed and unlocked the truck. The blond quickly crawled into the truck and buckled himself in, he shivered. Sod crawled into the truck and buckled himself in, he glanced at Dallas.

"Are you alright..?" Soda questioned and the blond shook his head.

"I can get over the store, it's something else..." Dallas muttered as he glanced down at his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked.

"I don't wanna gross you out..." Dallas whispered and looked out of the window.

"It can't be worse than when you told the gang you were pregnant and Steve fainted because he couldn't think of where it would come out at." Soda said and the blond sighed heavily.

"Well, you know how women have periods?" Dallas muttered.

Soda connected things together and for a moment became disturbed.

"A-Are you bleeding?" Soda asked and began looking on the floorboards for napkins.

Dallas chuckled in embarrassment and shook his head.

"No, I don't bleed like women do but I definately do have a period in a way.." Dallas said.

"Thank God, I didn't want to think where the blood would come out of." Soda sighed with relief and ran his fingers through his golden blond hair.

"I just get these really, really painful cramps.." Dallas trailed off as he hunched forward and groaned.

"Are you going to be okay?" Soda asked as he started the truck.

"Just take me home and I'll see if taking an ibprofen will help." Dallas muttered and weakly sat back against the seat.

Soda nodded and backed out of his parking spot.

"I really didn't miss this.." Dallas mumbled and closed his eyes.

 _. . ._

Sodapop pulled into a parking spot and turned off the truck. He looked over at Dallas and noticed the blond was staring at Two-Bit's black car. The blond unbuckled himself and grabbed the bottle of wine. He looked at Sodapop and smiled even if he was in pain.

"Thank you, Sodapop. I'll send Johnny out when I get in the apartment.." Dallas said softly as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye, Dally. You better take care and call me if you need to." Soda said and Dallas nodded.

"Bye, Soda." Dallas said and closed the door.

Dallas quickly walked to the apartment and stepped into the warm apartment. Johnny looked up at the blond and Dallas motioned for him to go back to the truck. The raven haired boy nodded and stood, he made sure he had his phone in his pocket before walking toward the blond.

"I told Two-Bit Darry took you to the store and that I was watching Isabella while ya'll were gone. He's in the bathroom I think." Johnny whispered and Dallas nodded.

"Thank you, Johnnycake," the blond hugged Johnny, "I'll take care."

"See ya, Dally." Johnny said as he stepped out of the apartment.

Dallas closed the door and felt his heart begin to race. His plan was going great but he couldn't mess it up now. He slowly walked down the hall and into the bedroom to sit the bottle on the dresser. He spent all of his money on the bottle of wine, he hoped it was worth the purchase. He looked at the bottle for a moment then jumped when he heard footsteps come into the room.

"Hey, Dally." Two-Bit said as he sat a plastic Wal-Mart bag on his side of the bed.

"Hey." Dallas muttered and slightly rubbed his stomach to try and soothe the cramping.

Two-Bit walked over to the blond and looked at the bottle of wine. He noticed that it definately wasn't a cheap brand of wine, he looked at Dallas.

"That's an expensive brand, how much did it cost?" The redhead asked.

"It cost me the rest of my money so twenty.." Dallas said as he slowly shuffled out of the room and into the bathroom.

Two-Bit continued to stare at the bottle and the liquid inside, the red glass made it appear red as well. He picked up the bottle and glanced at what flavor it was.

"Strawberry.." Two-Bit muttered, his favorite flavor. He smiled and wondered if the blond would like his gifts too.

Two-Bit walked out of the room and stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. The blond jumped and almost dropped the ibprofen. Dallas' blue eyes went wide as he slowly got his composure back. He let out a sigh as he pour a pill onto the palm of his left hand.

"You scared the shit out of me, Keith." Dallas scolded and took the pill.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..why are you taking that?" Two-Bit questioned and saw Dallas rubbing his lower abdomin.

Dallas didn't want to explain again because he thought it was humiliating, especially to men who couldn't understand.

"You know how women have periods?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit nodded and connected two and two together.

"You have a period..?" Two-Bit asked and slightly glanced at the front of the blond's pants and the back.

"I don't bleed so you don't have to worry about that." Dallas chuckled and walked into the living room to take a seat onto the couch.

Two-Bit followed the blond into the living room and took a seat next to him.

"I hope you like my gifts. I noticed the wine is strawberry flavored." Two-Bit cooed and softly kissed the blond's cheek.

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" The blond muttered nervously. He hoped he didn't mess it up.

"Yeah, it's my favorite. It's just for Valentine's, right?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna drink any of it until then.." Dallas said, he hoped the redhead understood.

"Okay, your gifts are surprises for that night. I hope you'll like them." Two-Bit said and smiled.

"I think I will, whatever they may be. I'm sorry I couldn't afford anymore gifts." Dallas said and cuddled against the redhead.

"It's okay, it's the thought that counts." Two-Bit said.

The couple spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching stupid movies together. The blond savored every single second, he knew once the week started again it would be more abuse and more coldness from the redhead. He just appreciated it while it lasted and waited painfully for the weekends to have his loving Two-Bit back.

 _. . ._

It was offically Valentine's Day and Dallas was getting Isabella dressed to go spend the night with the Curtis'. He dressed her in warm pants and a warm long sleeve shirt with Minnie Mouse printed on it. The redhead was getting her formula and a couple bottles to put in her baby bag. The blond had gotten most of it situated but Two-Bit figured he could help since Isabella was being fussy when Dallas was trying to clothe her.

"Why is she so upset with her clothes?" Two-Bit asked.

"She doesn't usually get out of her onsies often since we don't really ever go anywhere. She'll be fine once she has them on for a few minutes." Dallas said as he adjusted her shirt as Isabella tried to wriggle out of it.

Two-Bit felt his heart sink, he felt awful about how he had been treating Dallas. He couldn't understand why he was acting in such a way and why he couldn't stop himself. It was like he had a split personality and he could only watch from the sidelines. He thought about going to see a psychiatrist about what it could be but it always seemed like another part of himself talked him out of it. He didn't understand and he couldn't understand himself. He could only hope he snapped out of it one day and one day soon.

The redhead looked at Isabella and noticed she wasn't fussing anymore and she just sat in the blond's lap in silent defeat. Dallas held her in his arms and stood, he pulled her bag over his shoulder. Two-Bit grabbed his keys off the dresser and walked toward the bedroom doorway.

"Are you ready?" Two-Bit asked as Dallas walked toward him.

"Yeah, we're ready. Oh! Can you grab her car seat?" Dallas asked as he walked out of the room.

Two-Bit grabbed the car seat that was sitting near the doorway. He quickly followed behind the blond out of the apartment. Two-Bit unlocked his car and went to get Isabella's car seat adjusted and buckled in. The blond waited until the redhead was done then put his baby in the carseat and buckled her in. Dallas shut the back door and climbed into the passanger seat and buckled himself in. The redhead started the car and turned the heater all the way up.

"Jesus, it's cold outside.." Two-Bit said through chattering teeth as he put on his seat belt.

He backed out of the parking spot and left the parking lot to the Curtis' house.

 _. . ._

The couple arrived at the Curtis' house and Two-Bit parked his car in the drive way. The blond glanced at Two-Bit nervously as the redhead turned off the car.

"So, do you wanna take her in?" Dallas asked.

"I thought we would go in together. This is the first time she's staying over night with anyone." Two-Bit said while he opened his door.

"You don't like me talking to Sodapop." Dallas muttered and opened his door and stepped out of the car.

"No, I don't mind. I just wanna get home and be with you for the night." Two-Bit said and went over to Dallas' side.

"Okay, let me get Isabella." Dallas said as he opened the back door and crawled in to grab his baby.

Two-Bit gave a quick smack to the blond's butt and made Dallas blush heavily. The blond glanced back at the redhead with his eyes wide, the redhead simply smirked at him. He put his attention back on Isabella but his blush didn't go away. He got her out of her seat and put her bag over his shoulder. The couple walked through the metal gate and up to the steps. The redhead walked right on in and the blond follows. Dallas closed the door softly behind him. The blond saw Sodapop sitting on the couch, he felt a nervous sweat form above his brow.

"Soda, why didn't you tell me we had to watch a baby?" Ponyboy asked as he looked up from his book to look at Isabella.

"Pony, it isn't a big deal. I'll be the one watching her, you have school tomorrow." Soda said.

"You guys aren't sleeping in the bed with me because I need sleep." Pony siad.

"She doesn't cry much when she's sleeping, she sleeps like a rock most of the time." Dallas explained and went to hand Isabella over to Sodapop.

"All of her stuff is in the bag and please, take good care of her." Dallas said and looked into Soda's brown eyes.

"I will, Dally. I promise." Soda said and smiled.

Dallas nodded and kissed Isabella on the head, "I love you, Isabella."

Two-Bit walked over to his baby and gave her a quick peck on her head, "I love you, too, Isabella. You better take good care of her, Sodapop."

"I will, Keith." Soda said bitterly and glared at the redhead.

"See ya, Soda. Thank you for watching Isabella." Dallas said as he waved at the younger man.

"It's no problem!" Soda said loudly as the couple stepped out.

"You hate Two-Bit, don't you?" Ponyboy asked as he read his book.

"I don't really try to hide it. Why?" Soda asked.

"Well, Darry told me what you said. Why didn't you guys tell me?" Pony questioned and closed his book.

"You kinda have a big mouth with stuff like that." Soda said.

Pony sighed, "you guys are so mean to me."

Soda chuckled as he began to play with Isabella to keep her occupied.

 _. . ._

Back at the apartment the blond was on his second glass of wine, they even used wine glasses instead of regular glasses. Dallas had never really used a wine glass and it made him feel sophisticated. Two-Bit was on his third glass but he kept taking his sips slowly once he got to three. The blond sat his glass on the coffee table and looked over the two tall, white candles Two-Bit set up. He noticed the gold painted holders, he wondered why Two-Bit was putting so much effort into this night.

The redhead was being a bit assurtive that night but the blond figured it was the alcohol. The blond was only restricting both him and Two-Bit four glasses of wine before they stop. Dallas didn't want to drink the whole bottle, he thought maybe they could save it for more couple time. The blond watched the redhead finish his glass and then go to refill his glass.

"Remember, just four glasses." Dallas said softly and cuddled next to the redhead.

"I know, Dally. I'm excited to give you your gifts.." Two-Bit muttered and glanced over at the plastic bag at the other end of the couch.

The blond gulped, he could only imagine what they were. He slightly hoped he got some chocolate. He didn't know why but the stuff in the plastic sack made him uncomfortable and curious. He figured he would find out soon enough.

"When are you gonna give me the gifts..?" Dallas asked.

"Well, most of them are for sex, but there are a few I can give you now." Two-Bit said and reached for the bag. He pulled a small, red heart-shaped box out of the bag and handed it to the blond.

Dallas ran his fingers over the plastic lid and smiled, he couldn't wait to devour all of the chocolate. The blond began to peel off the plastic off the box and handed it to the redhead. The redhead grabbed the plastic and put it in the bag, he turned back to the blond. The blond pulled the lid off the box and he laid it to the side, he ran his eyes over the chocolate. There wasn't many selection but it was chocolate nonetheless. The red head picked up one of the small chocolate bars and pressed it against the blond's lips.

Dallas blushed heavily but took a bite from the candy, the redhead smirked seductively at him. He shivered from that lustful way Two-Bit looked at him, the blond pulled away and chewed the chocolate as he looked away in nervousness. The redhead ate the rest of the bar and leaned back against the couch. He took a sip from his glass as the blond did the same.

"So, when are we gonna have sex?" Two-Bit asked and tilted his glass to watch the liquid swish around.

Dallas felt his shoulders sink, that's all the redhead wanted to do with him. The blond didn't even know why Two-Bit liked having sex with him so much since he hated looking at him and hated how the blond sounded. Maybe it would be different this time around.

"After we're done with our four glasses of wine, okay?" Dallas said and smiled at Two-Bit.

The redhead nodded and took another drink of his wine. The blond just sipped on his wine so he could prolong just being near the redhead without any sexual contact. He gently rested his head on his lover's chest and took another drink, he couldn't of been in a better place.

 _. . ._

The blond finished his glasses of wine and he felt like he was going to get sick. It was time to have sex. He didn't hate the idea of having sex with Two-Bit, but he remembered how rough and careless the redhead was the last time. He could only hope he was more loving this time around and would be more attentive to his wants and needs. He glanced at the redhead and saw him finish the last bit of his wine and watched him sit his glass on the table. He sat still for a moment before turning to the blond.

"Are you ready..?" The redhead whispered and softly kissed the blond right next to his lips.

Dallas blushed, "yeah, I'm ready.."

Two-Bit helped the blond stand and grabbed the two candles that were sitting on the table, there was one in each hand. The blond grabbed the plastic bag but didn't dare glance inside. He just shuffled behind the redhead to the bedroom.

They entered the bedroom and the blond closed the door and locked it instictively. He stood by the doorway while Two-Bit found his way through the dark room with the candles. He placed one on Dallas' nightstand and the other on his nightstand. The blond thought the dim light was calming, the sick feeling in his stomach shrunk in size. Two-Bit walked to the blond and motioned for the plasic bag, Dallas instantly handed it over.

"Are you ready for your gifts..?" The redhead said.

"Y-Yes.." Dallas stuttered and felt his cheeks become warm.

The redhead took the contents out of the bag and placed them all on the bed in a row. The blond couldn't see because Two-Bit was standing in the way, he motioned for the blond to get closer. The blond slowly walked toward the bed and laid his blue eyes on his gifts.

He instantly frowned but tried to hide it, they were mostly gifts for Two-Bit that just happened to go onto his body. He didn't know what to do anymore. One of the 'gifts' was a pitch black pair of what sort of looked like women's underwear, he couldn't imagine what he would look like in something like that. He slowly moved his eyes to the knee high black stockings. He noticed they had small pink bows on them, again, he couldn't imagine. The third gift was a condom with a heart on the wrapper. He sort of chuckled at the condom but then his mind drifted back to the underwear and stockings. He wanted to say he didn't want to wear them but he was scared he would get hit or something. He kept his mouth clamped shut.

"You shaved like I asked, right?" Two-Bit asked.

The blond sheepishly nodded, the redhead recently developed a hatred for the blond's body hair. He never thought it would be a problem since it was so blond no one could really see it. He rememered back in elementry school he was made fun of for 'not having eyebrows' as the kids put it and no matter how much he yelled that he did and pointed at them, they never believed him. He noticed the redhead seemed to be trying to make him more woman like, he felt his heart sink.

He remembered once when the redhead as drunk and hitting him he said he was tired of always having to have anal sex and went on about how he missed pussy. The blond was crying and was being pinned against the couch, he couldn't just grow a vagina. He didn't know what to do and wished he could just change his sex to please Two-Bit and keep him from straying away. After that, the blond was required to shave his nether regions, legs, face, and his armpits. He protested at first but then Two-Bit locked him in the bathroom and no matter how much he begged the redhead would not let him out. He eventually gave in and shaved.

"Great, get undressed.." Two-Bit cooed and stood back to watch.

The blond blushed profusely, but didn't protest. He slowly began to slip off his pants, he nudged them to the side as he hesitantly pulled off his underwear as well. He stopped and looked at the redhead, he didn't look pleased. The blond whimpered, he didn't want to remove his shirt. He hated his body and he was scared the redhead was going to go on a rant about how much he missed tits as well. The blond shook his head and stared down at the floor. The redhead growled and grabbed the bottom of the blond's shirt.

"Fine, I'll remove it myself." He complained as he began pulling the shirt up.

The blond tried to fight back, but it was pointless. He let the redhead pull of the shirt. He had his eyes closed in shame as he stood completely naked before the redhead. He hated every single second, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The redhead studied him like he was a science specimen, he wanted to vomit. The redhead grabbed the black underwear and handed them to the blond.

"Slip those on." Two-Bit said sternly.

Dallas took the underwear and slipped them on. He had to adjust his penis to make them slightly more comfortable. He wasn't sure how women could handle wearing that kind of underwear, it instantly gave him a huge wedgie. The redhead motioned for the blond to sit on the bed so he plopped down onto the soft bed. He wished he could just go to sleep and not worry about anything. The redhead slowly ran his hands over his soft, hairless legs. The blond shivered and closed his eyes in embarrassment, he felt like a shy child hiding behind their parents. The redhead took one stocking and began pulling it up the blond's slender leg, Dallas opened his eyes a bit to watch the slow and agonizing process. Two-Bit finished and made sure it was in the middle of the blond's thigh. He began doing the same with the second stocking, the blond could feel every single milisecond pass by.

"We'll put on the third gift later.." Two-Bit muttered and began to undress himself.

The blond watched as his lover's flat stomach was exposed to him, he wanted to touch his soft skin but he didn't want to get hit. He kept his hands by his sides and resting on the bed. Dallas always was amazed and instantly turned on when he saw Two-Bit nude, but the redhead never felt the same about him it seemed. Two-Bit usually grimaced at his body, he wished his stomach was flat and he wished his C-section scar didn't exist. He remembered the redhead tried to go down on him again about a week previous and he gagged, he blamed it on the blond's 'nasty' scar. Two-Bit went into huge detail about how gross and disturbing it was to look at, the blond felt tears well in his eyes and he cried himself to sleep that night. He just could never be good enough anymore.

The redhead took his jeans and underwear off, leaving his erection exposed. The blond gulped nervously. The redhead pushed him back onto the bed and crawled ontop of him. He blushed heavily but noticed the redhead was just looking all over him, he looked away and waited to be insulted.

"Those underwear make you look cute, they cover that scar nicely." Two-Bit cooed and stood again, he pulled the blond back up.

The blond released a sigh of relief, it was a stupid, double edged sword sort of compliment, but he accepted it. The redhead stood right in front of the blond and Dallas whimpered. He deathly wanted to protest and fight but he figured he would appreicate the fact the redhead wanted anything to do with him at the moment.

Dallas grabbed the redhead's erection with one hand and began to rub it slowly, almost like he was teasing Two-Bit. He wondered if the redhead would hit him for teasing him, he stopped and sped up to a medium pace. He glanced up at the redhead and saw he had his eyes closed, he never looked at him anymore during any sex acts. The blond knew he thought of other people when they had sex, so he didn't bother to try and act sexy or anything. He felt bored but he knew if he stopped he would just be forced. He pulled his hand away and slipped his lover's tip into his mouth. He heard the redhead groan and run his fingers through his hair. The blond instantly tasted the redhead's salty precum, he shivered but took his lover's member as deep as he could get it to go. He prayed the redhead wouldn't try and force it deeper.

"Dally.." Two-Bit moaned and slightly pushed his hips forward.

The blond gagged instantly but kept moving his head back and forth, he would do anything just to make sure the redhead stayed with him and with him only. He was so stupidly desperate for love he didn't even care about being respected by Two-Bit anymore. Love to him was trying desperately to keep your love's attention otherwise you would lose them, he learned that when Sylvia cheated on him.

The blond tried to move his head as fast as he could, he hated that he wasn't good at any sex acts with men. He knew himself but Two-Bit wasn't anything like him. He liked slow and sensual and Two-Bit liked fast and rough. He just tried his hardest and began to swirl his tongue around his lover's tip. Two-Bit was moaning and was tightly gripping on the blond's hair. He felt his heart skip a beat, he was making his Two-Bit happy and that's all he wanted. Eventually, Two-Bit pushed his head back and the blond let the erection slowly slip out of his mouth. He was panting heavily and he didn't know how long he went, he noticed the string of saliva that kept him attached to Two-Bit's member.

"T-Two-Bit..." Dallas whispered but then shut himself up. He didn't want to be punished.

The redhead ignored the blond and began to pull off Dallas' underwear, the blond let him slip them off. He carelessly tossed them aside. He grabbed the condom and ripped open the wrapping. He pulled out the condom and began putting it on the blond's erection.

The blond became instantly confused, he opened his mouth to ask but Two-Bit cut him off.

"It's so I don't have to clean up your mess." Two-Bit said coldly and placed the wrapper in the trash can next to his nightstand.

The blond winced, he knew it was a smart idea to prevent his mess but he felt like his cum was just another disgusting part of him that Two-Bit hated. He waited to see if the redhead was going to put on a condom, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw another package in his lover's hand. The redhead ripped it open and tossed the wrapper in the trash as he put on the condom. He moved back to the blond.

"Get all the way on the bed.." Two-Bit ordered in a soft voice.

Dallas nodded and instantly laid his head on a pillow, he noticed it was on Two-Bit's side. He went to move to his instictively but Two-Bit flipped him over and pulled his hips into the air. The blond blushed and began to panic.

 _No, please not this position..._

He kept getting flashbacks and he almost started to bawl but he needed to make Two-Bit happy. He bit his lip and kept the tears at bay. He silently waited for Two-Bit to do something. He felt the redhead finally push inside of him and grunt. He whined in pain but quickly shut himself up. Lube on condoms really did not help. The redhead sat inside of the blond for a moment, the blond stayed silent as he kept his face buried in his pillow. The redhead began to move his hips slowly and sensually, the blond couldn't help but moan a little bit to show his gratitude for the kindness. The redhead slapped his ass and he winced in surprise.

"No noises, rememeber? I definately haven't missed those sounds.." Two-Bit said bitterly and continued to move into the blond.

The blond whimpered but bit down on the pillow to try and silence himself. It didnt't work too well because Two-Bit was hitting that one spot with every single thrust. He hated that he couldn't express his pleasure, he thought that was one thing men liked to hear. He panted and whimpered more than anything, he was thankful they were to quiet for the redhead to hear. The blond focused more on the sound of the bed creeking than he did on the sex he was having, he felt violated. He only came back to reality when Two-Bit started slamming into him, he was having absolutely no mercy on him. The blond yelped, it was really loud even if he tried to muffle it with his pillow. He desperately tried to stay quiet but it was so difficult. He wanted to give up and just give in but then he rememebered the punishment. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, it didn't work well since still sharp moans came out.

Two-Bit smirked at his lover struggling to stay silent, he reached forward and took a hold of the blond's hair. Dallas gasped in surprise as Two-Bit pulled his head back, now he didn't even have a pillow to protect him. The blond felt tears well in his eyes again, what did he do to be treated this way without permission? He muffled a sob as Two-Bit continued to slam into him repeatedly. He tightly gripped on the blankets, it didn't help one bit.

"Say my name." Two-Bit ordered through his panting.

"W-Wha..." Dallas stuttered then the redhead pulled his hair harder, he whimpered.

"Keith.." He whimpered weakly, he didn't know if this was a trick or what.

Two-Bit pulled harder, "what was that?"

"Keith!" Dallas cried and let out one loud moan until he shut himself up.

Two-Bit chuckled and stopped moving his hips, he slowly pulled out. The blond collapsed onto the bed and curled up for a second. He just needed a short break that's all he wanted. Two-Bit grabbed him and flipped him onto his back, the blond whimpered repeatedly. He opened his mouth to beg for a break to calm himself down but before he could utter a word Two-Bit was inside of him again.

"Ugh!" Dallas grunted in surprise and clawed at the blanket beneath him as Two-Bit started slamming into him again.

Dallas had nothing to protect himself from making sound, his eyes went wide as he desperately went to cover his mouth. Before he could Two-Bit grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He gasped again and stared up at Two-Bit. The redhead was surprisingly looking down at him, he blushed profusely and wished he could hide in the dark but the candle light betrayed him. He remembered Two-Bit thought his facial expressions during sex were ugly, he remembered how his moans were annoying to him but yet Two-Bit gave him no where to hide and nothing to cover hsi mouth with. He didn't think it was fair at all but said nothing. He instead struggled to not scream because yet again Two-Bit was hitting that one spot perfectly every single time. He squeezed his eyes shut and he grunted instead of making any other noise. He didn't know what else to do.

Two-Bit grimly chuckled at the blond's attempts to stay quiet, he squeezed on the blond's wrists. The blond whimpered and opened an eye just a little bit. He was wondering if Dallas was enjoying this as much as he was? He wanted to hear the blond cry out and to scream his name, but he enjoyed torturing the blond. He loved having control.

"You can make noises." Two-Bit cooed and softly kissed the blond on the forehead.

 _Oh, thank God!_

"Aaaahh!" Dallas cried and moaned loudly everytime Two-Bit slammed into him.

"Are you my bitch?" Two- Bit asked.

Dallas winced from being called such a word without permission but complied.

"Y-Yes, Keith! Oh, fuck!" Dallas screamed in pure ecstacy, he felt like he could cum any second.

Two-Bit slowed his movements and picked the blond up into his arms. The blond was on the redhead's lap in a way. The blond was confused when the redhead rested his forehead on his own, his cheeks somehow became darker.

"I love you, Dally.." Two-Bit panted and deepy kissed the blond.

He fell into the kiss immediately, that's exactly what he wanted. Now all of his pain seemed to be worth it, the way Two-Bit was moving into him so gently and lovingly, his erratic screams toned down to soft moans and whimpers. The redhead pulled away and began to move his hips a tad harder, the blond's moans became a bit louder.

"I-I love you, too, Keith.." Dallas panted and kissed his lover right next to his lips. He didn't do it on purpose, he just couldn't think straight.

"Are you gonna cum?" Two-Bit whispered into his ear.

Dallas shivered, "yeeesss..." Dallas hissed and wrapped his arms around Tow-Bit's neck.

Two-Bit was surprised for a moment but he loved having the blond's bare skin pressed against him, he didn't know what took over him earlier when he was actually trying to make love to Dallas rather than abuse him some more.

"I-I'm gonna cum.." Dallas whimpered and gasped.

The blond came into his condom and rocked his hips back and forth as he released his semen. Two-Bit buried his face into the blond's shoulder and shivered, he guessed the redhead came as well.

Dallas let himself fall back and catch his breath, in the process Two-Bit's member slid out of him. The redhead chuckled softly to himself as he pulled off his condom and the blond's.

"Did you enjoy that..?" Two-Bit questioned, he was mainly focusing on the more quiet part. He wondered if he was back to normal, he felt a little sobered up.

Dallas weakly nodded and slowly crawled under the blanket on his side of the bed. The redhead blew out the two candles and crawled under with the blond. He slowly pulled Dallas into his arms and nuzzled his face against the top of the blond's head. Dallas smiled to himself and snuggled into his lover's chest. The blond yawned and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Dally, I love you." Two-Bit whispered and kissed the blond on the forehead.

The blond smiled, "I love you, too, Two-Bit.." He whispered back and slowly fell asleep.

Two-Bit sat awake for one moment, he loved holding the blond in his arms. He didn't know what to do to fix himself but he knew he couldn't keep hurting Dallas. It would end up killing him or the blond. He sighed heavily and slowly fell asleep with his lover in his arms.

 _. . ._

The redhead had had a horrible day at work, he was ready to get home and drink a few beers and go to sleep. He had a headache and he felt a bit nauseous. He didn't even want to see the blond when he got home, he groaned at the idea. He remembered it had been a couple weeks since he gave him his phone, he needed to have a look through it. He had to make sure he wasn't up to anything bad. He rushed home and stepped into the apartment. The redhead saw the blond in the kitchen standing before the sink, he looked like he was bathing Isabella. He thought for a moment and it was her first bath. The blond was smiling like an idiot and he felt disgusted at the sight.

The redhead changed out of his uniform and put on his pajama pants and a black shirt. He stepped into the kitchen and approched the blond, he glanced at their baby in the sink. She seemed fasincated by the bubbles and the blond just couldn't get enough. The blond glanced over at the redhead and instantly frowned. He looked nervous.

"Where's your phone? It's time for me to look through it." Two-Bit said coldy.

"Oh, it's in the living room on the table." Dallas said calmly, as far as he knew he didn't have anything to hide because he deleted everything.

Two-Bit left the room and plopped down on the couch. He saw the black phone and picked it up. He flipped it open and started looking through it all. Pictures, messages and even folders he knew would be empty. But then he shifted to the calls, he noticed a strange number. He raised his eyebrow, they had talked for about five minutes. He decided to call the phone number. He pushed the green call button. He waited for someone to pick up when finally someone answered.

"Hey, Dally. What's up?" Sodapop asked.

Two-Bit felt his eye twitch, he couldn't believe he just heard Soda's voice. He closed the phone and stood to go to the kitchen.

The blond was still bathing his baby and seemed to be rinsing her off to get her out. Two-Bit walked to the blond and scowled at the blond. Dallas looked at his lover ana froze. The redhead showed him the number and the blond's blood ran cold.

"I know it's Soda. He answered and used your name." Two-Bit said sternly.

Dallas couldn't find the words, he sat in shock and fear. He didn't want to get beaten up, he felt tears well in his eyes.

"We'll talk about this when you put Isabella to sleep, I have a feeling baths make her sleepy." Two-Bit said coldly and walked out of the room.

Dallas started hypervenaliating but calmed himself enough to take care of Isabella first. He washed the soap off her and grabbed the towl to dry her off, he distracted himself with her. He hoped she stayed awake long enough for Two-Bit to maybe pass out so he won't have to worry. He wrapped her in the blanket and went to her room to get her in a onesie. He saw Two-Bit was drinking a beer and watching TV, he gulped. He continued to the nursery and got Isabella dressed. Devastatingly, he saw her dozing off.

"No, Isabella, please.." Dallas begged but she slwoly drifted off anyway.

"Damn it..." Dallas whimpered but kissed her on the head, none of this was her fault. It was his own. He laid her down in her crib and worked up the courage to walk into the living room.

 _. . ._

Dallas was in the bedroom waiting for the redhead, his hands were clamy and he couldn't stop shaking. He figured maybe if he was honest with the redhead he will go a bit easier on him. Two-Bit walked into the room with the phone in hand, he closed the door and slowly locked him. The blond suddenly felt nauseous.

"So, you want to explain to me why you called Sodapop?" The redhead asked.

Dallas took in a deep breath and slowly released it.

"I-I needed to get you a Valentine's gift and he was my only way...We took Darry's truck instead so you wouldn't suspect anything and Johnny was there to watch Isabella and to keep watch for you." Dallas explained.

Two-Bit sat the phone on his nightstand and approched the blond. Dallas felt like he could've pissed his pants that moment, he didn't know what to do. The redhead grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall so he couldn't go anywhere.

"I told you I would beat the shit out of you for doing this." Two-Bit growled.

"Keith, no!" Dallas cried and began to bawl.

Two-Bit pulled Dallas forward then slammed him against the wall, the blond's head hit the wall hard and he felt dizzy. Two-Bit did it once again and he felt almost unconcious. Everythning came as a blur after that, he knew Two-Bit punched him across the face and he tried to fight back. He got away but he paniced. He just jumped over the bed and onto his back, bawling like a baby. The redhead only walked over to him and kicked at him. He wasn't sure if he meant to but the redhead's kick landed right on his crotch. Dallas released a silent scream as he went to curl into a ball. Two-Bit pulled the blond up by his hair and landed a couple more punches to the blond's face then he landed a couple to his abdomin.

The blond had been beaten up so many times in his life he wasn't surprised when he went unconcious. He could handle anyone else fighting him, he would beat them to a pulp but he couldn't bring himself to even slap Two-Bit back. He couldn't believe the redhead would hurt him in such a way.

When Dallas awoke the room was completely dark and he noticed his right eye was swollen shut, he was surprised that was all. He knew he would have bruises all over and he would just have to pretend they didn't exist. He slowly stood and stumlbed, he knew he probably should've gone to the hospital but he didn't want to explain what happened. He just wnated to forget. He slowly walked to his side of the bed and collapsed onto the bed. He fell asleep instantly and hoped it would all be better when he woke up.

 ** _(AN: Holy shit, it's been so long. So much has happened but let's not worry about that. I finally finished chapter 20! I hope you enjoyed, I worked months on it. Also the Soda's phone number isn't real, I used a phone number generator and I called it just to make sure. It definately doesn't work.)_**


End file.
